The Other Beta
by LaPushWolf
Summary: Quil thinks about one thing and one thing only all the time. Will his play boy past come back to haunt him when he finds himself in an awkward position with Embry's new girlfriend?
1. Emergence of Embry's Manhood

**_A/N: This story is the "brother" story to Call of Love. It essentially is Call of Love but from the perspective of our favorite bad boy Quil. I am writing it so it can be read with or separately from Call of Love. Updates may be scarce until Call of Love is officially finished because that will remain my first priority. It is a good way to clear my writer's block and helps me develop Quil's character more. So enjoy!_**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

" You are such an inconsiderate, emotionally retarded, egocentric asshole!"

I yawned. I mean this wasn't a speech I hadn't heard before. " Is there an actual point you're trying to make, or are you just trying to see how many adjectives you can use in one sentence," I smiled.

" Fuck you Quil Ateara," she screamed.

My smile grew, " you already did….. just yesterday….. twice."

She threw her hands up in the air, " you're such an ass!"

" Excuse me," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a brown haired girl with big blue eyes looking at me. She looked vaguely familiar. That probably meant I had slept with her at some point, which also meant I should know her name. Oh well. " Can I help you," I asked, " I am kind of in the middle of something here."

" Yes," she stated curtly, " you can help me. I was wondering why the hell you never called me back."

I sighed. This was going to be one of those nights, I could already tell. " Look honey," I tried to explain with as much patience as I could manage, " I'm sorry for not calling you back, however I do not remember why. It could have been anything. You could have had a stupid laugh, you could have smacked your lips while you ate, or you could have just been really sucky in bed. I don't remember. Sorry. I'm an asshole. I know this already."

Her mouth dropped and I just turned back around to ranting bitch number one. " So can I officially assume that this is over," I asked pointing between the two of us.

" Excuse me," ranting bitch number two yelled over my shoulder.

Fuck. " You come over to my house dressed as fucking batman and had sex with me and you just expect me to believe you can't remember why you never called me back?"

Batman? Oh yeah….. Bat…man. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her again and suddenly the name came to me. " Cat woman," I smiled, " I remember now, you're Hailey Martin."

" No," she hissed, " I'm Hannah Martin!"

Huh? I thought for a second. I met a hot girl at the movie theatre in Hoakim while waiting in line to see Batman. I remembered her saying how hot Batman was, and my totally stupid pick up line that made her laugh. She gave me her number and I showed up in full costume ready to get my freak on. Then two days later we totally repeated the whole process. It was definitely Hailey Martin and I told her this.

" No," she screeched at me, " Hailey is my twin sister! You slept with me! Hannah."

I thought for a second and started laughing. Twins. So that's why she asked me to wear the costume again. She never got to fucking see it the first time around. " Or, " I laughed, " I slept with both of you."

She apparently didn't think it was as funny as I did, and neither did ranting bitch number one. Needless to say they both left while throwing more creative adjectives my way. " What was that about?"

I looked over to see about three inches of cleavage staring at me accompanied by a pair of legs that I definitely wouldn't mind putting my hands on. I finally looked up to her face. Not bad either. " They cheated on me," I frowned, " if that wasn't bad enough, they thought it would be funny to embarrass me in public. I am so depressed."

I stuck my lip out and leaned back on the table, "I could really use some comforting love right about now."

" Oh please," she laughed, " you really expect me to believe that?"

Yes? Oh well. I had somewhere I needed to be anyway. So I shrugged my shoulders and walked out. I looked down at my watch. Fuck. I was late, Embry was going to kick my ass.

I striped my clothes off as ran for the woods at full speed. I knew Embry would be waiting for me in one of his little pissy moods as usual. I mean damn, that kid needed to get laid in the worse kind of way. Of course he wouldn't because he was fucking Embry Call. Embry and his perfect little order obeying, I respect girls bull shit. I guess there had to be one in every group. Embry was definitely the sweet little virgin saint and I was….well I definitely wasn't. I concentrated and phased. Thoughts ripped through my head. Curly blonde hair, hot legs, beaming green eyes and then it cut off and I seen myself jerking off to the thought. Then I realized it wasn't me, it was me seeing Embry through his own eyes.

" Whoa…Em I did not need to know that!" I barked trying to shake the image of his penis out of my head.

" I think I just lost my innocence, again," Seth laughed coming around behind me.

" Shut up! Now where the fuck have you two been."

Yep. Good old reliable Embry was pissed. I mean so what I was late to run the perimeter? The alpha was off getting his jollies on his honeymoon so it wasn't like he was here to punish us if we for some reason forgot to do it just one time. Hell I mean it was just me, Embry and Seth in town right now. Jake was off changing diapers or some shit while Paul and Jared went to visit their families with their new soul mates. Just talking about people who imprinted made me want to puke.

" Mom made me stay for dinner, she doesn't understand why all three of us must do this when there isn't any Vampires around right now," Seth explained actually feeling sorry for being late.

"Because the Alpha gave the order. End of the fucking story. Whats your excuse giggle box?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean what the fuck was virginista gonna do to us for being late? " I had a relationship to end," I laughed, " they get so emotional."

Seth looked over my shoulder. " You broke up with her," Seth asked confused, " already?"

" Stop acting like you're fucking surprised," Embry growled, " its Quil."

" We can't all sit on top of _I'm too good to fuck _mountain. Besides the better question is, who's the hotty that was able to get your balls in a knot because I wanna meet this chick."

And that was the fucking truth. A girl that had Embry jerking it in the woods, defiantely deserved my attention because she had to be fucking out of this world. I mean I've seen girls practically give the boy a strip tease and he never fucking flinched. He bared his teeth at me. " You, stay the fuck away."

Saint Embry say what? Was that a fucking threat? " Ohhh…now this is just too fucking good," I smiled, " I've got to know now."

" I thought it was the new preacher's daughter," Seth answered innocently.

Preacher's daughter? Well fuck me. " Are you fucking kidding me! This is too rich. What are you thinking Em? You two will loose it together on a bed of fucking roses?"

I could totally fucking see it. Embry being all sweet and innocent planning how they could make love for the very first time. Then him going and ruining it because he jizzed all over himself before he even got his pants off. For the life of me I couldn't make myself stop laughing " I'm being honest here Em. Guys in your condition, need a more experienced girl. You know so they can show you where to put it. Preacher's daughters …well they need dirty boys."

I was too busy laughing and missed his leap forward and he bit the hell out of my leg. "SHIT!"

" I said stay the fuck away."

" You're going to pay for that one bro," I warned.

Oh how he would pay. That fucking hurt.

" Bring it," he sneered.

I laughed, " when you're expecting it? Now what fun would that be?"

No this deserved stealth. This deserved Finesse. I wanted to see this chick for myself before I decided upon a plan of action.

" Could you two seriously cool it? I mean, remember? You're best friends," Seth whined.

" Only when he's not being a fucking I wanna stick my dick in anything that talks asshole."

" And I like you when your not being a cock blocking vagina fearing prick."

" Okay, so were all good," Seth replied rolling his eyes.

I woke up the next morning pissed the fuck off. Joseph Call, Embry's dad had called my mother, the sweet and ever understanding Stella Ateara to inform me that I would be helping to replace the roof of the church today. I mean what the fuck? First of all I didn't even go to church. That was Seth's whole deal. Second it wasn't like I wanted to impress the preacher's daughter, because that would be the only reason why I would do such a thing. Work at the church to impress her so I could get some fucking brownies points in the form of multiple orgasms in the back seat of my car in the church parking lot. Let's face it though, that wasn't happening. Fucking the preacher's daughter, I mean that had to be a one way ticket straight to hell right? I already had a list of other sins and outright illegal teenage debauchery without adding that one. However, if it pissed Embry off to act like I was totally going to, then it just might be worth it.

I smiled to myself. Pissing Embry off was always worth it. I rolled out of bed. I guess I was going to go repair a fucking roof. Yay for me.


	2. Green: The New Sexy

Chapter 2: Green: The New Sexy

I was a mother fucking werewolf. I had super human strength, I was faster than Speedy Gonzalez and could rip a vampire to shreds. I was not a fucking mule with nothing better to do than carry fucking shingles back and forth between piles. I think I could find better use of my talents than this. Mostly I was just pissed as hell that Embry's little mental fuck had yet to make an appearance. Seeing how it was pouring buckets of rain I highly doubted that she would and lets face it, I needed at least one vagina within my vicinity every six hours. I was quiet sick with what I like to call mustpleasepenitis and the only cure was vicarious sex with random girls. I think the only cure is imprinting and I was bound and determined to let that fucked up shit happen to me.

I dropped my latest pile of dumb shit I didn't care about and looked around for Embry. This was his entire fucking fault and I wanted to make his day as shitty as possible. Only problem was he was nowhere in sight. " Seth, where the hell is Embry?"

He shrugged his shoulders, " I'm not his keeper."

I growled. That kid was becoming more and more like me everyday. Normally that would have made me happy, but his smart ass was just annoying me at the moment. " Seth, where the fuck did Embry go?"

" I don't know, but if had to guess I would go with wherever Annabelle is."

" That was my thought exactly. Lets go."

" Where?"

" To go break up his little party. Besides I wanna meet this chick."

We snuck our way over to the house and I made damn sure my presence was known going up the stairs. I mean I was an ass but I wasn't so big of ass to burst in on someone without knocking. I knew nothing would be happening because we were bursting in on Embry after all. They were probably talking about how fucking amazing it would be to hold hands or some shit. I followed the sound of voices to the room to the right at the top of the stairs. As was expected, Embry was helping her hook up her damn computer. Such a little bitch. I leaned against the frame of the door just shaking my head. " Well, what do you know? It's Embry Call, up here helping out the preacher's daughter. Isn't that sweet Seth?"

It was such a fucking Embry thing to do. " Oh yeah, real sweet of him," Seth added on coming around the corner.

Thanks for the back up kid. " What I want to know is why didn't little Embry let us know he was going to do this?"

Because he obviously had as much game as a lame fucking duck and he didn't want to flaunt that fact. He was going to get hell about it either way. He might as well man up and take it. " Now Quil," Seth smirked, " I think it obvious why he left us in the dark."

I laughed. The kid was definitely catching on. Plus he was damn right. I finally took the time to notice the girl in the room. My eyes were calling to her and I just couldn't stop them from going directly to her. Her long curly blonde hair was cascading over her shoulders. It made her already pale skin look even lighter, but it was cute if you added in the hint of freckles around her cheeks.

Wait. Did I just use the word cute? Fuck. That was new.

Then there were the eyes. It was the eyes that were calling me. They were green. Not just the regular old plain jane kind of green, but hell I don't know. Beautiful?

Shit. What the fuck was up with this girl? I didn't notice shit like that. I had already noticed three different bodily features, none of which were her chest, ass or legs. Embry knocked me out of my dumb little mental break down. That's what it had to be. Something in my brain just screwed up there for second. I must have been channeling Embry's inner vagina." Okay you two, that's enough. I'll be down in a minute, you can go," and he was trying sound like he meant it.

Which meant one thing. No fucking way was I leaving now. I mouthed out 'Pay back is a bitch' and smiled at the little blonde next to him. " What? We didn't come after you. We came to meet her."

" Fine," he growled at me, " Annabelle."

I interrupted him. Not so quick Emmy Lou. " Em please, I'm capable of doing it myself," and I planned on it, oh how I planned on it, " Annabelle Wright I would like to introduce myself."

And play fucking connect the dots with my tongue on your freckles. I reached down and took her hand in mine. It was tiny and soft as fucking hell. " I'm Quil Ateara, Embry's former best friend," I shot a look over at him because he had kept this emerald eyed virgin goddess a secret.

Well I was assuming she was a virgin because I wanted her to be. Yes, I'm sick like that. Embry rolled his eyes at me. Then Seth stepped his dumb ass in front of me. There went all his cool points he'd earned for the day. His ass was back to zero. " Please excuse him, he can't help himself. I'm Seth Clearwater."

She smiled and my eyes went straight to her lips. They were all shiny and pink and begging to be violated. However I couldn't conjure up any form of defiant misconduct involving them. I was fucking loosing it. When she finally spoke, I think I got an instant hard on. " It's nice to meet you both," she said letting her breath release.

Her voice was soft, whimsical and beautiful. Fuck. That was the second time I had used that word today which was two uses over my fucking limit of NEVER. " Okay, now you can go," Embry ordered.

I tried to shake it off. I was Quil Ateara. I was the mother fucking master of things perverted and some little innocent damsel in distress wasn't about to fuck that up. " What's wrong Em? Were we interrupting something," I asked smiling.

Yes because insinuating that Embry was putting the moves on her was not only laughable but it was quiet near impossible. That poor boy and his fear of all things female. I could tell the comment was making him all huffy and sure enough Seth was back to his mister peacemaker act and started pulling me away. " We're going," he told him, " It was nice meeting you Annabelle."

He pulled me to the door and I couldn't help but notice Embry's expression change from annoyed to furious. This chick had some kind of fucking magical power. She was playing mean tricks on my mind and Embry was already fucking gone. So I might as well rub his face in it. I stopped at the doorframe and winked at him. Seth jerked me and I let myself follow him.

In fact I slung myself out of that house. I managed to make it through the rest of the day and I even managed to throw a few one-liners in Embry's general direction. I however could not stop myself from seeing her face which seemed to have burned itself to the back of my eye lids. When I went home I bypassed my mother without even acknowledging her existence and went straight to my bedroom. I was getting laid tonight. It was a simple fact. I grabbed some clean clothes from my closet and headed to the shower. I was going to get laid and I was going to forget that Annabelle Wright even existed. I got in the shower and of course I had a fucking hard on that was screaming at me. For once in my life I ignored it. Just fucking wait. I knew better than to even touch it, because I knew if I closed my eyes right now I would see green. Just fucking wait.

Within thirty minutes I was inside my car going through names in my phone. Carlie? No she wouldn't do. In fact I couldn't even remember her fucking face. Jenna? No. She had blue eyes.

Wait. Shit. That's what I needed. I needed anything but green.

Jenna. No she way too clingy. I didn't want any baggage.

My phone rung and I looked at the caller I.D. Hailey.

Cat woman? Well at least Cat woman number two. I cringed at the phone and flipped it open. This was completely counter productive. " Yes?"

" You slept with my sister," the voice hissed.

" Your sister also slept with me, a guy she didn't know who just showed up on her doorstep."

I heard an annoyed hiss. " That's not why I called."

" Well then get to the fucking point, I'm on a mission and you are delaying the inevitable."

" Who was better?"

" What?"

" Who was better," she asked more slowly, " me or Hannah."

" Are you fucking serious?"

" Yes! She totally has a stick up her ass and claims that she is totally better than me in bed. So tell me who was better."

I groaned. Technically they both kind of sucked. Which is exactly why I didn't call either of them back. I was in either a very honest or a very bitchy mood because normally I would just avoid conflict rather than set myself up. " You both sucked. Sorry."

That's when the screaming ensued. I was about to hang up when a certain curse broke through, " get your ass over here right now."

I waited holding the phone away from my ear thinking I must have heard wrong. When I placed it back it repeated. " I said get your ass over here right now!"

" Why exactly?"

" We are going to prove you wrong and then you are going to freaking decide."

" We?"

" Get your ass over here."

Oh shit. " Give me thirty minutes?"

" Make it twenty."


	3. The Climax of Awkwardness

Chapter 3: The Climax of Awkwardness

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I highly doubted I could feel more like shit than I do right now. I scooted around until I could look at my clock above my bed. Five o'clock? Are you fucking kidding me? I rolled onto my stomach and groaned again. Yep last night was definitely a bad fucking idea. Perhaps the worst idea I have ever had and that's saying something. The whole point of that little sexual escapade had been to get Annabelle Wright out of my fucking head.

Mission failed. Seriously like two seconds in my mind and my dick started screaming, " Abort! Abort! You've got the wrong vagina! Abort!" Not only did I think about her the entire night, but …. and I really didn't want to even admit this to myself. However I might as well get the fuck over it. It happened whether I liked it or not. I had slight difficulty reaching the peak of oh fucking yes mountain. In other words Quil Ateara, mad scientist of the get in and get out two minute orgasm, could not climax. Well I couldn't until I started imagining I was screwing said little blonde hair green eyed dick tease and then holy fuck did I reach it.

If I'm really being honest I would admit that I might have reached it again last night in the shower after I got home. However my dick and I had a iron clad agreement to pretend like that one never happened.

Needless to say I will probably never see those chicks again because if fucking your twin sister wasn't bad enough, I'm pretty sure screaming out some stranger's name will finally do the trick. I really didn't give a fuck. At least that hasn't changed.

I growled into my pillow. I was pissed at myself. Shit like this didn't happen to me. No one girl was allowed to have that kind of control over me. It was rule numero uno in Quil Ateara's book of: How to Not Fucking Imprint. I figure if I'm a big enough ass fate will take pity on the girl and I will stay imprintless forever. That was the fucking goal.

My stomach growled and it was a welcomed distraction. I pushed myself off my bed and wondered into the kitchen. I headed for the fridge before noticing a large pile of Rice Krispy Treats sitting upon the counter. Food. Glorious yummy in my tummy food. I poured myself a werewolf size glass of milk and grabbed the entire plate. I mean they were mine. My mom and I were the only ones who lived here and what can I say…she liked to spoil her baby.

I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up while I shoved the first yummy treat in my mouth. I clicked the TV to the Disney Channel and settled for good old Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Yeah I'm a seventeen-year-old vampire killing were wolf that watches the Disney Channel. Sue me.

I was giggling to myself as I gulped down half my milk. I almost choked as I heard a light knock on the door. I turned around and yelled for my mom but she was nowhere to be found. Well shit. That meant I was going to have to get up and answer it myself. Double shit. Can't a guy watch some fucking pre teen mellow dramatic oh my god that chick just touched my hand drama in peace?

I shuffled my way over to the door and threw it open. Before my groggy brain could focus in the person gasped and spun around. What the hell was their problem? That's when I noticed the hair. Their long wet curly hair was cascading down their back. " Anna…belle….is that you," I asked trying to lean over to make sure.

" Yes," she breathed.

Oh shit. She was at my house. She was at my fucking house on my doorstep. Why the fuck did that make me so damn excited? " You're at my house," I told her because she had to be mistaken.

She'd made a wrong turn somewhere. " No shit Sherlock," she hissed over her shoulder.

I smiled. So little green eyes was a smart ass. I liked. " Let me try again. It's not that I'm not fucking thrilled right now, but WHY are you at my house?"

I am so fucking thrilled. Beyond fucking thrilled. However I didn't like it so lets hear the catch. " If you wouldn't mind putting on some clothes, I would be more than willing to tell you," she explained.

Clothes? I looked down to realize I was only wearing my boxers and I apparently had a case of evening wood. Hell, who am I kidding? I was having cute little smart ass at my front door wood. " Oh yeah. Sorry. Be right back," I yawned but as soon as I turned around I smirked to myself.

Cutie patootie couldn't even look at me. Oh how I hope that meant I turned her on. Not that I could have her, but I just wanted her to be in as much pain as she was going to cause me. I grabbed a pair of shorts and only a pair of shorts. I was going to cause her as much pain if it fucking killed me. I ran into the bathroom and combed my hair and threw some water in my face.

I trotted back out to the door and spotted her standing there looking uncomfortable. So damn cute. I moaned to myself. I tried to remind myself that I didn't do cute. I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms. The rain had completely drenched her. She looked like a little wet puppy dog. A fucking cute little wet puppy dog that I wanted to squeeze until its eyes popped out of its head. I moaned again. I had to get my act together. " Wet looks good on you," I grinned, " I could help you with that if you like."

Good job. That was nice and perverted. " This isn't a social visit," she stammered and I saw her eyes drop down my body.

That's right, check me out all you want. " Doesn't mean we can't make it one," and I licked my lips.

Yep. At least I was still a pervert.

" QUIL," she huffed and I knew it was totally working, " I am here on my father's behalf to invite you and your mother to church."

I raised my eyebrows. She had to be joking. Me? Church? " Church?"

" Yes Church."

I let my arms fall to my sides and tried to hold back the smile that was so desperately trying to go across my face. Poor innocent little green eyes. She had no fucking clue who she was dealing with. I very noticeably ran my eyes down her body. From the tips of her little soaked curls all the way down those oh so fuckable long legs. My eyes shot back up to her face. Damn I wanted to touch those curls and because I am me. I did just that.

I stepped forward and wrapped my finger around one tiny wet string hanging around her face. " If poppa preacher knew the thought that I just had, he'd lock me out of the church."

She slapped my hand away just like I knew she would. " I'm being serious here Quil," she growled at me.

I stepped back and rolled my eyes. " So am I."

If you only knew exactly how serious, you'd fucking run like hell right now. " Look it won't be that bad. Embry will there."

I stopped. Embry? I bit back a laugh. Embry at church. " Say what," I asked just to make sure I heard her right.

" Embry will be there."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I busted out laughing. My boy is gonna try and get his mack on at church. " Embry is going to church with you tomorrow."

" Yes. Why is that funny?"

I stood back up and tried to compose myself. The thought of Embry trying to lay down game anywhere was laughable, but at church. I just couldn't miss this. " Count me in. I will be there."

" Are you being serious?"

" Oh I'm being serious. You can even save me a seat."

Because I wouldn't miss this for the world. " I will see you there," she said and turned around and left.

I stood there laughing. However it had not missed my attention that she hadn't agreed to save me a seat. She would though. I knew she would. At least I hoped she did. Shit! Stop being a fucking Pussy!

" Quil?"

My mother's voice rang out from behind me. I turned to see her standing just inside the door. " Yeah?"

" Was that girl Annabelle Wright," she asked.

I nodded and her face creased. I knew that look. That was the Quil was about to get his ass bitched out look. " What," I asked trying to look innocent.

" I can not believe you talked to her like that," she walked up and jerked me inside and closed the door.

" Like what exactly," still trying to play innocent.

" You know exactly what. Now sit your ass down on that couch and don't move!"

I very slowly walked over and sat down. I didn't understand exactly what the problem was. So I had been a pervert to the preacher's daughter and maybe that was sin. I had done a lot worse and she knew that. " I have tried to look past most of your behavior," and her voice was getting louder, " I have attributed it to you being a stupid teenage boy. However I will not accept you treating that girl with anything but respect!"

I held my hands up in defeat, " look mom I'm not going to screw the preacher's daughter. I know better than that at least. Calm down."

She stepped forward and the anger was increasing across her face. " Damn right you won't. You will also not talk to her the way just did."

My face broke out in shock. " Mom I was just joking around with her," I defended myself.

" You were being a perverted little jack ass."

My mouth dropped open. Did my mother just say that to me? I was her little angel that couldn't do wrong even when I did wrong all the fucking time. " You heard me," She hissed, " you will not talk to her like that."

I looked up at her completely and utterly confused. " What the hell is so special about her," I asked getting a little angry myself.

That stopped her up short. She crossed her arms and just looked at me. " Are you going to tell me or not?"

She sighed and slowly came over and sat down next to me. She placed her hand on my knee and closed her eyes. Fuck. This wasn't going to be good. This was my mothers I'm about to tell you awkward shit you don't want to fucking know look. " Sweetie do you know how I told you how I met your father?"

I rolled my eyes. " You mean how you picked him up in a bar and had a one night stand?"

Yeah mom I remembered that fucking story. I also remembered how the man hated my fucking guts and beat the shit out of me when I thirteen. Thanks for bringing it up. " Well that was only half the story," she whispered.

" What do you mean half the story? That's the whole damn story."

" No sweetie its not."

I sat and waited. What more could there fucking be? " Have you had the chance to meet Pastor Wright yet," she asked.

" What does Anna's father have anything to do with this?"

" He was my high school boyfriend," she smiled, " he is a really great guy."

My mouth dropped open. " You fucked the preacher!"

She hit me on the shoulder, " Quil Ateara calm down and control that dirty little mouth of yours!"

" What the hell am I supposed to do when you say something like that! Oh shit he's not like my real dad is he?"

Because that would make Anna my sister. Oh fucking no. NO. NO. NO. NO.

She rolled her eyes, " will you just listen to me."

I tried to shut my mouth but it was extremely difficult when you're having a mental break down. " Ben and I were in love," she explained, " we were high school sweet hearts."

Ben… my mom just called the preacher by his first name. Oh so fucking weird. " We even talked about getting married."

Oh god. Kill. Me. Now.

" But then he left for college and I stayed here to help my mother run the store. Our store," she smiled at me, " and we kind of grew apart but I never stopped loving him."

Would it be rude if I puked on her shoes? She took a breath before she continued, " then one day a boy we went to school with came into town and told me some interesting news. Ben had gotten married to his college sweetheart and now this woman just found out she was having a baby."

I thought it over for a second. " the baby being Anna?"

" Yes," she nodded, " Annabelle."

" So," I asked, " whats the point of this little history lesson?"

Besides using it as torture against me?

" The news of Annabelle's existence was quiet a shock to me. Even if I didn't want to admit it to myself I hadn't gave up hope that Ben would one day come back for me. Now that he was a father, I knew that would never happen. So I went out."

" Out?"

Out for what? A walk, a soda, some double chocolate chunk ice cream?

" Out," she nodded, " to drink away my sorrows."

If this ends in another one night stand story I am going to fucking die. Then it hit me. My eyes widened, " this wouldn't be the same night as the before mentioned one night stand would it?"

She nodded again. " I slept with your father in hopes to forget my worries. I'd like to say it was the wrong thing to do, but it gave me you."

Your bastard child.

" So wait a second," I held up my hands trying to wrap my head around this, " are you saying the reason I am alive is because of Annabelle."

" You could say that," she smiled, " but it's more than just that."

Oh shit. There was more. I honestly don't think I could handle more. My awkward meter was hitting the go drown yourself in the sick level as it is. She got up and pulled my hand. I followed my mother into my room where she pulled out my book of old nursery rhymes. She opened the front cover and read out the initials B. H. W. and it clicked in my head. " Anna's dad gave me that book?"

" Yes," she smiled, " I called Ben the day I found out I was pregnant with you. I didn't know who else to turn to. He was so supportive and understanding. He sent this book to you right after you were born."

I tried to take all that in but then I remembered something else. I grabbed the book and pulled out the picture hidden between its pages. " This little girl," I said pointing at the photograph, " this little girl is Anna?"

She took the photo out of my hand and stared at it. " You two were so precious together," she beamed staring at the photograph, " she fell and scraped her knee right after I took this picture. She didn't cry a single tear, but you cried your eyes out scared that she was hurt."

" I did no such thing," I growled pulling the picture back.

" Oh yes you did," she laughed, " you never let Anna out of your sight after that."

I rolled my eyes, " I was three mom. Three."

" So? The truth is the truth."

So what if I had a thing for this chick when I three. That didn't mean shit. So what if she was the reason that I'm alive. That didn't mean shit either. She was a girl. A normal girl like millions of others in the world. I looked down at the picture of Anna and me. She was kissing my cheek…. or biting my face off. It was hard to tell. Either way she was just another girl. I put the picture back in the book and placed it back on my shelf. Just another girl I told myself again.

I looked down at my mom who was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. Yeah I knew I was full of shit too.


	4. Pushing Buttons

A/N: I have been a very bad updater lol Sorry. I have an excuse though!

www(dot)vannadee(dot)vox(dot)com ----- That's me trying NOT to hump Zac Hanson's leg off. Just kidding….kinda. I got to meet my ALL TIME favorite band and interview them before their concert and I was SO darn excited I honestly couldn't concentrate in order to write anything. I'm back now though. So it's all good.

Chapter 4: Pushing Buttons

I was late. Not on purpose either. Not that it takes time to look this good or anything but it does take time to iron clothes. My dear mother was unable to attend church with me because she had to work but I didn't think that meant she was going to leave me to fend for my self. I seriously sat staring at that damn iron for thirty minutes before I got the nerve up to turn the thing on.

Two hours later my clothes were officially wrinkle free and lets just say it's a good thing I'm a werewolf and I heal fast.

I took a breath and walked through the doors, which made way to much noise for the quiet entrance I had been hoping to make. I felt her eyes on me before I found her sitting in the back row next to Embry and an empty seat for yours truly. I didn't know whether or not she meant it for me, but I was going to pretend it was for me either way.

The best part was the I hate every inch of your soul grimace that Embry was throwing my direction. So to just to top it off I smiled at her. I strolled over and took my seat next to her. " Thanks for saving me the seat, I knew you would."

I hoped you would. Actually I hoped you didn't because now that you have I will just continue to get my hopes up even though I don't really understand exactly what I'm hoping for.

It took everything in me not to laugh at Embry though. That boy was just so damn easy to piss off. I leaned back in the seat and placed my arm around Anna just because I could. " What's up bro," I smiled at him, " wasn't it nice that Annabelle invited US to church?"

Did Anna move toward Embry as soon as the words left my mouth? Yes. Did that hurt? Yes. Did it deter my spirit? Fuck no.

The music started playing and Embry was visibly fuming to the point that I leaned over to check on him a few times. I was starting to get a little worried that the guy was going to phase or some crazy shit like that. Then Anna shifted in her seat. She moved maybe a quarter of inch as she crossed her legs.

Apparently a quarter of inch was all it took for my mind to turn down dirty Dan drive because the next thing I knew I was getting a boner and the choir started sounding a lot like Anna moaning my name. I gritted my teeth and concentrated on anything other than her. I refused to think about how her fingers played along the bracelet around her wrist, how I could feel every single millimeter of her hair grazing against my arm or the way she smiled at father while he talked.

Nope I wasn't thinking about anything of that shit. Baseball, caterpillars and Super Mario brothers. Those were the only things I was allowed to think about.

Concentrate……now. Baseball was a cool sport. I liked playing it when I was a little kid. I mostly liked the fact that I was awesome at it while Jake and Embry completely sucked. I'd like to show Anna how to play baseball. I wonder if she knows how? I could teach her how to round home ….no no no! Ugh.

Caterpillars. Ugly fuzzy creepy crawly caterpillars. Yes these would work. I mean how the hell could I compare Anna to a freaking caterpillar? She was already beautiful, she didn't need to…..

Mario Brothers. Now those are some ugly mother fuckers. Mario, Mario, Mario.

I had officially accomplished my goal of not thinking about Anna for fifteen whole seconds when the music started playing again. I quickly leaned up in my seat as far away from Anna as possible but my mouth was apparently on a completely different wavelength. "So Anna, you wanna come over to my house again tonight?"

It just came out. My mind was screaming at me for being a complete and total dumbass. It knew Anna was going to turn me down. It knew she wouldn't only just turn me down but she would make it hurt. I just didn't understand exactly what part of me made me say it anyway.

She huffed as she stood up in front of me and I knew it was coming. " I only came by last night because my father told me to invite your family to church."

Ding Ding Ding. Congratulations Quil Ateara you've won a one way ticket to the isle of irrational shit that will make her hate you more. It didn't fucking help that Embry smirked at me. Anna announced she was going to talk to her father, but I'm not sure I even heard her. I had this weird feeling digging at me in the pit of my stomach and it kind of fucking hurt. I moved my hand to place it over the pain and realized my hand was over my heart.

I quickly jerked it down and found a different hand around my neck. " You…me….outside….NOW."

Embry. Count on the virginator to get his balls all up in a knot just because you hit on a girl he likes. That's what I was doing. I was making a pass at Anna just like I did every other girl I've ever met. By damn I was going to convince myself of that if it fucking killed me. I stood up and walked outside to my car with Embry and Seth following me. " Guys please remember where we are right now," Seth whined behind me.

Just another girl. She wasn't beautiful ….she was fuckable. Just another girl I wanted to add to the list of faceless one night pleasures. I turned to see Embry's face inches from my own. " What the fuck do you think you're doing Ateara?"

He used my last name. He was pissed. Good. I was pissed too. Not necessarily at Embry but rather good ole me. I'm a fucking perverted egoistical selfish sexaholic and that isn't going to change. I looked Embry in the eye and laughed. " Trying to get some, the same fucking thing you're trying to do."

" This is not a fucking joke."

Am I laughing? " You seem all frustrated bro, you looking for a fight?"

Please say yes because I'm just as frustrated. " Stay the fuck away from her."

Shit. Why was Embry being so damn hard to provoke. " Come on Em, I haven't had a good tussle since Paul left for the summer."

He just glared at me. I knew that look. That was Embry's I'm ignoring you to keep myself in check look. He wanted it as much as I did. " Em just let me fuck her. She wants it, she needs it. Afterwards I'll give her right back to you."

My back collided with the door of my car and I smiled. " That's it bro, get pissed at me."

" Do you WANT me to kick your ass," he growled.

" I want you to fucking try," I smiled and I knew he was going to give in to me.

" Come on you two," Seth whined, " Give it a rest Quil. Can't you see he is upset?"

I'm upset too. Thats the whole point.

" If he wants his ass kicked Seth, who I am I not to oblige?"

Thanks bro.

" Oh its on tonight."

Then my mind clicked off. Annabelle appeared through the door of the church followed by Seth's official walking hard on or Alexis for those who don't know her. I couldn't help but notice Embry staring at Anna and it annoyed me. " Can you just imagine the slutty panties she's wearing under that dress for me," I laughed because I wanted Embry to be annoyed too.

" Hey Embry," she smiled, " my dad said I could go! Well pending that your Dad backs up our story. Alexis and her cousin are coming too!"

Huh? " To what," I asked looking at Embry demanding an answer.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. " Bonfire party at my house tomorrow night. You game?"

Bonfire party at Embry's house? Bonfire parties at Embry's meant swimming at the beach. Swimming meant Anna in a bathing suit. Anna in a bathing suit meant best day of my fucking life.

" You know better than to even…..," I trailed off as my eyes ran over to Seth.

Good sweet little Sethy Clearwater. The kid was staring so hard at Alexis's cleavage I was waiting for his eyes to pop out and for him to start howling. Embry noticed as well and gave him a hard nudge in the ribs. His eyes flew up to mine and I threw in a gesture to encourage him to raise his eyes up. Amateur.

" Are you coming Seth," Alexis asked smiling at him.

He nodded. Just nodded. Poor little innocent Sethy.

" Okay," Embry announced, " settled, everyone be at my house at four."

Anna said her goodbyes and trotted off with Lexi. I not so slightly hitched my head over to the side so I could fully enjoy the retreating view. Embry shoved me against the car again. " Tonight," he growled, " you better fucking be ready."

" I'll go home and eat my fucking cheerios," I threw back as I got in my car.

The only problem with this whole situation was it was a long time until tonight.

I'm weak. Oh so very weak. I did everything I could think of to get my mind off her. I played video games, I drew pictures, I even tried watching porn but none of it worked. I was weak. I sat in the middle of my bedroom floor with a tattered and torn blue book in my hands staring at the picture of Anna and myself. The part that pissed me off was the big goofy smile I couldn't get off my face every time I looked down at it. I wished I could remember it….how it felt to have Anna kiss me. I knew she was actually biting me but if I was going to be the Queen of Denial I might as well wear a pretty dress.

" Sentimental today are we?"

I quickly slammed the book shut even though I knew I had been caught red handed. My mom stood in the doorway giggling at me. " No," I grumbled getting up and placing the book on the shelf.

" If I didn't know any better sweetie, I would think you have a little crush on this girl," she smiled.

I intentionally rolled my eyes, " I don't get crushes."

" Oh I see," she nodded and walked in the room, " what do you call it then?"

" Sexual attraction," I spat at her as she sat down next to me.

She slapped my arm, " what did I tell you about that."

I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture. " Quil you do realize it is okay to have actual feelings for a girl," she stated grabbing my chin around to look at her.

" Let me make this easy for you because apparently you are not going to give up on this," I complained, " Anna doesn't like me. She thinks I'm a perverted jackass."

" I don't doubt it," she snapped, " but whose fault is that."

" My own," I growled, " because it's true."

She hit me again, " I know better than that."

" Obviously not."

" Quil….I'm your mother. I know my own son. You are the only son I know that has never once in his entire life forgotten his mother's birthday. You always call when you tell me, you always ask me how my day at work went. You are the most caring, compassionate and loving person I have ever met."

" I said I'm a perverted jerk not a horrible son," I pointed out.

" You don't get it sweetie."

" I don't think you get it mom."

" Quil if you put forth half an effort to get to know a girl or just stop finding excuses not to like someone…"

I jumped up and threw my hands in the air. " We are not having this conversation. Annabelle does not like me. End of story. Not to be continued…. The end."

" Quil," she whispered, " you're upset."

I gave her a very obvious, " You think?" look.

" Would you get so upset if you didn't have feelings for her?"

The urge to phase rippled down my spine. " I DO NOT have feelings for her," I growled.

" Then why were you looking at that picture again?"

When I don't have a good answer for something I have a tendency to over react in order to draw attention away from it. I let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the book off the shelf and threw it into my mom's lap. " Burn it for all I fucking care," I screamed.

Of course this being my mother, she knew exactly how I operated. She silently stood up and placed the book back on the shelf. She walked over and kissed me gently on the cheek. " I love you sweetie," she whispered, " maybe one day you'll finally let someone else love you too."

She squeezed my shoulder as she walked out. The urge to phase was pulsing through me now. I was ready. I needed to release all this energy. I needed to go find Embry.

I ran through forest stripping my clothes off. Release. I just needed a release. Embry was waiting on me as soon I phased. That's exactly why I loved that guy. Fucking reliable. " Eat your cheerios mother fucker?"

I grinned to myself, " all damn day asshole."

" I miss Sam," Seth whimpered.

I ran through the thicket lunging for Embry. " I could hear you coming a mile back. You're not very stealthy to be a fucking wolf," he laughed.

I wasn't trying to be stealthy. I wanted to be found. " Must be those fucking virgin instincts of yours," I snapped.

We circled each other letting out warning growls. I didn't want to hurt him, in fact I didn't really want to even fight. I wanted to feel the pain. I needed the pain so my mind wouldn't have anything else to focus on. " Seriously, can't you guys give this a rest," Seth pleaded, " I mean I'm a virgin and you don't give me any grief Quil."

Seth didn't understand. I didn't give him any grief because I knew he wouldn't kick my ass even if I asked. " Seth you're a virgin by circumstance. Al the girls in your class just haven't found their inner slut. Give them six more months and you will be swiping V-cards like Donald fucking Trump. This guy though," I snapped at Embry, " this guy has had panties flying at him like he is some dark skinned Zac Efron and what does he do about it? Fucking shit. Pussy."

" Fuck you," he growled.

" You know up until I seen that little fantasy in your head last week I was starting to think you really wanted to," I smiled.

That was all it took. I watched his eyes flash and he was on top of me. The pain jolted my system and for the first time today I honestly couldn't make myself think of Annabelle.

Sweet mind numbing pain.


	5. Loosing Battle

A/N: I'm trying to write as much new stuff as I can. This chapter is a little repetitive with Call of Love but it will get better. I'm really looking forward to the next couple of chapters.

Chapter 5: Loosing Battle

Ask and you shall receive. Embry kicked my ass. To be more specific he took a chunk out of my leg that I'm pretty sure would have killed a normal man. Good thing I'm not normal. I rolled over in my bed whining out loud. This was starting to become a habit that I was not enjoying. Even though I was already completely healed every muscle in my body ached. However my biggest problem was the ache between my legs because that ache was distinctly and potently different from all the others.

I didn't even bother looking down. I just rolled out of bed and stumbled to the shower. I let the ice cold water run over me clearing my mind. Every single thought washed away except for one. This was also becoming a habit. She was becoming a habit. I was happy with my life maybe even a little bit thrilled with my life. Now everything just seemed wrong and out of balance. My thoughts, my emotions, my overall state of being has been adverted to a new direction and I was left feeling like a train without tracks to follow.

I just wanted it to go back to normal. I just wanted to be me. I let myself calm down before throwing on some clothes and heading to Embry's house. Yes the guy had just beat the shit out of me but he was my best friend and going to his house would be the normal thing to do. Right now normal was all I wanted.

I let myself in because that's just what we do around here. I walked back to his bedroom and leaned against the door. Embry was sitting in the floor looking rather smug as he flexed his muscles out. I snorted. He honestly believed he kicked my ass. I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't actually trying. " What's up asshole?"

His head jerked around as he examined me. " I'm great," he smiled, " how are you feeling?"

" Like shit thanks to you," I growled, " my fucking leg still hurts."

I plopped myself down next to him as he gave me a very confident, " damn straight."

I grabbed his PS3 controller, " turn this damn thing on. I'm determined to beat your ass at something today."

I'm determined to be my regular self and not let she who must not be named have any affect on me what so ever. " Please," he laughed, " when you finally fucking admit to yourself that I'm just that much better than you, it will make your life a lot damn easier."

I'm not into admitting to anything today. He took my silence as his answer and started playing. I tried to concentrate. I really focused in on what moves I needed to make. I remembered all the button combo sequences but my heart just wasn't into it. Every time I got close to killing him I just gave up and backed off. I gritted my teeth. Taking pity on Embry was not a normal thing to do.

" Buddies again are we?"

Seth's voice rang out from the doorway but I didn't bother looking up. I was determined to kill Embry just to prove to myself that I could. " What are you fucking talking about," I asked moving my controller around in a full out attempt to make my stupid ninja do exactly what I wanted.

" You two almost killed each other last night, and here you sit like non of that didn't happen."

I threw a questioning look over at Embry and he just smiled. " Newbie."

" Newbie," I agreed.

Embry, Jake and I grew up like brothers. So it was nothing new to us to kill each other one day and be best friends again the next. Being apart of the pack wasn't that big a change for us except for now we had a lot more people to fight with. Seth was different. I blame that all on Leah. Growing up with Leah had screwed that kid up royally. It was like we were having to teach him how to be a man from scratch.

" So you're not going to hit on Annabelle anymore," he asked.

He said her name. I could feel the anger rippling inside me but I was determined to beat this. All of this. " Oh no. I'm still going to fuck her."

" And you're going to die," Embry added and I realized that was true.

I took my mind off of it for one second and now Embry was about to take me down. I was desperately beating my controller but I was flashing red. I fell over on the floor replicating the posture of my now dead ninja. "Ugh, I give up."

I give up on the beating Embry, not the being normal thing. " You two are fucking weird," Seth groaned.

My mind did a quick mental recap because I wasn't sure that I had heard that just right. The kid had just cussed. That was very un-Seth like. " Do you kiss your momma with that mouth?"

" What? Hypocrite are we?"

" We're older," I explained, " you're the good brother. Think about what Emily would say."

He was the good brother. Seth was the one redeeming thing about our little pack of perverted misfits. I rolled over onto my stomach and my muscles bitched me out about it. " I'm bored as hell," I moaned, " What are we going to do til 4:00? You won't let me screw your little novelty prize, there aren't any fucking vampires to kill."

I don't want to be left alone today. Alone time would only allow my mind to wonder to things that I wasn't going to deal with.

" I have a lot to do today."

Seth cocked an eyebrow, " need some alone time in the woods again?"

I busted out laughing even though it hurt like hell. I held up my hand to give a high five, " now you're getting it! He probably does though. Hell I may need a little alone time if I start picturing her in that little bikini she will wear tonight."

That was the damn truth. However I have learned if you tell the truth with some sarcastic humor people think you're kidding. I'm usually never kidding. Embry snorted at my comment. " Annabelle won't be in a bikini tonight. So don't get your fucking hopes up."

If you listened really closely you could hear my world crashing down. " And why the hell not? You told her we go swimming right?"

If not I was going to her house to inform her this instant.

" Yeah and we are going swimming," he pointed between us, " but Annabelle's cute little ass will be on the beach. The girl can't swim."

My eyes shot up. She can't swim.

Well that was fixable.

Embry held his hand up, " don't fucking think about it."

Too late. Gone there, imagined that. Me with Anna in my arms patiently teaching her how to swim. Shit. Just the thought of that made me want to smile. However that was just a fantasy. It could only ever be that.

" Are you going to do it then?"

He sighed and I knew that was a no. I hated Embry Call sometimes. There was absolutely nothing stopping him from having whatever he wanted with Annabelle, but here he sat admitting to being a fucking pussy. " You would let the girl go on not knowing how to swim just to keep me away from her?"

I knew the answer already. " I'd let her fucking drown to keep you away from her."

Yep that was about right. I'd drown myself if I knew it would make me stop thinking about her. I let my head fall to the floor. " I need to get fucking laid."

That was normal Quil's answer to everything. " If I'm not mistaken," Seth piped in, " didn't you get laid just the other day after your break up or did I see that wrong last night?"

That kid paid too close attention to shit. " Yeah I did. Ashley is always up for it, but she isn't fucking talking to me right now."

Wait. Her name is Ashley right?

Hmmm?

Nope. Not Ashley.

Oh who cares?

Embry smirked at me. " SHE isn't talking to YOU?"

" Yeah ass. SHE isn't talking to ME."

" What did you do," Seth asked suddenly curious.

" I don't know. She said something about me having my eyes closed the whole time and she didn't like how I screamed ANNA every five minutes."

Embry's controller crashed against my head and I couldn't help but laugh. " You're so fucking easy bro," I laughed.

" Sometimes I don't think you're fucking joking," he growled.

I shrugged. He was right. I wasn't joking.

I spent the day with Embry preparing for the bonfire. We went to my mom's store and loaded up on food and supplies. We gathered wood for the fire and piled it up on the beach. Seth ran home to change clothes and Embry was finalizing plans with his dad leaving me by myself at the beach. I threw a rock along the edge of the waves as I walked out until the water creeped up over my toes. As usual when I let my mind wander it went straight to green eyes and blonde curls.

So maybe I liked her. Lets just pretend in a very hypothetical completely imaginary instance that maybe I had a very slight, extremely small amount of feelings for Annabelle Wright. It was bound to happen sometime…..hypothetically speaking. I mean I didn't even understand what the point would be anyway. Its not like I could be her boyfriend. I wasn't boyfriend material. I wasn't even second date material.

I wouldn't even know where to begin. How do you attract a girl for that sort of thing…..for dating instead of pure sexual gratification? That wasn't me. She deserved Embry. Embry knew how to do that shit. He would know how to appreciate important things about her. He would appreciate how big her eyes looked when she looks up from under her lashes. He'd love the way her nose crinkles up when she gets annoyed. He would protect her and watch over her with is life.

More importantly he would fall in love with her. He would do all the things I couldn't do. I felt someone's presence behind me and I turned my head slightly to let them know I sensed it. " You look really depressed bro," Seth pointed out, " are you okay?"

I threw the other rock in my hand. " I'm always okay."

" You are so full of it."

I jerked my head over to him.

" Ashley?"

I waited not understanding what he meant. " In Embry's room you said you had sex with Ashley the other night but that was a lie."

" I was mistaken on the name. Sue me. Its not the first time."

" Quil. I saw it."

" Saw what."

" The twins."

" Look I'm sorry if sharing thoughts with me is ruining your innocence but you need to learn to block them out better," I hissed even though I knew that's not what he had meant.

" I saw everything Quil."

Everything? The thoughts of Anna flashed through my head. The thoughts I had used to …..to make it through that night. I stepped up to him letting my self loom over him. " You didn't see shit. You hear me Clearwater?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped back. " Why do you treat me like I'm some pathetic kid all the time? I can be your friend too you know?"

" You didn't see shit," I repeated with more intensity.

" I'm not going to tell Embry you're in love with Anna so stop being a dick. I'm trying to be your brother," he snapped and my hand was around his throat.

His words were washing over me and the urge to phase was prickling at my spine. " Don't you ever fucking saying that EVER AGAIN."

" What," he choked, " that you are in love with her?"

A growl ripped out of me and I squeezed. " Okay, okay," he choked and I let him go backing away from him.

He rubbed his neck staring at me. " Being in denial isn't going to help anything but if your so hell bent on making matters worse," he started to preach but my growling stopped him.

" You are one to talk. Denial," I let myself laugh, " are you going to talk to Alexis tonight or are you going to pretend the hard on you get is because you like fucking hot dogs so much?"

His face flashed red. " That's what I thought. Let me worry about me and maybe I won't tell Lexi about your little beach fantasy."

His eyes suddenly widened. " You're not the only one who sees shit they don't need to know about."

" You're a prick," he hissed.

" You're an annoying little ass who needs to mind his own damn business."

" I'm only trying to help!"

" Look at me," I screamed trying to point out that I was shaking with anger and very close to phasing, " does it look like you're helping me right now?"

" Only because you won't let me!"

" Hey you two," Embry called walking down the beach, " what is going on?"

" Quil's being a jackass. You know nothing new."

With that he turned around and stomped off. Embry looked over at me for an explanation but I just backed up to give myself time to calm down. " Whatever it is," Embry whispered, " he's just a kid."

" Trust me," I stated breathing slowly, " if it would have been anyone other than him, I would have ripped their throat out."

Embry nodded, " calm down. I'm going to get my swimming trunks. When I get back I expect to have my go lucky best bud ready to do some cliff diving."

" I'll be ready."

He started to walk back up the beach. I took a few calming breaths which is usually all I needed to calm myself down. I had become progressively better at controlling my phasing and I was disappointed in myself that I let Seth get to me like that. I mean it was Seth, he was honestly just trying to help me. I'm such a jackass. " Bring the kid back with you," I yelled up at Embry, " so I can apologize to the little cunt."

" Will do," he yelled disappearing into the woods.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I pulled my shirt off. I looked up at the cliff with the sudden urge to sling myself off it.

This was going to be a long fucking night.


	6. Confessions of a Werewolf

A/N: This is what happens when people don't have strokes. No one needs a speech, cognitive or swallowing evaluation and I am left to my own devices in my office. So I end up sitting and typing at my computer. I guess its a good thing. You get new chapters and people don't get sick. Win-Win.

Chapter 6: Confessions of a werewolf

I threw myself off the cliff for the seventh time relishing every second of pure fear and horror. The rush would never get old or cease to excite my senses to the point of numbness. The adrenaline from fighting your way back to the surface was almost better than sex.

Almost.

I noticed Embry's sudden absence and knew it must be time for Anna to arrive. I swam to shore and looked up at the cliff towering over me. I needed to jump again. I needed peace before the storm came crashing in. I ran quickly up the mountainside climbing as fast as my weakened muscles would allow. I walked out onto the rock letting the cool surface sting the soles of my feet. I lingered along the edge as I saw Seth staring up at me. He thought I was crazy. He thought I had completely lost it.

Who was I kidding? I had lost it. The nausea in my stomach at the thought of Annabelle's arrival proved that I had indeed lost it. I'd lost that uncanny ability to not give a shit. I huffed and backed away from the edge. I pulled back about six feet and stared at the open air just across the threshold. I'd lost it. I don't think there was any going back now. All that mattered now was how I would deal with it.

I knew I couldn't be her boyfriend. That was already decided. If not her lover or her boyfriend….then what? Just her friend? Was I really that guy? The dorky friend?

My eye caught a glimpse of movement through the trees and I locked onto the long line of streaming curls. Then I caught her face.

Her face. Her beautiful freckle filled face had a pair of dark black glasses sitting upon them. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust as she pushed them up her nose and a slight touch of red glistened her cheeks. Oh fucking hell…….I mean seriously?

I quickly turned back to the blue sky before me. " Well here's to fucking loosing it," I whispered before taking off at full speed and jumping into the wide-open world.

I crashed into the waves sinking instantly until my muscles reflexively began to kick against the current. I broke through the surface and gulped in a breath of fresh air. Here I was….the new Quil. I looked to Anna who was now helping Embry throw logs into the fire pit. Her curls were blowing wildly in the wind but she didn't notice. I kicked myself toward the shore, towards her.

For her I'd learn how to be a friend. It couldn't be that hard.

Right?

I joined Embry in building the fire as Alexis and her cousin showed up. The girls retreated to sitting on some blankets and talking while we worked. I tried exceedingly hard not to look at Anna, but that was like letting a kid go trick or treating but not giving him any candy. I just couldn't do it. Of course every time I did look at her I soon after found Embry giving me death stares in return. What did he expect? Did he see those cute little nerdy glasses she was wearing?

After everything was settled Alexis announced that she would like to go swimming and I immediately saw Seth start backing up towards the water. Smart kid. He hit the water just as Alexis's shirt hit the ground. I had no intention of getting back in the water. I also knew Embry had no intention of leaving Annabelle's side, so I was resigned to the fact that I was just going to crash their party. A friend could do that. Well at least in Quil's irrational ways to get what you want rulebook they did.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my arm as it tugged me. " Come on cutie," a voice prompted behind me and I turned around to see Alexis's cousin Teresa pulling my arm.

" I'm good," I stated pulling my arm back but she wouldn't let go.

I stared at her hand trying to pry if off me with my mind but it didn't work. " Oh come on, the party has just started," she cooed but I couldn't have been more repulsed, " don't you want to get me wet?"

No. " No," I blurted out and my head shot around to Anna but she insistently pulled me closer to the beach.

" Come on," this time I could hear the annoyance in her voice, " those two want to be alone anyway."

Embry was lying next to her on the blanket and she seemed content. I guess she probably did want to be alone with him. I pretended like that thought didn't bother me but I couldn't deny the pout that had just formed on my face. Friends could pout. Teresa pulled me to the waters edge and I stood there as she dove in and then motioned for me to join her. I looked over my shoulder one last time as Anna smiled down at Embry. Yep friends could definitely pout.

I stomped into the water. Pout. Pout. Pout.

I swam around enjoying Seth's persistent struggle to keep Alexis away from his crotch while trying to flirt with her. The kid definitely had some skills because she was practically right up on him but hadn't noticed the buzzing traffic at hard on central yet. Then every twenty seconds I had to pry Teresa off me. What was her fucking problem? Could she not see the words NOT INTERESTED written across my face? She grabbed her arms around my neck and tried to push me under. I laughed. This wolf would not be going down for her in any form or fashion. I pushed her off me and under the water. She came back up laughing.

Shit. She thought I was flirting with her. When did trying to drown someone constitute flirting? I needed out of the water before I actually hurt this chick. I looked over my shoulder at Anna sitting quietly next to Embry roasting marshmallows. That was all the excuse I needed. If Anna was ready to eat, then I was ready to eat.

" Food time," I announced and quickly made my way to the beach and Seth followed.

Seth, Embry and I started fixing food while the girls chatted it up next to the fire. I was able to concentrate on cooking to keep my mind off Anna, but I threw in a couple perverted nerd jokes just to piss Embry off. Teresa had obviously not given up on her poorly conceived goal to flirt with me. Every time she touched me it took everything I had not freak out and start yelling cooties, cooties! I mean I was pretty sure the girl probably had some cooties.

After filling our stomach full to point of combustion we sat quietly around the fire. I sat across from Annabelle, which allowed me to pretend like I was talking to Embry, but in reality contemplate and admire every inch of her. As the sun set I became increasing aware of the goose bumps forming across her arms. She shifted uncomfortably and her eyes would stare at the fire. She was cold. Bile rose up in my throat as I looked at Teresa next to me. Teresa was the only thing standing between Anna and the warmth of the fire…and sitting next to me near the warmth of the fire.

I was about to ask Teresa if she wanted to play hide and seek…heavy on the hide, light of the seek when Embry finally noticed Anna's predicament. " Are you cold," he asked.

" Just a little but it's fine," she assured him.

Liar. She was really cold and it wasn't fine. I just couldn't fucking help myself. " Did you not bring her a jacket Em," I asked because if I was going to trust him with Annabelle then he needed to be fucking prepared for shit like this.

He just looked at me confused and guilty. I shook my head. Rule number one according to Stella Ateara: if you are outside and there are girls…you bring a fucking jacket whether you are a hot-blooded werewolf or not. I just grinned at his stupidity and got up and retrieved the jacket I had brought. I walked towards Anna carrying my grey zip up hoodie, " Amateur, you always bring a jacket."

I held it out to Anna with excitement building within me. I wanted her to wear it, but she didn't reach out for it.

Sweet Anna. Don't worry about Embry's feelings, you're cold. Take my jacket. Wear my clothes.

I looked at Embry telling him to make her take it. He gritted his teeth and turned to her. " Take it."

" I will be fine really," she tried to assure him.

I stared at him harder. He softened his voice, " no really take it. You're cold. I can see the bumps on your arms."

I was tired of fucking waiting. I stepped closer and swung my jacket around her shoulders and she slipped her arms in. She let out a comforted sigh. I kneeled down in front her taking in the view. " My clothes look good on you Anna."

I didn't say it with perverted undertones or with any hint of humor. I just said it. It was just a simple fact. She looked good in my clothes. " Thanks for the jacket," she whispered.

I leaned closer and ran my fingers along the edge of her glasses. Since I was being honest. " And those are fucking cute."

Then I added a wink. Just to keep up appearances. I returned to my spot next to the fire convincing myself it would be wrong to grab Anna and drag her over unwillingly. However Teresa seemed entirely pissed about the whole situation, which was like an added bonus. That's when all eyes turned directly towards Seth. The kid was inching every so smoothly right up next to Alexis. My excitement for him almost superceded my own at the thought of Anna sitting there in my clothes. She noticed his movement right about the time he slid his arm around her shoulder. " Do you mind," he whispered.

" No," she squeaked, " you're really warm."

Well yeah the kid is a werewolf. I couldn't stop staring at them. Both of them so overtly excited about the adoration of the other. Why did I find shit like that weird and terrifying? I tried to ignore them and just talk to Annabelle but her phone started shrieking and she explained that it was almost her curfew. The other girls agreed that it was about time they headed home too, so Seth having grown some balls over night apparently offered to escort Lexi to her car. Teresa followed after them and I sat silently not moving. My movement seemed to be attached to Annabelle's movement.

Embry glared at me and groaned. " Fine," I growled, " I'll take one for the fucking team, but you're cleaning all this shit up by yourself in the morning."

I stalked off through the woods following Seth and the girls pouting. Yes apparently I am very big pouter. Seth was quietly talking to Alexis while Teresa sat in the car yelling for her to hurry the hell up. Seth finally let her leave and joined me next to Annabelle's car.

I impatiently waited for her drumming my fingers along the side of her car. " He's not kissing her," Seth stated, " this is Embry we're talking about remember?"

I didn't move. I didn't want to acknowledge that he was right. That was exactly what I was thinking about. " I wonder if Alexis actually owns a black lace thong?"

His eyes knitted together as I recalled the detail from his little fantasy. " You should talk to Embry about this," he hissed.

" I really don't think she will suck your cock right before she takes your virginity though and honestly I wouldn't suggest trying."

"QUIL," he growled but Anna and Embry came through the tree line and stepped forward.

She spotted me and started to unzip the jacket. My reflexes kicked in and I was standing in front of her zipping it back up. Please don't take it off, " I can always get it tomorrow. You're not going home cold."

" I'll give it to Embry, next time I see him. Which will be soon right?"

" Soon," he smiled and I'm positive my face turned green.

Anna smiled while she took one finger and ran it down Embry's arm. " Good night guys," she cooed and hopped in the car.

I smiled as she shut the door but then I heard something. A familiar noise echoed out behind me. I turned to see Seth staring down at the ground in a state of pure shock. I search the area trying to see what he was looking at. I saw the shreds of clothing strewn across the ground and I followed the trail to find a wolf.

Not just any wolf.

Embry.


	7. A Broken Brother

Chapter 7: A Broken Brother

I stood looking at him with a gaped expression. What the hell had just happened? Embry had just phased….involuntarily. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the concept. I must be imagining things or missing some obvious fact because you just don't fucking up and phase like that. My mind felt a little numb and I looked over to Seth and he just stared back at me.

The wolf whimpered and looked up at me. I held up a hand signaling I needed a minute. I needed to get my facts straight on this. " I'm going to do a little recap," I said slowly, " because I don't fucking believe what I just saw."

I took a deep breath and tried to think over exactly what I thought I just saw. " Annabelle took her one tiny little finger and very sweetly ran it down your arm. She then turned away and got in her car. While I'm admiring the view, I hear you behind me fucking phasing into a damn WERE WOLF!"

As I said the words I knew they were true. That had really just happened. Anna had been only mere feet away from him when he phased. Embry fucking Call just phased within feet of Anna. The more I said it the more upset I got. I bent down to look Embry in the eye and he just whimpered and placed his head on the ground. " I'm only going to ask you this one time, and you better give me the fucking truth," I paused to let the anger shift through my spine, " can you not control your phasing any fucking better than this?"

Because this Embry Call was not fucking acceptable. Anna's safety is not negotiable. He crouched close to the ground and I knew that meant yes. " Phase back now!"

He sat there looking guilty and depressed neither of which I gave a shit about right now. " Well then you just fucking sit there and take it!"

" I'll go get him some clothes," Seth sighed and turned to go into my house.

I never let my attention waver. " You phased because she touched you! Are you fucking kidding me?"

I started walking repeating it over and over in my head. He knew he couldn't control himself, and he'd been putting her in danger this whole fucking time. I clenched my fist together trying to hold in the anger. " She barely grazed your arm and you just fucking phased!"

No notice. No warning. Just a touch. She could have been right next to him. She could have been hurt.

Killed.

He'd put her in danger. He'd put her in danger more than once. I thought back over the past couple days and all the times he had been close enough to harm her. One instance stuck out in my mind. A rippled of pure hatred ran down my arms and I flexed my jaw to hold myself together. " You have been letting me rib you all fucking week," I screamed, " tell me Embry, how close to the edge did you let me push you huh? How fucking close were you to phasing in the parking lot yesterday?"

" He was damn close," Seth said returning with his clothes, " but he was even closer before church started. I found him shaking."

Embry growled at him and it was just about all I could take. How dare Embry get upset at Seth for telling the truth. I was on my knees at his face when he turned back around. " Phase fucker," I ordered.

This time he listened. He stepped back and I watched his eyes close. I turned away as his naked body appeared before me. When I turned back he had his shorts on sitting on the bottom step of the porch looking utterly devastated. However I still was very far from giving a shit. " You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you right now. Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me about this?"

That way I could have kept you away from her you selfish bastard. " Why do you think," he added sarcastically and I almost lost my shit.

He wasn't getting out of this. He wasn't going to use me giving him a hard time as an excuse. There would be no excuses for this. Only consequences. Deadly three legged, one ear and half a tail kind of consequences. " Don't give me that bull shit Call. You can hide that shit from Sam and the others all you want, but I'm more than just your brother. I am supposed to be your best friend! All you had to do was tell me to get serious. I can't fucking believe this!"

" I'm sorry," he apologized running his hands through his hair, " I should have told you. Both of you."

" DAMN STRAIGHT," I growled, " I tell you everything. When I lost my virginity and that damn slut laughed at me, I fucking told you and Jake that shit. When I got drunk and made out with that ugly bitch from fifth period. I told you that shit! Why? Because you're fucking EMBRY CALL."

I deserved to know about this. I deserved to know she was in danger. " I get it okay?"

I growled. " You better damn well get it. Fuck, you're an asshole."

I tried to calm myself before I asked the next question but figured it was better to just get it over with. " Well then lets have it. Tell me Embry, I'm begging you. Tell me this was a freak accident. Tell me it's really not this fucking bad."

Because that's the only thing that's going to keep me from killing you.

" Worse," he moaned.

My teeth clamped together and I could feel my fingers begin to tingle. " What triggers it? Just girls?"

Just Anna?

" Girls, my temper, being sad, you fucking name it and it triggers it. I'm screwed up in the head."

Well you got that part right. " What triggered it yesterday morning? When Seth found you?"

" I had made the decision to stop seeing Annabelle. She touched my hand before she got out of my truck Saturday and I almost phased right there with her."

Fire ran down my spine. Every inch of hair on my body stood up and my bones ached inside of me. I could feel all my senses heighten. The air around me felt cooler, the flakes of dirt across my feet felt like boulders and I could smell the faint hint of orange blossoms in the air. That's when Seth grabbed me wrapping his arms around my shoulders. " Don't even think about it bro," he warned.

I shoved him off me releasing some of my pent up aggression. " I can fucking handle my shit."

And I could. I would. Phasing wouldn't accomplish anything right now and I had a lot to fucking accomplish. I looked Embry dead in the eye because I wanted him to fully understand this. " Do you know how fucking stupid that was? If you knew you couldn't handle this, how could you let yourself get in a vehicle with her!"

I was still shaking while I waited for his answer. He better damn well have a good one. If he didn't…..well he just better damn well hope he did. He put his head in his hands as his entire body slumped down in complete failure. " Give him a break," Seth whispered, " he cares about her."

Cares? I wanted to fucking laugh. I looked down at him ready to demand an answer when I saw his eyes.

Tears.

Over whelming gut wrenching tears. Embry was sobbing uncontrollably. His hands were in fist almost clawing his face in pain. I wanted to tell him its what he fucking deserved. I wanted to explain this is the shit that happens when you don't think about anyone but yourself. However I couldn't say any of those things. Embry was in pain. He was in more pain than I ever witnessed. His tears were running down his cheeks and his sobs were turning into diluted barks.

Embry cared.

No matter how badly I wanted to deny it or pretend it wasn't true. Embry cared about her. I couldn't phathom the reason or rationality he had to put Anna in danger, but I knew he hadn't done it maliciously. This was Embry after all. Of course Embry cared. That's the kind of shit Embry did. When I was six and my turtle Conseula died or well Jake's dog murdered him Embry had spent the night with me at my house. He refused to leave because he was afraid I would be sad without him there to cheer me up. Embry always fucking cared. It wasn't in him not to.

Fuck.

Things were so much easier when Embry was just a selfish little prick. I could have just beaten his ass and told Sam to Alphanate him into never seeing her again. Now Embry was a hurt, depressed, guilty little love sick puppy. A puppy that needed his brother to fix his heart and his head.

I would have to fix it. Anna needed someone to love her. I couldn't do that. Embry was the perfect logical choice despite this stupid fucking glitch. So I needed to fix the glitch. I needed to fix Embry so he could do his thing. Embry needed to take care of Annabelle.

My anger had completely faded away and I was filled with a completely new resolve and love for my brother. He needed me. I walked over to him and pulled him up to his feet. " What are you doing," he sobbed.

" We're going into the house so Seth and I can call our mothers and tell them were spending the night."

" Just go the fuck home," he sobbed trying to push me away but I held him tighter.

" I'm your brother, I don't just fucking go home."

Embry had lost his turtle and needed me to stay the night. I led him through the front door and directed him toward his bedroom. " You're going to go in your room and lay down. You're not going to think about this anymore and you're going to calm the fuck down. Then you're going to go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll figure this shit out. I promise."

I promise I will fix you.

He didn't resist and Seth helped him stumble his way toward the bedroom. I called my mom and Seth's just so they wouldn't worry. When I entered Embry's room he was laying across his bed still sobbing. The tears had stopped and now he just heaved in short breaths of air. Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand on Em's shoulder and looked up to me with pleading eyes.

" Go find us some pillows and get comfy on the floor Seth, I'll take it from here."

He followed my orders and went to round up pillows. I sat on the edge of the bed but I didn't bother touching him. I just sat there watching. I knew nothing I could say or do would help him right now. Unfortunately for Embry the cost of having a big heart was that it caused bigger heartaches. I knew from experience Embry felt things stronger than the rest of us. He cared stronger and hurt stronger. The only thing that would bring him peace will be when exhaustion finally consumes him.

" Tomorrow," I whispered to myself, " tomorrow I will fix him. I'll fix him for her."

Seth returned with a stash of pillows and blankets and I motioned for him to go ahead and sleep. I wouldn't sleep until Embry did. I wouldn't leave him alone until I could replace his turtle. Plus I needed time to figure out exactly how I was going to accomplish that. Embry heaved in another gasped of air and I moved myself slightly closer to him knowing he would feel my presence near him.

I sighed to myself and closed my eyes in deep concentration.

How the hell do you fix a broken werewolf?


	8. Daunting Dreams

Chapter 8: Daunting Dreams

I sat at Embry's side all night. The guy got very little sleep at all. He would seem to drift off into unconsciousness and I would finally close my eyes only to be woken up minutes later to the sound of sobbing pain. I was at a loss as to what to do exactly. How do you teach someone control? Was it even teachable?

Control of my phasing had come so naturally to me. It was just something that happened because I wanted it to happen. I tried to think over exactly what occurred when I actively tried not to phase. I tried to break it down into steps and then add things that tended to make it easier. Maybe Embry just needed some practice?

I sat restlessly in the floor snuggled up in my blanket. Embry's sobs had finally turned into hums of discontent so I adjusted my pillow under my head. Seth had fallen asleep almost immediately and now snored like a…..like a freaking werewolf. I groaned as I stretched my foot out and shoved his shoulder until he turned over.

It was going on five in the morning and I had yet to get more than fifteen minutes of sleep. My mind was in full concentration. I was determined to make this work out. I leaned my head back further against the pillow trying to clear my head. There was no way I was going to sleep if I kept this up. I closed my eyes and visualized nothingness. Just blackness, space, and emptiness. I let my arms fold out to my sides and breathed in enjoying the peace.

I stared at the blackness beneath my eyelids until they started staring back at me. Hmm… I was starting to think the darkness wasn't as empty as I thought it was. My limbs started to feel heavy and the nothingness of my thoughts started to intertwine. I focused on the darkness positive that something was there deep within its depths. I waited silently for it to emerge and reveal itself.

I couldn't see anything. However I started hearing things. I started hearing voices. Deep in the distance voices were singing and occasionally laughing. I wandered through the emptiness following the voices, searching for their creator. Giggling erupted from behind me and I whipped myself around to find a precious curly headed little girl.

Anna.

It was Annabelle the day my mother had taken the picture of us. She stood before me beaming with a giant green bow locked amidst her curls. She giggled again and this time she ran towards me. " Wil you it," she proclaimed laughing as she hit me.

She ran away laughing and I felt the urgent need to follow her. I needed to catch her. I couldn't let her get away. I ran through the darkness blind with nothing to follow except the sing song laughter that seemed to fade further and further away. Then suddenly she reappeared before me and I watched as she tripped and fell. I could hear the sound of her skin tearing against the ground and the laughter halted.

She turned over looking up to me and then down at her leg that was now bleeding. Her eyes were huge as she took in the sight but to my surprise were not filled with tears. She didn't even act like it had even hurt. Instead she looked up to me waiting for me to respond. I tried to run to her but found myself locked in position. I couldn't move. I tried to yell only to find my voice was gone.

Pain flooded me and I could feel every single portion of my heart and soul dismantle itself. I could feel pieces of myself floating away disappearing into the black abyss surrounding me. I clenched my eyes shut and screamed with no sound. I had to free myself from this. I had to get out. If I didn't get out I was going to loose myself forever.

My eyes opened again to see Anna sitting before me. Except it was present day Anna. Green eyes still brightly shining towards me. My arm unlocked itself and I reached out towards her and she returned the gesture. " Annabelle," I whispered reaching further but still feet away from being able to touch her skin.

" Quil," she smiled back at me.

I reached out again begging her to come to me. Please come to me. She stepped forward and as her foot hit the ground her face twisted up in pain. No not again. I couldn't witness this again. She let out a yelp of horror as she grabbed her face. I looked closer only to realize a red gashing scar had appeared across the right side of her cheek eerily similar to that of Mrs. Emily Uley. She gazed at me still holding her face in shock. I beckoned her toward me again. I would protect her.

She took another step and screamed again this time grabbing her shoulder. Her hand ran across it revealing another red scar. NO. No. Please no.

Tears started falling down her cheeks and she lurched herself forward only to fall to her knees screaming. Red scars suddenly appeared over every section of her exposed body as she lay on the ground writhing in pain. " Quil," she cried.

As if the sound her voice saying my name was a key my body unlocked it self. I leaped toward her as fast as my weakened body would allow. " Anna," I screamed practically throwing myself on top of her.

I threw my arms around her as she continued to cry in agony. I wrapped myself around her holding tight and I slowly heard the crying soften. I pulled back slightly to look at her scarred face. Normally something like that would have made my stomach turn or made me glance away but I couldn't stop looking at her. Even with the bounds of scars scattered across her face it was still beautiful. It still glowed with the same radiance as it always did. " I've got you sweetie," I cooed running my fingers down the scars.

I jerked my hand away. The scars I had touched disintegrated beneath my fingers tips and Anna smiled. " I need you," she whispered back.

I placed my hand back on her face watching the scars fade against my touch. I moved them down her shoulders and then down her arms until she was completely healed of all wounds. She sighed and leaned into me. I wound her up in my arms and held onto her squeezing tighter than I should have. Happiness consumed me. Happiness combined with peace, security and something else I didn't recognize.

" I need you too," I whispered back.

I held onto her basking in the feeling of her skin against my own. Then I heard the faint sound of laughter in the distance again. I turned my head to see the little blonde girl run by me. Her knee was still bleeding and she still wasn't crying. She passed me by and I looked to see where she was going. She stopped just short of a small black haired boy who was crying his eyes out.

Me.

She watched him for a second before reaching her hand out and wiping away the tears from his eyes. " Wil it okay," she told him, " don't cry."

I started to laugh as I buried my face into Anna's curls. So this is what actual happiness felt like. I held onto it never wanting to let go.

I suddenly awoke gasping for air and slinging my arms on every side of me confused as to where I was or how I got here. I opened my eyes and felt the warm blankets around me. " Anna," I blurted out franticly searching for her.

I looked around the room only to see Seth still snoring next to me and the light pants of Embry's breathing from the bed. I jumped up and checked on Embry and he seemed perfectly fine. " I'll be straight back," I whispered to his unconscious body, " I just need to see her."

I grabbed a leather band off of Embry's desk as I ran for the door. I stripped my clothes off as I made my way through the back yard. I tied my clothes to my ankle and phased mid-stride. I ran straight toward Annabelle's house not even thinking twice about it. I don't know what it was, I just knew I needed to see her. I needed her and I had this weird funny feeling she needed me right now. I didn't let the legitstics of it all boggle my mind. I was on a mission.

I arrived at Annabelle's house within ten minutes. I was throwing on my clothes just inside the tree line across from her house. I was getting ready to walk out when I heard the front door slam. I stepped behind a tree and looked around. A tall blonde woman was leaving the house. She was stomping down the front steps muttering something under her breath that even my werewolf hearing couldn't pick up. I stared at this woman. She looked familiar. I focused in my vision and I realized what it was. This woman looked liked Anna. She had the same long blonde hair, the same nose and the same hint of freckles on her arms. I assumed there would have been ones on her face it wasn't for the pounds of makeup she'd applied.

She stalked toward her car and got in slamming the door. She started the engine and I watched as the tires squealed during her departure. I let the woman's image bounce around in my mind as I tried to take in the situation. Was that Annabelle's mother? I knew Anna's parents had gotten divorced because that had been the entire reason she had moved here with her father. That did not seem like a happy " I'm glad to see you mom," kind of visit.

I felt a familiar pain of worry building inside me. The next thing I knew the door opened again and Pastor Wright walked outside. He looked around checking to make sure the woman had left or so I assume that's what he was doing. Afterwards he walked off the porch rubbing his head and went toward the church next door.

That meant Annabelle was home alone. I jumped out and ran for the house. I didn't bother knocking. My mission didn't require following any politeness markers until I found out whether Annabelle was okay or not. As soon as I entered the house I heard it. It was faint but I could here it coming from the back porch. Anna was crying. I had to make myself walk. I wanted to do nothing more but run out there and grab her in my arms. I didn't care for the reason but only that I needed for it to stop. I needed Anna to be happy.

I stepped out onto the back porch to find her with her head down in her hands. It hit me again. It was like my dream had come to life. I was stuck unable to touch her or comfort her. I was stuck just watching her suffer in silence. I didn't wait for myself to break. I knew better than to wait. " Anna," I whispered to get her attention.

She turned around and looked at me. Her red eyes full of hurt as she tried to wipe away the tears. " What are you doing here," she asked.

I knew you needed me? Because that wasn't creepy. " My jacket but that's not important right now. Why are you crying?"

I need to know so I can make it better. " I'm not crying, I'm fine," she sniffed.

Such a liar. A horrible liar at that. I walked over and sat down on the step next to her. " You're crying Anna. Please tell me why," I pleaded.

She was silent. Why was she intent of suffering alone? She suffered and I freaked out. " I know your mom was here," I admitted.

" How do you know that?"

" I watched her leave. I gave you a few minutes before I came in."

Her cheeks turned red and I saw a tear well up in her eye. My stomach knotted up. If had definitely not been a good visit. " You don't have to be embarrassed about your mother Anna. If you haven't noticed yet, we all have screwed up families."

She looked over at me and I knew I had intrigued her. This was going to suck. However if it would make Anna feel better then it would be worth it. " Jake's mom was killed in a car crash. Seth's dad died of a heart attack and I assume you already know about Em's mom."

I was sure Embry would have already told her about his mother leaving when he was a baby. Embry was so much more open about it than …..me. " Those are all tragic, but me Anna. I understand what you're going through."

She rolled her eyes, which meant we were going to have to do this the hard way. " Don't believe me, " I sighed, " my parents were never married. My mother got pregnant after a one night stand. He tried to do the right thing and moved in with my mom to help raise me. Except he wasn't any help at all. He resented the hell out of me. I know this because my very first memory I have of him is him telling me that exact fucking statement."

Just thinking about my so called father made the lingering anger build up inside of me. I never talked about that jackass. Not to anyone. My brothers learned long ago that is was just not an acceptable topic of conversation with me. I had my mother and that's all I needed. I just needed Annabelle to understand she didn't have to be like me. She didn't have to suffer alone. " He eventually moved out and my mom sent me to stay with him for the weekends," I continued, " that definitely cramped his style. When I was thirteen he left me alone for the entire weekend. He returned just in time Sunday afternoon to take me home. I was furious and decided I would tell him what a crappy father he was."

I looked over at her so she could fully understand this next statement. " Not a good idea."

Her eyes widened, " what happened?"

I was afraid she was going to ask that question. I looked down at my hands and bit the inside of my lip. I could do this. I could do it for Anna. She needed me to. I slowly turned to face her and I pointed to the tiny scar above my left eye. " He beat the shit out of me. Then after that he preceded to tell me how I ruined his life. That I was the fucking worst thing that had every happened to him."

I tried to keep my expression as neutral as possible. This wasn't about my pain, this was only to convince Annabelle that I understood so she would let me help her with her pain. " That's horrible," she squeaked and another tear fell down her cheek.

Shit. I was sitting next to her before I realized I had even moved. I wiped the tear from her face, " true, but I never have to see the bastard again. I say it was worth it."

She moved my hand back down and I took that as my cue to move back away. I could only comfort her if she let me. I wish she would just let me. " I'm assuming your mom took it a little better than that?"

" Yeah," she sighed and you could see the embarrassment on her face.

" But the hurt is the same Anna," I quickly explained, " even if you hate them. It hurts."

She nodded and I couldn't stop talking. I needed her to know this. I needed her realize she had people here for her. " We are here for you though. All of us are," I assured her, " even the guys you haven't met yet….I am here for you."

She smiled and the ache in my heart ceased. I honestly needed Annabelle to be happy. I knew I would never be able to have that feeling of completeness I had dreamed of last night. However I think that watching Anna be happy would come in a close second. It would be good enough for me. " That's kind of what I came to talk to you about in the first place," I started to explain and she just looked at me confused.

" I want to be your friend. I came to let you know I am officially taking my dog out of the race," I sniggered to myself.

" Explain?"

I wasn't good at explaining. Explaining meant me sounding like a complete psycho. What would I say to her? I can't love you or be the kind of guy you need so I want to make sure my best friend who is capable of that kind of shit doesn't kill you while he tries to make you happy. Shit. That didn't sound psycho that sounded like something even worse. That sounded like something…. like something…. ugh….an imprint would say.

I needed to get this over with and over with fast. I was starting to talk crazy shit. " You like Em and Embry…well Em damn sure likes you. So I will no longer be hitting on you and was hoping that if I haven't screwed it up enough yet, that maybe we could be friends."

She looked at me skeptically. " You…want…to be friends?"

Yeah I know that sounds like complete bullshit coming from me but it was true. " Yeah and not that your best friends girlfriend crap either. Actual real fucking friends. I mean lets face it, we kinda have shit in common."

I mean you are the reason I'm alive after all.

She kept looking at me like she didn't trust a thing I was saying. It fucking hurt, but I knew I fucking deserved it. " I can be a good guy Anna."

At least when it comes to you. She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. " I said I can be, I didn't say I have been," I pointed out.

" You're serious about this?"

Dead serious. " Very serious. I need to be a better fucking friend to him that I have been."

Embry deserved her and I didn't. It was the simple fact of the matter. She thought it over and finally smiled. " Yeah then. We can be friends."

I really would have hated to see the stupid goofy look I had on my face. I quickly tried to hide it and concentrate on what I needed to do. " Good. I'm looking forward to that. You okay now?"

I leaned over to check for tears and I caught her staring at the elastic band on my leg. Smart one Quil. I'm so not used to hanging out with people who don't know our secret. I raised my leg to acknowledge that I caught her staring. " Fancy huh? It's a fashion statement. Don't be surprised if you see the other guys wearing it as well. They tend to steal all my great ideas."

She didn't believe a word I just said but it made her laugh. I liked when she laughed. " I need to be getting back," I sighed thinking about Embry waking up without me there," don't want to miss Joe Call's big breakfast buffet."

" You spent the night with Embry," she asked her face turning concerned, " is everything okay?"

I couldn't tell her the truth. Even if I could I wouldn't. Anna didn't need to worry. I would solve the problem and she would be happy. " Everything will be just fine, nothing for you to worry about. He didn't feel too well after the bonfire last night. I think he ate too many hotdogs. He'll be fine though, he has his brothers with him today. I'm sure you will hear from him soon."

" Okay," she nodded as I stood up.

I walked toward the door and gave her a quick wave goodbye. I stepped back through the house until I heard her run up behind me. " Quil, wait! Your jacket," she said grabbing it off the back of the chair.

I couldn't help but laugh as I looked down at the jacket. " It was never about the jacket Annabelle. We are friends now, keep it. I don't need it. Trust me."

I smiled as I ran out the door. It was definitely never about the jacket. It was only ever just about her.


	9. The Mastermind

Chapter 9: The mastermind

As soon as I entered Embry's house I smelled the sweet calling of Joe Call's big breakfast buffet. Mr. Call sure knew how to fry up some bacon. I ran into the kitchen smiling from ear to ear. " Good morning sir," I announced eyeing the bacon and eggs.

" Good morning Quil," Joe smiled, " I thought you boys could use a good breakfast since Emily's been gone."

My stomach growled at the thoughts of eating at Emily's every morning, noon and night. Damn I missed that girl. Stupid Sam and his wanting to get married. " It is greatly appreciated," I smiled grabbing three plates.

Joe looked at me and smiled. " I'm going to share," I pointed out filling all three plates up with everything there was to offer.

I balanced the plates out on my arm and made my way back to Embry's bedroom. I kicked the door open announcing my arrival. " WAKE YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!"

Embry groaned and rolled over. " For the last time….GO THE FUCK HOME!"

He was apparently going to be a little pissy bitch this morning. That was really nothing new. " Fine be an ass. I'll just eat all your dad's cooking myself."

I totally meant that too. Embry's eggs would not go to waste. Seth quickly scooted over and claimed his plate. I shoved a spoon full in as Embry sat up an examined the display. " You're really missing out bro. Your dad fucking rocks."

He eyed the food for another second and I knew he was about to break. I mean he's a wolf. Wolves gotta eat. " Give me the damn food," he stated angrily moving down to the floor.

I smiled and passed him a plate. " If you could be less happy this morning, that would be great. Thanks."

I rolled my eyes. Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy. " You should be happy too."

His eyes rolled over me as he ate his bacon. They finally locked onto the mud on my legs and the leather band still wrapped around it. " Where the hell have you been?"

" Anna…belle's….house," I said between bites in order to make it seem like it was no big deal.

" WHAT!?"

Well at least I tried. " Don't start shitting fur balls just yet. I went over there to call truce. You know, be friends and shit like that," I shrugged.

" You better explain yourself right now. I am in no fucking mood for your shit. You know that."

I wanted to growl at him. This is the kind of treatment I get for helping his stupid ass. Then I remembered I wasn't doing it just for him. This was for Annabelle too. She needed him. " I just fucking told you. I went over to her house. Told her not to worry about me hitting on her anymore. We're gonna be all buddy buddy now. She's all yours bro. Throw a party in your pants."

" You're fucking cruel," Embry hissed at me.

I could see the little cogs turning in his head and remembered that he was still under the impression that I was pissed at him. He still thought I was going to spill the beans to Sam and force him never to see her again. Technically that would probably be the smart responsible thing to do but when had I ever been responsible? It wasn't Sam's job to fix this, it was mine. I'd be the one responsible for her happiness.

"No I'm not. You're going to date the girl," I told him casually because the words stung a little as they came out.

" Quil," Seth interrupted, " uhh…you're being a tiny bit counter productive here man."

" No I'm being fucking serious. I have a plan."

Practice makes perfect right? Embry just needed some good old practice in order to learn how not to phase. It was quiet simple really. I don't know why he hadn't thought of it himself.

" Oh great. Quil has a plan. Well I guess the world is all smiles and fucking daisies now. No worries, Quil's got a fucking plan."

Ungrateful little bastard. " If you don't get out of this piss poor mood you're in, I'm not gonna tell you my damn plan."

" I don't think this is a very good idea Quil," Seth said starting to get nervous.

" You haven't even heard the plan yet," I argued, " damn can't a guy get a little respect?"

Seth eyed me for a second, " yeah but ask yourself Quil. Would Sam approve of this plan of yours?"

I thought about it. I don't see Sam having any problem with me trying to teach Embry not to phase. I would be doing the guy and the rest of humanity a big favor. However if for some reason this didn't work out and we needed to resort to plan b then well…we'll worry about that later.

" Plan A yes he would approve. Plan B….maybe not so much. So lets hope plan A works or Sam is having a really good fucking time on his honeymoon."

" Quil seriously man," Embry sighed.

" I don't want to hear it," I growled, "I sat here watching you cry your eyes out over this girl. You're fucking trying my plan. Now eat, we've got shit to do today."

I watched his will break as he shoved in another mouthful of eggs. Damn right. He was at least trying my plan. I was determined to see a smile back on Annabelle's face. That smile was directly linked to Embry's screwed up ass so he was going to suffer through this and learn some damn control.

I went home and showered before returning to Embry's house. He grudgingly strolled out into the back yard and sat down in the grass. I watched as his fingers filed through the grass picking out the clovers and angrily discarding them over his shoulder. " Gosh Embry, could you be anymore emo right now?"

He looked up and then straight back down to the grass.

" You have no faith in me what so ever do you?"

He smirked as he jerked one of the clovers out of ground. " Its not technically you," he explained, " its me. My life is like this patch of grass Quil. Just filled with a bunch of unlucky three leaf clovers."

I bent down and strung my arm around his shoulder. " Well today is your lucky day," I assured him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. " I'm really going to regret this little plan of yours aren't I?"

" Only one way to find out," I cooed and heard Seth coming around the side of the house.

" So let's get this over with," he huffed throwing his hands in the air, " mom wants me home in time for dinner tonight."

" I'm ready if Embry is," I said looking down and he hopped up.

" So what is this brilliant plan of yours exactly?"

I looked around and smiled. " I think we should go in the woods for this one. Don't want to take any chances," I explained heading for the tree line.

We had officially engrossed ourselves in the middle of the forest and now stood in a circle staring at each other. " Okay you dragged us out here in the middle of butt fuck no where," Embry growled, " lets hear the plan."

I started pulling my shirt off. " Dude," Seth complained covering his eyes, " I and every girl in Washington have seen that enough as it is."

I threw the shirt behind me and pulled down my shorts. " Watching you strip isn't the magic antidote for everything," Embry added.

" Take off your damn clothes," I groaned jerking my boxers down.

Seth clamped his hands tighter over his eyes, " this can not be what our ancestors had in mind."

" Why," Embry asked looking at me like I wasn't completely butt naked in front of him.

" You are going to practice not phasing."

" What are you going to do piss me off?"

" Do you get pissed around Anna?"

" No."

" Then I don't give a fuck about pissing you off."

He looked at me warily. " Then what?"

" What do you get when you're around Anna?"

His eyes dropped down to his crotch. " Exactly," I continued, " now strip it. You too kid. Today is officially naked wolf day. In five seconds I better start seeing some brown ass."

Embry grimaced but started pulling his clothes off. Two minutes later Embry and I stood naked staring at a still fully clothed Seth Clearwater. " Seeeeth," I cooed but he just stood there with his arms crossed looking at the sky, " sweet heart we need you to take your clothes off."

" No."

" Its not like we haven't seen you naked. Besides trust me your not my type. I'm not going to be checking out your shit."

" No."

The kid was getting on my last nerve. I dropped my voice, " do it now Seth."

" Your not my alpha," he growled.

" I may not be your alpha but I will make you my bitch if I don't see some skin."

He finally looked me in the eye and I glared him down. His shirt came off. " Stupid freaking werewolves think they've got to run around ass naked all the time. Maybe some of us don't like letting their junk hang out around a bunch guys like a freaking native nudist colony."

" Seth," I groaned and he finally shut up letting all his clothes fall to the ground.

Embry took one look around him and grimaced again. " Just so you know, I fucking hate you."

" It's not the first time," I smiled, " now concentrate."

Seth still in official pout mode raised his hand. " I just want to know why do we all need to be naked for this?"

He officially had his hands cupped over his balls like we were the wiener thieves. He just didn't get it. " Ugh," I groaned, " I told you. So if he phases we can phase too. Now lets go!"

I was getting inpatient. I wanted results and I wanted them now. Annabelle's happiness wouldn't wait.

" Bro, this is humiliating. You really expect me to stand here and do what? Fuck myself in front of you?"

"He has a point Quil," Seth chimed in," its creepy."

Yep. There went my last nerve. " You can either get a hard on in front of your brothers or stay a virgin for the rest of your life and watch Annabelle be with some other guy."

Not me. But some other unworthy asshole that wouldn't deserve her. Then I turned on Mr. I think I'm so hot I'm going to turn my brothers gay Clearwater. " And you. You're our fucking brother now. So if your brother needs you to be creepy, you be a fucking creep. We'd do the same shit for you."

And I would. " Could you at least turn around," Embry asked.

" Gladly," Seth stated whipping around and I followed suit.

" Okay, now just think about her naked or something and then…"

I heard a growl behind me, " I know how to turn myself on dumbass."

" Okay, Okay."

It's not like I needed those kinds of thoughts ramming their self into my newly minted naked Anna free mind. " And if you could just shut the fuck up. Your voice in my head is not going to help."

I threw up my thumbs signaling I understood and then covered my ass. " This help too?"

Another growl. " I fucking hate you."

" Concentrate."

Then it began. Within minutes Embry was on his knees calling for help. His entire body was trembling and he had the looked of complete hopelessness in his eyes. I tried so very hard to be his hope. I tried to talk him down, get his mind on other things and assure him that he could beat this. It worked. For a little while at least. Then no matter what I did the guy still phased. After phasing five times in a row he lay on the ground defeated.

" I'm fucking done Quil. I'm done."

" Don't give up. We can do this," I pleaded.

" We aren't doing shit. I am torturing myself for nothing. I haven't been able to control it the last three times and besides my fucking penis is raw."

I didn't want to give up. I couldn't. Giving up on Embry meant I was giving up on Annabelle's happiness. That shit just wasn't going to happen. " We could always move on to plan B," I suggested.

As usual Mr. I'm stuck up the Alpha's ass had to add his two cents. "No…no..no," Seth argued, " you said for your self Sam wouldn't approve of plan B."

" That's exactly why we need to do it now. We have to do it before he gets back. Which could be any day now."

"NO."

Embry was staring at his crotch in obvious pain. Yeah I know I should have at least brought the guy some lotion or something, but even a mastermind forgets something every now and then. " I'm ready to hear plan B," he sighed.

Plan B it is then. Plan B was assured to bring a smile to that beautiful face and I'm not talking about the goofy looking one staring at me right now holding his assaulted penis like his best friend jsut died.

I was going to make Annabelle happy.

On to plan B.


	10. Bets are Placed

A/n: So I am trying very hard to include alot of fresh scene's to keep it interesting for those of you who have read Call Of Love. Honestly I can't wait until the fight. I'm itching to get there lol because we know thats when it really starts to get interesting at least for Quil plus I'll get to write lots of new fresh scenes!!

Chapter 10: Bets Are Placed

I was on my way to Annabelle's house for the second time in one day. I felt much more relaxed and confident because I knew with this visit I would get to deliver good news to her. I didn't bother knocking because I could smell her scent out in the backyard. I hopped my way through the house and bounded through the back door. Anna was on her stomach in the middle of a large blanket reading with her feet dangling in the air. She quickly found me as I wasn't trying to be subtle about my entrance. She stood up and smiled.

SMILED.

AT ME.

" Two visits in one day? I must be special," she laughed.

Special didn't even begin to cover it. " You are," I smiled because I couldn't lie to her about that, " but that's beside the point. This isn't a visit per se, I'm here more as a messenger boy."

" and your message is?"

" Em is sick as hell. Its pretty ugly," I made a funny face to exaggerate exactly how ugly I was pretending it to be, " he's not going to be able to see you today."

I couldn't bare the disappointed look over coming her face so I threw my hands in the air. "HOWEVER, I predict a full recovery by tomorrow. Sooo, he would like to plan a little date with you."

Thank goodness that smile was back.

" A date with me? Really? Why didn't he just call me."

" His head is in the toilet, hot dogs every where. Trust me it's not pretty. So are you going to say yes or not?"

It's okay if you say no. I'd be okay with that.

" Well yeah, of course I'm going to say yes. He is okay though? Could I come see him?"

" NO, no….that's the last thing a guy would want when they're puking up shit. He'll be fine by tomorrow, I promise. Meet him here in your back yard at dark."

" What? That sounds crazy. Are you telling the truth?"

I don't lie to you.

" I don't lie to my friends," I said annoyed, " its because he's taking you hiking in the woods. Which means you need to dress appropriately."

I looked down at her bare feet and her lime green nail polish. "Wear sneakers."

My eyes ran up her legs. Oh those legs…..ugh…concentrate Quil. " Jeans…definitely jeans. I need your legs to be completely covered up."

My eyes finally made it to her thin little blue tank top that outlined her shape so perfectly. I officially went into protect mode. " Oh and could you wear a long sleeve t-shirt, and absolutely no CLEAVAGE. Because you know, that could be dangerous while hiking."

Well at least while hiking with a hormonal werewolf. Either way I wanted no skin showing. Zero.

" You're giving me a list of things I have to wear on a date with someone else?"

Yes. Friends do that shit. Don't look at me like that.

" I'm just the messenger boy," and your friend who only wants the best for you and if I can be selfish at the same time so be it. Just wear the freaking clothes.

" Okay fine. Tell him I will be here waiting for him. Dressed appropriately."

" Perfect," and just like that I was instantly soothed, " So whatcha doing Buuuddy?"

I plopped myself down on the blanket because I just wasn't ready to leave yet. Friends were allowed to hang out. It was in the definition. It was their purpose.

" I thought this wasn't a visit per se," she asked suspiciously.

" I delivered my message, now I want to hang out with my friend. Trust me I've had a bad day. I seen shit that guys just shouldn't see."

That was the damn truth. However seeing them naked in real life wasn't half as bad as the private shit they let seep out of their memory on occasion.

She sat down next to me still trying to decide if she was okay with this or not. " What did Embry have to say about this friend business?"

I rolled my eyes. Embry couldn't say shit about it. That bastard owes me. " Fucking thrilled. Now stop worrying about Em. This is my time and by the way you never answered my question."

" I was just reading."

I just couldn't resist. " Without the nerdy fuck me glasses?"

She was so damn cute when she tried to be pissed. Yeah friends could use the word cute. " What," I laughed, " the old Quil would have asked you put on the nerdy fuck me glasses, and talk nerdy dirty to me."

Before she could speak I grabbed her book and examined the cover. Definite girly shit. However I had found out by complete accident, at least thats the story I'm sticking to, that girly shit was pretty fucking awesome if you found the right chapters.

" Are there any sex scenes in this thing?"

" You boys are all alike," she growled reaching for the book but I held it up away from her.

" I could have told you that. Really though, what chapter is it in? I know you've got that shit memorized."

" I do not!"

That was a yes. So my…uhh…Embry's girl liked imaginary porn. Nice.

" Come on, I've had too much penis in my life lately," I pleaded because now I was just too damn curious as to what she liked.

" Then why don't you go visit one of your little girlfriends, or have all of them figured your little game out by now?"

Ouch. She knew how to hurt a guy. However that little tone she used while saying it, as if she was jealous, that made my fucking day.

" That hurt, but since you're my new friend I will let it slide. If you really want to know, I'm not currently having sex."

She looked at me flipping through the book," that's obvious."

Smart ass. Why did that turn me on?

" NO," I tried to sound as annoyed as possible, " I MEAN currently as in not gonna have it anytime in the near future."

Disbelief. That was the only way to describe the look on her face. Ouch number two. I knew I deserved it though and I knew that's exactly why pretty little green eyes could never be with me. It doesn't mean I couldn't improve her opinion about her friend. " I'm being serious."

" If you're truly being serious about being friends, you should know I have a tendency to kick liars in the nuts."

" Okay, let me rephrase. I am going to TRY to not have sex and that's the damn truth."

I mean really what was the point? I would just think about her and lets face it. I could think about her in the comfort of my own bed and not have to worry about being screamed at afterwards.

" You won't make it a week."

She vastly underestimated my imagination and my strawberry scented lubrication.

" You want to bet?"

Her eyes widened but I could tell she was intrigued. " What are the terms?"

I thought about it. The possibilities were endless. What did I want from Annabelle when I won? I would win, I'd make sure of it. Did I want a kiss? A date? Thousands of things ran through my mind but none of them compared to what I realized I wanted most. I wanted something no one else could have, not even Embry. I wanted a secret. " Just because I'm so confident I'll make it really interesting. If I don't have sex for four weeks from today, which just so happens to be my Birthday, then you have to tell me something that no one else knows. You can't tell anyone else that secret. I have to be the only one that will ever know."

I wanted to be the only one.

" Okay that was a whole lot less risqué than I was expecting from you, so yeah I can handle that. What do I get when I win?"

" The same. I'll tell you a secret I have managed to keep from everyone and let me tell you. That shits hard."

I knew what I would tell her. I would tell her about our past. That she's been my best friend for a lot longer than just today. However I didn't really want to spill that little secret because I knew it would lead to another secret. The reason I'm alive and well I didn't want her to know she had that kind of control over me.

" How will I know that you won't just hide it?"

" For one, I'm afraid to lie to you now, and two Embry knows everything I do."

" Deal."

Excitement filled me. I would get Anna's secret. It would be mine. Just mine.

I opened my mouth and my phone beeped. I didn't even need to open it to know it was Embry Call but I did just so I could complain to Anna about it. Sure enough I had text from Em.

_If you want your balls intact tomorrow then you better get them back out here pronto._

" Apparently I'm taking too long," I laughed, " it would really help me out if you told Em how nice I played today. He will believe you."

She nodded and I disappeared back through the house toward the inpatient little wolf.

~Later that Night~

I was sitting on the couch at my house eating an entire box of captain crunch in the largest mixing bowl I could find. I was thoroughly engrossed in an episode of Entourage when my mom came in the door from work. She gasped placing a hand over her heart when she seen me and I just looked up confused.

"What?"

" Sorry," she said closing the door, " I'm just not used to you being home right now."

I shoved in another spoonful and shrugged my shoulders. I found my view being instantly obstructed. " Why are you home right now?"

" Captain Crunch," I mumbled stirring my spoon around in the bowl, " it calls to me."

" You don't have a date tonight?"

As if fate was trying to be a prick my cell rang and I casually pushed silence for the thirteenth time tonight. " No."

I expected more interrogation but instead she bombarded me with hugs and kisses essentially making me spill milk down my chest and into my shorts.

" Mom," I complained prying her off me.

" OH Quil. I love Annabelle already, she is so good for you."

I growled as I stood up to go get a dish towel from the kitchen. " This has nothing to do with Annabelle. I just felt like staying in tonight."

" Oh bull shit," she said stomping her foot, " do not stand there and tell your mother a bold face lie young man."

I wiped the milk off my chest and threw the rag at her. " Anna is just my friend. We are just friends. That's not going to change… get over it."

She rolled her eyes. I got my bowl of cereal and propped myself up on the counter. She slowly made her way over to me and I knew this conversation wasn't over yet. She placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. " Do you think she won't like you?"

I gritted my teeth and my spoon fell down in the bowl. I shoved my self off the counter and headed for the back door.

" Quil," she called after me but I didn't turn around.

I also didn't bother taking my clothes off before I phased either. I was more than happy when I heard nothing but silence in my head. I finally let the anger out. Do I think she wouldn't like me? Of course she wouldn't like me! She doesn't like me! The only reason she's pretending to my friend is probably because of Embry. I'm just the annoying pervert trying to take advantage of the situation.

" Quil?"

Shit. Why hadn't I picked up the connection. Fucking shit.

" Get out of my head Seth or I swear I'll…."

" I didn't see anything Quil," he quickly added but I saw the flash of Anna in his mind.

I growled. " Well I didn't see anything that I'm going to open my mouth about," he explained.

" You nosey little…"

" QUIL," he interjected, " look you taught me how to be a brother the hard way today. You said a brother means being anything that the other one needs. You need a friend right now and we both know that friend can't be Embry. Let me be your brother."

I tried harder to block my mind off as I felt him trying to penetrate it. " You know I already know that your in…."

A terrorizing growl ripped out of my chest. " Okay, Okay," he barked, " you have complicated emotions concerning her existence."

" I'm going to end up killing you."

He groaned. " Fine lets not talk about you," he hissed, " lets talk about me."

Anger was still rumbling in my chest. " What about you?"

" Me and Alexis. See there is this other guy."

" Easy. Screw him go get her kid."

" Well its not that easy. See this other guy is kind of awesome. I mean I think he's a lot better for her than me."

" Better than you? Seriously kid? You're a fucking saint."

That's when I saw it. His mind trying to block me out while he changed his strategy. " You little douche," I roared, " you think you are going to trick me into telling you how I feel."

" So you do feel something," he pointed out.

I roared. I could have made lions shrink beneath me. I saw Seth thanking his lucky stars he was miles away from me. He better be damn thankful. " I know you LOVE her Quil. You know I've seen it and I felt it. Hell for a second I thought you'd imprinted but I knew that couldn't be the case because we'll it would be obvious."

The word imprinted had set me off. I was now running. I was sprinting. How dare that kid imply that I imprinted on Annabelle. That is the absolute worst thing that could happen to her. I wanted Anna to be happy not eternally bound to someone like me. Seth realized I was on the move and I instantly felt his connection brake. I was at his house within minutes running into his backyard. He stood up on his porch braced behind one of the poles. Coward.

" Quil," he hissed, " you need to calm down. Don't you realize I'm only trying to help!"

I stalked forward. " FINE," he yelled, " I won't mention it again. EVER. Do whatever the hell you want to do. Be miserable."

I bared my teeth to ensure he knew he better keep his damn word and slowly slunk back into the forest.

Me imprint on Annabelle.

I would not tolerate such blasphemy.


	11. The Big Bad Wolf

Chapter 11: The Big Bad Wolf

It still boggled my mind as to exactly why I cared so damn much about Annabelle's happiness. I had a few ideas but each one led down a road that I refused to admit was even passable. Some people would argue that I am morally challenged and a tad bit selfish. Those people would be undeniably correct except in one particular instance.

Embry was worried. I could see it in his head and feel it pounding through his veins. He was worried he would screw up the plan and Anna would end up hurt. Most of all he was worried about Anna's reaction. He had so much self doubt in his abilities. I knew the guy wasn't Casanova or anything but this was Annabelle we were talking about. Anna didn't like that stuff anyway. That was evident in how unmerciful she'd been when she shot me down….over and over again.

I walked up to his side as he stood peering through the trees at Anna waiting in her backyard. Worry pulsed through him again. " I can't go through with this Quil, its wrong," he stated gruffly, " I refuse to risk her safety for my own fucking pleasure. She means too much to me."

I wanted to laugh. As if I would let him do this if it was only about his pleasure being satisfied. " Its because she means that much that we have to do this," I explained, " you think she hasn't noticed the way you avoid her touch. If we succeed tonight, it will buy you enough time for us to figure out a better plan A."

He sighed staring out at her, " look at her Quil. She is completely clueless. Do you think if she knew what I was risking that she would hate me for it?"

I had been purposefully trying not to look at her but finally let my eyes gaze out past the trees. She sat on the porch dressed exactly how I had asked to her to. No skin in sight, which meant no temptation for Embry and I kept my own thoughts in check. Her tiny fingers fiddled with her curls around her face as her eyes constantly scanned the trees. She was anticipating his arrival with nervousness and excitement.

I kept myself focused enough to keep Embry out of my head. " I've seen the way she looks at you Em. No girl has ever looked at me that way before. Don't take a chance on loosing that. Besides she is a tough chick, I totally think she can handle a werewolf."

A werewolf just not this particular werewolf. He was lucky. He had the opportunity of a lifetime standing before him with nothing holding him back. Well nothing that our plan couldn't fix. He was still worrying though. I could see it his eyes. " But in the end Quil this can never work. Sam will never allow me to tell her. You know the rules, only imprinted girls can know our secret. I mean what's the point in any of us fucking dating?"

" Because not all of us are going to imprint. He will eventually have to break that rule and I don't see why the fuck we can't break it for Annabelle," I growled, " come on you're thinking too much about this shit."

In turn making me think too much about this shit. The decision is made and I'm ready to follow it through. He was studying her again and I made sure not to let my eyes wonder back to her. It would be too risky. " I want to kiss her," he sighed giving in."

" It will work," was the only thing I managed to say.

" Go over it one more time."

I took in a breath letting my mind fully focus. Everything had to work just right. " Okay you're going to lead her into the woods to our designated spot where Seth and I will be waiting. You can talk or do whatever the fuck you want but keep your distance," because if you touch her too soon I'll kill you but I kept going, " don't do anything or think anything that will affect you. When you're ready make sure you take the flashlight away from her so she can't see anything. Then you give us the signal by telling her that you want to kiss her. She will of course agree but tell her to stay still. According to your previous experiences when you kiss her you will feel the urge so don't hold the kiss for very long but prepare yourself. The biggest jolt will most likely occur once you remove your lips, so get the fuck away from her and just let yourself phase. Seth and I will be right there with you, with your new set of clothes. You'll phase back, put on the clothes and take her home."

" This is wrong," he whined looking back at her again.

" Shut the fuck up. It's dark, go to her," I whispered, " she's waiting."

He followed my direction and phased. I was finally alone in my thoughts. I let my own worries and doubts slip through while I backed away. I sped back to the spot we had prepared for their little date. By spot I meant a blanket spread out on the forest floor. Yeah I know we are fancy like that. As I approached Seth looked up and I gave a quick bark to let him know we were ready. He grabbed the extra set of clothes and followed me to our waiting spot. He finally phased and I was immediately bombarded with seething anger.

" What," I growled.

" Nothing," he growled back, " do whatever the fuck you want to do."

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to concentrate so I could hear them coming. Seth's annoyance grew. " What now," I growled again.

" Nothing," he shot back, " I just want you to know that if you start freaking out when he kisses her that I'm phasing and going home. I refuse to have your regret forced upon my conscious."

" If you don't shut up, you're going to have my teeth forced upon your ass."

He started grumbling under his breath and kicking the dirt with his paws. " I could be spending time with my new girl friend but instead I'm here with a couple of malfunctional wolves."

Embry and Anna showed up shortly afterwards taking a seat on the blanket. I just sat listening to her voice. I listened as she told Embry stories about her family and how she fell into the pond behind her house and almost died. My favorite part was when she listened to Embry talk. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying I just knew she was laughing. Her laugh did weird things to my mind and body that were just not normal. I had to admit I was a tad bit jealous that Embry was technically responsible for that laugh and I was just the orchestrator.

Seth let out a snort. I threw a paw at him but he'd already moved over out the way. A cocky smiled crossed his face. The kid learned quick. I made sure to keep my mind blank after that.

The time was approaching. I was frantically going over every detail and Seth was actively following my every thought. He may not approve of this plan but he was determined to make sure it worked out without any complication. Then I felt a twinge in my mental space. It was that annoying little feeling that occurs when someone is actively trying to invade your space. " Seth," I hissed, " cut it out."

" Its not me," he shot back, " I feel it too."

Then I felt it. The sensation that had been lingering around the edge let itself free and the presence of a third wolf locked in. Except it wasn't just any wolf. This wolf brought along with it distinctive markers of power, weight and authority. The markers of the Alpha.

Fucking shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

" What is going on," Sam demanded and I knew he was coming toward us, " tell me now."

" SAM," I greeted in the most light hearted tone I could managed, " welcome back bro! How was the honeymoon?"

A growl ripped through him and I knew he had already seen too much. " Tell me now," he ordered and there was nothing Seth and I could do to stop it.

Every single detail of the plan was forcefully jerked from our brains as Sam's authority brought us to our knees. He was on us now taking in the memories and the thoughts analyzing them. I felt the pieces click together.

His head jerked toward Embry and Anna sitting on the blanket laughing and talking. I could see Anna smiling in his mind but then suddenly the thought changed. I saw scars on Anna's face just like I'd seen in my dream that night. However the vision suddenly changed to Emily. In the place of Annabelle sat Emily. Emily before the accident. Sitting casually next to her was not Embry but a younger more carefree Sam. Then the memories came crashing back. It wasn't the first time I had witnessed Emily's attack through Sam's eyes and I knew it probably wouldn't be my last. However it never failed to rip my heart open as his guilt and pain took me over.

He slowly turned toward me and I tried to speak but he cut me off. " Go home. Now."

It was one of the strongest orders he'd ever given. Seth actually whined under the burden it had placed on him. I couldn't speak, protest or even explain our side. I could only obey. It was the only option. Seth and I started walking away until I heard the cool voice dart into my head again. " I said NOW."

We picked up our pace. It hurt running away from Annabelle. Knowing that I had put a plan into action that now would end up causing her pain. Sam would stop Embry from going through with it and order him away from her. She would be hurt, confused and heartbroken all because of me. I should have known better than to try and make her happy. When had I ever been able to truly make someone else happy?

" Because you go about it the wrong way dumbass."

" Seth, not now."

Seth phased and I realized we were back at Sam's house. It was funny how we knew immediately that home had meant this house. However it didn't really feel like home at the moment. I felt like I was walking down death row as we shuffled through the front door. I knew Emily was home but neither of us could alert her of our presence. All we could do was walk to the couch in the living and wait.

" Can you do anything like it was meant to be done," Seth mumbled, " I swear I think if you would just admit to it that you might even…"

I threw one hard punch straight into the side of his shoulder. The pain on his face almost made me smile plus it made him shut his mouth. He sat there rubbing his shoulder gritting his teeth in silence. Silence is exactly what I had wanted. I sat there trying to keep my mind completely blank. I couldn't bare the thought of Anna's disappointment.

The floor creaked and I jerked my head up my body tensing preparing itself for the wrath of the alpha. " Don't worry Sam's not with me," Embry stated walking in.

I watched him cross the room and plop down on the seat next to me. He looked a little glum but not nearly upset as I thought he would be. However I was kinda happy just to see the boy was alive. " Embry," I yelled and threw my arms around him, " I thought he was going to fucking kill you man."

He laughed and pushed me off. Did he think I was kidding? " No joke," I explained, "that guy is pissed. All he kept thinking about was Emily. When he saw you sitting there with Annabelle and realized you were putting her in danger it was like he relived the accident with Emily all over again. Then he fucking snapped."

Embry slowly nodded his head. " He is pissed, but I'm fine right now. He's calming down before he deals with us," he explained and the pain I'd been waiting for finally revealed itself on his face, " and I'm sure I will never get to talk to her again."

" I'm so sorry bro."

I'd really screwed this up for everyone. " Me too," Seth agreed, " I thought it was a horrible idea and it would never work, but I never wanted this to happen."

Embry suddenly started looking very smug. " Oh it worked."

My heart dropped and my pulse missed a few beats. " Quil's little fucking up plan, " he explained, " it fucking worked."

I was so confused. That wasn't possible. " Wait. How do you know that? I mean Sam was there."

He smirked at me, " I didn't give a fuck. I did it anyway."

My jaw unclenched itself in pure shock. " And you're still alive," Seth asked evaluating him with interest, " that's a miracle."

The plan had worked. It had really worked. That meant Anna would be happy right now. I started to smile at my accomplishment. I was responsible for Anna being happy right now. I grabbed Embry in a death grip and started shaking in him. " You mean you finally gnawed off your damn chastity belt and got your first fucking kiss! YES! I told you! I fucking told you it would work!"

I could do this. I could actually do this. I could be Anna's friend. I could be the best fucking friend she'd ever have and make sure that what ever she wanted she got. I could actually do this. I pulled him into a hug vibrating with enthusiasm. " I'm so fucking proud of you. Shit. I don't care how much we get punished now. It will have been fucking worth it."

Annabelle's happiness would be worth any punishment. " So fucking dish man," I begged, " How was it?"

Tell me about Anna. Tell me how happy she was. Tell me every fucking detail about the way she smiled. " This really isn't the time," Embry commented looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and Seth was giving me an odd look. I completely ignored it. Seth didn't understand. He didn't know my reasons for it. I returned his look with a warning. He WOULD NOT bring it up right now if he knew what was best for him. " Yeah man lets hear it," Seth finally agreed.

Embry was quick to respond. " What do you think? It was fucking amazing. All I want to do right now is fucking close my eyes and relive every second of it and pretend all this werewolf bullshit doesn't exist."

Seth was becoming agitated behind me, " but we do exist Em. Its time that you break down and face it."

I had a feeling Seth wasn't just talking to Embry. That little douche was really pushing it lately. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. It wasn't the happy rejoicing one we'd just created among our small group. Now that lingering presence that had been absent sauntered its way through the door. He was muddy and pissed. I guess things were back to normal.

He sat down in front of us and I straightened up. This was going to be bad. " I'm going to make this short and sweet tonight, because I just don't have the patience for this right now," he growled looking at each one of us in turn.

Seth suddenly became his first target. " You need to stop letting these two influence you. You KNEW this was wrong, but you let them talk you into it anyway. If she would have gotten hurt it would have been just as much your fault. You think you can live with that? Could you live with her death on your conscious?"

The word death had drained every piece of joy I'd ever known out of my body. I didn't even have time to recover when Sam turned to me. " Why am I not surprised that you were involved in this? Leaving you without supervision…I mean I must have lost my mind. You put your brother and an innocent girl in danger. You say you care about them? How about you start fucking showing it for once."

His words bit into me and his tone was like venom. I'd made Annabelle happy, but at what cost? I closed my eyes and waited. " Where do I begin Embry," Sam continued, " Huh? So I start with the fact that you hid your lack of control from all your brothers, or the fact that you fully and knowingly put a girl you claim to care about in danger not just once…but over and OVER again!?"

Embry didn't deserve this. I was responsible for Annabelle. This was all on me. " I do care about her," Embry growled.

" No you don't. If you did you would have stayed away."

I felt Embry shift next to me and I opened my eyes. Embry was standing toe to toe with Sam fuming. " Don't fucking tell me how I feel about her."

I quickly grabbed the leg of his pants. I couldn't let him do this. I couldn't let him take the blame. " Embry," I whispered jerking back harder but the guy was standing his ground.

" You don't care about her," Sam shot back, " go upstairs and look Emily in the eye and try to fucking tell me you care about her."

Embry was shaking with anger and Sam finally registered that he needed to back down. We didn't need a wolf in the living room tonight. " I've seen your thoughts Embry," Sam explained, " you knew what you were doing was wrong. You were just too weak, so I will make it real easy for you. For all of you."

All? No, please not all. I take it back. This is all Embry's fucking fault. Punish him.

His tone changed and he was barking out the order. " Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater…. You will no longer talk to Annabelle Wright in no form or fashion. You will not call her, text her, or fucking write her. You will not go near her and put her in danger anymore. You will obey this order."

When he gave orders like that, ordering with such deep felt aggression and hate behind them, it actually hurt. It was like someone place a ton of bricks on your chest and you suddenly couldn't breath. " And just to keep your minds off of it, starting tomorrow morning the three of you will be running double shifts for the indefinite future."

He waited for us to accept our punishment. Like we could actually tell him to go fuck himself. We all nodded. " Now go to bed," he sighed sitting back down on the couch, " we will discuss further punishment in the morning."

We wasted no time going to our bedroom. Our bedroom consisted of four twin-sized beds shoved into a small back corner room. I was about ready to ask Embry to tell me about Anna one last time before I went to sleep just so I wouldn't have nightmare's about….death. Just thinking that word hurt. I put my hand on his shoulder, " I'm sorry bro."

I meant that. I should have found a different way to make her happy without dragging him into this. He walked off letting my hand slide down his back. He went over to the window and started jerking it open. " What are you doing," Seth asked.

The window slid up and Embry stuck one leg out. " What does it look like? A fucking prison break."


	12. When the Morning Comes

Chapter 12: When the Morning Comes

I was sitting on the edge of the beach like I had done countless times in my life. This time was different. This time I was panicking. I was searching the water, my eyes actively scanning for something. But what? My heart kept pounding the rhythm letting the pace quicken as my fear and worry grew out of proportion. I was about to launch myself into the water to find whatever it was that was out there when I saw her. Annabelle was standing up to her knees in the water wading deeper. I suddenly knew she had been what I was searching for. She was what I was so desperate to save. Anna couldn't swim, yet there she stood now waist deep in the water.

I ran after her kicking through the water yelling her name. She didn't' stop and she didn't turn around. I had never felt like I had run this slowly. The water felt like thousands of pounds weighing me down, but Anna seemed to slice through the wave with ease. I finally caught the edge of her shoulder as water splashed over it and she turned. I could see the fear in her eyes. Why did she keep walking if the water scared her so badly?

" Anna please stop come back with me," I pleaded, " come back to shore."

She shook her head placing her hand upon mine. " I can't," she whispered.

" You can," I protested, " you will!"

" Why," she pleaded, " tell me why and I will."

" I don't want you to die! You will die Anna."

She pulled my hand down looking disappointed. The fear in her eyes flared and she took a step back. The waves crashed over her shoulders. I tried to grab her but my fingers kept slipping off her wet skin. " Stop Anna please. Stop I need you!"

I watched as her lip trembled and her eyes fluttered shut. The wave crashed over her face. I made one last desperate dive toward her but she slipped through my fingers. " No wait! I love you Annabelle!"

But it was too late. I'd waited too long. She was gone.

I woke up the next morning feeling rather odd. I'd expected my heart to be sputtering out of control and I wasn't even surprised that I was shaking. There was still something else that felt mildly off. I thought maybe it was because I'd gotten used to sleeping in my own bed again and I had to readjust myself to the fact that my feet hung off the edge of the bed here but it wasn't that. Nope I figured out it was because I was being watched. I rolled over to a pair of brown eyes boring into me. " What the creep Clearwater? Why are you watching me sleep?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically, " yes Quil because that what I do at the crack of dawn. I wake up just so I can sit and watch you sleep."

" Then what the fuck?"

" You were talking in your sleep again. LOUDLY."

Shit. I quickly rolled over scanning the room. " Embry isn't here," Seth smiled, " which is lucky for you."

I threw a pillow at him. " You're lying," I accused.

" Am I," he smirked at me and sat up on his elbow brushing his hair out of his face.

I waited. I refused to say anything or let him trick me into anything. " Are you really going to make me say it," he smiled.

" You didn't hear shit," I told him.

I knew it was a well known fact I talked in my sleep. However it had never really bothered me before. Before I had never had anything that I wanted to hide from someone else. At least someone who would be sleeping in the same room with me. Seth could just be trying to be a prick. My stomach started to feel a little queasy as his cocky little grin got brighter. " Do the words 'I love you Annabelle' ring a bell?"

My body tensed. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Seth. He sniggered. I lunged for him but the kid was off the bed and out the door. I ran after him catching his shoulder as he rounded into the living room. I tackled him to the floor ready to release my wrath when I saw Seth's nose shoot up in the air and I got a sudden whiff of heaven. " Oh its so good to be home," Emily giggled behind us.

I jerked my head around to see Emily standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a plate full of blackberry pancakes. Her famous, werewolf winter brawl inducing blackberry pancakes. " If you can pry yourself away from your little scuffle, I have a batch ready for my favorite boys," she smiled and turned back into the kitchen.

Seth immediately started wiggling beneath me. " I don't think so," I hissed and kneed him in the crotch before jumping up.

" Ba-stard," he screamed rolling over grabbing himself in pain and I just smiled.

I ran into the kitchen grabbed Emily into a hug, placed a kiss on her cheek and took the entire plate. " You have no idea how bad I've missed you," I cooed walking over to the table with my pancakes.

" Me or the pancakes," she laughed.

I bent down and took another whiff. " Both," I smiled.

Suddenly my cell started ringing and I stuck my hand in my pocket silencing it without even checking the name.

Seth came in holding his groin frowning. I stuck out my tongue and started pouring syrup over my plate. I heard Emily giggle behind me, " I saved you two Seth."

My mouth dropped open as she handed a plate with two pancakes in it to Seth and he instantly smiled. " You were holding out on me," I accused.

" Don't be stingy," she warned.

I pouted my lip and my damn cell started ringing again. I pulled it out glanced down at the random name flashing across the screen and shoved it on the table letting it ring to voicemail.

Emily looked at it but decided she had a better question." Now where is Embry?"

We both shrugged not really concerned at the moment. " Is he still asleep?"

We shook our heads. She stomped her foot angry at our lack of details. " He left," Seth croaked, " last night."

I looked up and Emily was gone. I glanced at the empty stove and whined. She'd better come back. I would soon need more pancakes. Luckily Emily soon returned with Embry in tow. He looked like shit. As if he'd been awake all night and he was dirty which meant he'd been out running. Emily quickly got back to the stove and Embry eyed my pancakes with envy. I threw in an extra "Mmmmm," just for him.

" How much longer," he whined never taking his eyes off my pancakes.

" They'll be ready in a minute. You boys really need to learn to share better."

Embry looked pointedly at me as the sweet taste poured over my tongue. I shrugged. He got to kiss Anna. If he thought I was feeling sorry for his ass, he was very wrong. " Sharing wasn't meant for your pancakes," I smiled stuffing another bite in my mouth.

I heard Emily's contented laugh behind me. It pleased her that we enjoyed her cooking so much. It made her feel like part of the pack. My eyes suddenly locked onto something familiar strapped across the wrist of Embry's arm. It was a hair bow. Not just any hair bow it was Annabelle's hair bow. I leaned over and snapped it. " Where'd that come from?"

" No where, mind your own business," he hissed dragging his arm under the table.

If he seen Annabelle last night it was in fact my business. If he somehow managed to get pass Sam's order I deserved to know how to do it as well. I wanted to see her too. He started to ignore me and if it wasn't for the pancakes in front me I might have strangled the information from him. " So before Sam comes down, who's going to tell me why the three of you are on punishment," Emily asked over my shoulder.

I quickly pointed an accusing finger directly at Embry. He'd learn to keep me in the dark. " Me? It was your fucking plan," he growled.

Emily looked at him completely serious, " you want pancakes, you spill it."

He looked shocked and I couldn't help but snigger. Emily always knew the best way to get what she wanted. " Emily, I'm already in enough trouble, you wouldn't let one of your boys starve would you?"

She looked almost sympathetic. I wasn't letting him off the hook that easy. " He likes a girl," I quickly shot out and stuffed my mouth full again smiling.

" Embry is this true," Emily almost squealed with excitement.

He gave me the death stare. " Just tell her," Seth commanded pouting toward his empty plate, " I want more pancakes."

He growled and explained the entire situation to Emily. Well his version of the entire situation. He explained that Annabelle was new in town, the daughter of the new preacher. He commented on Anna's sweetness and her uncanny ability to just make everyone smile. I of course could have added a thousand more things to that list but kept my mouth completely shut. Mostly due to the fact that Seth would keep glancing up at me every time Embry started a Anna how great thou art sentence.

" Oh Embry," she giggled, " she sounds so perfect for you."

She was now standing behind my back with more pancakes. The smell was encircling me in some kind of blackberry utopia. " So exactly how did she get you in trouble?"

He reached for the plate but she jerked it back. Seth almost left his seat. " Tell her, " he commanded.

He would spill it for pancakes. I'd spill it for him for pancakes. Unfortunately he didn't give me the chance. He explained his little over reaction problem and how our grand plan ended with us getting totally busted. In true Emily fashion she hadn't focused on any of the bad parts of that story. Leave it to Emily to focus on the part that I didn't want to talk about the most. " My little Embry is in love," she cooed behind me.

Pancake lodged in my throat as Embry's face contorted in shock. Seth raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly turned my choke into a laugh. " Now hold on a second," he stated.

The word love was heavily forbidden among the non-imprint guys of the pack. Apparently Emily and Seth hadn't gotten the fucking memo. I might as well get some kind of enjoyment out of this. " Embry is in loooooove," I smiled.

A hard fist pounded into my shoulder. " Shut up."

"Embry this nothing to be ashamed of," Emily explained as if she was talking to a three year old.

Again I couldn't resist. Plus I wanted to show Seth he didn't know what he was fucking talking about. " Yeah Em, there is nothing wrong with being in looooove," I laughed making what we like to call the imprint face.

Shit. Emily caught me. " You," she pointed her spatula at me, " cut it out or no more pancakes."

My mouth flew shut. Harassing Embry, as much fun as it is, was not worth loosing pancake privileges. " Look Emily," he babbled, " love. I mean that's fucking serious."

I frantically nodded my head in Seth's direction. EXACTLY. It was not the kind of thing you accused people of all Willy Nilly. " I'll admit I'm in a pretty deep irrational state of like, but love. I don't even know what that is yet," he admitted.

I looked at Seth satisfied. I mean if love sick Embry wouldn't admit to it, then he should know better than to assume that I would.

Shit.

I forgot there wasn't anything for me to admit to.

" Boys," Emily huffed from the stove, " and you wonder why you imprint. Its natures way of finally getting you to admit how you feel."

I went back to my pancakes but then my cell started buzzing wildly across the table. I was going to have to get a new fucking number. I pushed ignore and sat it back down. I waited for it because I knew it was coming. " Quil Ateara, that is the third time in the last hour that you have ignored a call from this," she leaned over the table inspecting my phone, " this Melody. Why are you ignoring her?"

Seth grinned. I kicked him under the table. " What did she do Quil," Embry asked amused, " She turn into a stage five clinger?"

" No," I sighed, " she's just calling so we can hook up tomorrow night."

That part was the truth. Whats her name had been a regular at the Ateara house of hump. However it was officially closed. Closed, ripped apart and burned down.

" And you're ignoring it," Seth asked just to be an ass, " what does she have bro?"

I was about to kick him again but Emily slapped him. " You are not allowed to talk about girls like that Seth Clearwater."

" It's not like that okay," I explained, " I'm just trying to behave myself for once."

I meant that couldn't be that big of a shock could it? Embry saw straight through me. " Why?"

They were all staring at me. Each waiting with expectation on their faces. My stomach let out a silent growl and I pointed at my empty plate. " I want more fucking pancakes for this."

Emily quickly refilled my plate and I took my time applying the syrup ignoring their stares. I didn't know exactly how I wanted to go about this. How would I appease Emily and Seth without Embry getting the wrong idea. The truth would have to work. It would have to work to an extent. " Annabelle."

I saw the instant concern on Embry's face and shook my head. " Not like that idiot. The only reason she likes you and not me is because."

" Because you've tapped more ass than Roger Rabbit?"

" Why does HE get away with it," Seth mumbled.

" Yeah," I agreed, " and I've found out that I actually like hanging out with a girl for reasons other than sex."

I know big shocker for me too. This is where I started bending the truth. " So I guess if I want an actual girlfriend, I need to start acting like a guy who will actually fucking attract one. A good one."

The last thing I wanted was a girl friend.

" Well Quil, I think that this is wonderful news, " Emily smiled passing out more pancakes.

Embry and Seth were still eyeing me. Both for completely different reasons. Well I guess technically both of them probably knew I was full of shit. They were both about to open their mouth when Sam walked through the door. We all three went into sad abandoned puppy mode. " Don't stop having fun on my behalf," he barked, " you sure didn't mind while I was gone."

" Samuel Uley," oh shit Emily was using her make the alpha my bitch voice, " you be nice to these poor boys. You've depressed them enough for one day."

" What," he turned on us, " have they been complaining?"

No. No. NO. Never complaining. I would never complain again after being sent to Seattle with Kim and Jared because I complained that running two shifts was boring. That had been the day I perfected my imprint loose your balls impression.

" No, but whatever the punishment is, I don't think they deserve it. Embry is in love with this girl."

Milk escaped through my nasal cavity. I winced in pain as Embry laughed in the background. I have got to get used to that word. Embry didn't laugh for long because Sam was staring down his throat. " You told her?"

" She was threatening with holding pancakes," he screamed in his defense.  
" I won't deny it," she admitted buttering up Sam with a plate full of pancakes.

Emily was up to something. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder eliciting that damn love sick glare. Then she dropped the bomb. " I want to meet her."

" What?"

My heart started to race. Why hadn't I thought of this? Imprint always beat wolf in any equation. Sam was no different. Alpha didn't meant shit to Emily. " Emily that is not possible. Embry is putting her in danger, I have ordered for them to stay away from her."

He wasn't telling her no. He was just asking her to take back her request. She didn't. " You're the alpha, take it back. I want to invite her to dinner tonight."

He turned on us and I flinched away. Sorry Sam not our fault you're a pussy. " Don't," she asked squeezing his shoulder.

Damn. What I would give to have that kind of control over him for just an hour. " He will hurt her," he accused staring at Embry.

" Not in our house. He will not get close enough."

" Emily, do you know what you're asking of me?"

I wanted to raise my hand and shout " I DO! You're asking him to bend over."

" Yes. Sam you know I try not to take advantage of your love for me, but this time I honestly believe you're wrong."

" I don't like this," he growled.

We waited. Was that a concession? Would he allow us to see her?

" There will be rules," he barked at us, " Embry is not to pick her up, he will not be allowed to be in a car with again."

" Perfectly reasonable," Emily sang, " I'm sure Quil won't mind picking her up."

Annabelle alone with me in my car…..I could definitely handle that. " Well can I at least be the one to invite her," Embry spoke up.

Sam growled but yet again Emily over ruled him. " Yes, but your brothers must go with you and they will make sure there is no chance of her touching you."

That was all the information I needed. I would see Anna today. Suddenly my dream from last night made an appearance in my memory. It loomed over me all morning giving me this sense of impending doom. I shook it off. Dreams didn't predict the future. I didn't believe in all that freud bull shit. Today was going to be a good day. I'd just about bet on it.


	13. Welcome to the Den

A/N: In celebration of NEW MOON!!!!! I've seen it. I will see it again. Nothing more needs to be said.

Chapter 13: Welcome to the Den

I adjusted my tie giving myself a second to fully appreciate what I was about to do. I was standing on Annabelle's doorstep ready to escort her to dinner. Technically she wasn't my date and the dinner was just at Emily's house with every other member of the pack, but it didn't stop a guy from dreaming. I was highly anticipating some alone time with her. I knocked on the door and it instantly swung open revealing Pastor Wright. I'll admit it made me a little nervous. I hadn't officially met the guy who boned my mother back in high school and then went on to father my….uhh…well.. my Anna. I took in a deep breath figuring this would be as good a time as any. " Hello sir," I said sticking out my hand, " I'm Quil."

" I know who you are," he stated shaking my hand, " can I help you with something?"

How did he know who I was already? The guy must do his research. I didn't recall my mom ever saying she'd pointed me out to him.

" I'm here to pick up Annabelle for dinner at Emily's house, didn't she tell you?"

" She failed to mention that YOU would be the one to pick her up."

The way he said it left no doubt in my mind that Pastor Wright was not happy about finding me on his door step. I guess news travels fast around here. I should have expected resistance. " I'll be right back," he stated curtly whipping around and stomping up the staircase.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and sighed. I knew I wasn't the only one who thought Annabelle was too good to hang around me. However it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt to have it thrown in your face. I stared at the staircase waiting for her to appear. I would learn to enjoy what little time I had with her, and maybe over time convince Pastor Wright I could at least be her friend. A pair of black shoes clicked into place on the top step and my eyes got caught up in the vision.

Damn.

So beautiful.

She wore a tiny black sundress that flowed away from her body and left her shoulders bare to the light. Her curls flowed around her shoulders and she beamed down at me. As she gingerly hopped down the stairs toward me I caught her fathers face right behind her. He was frowning and I suddenly realized he'd seen the admiration on my face. I quickly went blank. Anna spun around in front me smiling, " what do you think?"

It would not end well for either of us if I answered that question right now. I gave her a slight smile acknowledging her question but never took my eyes off Pastor Wright. It was time to start doing shit the right way. I jerked a card out of my back pocket and handed it to him. " Pastor Wright, this is Sam's address and telephone number just in case you need anything and I will make sure I have her back by her curfew."

" And you're doing this strictly on Embry's behalf?"

There was doubt in that statement. Even though I had my own selfish reasons, the facts remained the same. " Yes, sir. Embry asked if I would pick Annabelle up for dinner since he was unable to himself."

It's safer for her to be with a pervert than a fursplodable werewolf. He wasn't buying any of it. " Well would you please let Embry know that the next time he is unable to pick my daughter up himself, that I would prefer it be young Mr. Clearwater."

That brought me down a notch. I was apparently not even worthy of driving Annabelle somewhere. Maybe I was trying to over achieve with this friend shit. I heard Anna gasp next to me, " that is the absolutely most rudest thing I have ever…"

I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her defend me when I didn't deserve her defense. " That's a perfectly reasonable request sir. I will make sure next time Seth picks Annabelle up. I can assure you for tonight, I will not do or say anything to disrespect your daughter. Hopefully in the future, I can improve your opinion of me Sir because I would really like to be Anna's friend."

There was no change in his facial expression, which is usually a bad sign. " This is ridiculous," Anna stated looking between the two of us.

Her annoyance only made me feel worse. " Have her home by nine," he ordered.

She stepped in front of me. " You said my curfew wasn't until eleven," she growled at him.

" I changed my mind," he said eyeing me.

Yeah Sir I get it that you don't trust me. Point made. " Ridiculous," she muttered turning to me, " lets just go!"

I nodded in agreement. I wanted out of here too. I could only do more wrong than good at this point. " Goodbye Sir, I'll make sure she is home by nine."

He ignored me. He had this evil dad thing down. " You're forgetting your sweater," he added as she opened the door.

She stopped only for a brief second and I could hear her heart accelerate. " I'm not wearing a sweater," she snapped walking out.

I quickly followed her. She stomped all the way to the car and didn't even give me time to open the door for her. As soon as I sat down in the seat she laid into me. " I can't believe you just let him say that to you! You should defended yourself or at least let me!"

She was upset because her father didn't approve of me. If would have felt nice if she hadn't been completely wrong. I couldn't allow Anna to believe in such false hope or whatever it was that she thought she saw in me. " I deserved it," I tried to explain, " every bit of it, that's why. Annabelle he read it on my face as soon as you walked into my view."

She looked confused. " What do you mean? What did he read?"

" The fact that I'm sexually attracted to you."

So maybe I hadn't actually thought a purely sexual thought but it would have eventually went there. I mean I'm Quil, I would have perverted it up somehow given enough time. She looked slightly uncomfortable and I knew I had to explain this the right way. " Don't get me wrong Anna. I haven't lied to you. I would never hit on you, you're just my friend but that doesn't change the facts."

" What facts?"

" That your beautiful and I'm, well, I'm a guy. Your dad can see that."

I'm the worse kind of guy. I'm the guy father's have nightmares about. She sat up in her seat and narrowed her eyes at me. " That doesn't give him the right to be rude to you."

Sweetness. She was just full of utter sweetness. It was the only explanation for anyone thinking it was okay to take up for me. To try and say I deserved leniency. I couldn't help but laugh. " Yes it does. He's your dad. Hell, there is no fucking way I would let my daughter leave the house with a guy like me. You can be damn sure of that. Plus you don't really make it easy on us either."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

I let my eyes go down to the spot I'd been trying to avoid this whole time. Even in the most modest of dresses Anna showed more leg than most girls, and it just made it worse that she had no idea it drove us all crazy. She felt my gaze and tried to pull the dress down. " Exactly," I laughed, " I thought I had made it clear last time that when you go out with Em, that you need to dress conservatively."

Pants. Pants and long sleeved shirts. I thought I had made myself very clear on that point. " I do dress conservatively, than you very much," she shot back offended.

My eyes went straight back to her legs. She had no idea. " Girls as tall as you should not wear dresses that short."

It was evil. I tried to look over at the road but my eyes kept going back to her. " Then there is the cleavage," I sighed.  
" I'm not showing cleavage," she gasped checking to make sure in the side view mirror.

" We're taller than you Anna, we can look down."

She needed to understand exactly how boys operated. I didn't want anyone taking advantage of her innocence. She playfully smacked my shoulder in mock horror. " You asked," I laughed, " seriously though. Em has a hard enough time as it is without all the extra skin."

Her eyes lit up and I realized my big mouth had said too much. " What do you mean Embry has a hard time," she asked immediately.

Shit. " Nothing."

She stared a hole in me and I started getting nervous. " Its just well, Embry has a tendency to get over stimulated when he's around you."

" Over stimulated, " she asked confused.

" Yep, that's what I'm going with. Over stimulated."

That could be taken a variety of ways and not necessarily mean he could turn into a giant werewolf and kill you. " That makes no sense," she stated as we pulled into the driveway.

Embry opened the front door and waved. I'm sure he'd been about to pee his pants waiting for us to arrive. " What do you mean over stimulated? I need to know," she pleaded.

I'm sorry. I can't tell you. " That's all I've got. So just trust me and wear the damn sweater next time."

Because it would kill me, if he killed you. I got out of the car before she could see the concern on my face. I made sure to run around and open her door this time. She wasn't getting out of it twice. I had shit to prove and this was the first tiny step. I placed my hand on the small of her back following her up the step. I was surprised to see that Embry was no longer in the doorway, but instead Emily waited for us. " Emily," I smiled, " This Annabelle."

The girl that's causing me to loose my mind. Please accept her into our family so she can continue to make me certifiably crazy. Emily pounced on her grabbing her into a hug. She was squealing something about loving her already and glad that her boys were so happy. Then she stole her from me. Right out ripped her from arms stole her from me. I then realized she was leading her over to Sam who had Embry locked at his side. "Friend," I repeated to myself, " she is just your friend that you want to make happy."

" Sam," Emily practically squealed with giddiness, " I would like you to meet Annabelle Wright, Embry's….uhh well….are you Embry's girlfriend?"

NO. She…is…not.

Then I watched as her face turned red and she looked up at Embry underneath her eye lashes. Fuck. She wanted to be his girl friend. Fucking shit. " Well…not exactly," Embry mumbled out embarrassed.

" Well then," Emily laughed, " Embry's soon to be girlfriend."

Her eyes lit up and I gritted my teeth. I can't believe I was really about to fucking do this. I could already see the plan forming in my head. If Anna wanted Embry, well then I was going make his crazy ass ask her out. Sam did his introductions and Emily pulled her off into the kitchen where Alexis was already waiting. As soon as the girls left the room World War Werewolf broke out in the middle of the living room. Embry let out a loud growl at Sam. " Calm down," Sam shot back at him, " or you'll leave. I'm sorry for touching her, I wasn't thinking. You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt your feelings."

" I want to talk to her," Embry pleaded.

" Absolutely not."

He started shaking. Hadn't Sam figured out that this was the not the way you dealt with Embry. He was just making him worse. " You can be in the damn room Sam, you can watch my every fucking move."

Sam was standing his ground so I tried to step in. Anna would want to talk to him at least. " We would stand close by Sam, " I offered, " we would make sure nothing happened."

" This isn't a democracy, I said no."

Embry was loosing it and loosing it fast. " Outside," Sam ordered, " and don't return until you've got your temper under control."

As if that wasn't enough Sam stepped right up to his face. " Why don't you start proving to me you care about her instead of just acting like it."

What the hell? Was he trying to provoke Embry because he was doing a pretty damn good job. I quickly grabbed Embry and shoved him out the back door. " Don't you dare rip my close bitch, or my mom will fucking kill you," I tried to lighten things up and shoved his ass in a chair.

" He's being unreasonable."

He was peeved. Embry had really had us fooled. He had been able to hide this from us for so long. I bent down in front of him trying to keep my voice soft and soothing. I talked to him the way my mom talked to me when she was about to tell me something I didn't like. " That's beside the point, " I tried to explain, " you're not gaining any credit acting like this. Besides we both know Sam can't help it. He doesn't even see Anna, not really. He looks at her and all he sees is Emily before he hurt her. He is trying to save you both. He doesn't want her to be hurt and he doesn't want you to have to live with the guilt and shame that he lives with."

He put his hands in his hair and I knew he was finally trying to focus. Good boy, because he wasn't getting near Anna until he was calm. His knee started shaking and I was afraid he was getting pissed again but I heard him start humming. He started humming a song. " You want to kiss a girl? Well yeah, I kinda already knew that one bro," I snorted.

He looked up at me confused, " What?"

" You know the song you were just humming, I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight, I wanna make a little magic in the moonlight."

Come on Em…I know that's the song you were singing. Just admit it. " You know the song, are you sure?"

" Em, they play that damn song like a hundred times a day on the radio at the store. Trust me, I know it."

" Annabelle sings that song," he explained, " she sang it after I kissed her."

So she sings. I wonder if she sings after….no wait. Keep focused. " She wants to kiss you again, " I stated.

I hated that fact but this wasn't about me. He smirked at me, " well we both know that's not going to happen."

Oh fuck. I can't believe I'm actually going to say this. " It shouldn't stop you from asking her out. I saw her face when Emily asked if she was your girlfriend. Why haven't you asked her yet?"

He looked at me like I had lost my mind. " Well I thought it was pretty fucking obvious why I haven't asked her. I can't even touch her."

I thought hard for a second. How do you convince someone to ask out your Anna? Well that was easy. Threaten that he will loose her. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. " Well you better damn well do it and I mean like tonight or you're going straight in the friend zone and there is no way of that place."

It sucked in here. Trust me.

" The friend zone," he snorted at me.

I tried to explained to the best of my deceiving ability that shit like that really existed. That girls really played crazy mind games like that. I knew it was working because he started getting a really worried look on his face. So fucking gullible. Some things never change. " Embry it's not that big a deal. You know she likes you, just ask her."

" I know but how do I get her alone when Sam is acting like her own personal guard dog," he hissed at me.

That's where the master of disaster came in. I would handle Sam. I would also handle whatever punishment came with it as long as Anna got what she wanted. " I'll take care of that," I promised.

" I don't like that look Quil. I know that look."

I grinned at him and stood up. " Trust me. You've got your shit together, now lets go."

He started to panic and I could really see the doubt in his eyes. "Quil, that look always gets me in fucking trouble."

" No, this look is going to get you a girlfriend."

" How will I know when?"

Innocent Em. " Oh, you will know," I assured him.

We waltzed into the house to find everyone already sitting down for dinner. Sam forced Embry to sit next to him so I joined him since there was no room left next to Anna. I honestly didn't know how this was going to go down. I had to figure out a way to distract Sam. I tried not to think about it too much. If someone spotted me concentrating too hard on something it would probably tip them off. I was just going to have to wing it. I just sat back and enjoyed my dinner. All in all this was a happy joyous occasion. Most of my brothers were still missing but it had still been awhile since I had ate dinner with them like this. A month before the wedding this house had been turned into bridezilla central and we'd all avoided it like the plague. It was nice to finally have things headed back to normal. It just made it better that normal now included Anna.

I sat back and took it all in. I even shared a few stories with the guys, but my mind stayed on constant awareness for the perfect time to strike. When Emily asked Seth if he would help pick up the dishes I knew that was my cue. So I hopped up and volunteered myself instead. Everyone around the table continued to talk as I started gathering up plates. Everyone except Embry that is. Embry was eyeing my like a hawk waiting for any type of signal.

I tried to play it off as normal as possible. I mean I'm a pretty agile wolf so it would be no big deal for me to carry all the plates in one swoop over to the sink. So I kept staking them up. I staked them higher and higher as I rounded my way across the table toward Sam. I saved his plate for last. I scooted up as close to him as possible before bending down to grab his plate. I gave myself just enough boost to knock the plates off balance before jerking my arms up and letting the top half fall very loudly down on top of him.

I was going to catch major shit for this. Sam was covered in food. It was dripping down his face onto his chest. I knew it was time to try and save face. " Oops," I smiled trying to look innocent but he didn't buy it.

Luckily Emily ran over and it calmed him down just a fraction below death stare. " Quil," he grunted at me.

" Bro, I am SO sorry," I apologized backing up.

I knew my job was done and Emily would take care of the rest. " It's okay sweetie," Emily cooed, " you'll need to change clothes Sam or I will never get these stains out."

Such a good little momma wolf. Sam never took his eyes off me. It was like he didn't trust me or something. I was kind of offended. " Please excuse me for a moment," he hissed before vanishing out the door.

I spun around expecting to see Embry bouncing out the door as well but he just sat looking at me in shock. " What the fuck are waiting for," I yelled at him, " GO!"

I did not just earn double shifts for a month for you sit on your ass dumb shit. He quickly responded asking Anna to go outside. I followed them to the door with everyone else looking on in confusion. Embry took her outside in the parking lot and I braced my self in the frame of the door. I would be the first and only line of defense when poppa wolf figured out he'd been punked.

I turned my back on them in order to keep my eyes on the stair well. I couldn't keep myself from listening. I yearned to hear the happiness in her voice. I heard Embry rambling like a complete idiot. " Well I know I should have asked you this before and I'm sorry that I haven't. I've just never done this before and so I'm not really good at it and I don't know when to do what…"

I was about ready to turn around and yell at him to get to the fucking point but I heard footsteps on the stairs. Shit Embry. I kept glancing behind me waiting for Embry to finally say the words. Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs glaring at me. " What are you up to," he asked suspiciously and leaned over to look behind me.

I was screaming at Embry in my head. Just fucking ask her damn it!

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

I heard him ask and Sam heard him ask. He almost took my arm off pushing me out of the door. You don't play red rover with the alpha. Sam stood on the edge of the porch seething with anger. I grabbed his arm trying to hold him back. I'd never seen him that pissed before. Well at least he'd never been that pissed at Embry. He shoved me off. " I will deal with you later," he promised.

I shrunk back against the house. Fuck it. This better damn well be worth it. Embry said her name out loud desperately trying to get her attention. I watched as her eyes widened before him and a smile spread across her lips. " Yes," she whispered up at him, " Yes, yes and yes."

I don't know what I thought I was going to feel but the sudden pain and pure on slaught of jealousy wasn't it. I thought I was going to be happy. I thought knowing Anna was happy was all I needed to be happy. Here she stood beaming and yet I'd never felt more unsatisfied in my entire life. I was jerked out of my haze when Sam's voice broke through. " Embry Call."

Sam was almost gone. I thought he had more control than all of us combined but it apparently shows that you just needed to find the right trigger. I ran up to the rail ready to intervene if necessary. If Sam tried to go after Embry I would make sure Anna was well out of the way. It was time Embry got her out of here. I waited expecting him to buckle under Sam's gaze but instead he did the complete opposite.

Embry turned around completely ignoring Sam and just looked at Anna. He stared at her in a way that made the jealousy in me rise back up to the surface. I didn't want him looking at her like that. Looking at her like he….

" I love you," he whispered to her and I almost jumped off the porch at him.

The only thing that stopped me was the pure shock that followed. Embry grabbed Anna. He grabbed her and pulled her into him crashing her lips against his. I just stood there. I didn't know what to feel. I didn't know what to do. I knew something needed to be done and quick. It wasn't until I saw the ripple flow down his right arm that I sprung into action. Stupid fucking bastard.

All I meant was for him to ask her out. He wasn't supposed to touch her. He wasn't supposed to put her in danger. I spun around leaping for the porch light to turn it off. Embry would surely phase as soon as he broke the connection and I didn't want Anna seeing that. I pushed a convulsing Sam out of my way going down the porch preparing myself for his release. It would have to be my job to get Anna out of here. I had to get her home.

Home.

FUCK.

I looked at my watch biting back my own stupidity and anger. It was late. I'd lost track of time and now Anna was not only in danger but her father was going to be pissed. I shook with anger but quickly reminded myself that I needed to deal with one problem at a time. Right now I needed to get this hormone crazed wolf off my Anna before he hurts her. I heard a rip behind me and knew Sam now waited for his little punk ass in the darkness. I would let Sam handle him. I watched him slowly pull away from her. I wanted to close my eyes and not watch but my eyes were locked on to them. Something between pain and furry was burning inside me but I had to concentrate. I had to get her out of here unharmed. Embry jerked away from her sprinting into the darkness and I watched as he phased mid stride ten feet away.

I ran for her. I couldn't waist anytime. I wrapped my arms around and pick her up carrying her back towards my car. " What, what are you doing," she asked squirming in my arms.

" We have to go Anna, right now," I explained.

" No," she yelled, " no set me down. Where is Embry? What happened to Embry?"

I sat her down next to the door to try and calm her down. " He'll be fine," I promised, " but we've got to go."

She pushed her hands against my chest, " no I want to see Embry."

Why was she fighting me on this? Why couldn't she just take me at my word and follow my lead? I had to make her understand. I pushed my hands up against her shoulder holding her still so I could look her directly in the eyes. " Anna," I begged, " we have to go. NOW."

She looked at my face and just nodded. Finally. Thank you. I jerked the door open and sat her inside. Now that she was safe we were fighting time. Right now time was kicking our ass. I pulled out the drive way a lot faster than I normally would have with Anna in the car with me. We didn't have the luxury of following speed limits tonight.

" Quil."

She whispered my name and my hands clenched around the steering wheel. If I didn't get her fucking home soon I would never get to hear her say that again. " What happened to Embry," she continued, " what was that noise and why did Sam look so upset?"

I couldn't concentrate on that right now. One thing at a time. " I don't have time for that right now Anna."

" You never do," she snapped at me, " I want to know what the heck is going on."

Not now.

" We can talk about it later, I promise. We just don't have enough fucking time right now."

" What are you talking about," she asked confused.

I threw her my cell phone hoping to get the message across. " Shit," she sighed looking down at the time.

" Exactly, " I mumbled, " Embry's not the only one going to get his ass kicked tonight."

When will I just admit to myself that I can't do anything right when it comes to her. I don't even know why I keep trying. Every time I think I'm doing something good for her it goes completely haywire. They should teach fucking classes about how to make girls happy without using your dick because it was an apparent mystery to me.


	14. Take It Back

A/N: Just got back from watching New Moon for the second time. It was even better than the first time.

Just wanna say I like this chappie. It's because its been in my head since I first wrote it in Call of Love. Its good to finally share a little bit of what Quil did during those weeks when he was absent. So make my day and review :) I'll get all inspired and update faster if you do….I mean I am officially on vacation for an entire week. Just saying.

Chapter 14: Take It Back

I was thanking God for wolf reflexes at the moment. The curvy roads of LaPush weren't really the place for high speed maneuvers. Annabelle was still staring down at my phone shocked at the time. " I am so sorry," she finally sputtered out, " this is all my fault. I will take complete blame for this."

She didn't understand any of this. I had made this happen. This all had been my idea. My pathetic attempt to make her happy. " No you won't. It was my responsibility."

" But it was my fault we're late."

" This isn't a negotiation Anna, you're not taking the heat for this. I won't allow it."

This is the one thing I get to do for you. Let me fucking do it. " What do you mean you won't allow it," she hissed, " how are you going to stop me?"

Her tone shocked me. I turned and looked at the road and then back at her. I couldn't believe this was actually happening right now. " You're upset with me? You choose right now to decide you're going to get mad at me. Seriously?"

I can't handle that Anna. There is too much going on in my head right now to handle you being pissed at me. Just trust me. " Yes! I am the one that will be punished for this. Not you."

" You're being ridiculous Anna," I growled, " I gave your father my word and I broke it. I'm a fucking man, I will handle this!"

LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU.

" Well I am a grown woman and I don't need you trying to save me!"

A growl ripped out of me before I could stop it. Something about that sentence pissed me the hell off. She didn't need me. She didn't fucking need me. This was fucking happening if her stubborn little ass liked it or not. I tried to control my temper. I didn't look at her and just kept my eyes on the road. " This was my fault. I am the one who had the idea to get you and Embry alone. I'll admit I didn't realize the idiot would take it as far as he did, but the point being this is still my fault. I am going to have enough to deal with when I get back without arguing with you about this right now."

Be rational about this for just one minute. Please just make my life a little easier right now. She leaned back in her seat and I thought she gave in. " I'm taking the blame for it, and that is that."

Anger bit at me. It was taking chunks of my control out bit by bit. " No….you..will…not."

She faced me this time leaning towards me. " Yes, I ….WILL."

My arms started to shake. " Are you trying to test my temper, because trust me. Right now is not the best time."

" I'm just telling you the facts."

I quickly turned into her driveway and shut off the car. If she didn't stop with this bull shit I was officially going to loose it. Why couldn't she just fucking admit that she needed me? Even if she didn't, why couldn't she just let me have this one little thing? Give me this one tiny little thing. " Why can't you just fucking trust me on this? Huh? Let me fucking handle it."

" Because I don't trust you."

What?

But…..you said……I mean…..I thought…..figures.

For her father to imply that was one thing. For Annabelle to say it to my face like that. My worst fear had come true. I wasn't Anna's friend. I was never Anna's friend. I was just some guy. Some guy she didn't trust enough to take care of her. She didn't trust me enough to make what I screwed up right. I was nothing. I was just another face in the crowd to her.

I….this feels…..I can't…..she couldn't do this to me.

" To think I thought you were different."

I jumped out the car slamming the door behind me. I couldn't look at her right now. I couldn't face her knowing what she thought of me. I heard her door slam behind me. I walked up the walk way determined to prove that I could do this. Her father opened the front door. " Sir, I am sorry we are late."

" It was my fault Dad, I stopped us from leaving on time," she screamed behind me.

The anger pulsed through me. You fucking break my heart and you still won't give me this one piece of satisfaction? " No she didn't," I snapped looking her in the eye.

" Yes I did," she threw back, " why are you being such a prick?"

The truth keeps getting better and better. I had really fooled myself into thinking she thought more of me than that. Why did she act like she didn't know? She knew why she didn't trust me. The same reason no one ever trusts me. " Why? Why," I laughed.

Was she going to pretend now? Fine. I'd play along.

" Because I'm fucking Quil Ateara. The fucking town asshole that's why. Didn't you get the fucking memo Annabelle? Didn't someone send you the fucking warning? I make a living out of being a prick! Didn't your dad here tell you? Or maybe he did? That's why I can't be fucking trusted!"

" You're not like that," she stated through her teeth, " I know you're not. You're just upset right now, we both are. You know I don't think that about you. You're my friend."

Phst. Don't try and make me feel better. We both know I don't deserve you. " I'm not you're friend. I was only pretending to be, hoping to gain your trust so I could get some. Because that's the kind of prick I am."

" You're lying," tears ran down her cheeks, " you're lying. I know better than that. Look I'm sorry I should have trusted you. I'm upset and so are you. I'm just upset and confused and no one will tell me anything."

She was talking to me but it was just words. It was just noise in the background. I couldn't comprehend it. It was over. Whatever this was between us was done. Technically it had never existed in the first place. Just what I had deluded myself into thinking. I knew it was time for me to leave but I couldn't make myself walk away. I just watched the tears roll down her cheeks. " Annabelle," her father stated, " I need you to go in the house. I need to speak with Mr. Ateara before he leaves."

" No," she cried, " Quil please? I am saying I'm sorry."

I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm sorry I tried to do something that I can't. I can't be anything for you. Just fucking go.

" Annabelle, in the house. I will not ask you again."

She ignored her father stepping closer to me. " I don't believe you," she growled, " some where in there is my friend. My friend who I like. Who makes unexpected visits for no other reason than just to annoy me. My friend who I was looking forward to getting to know better. My friend who was going to prove me wrong and win our bet and whom I was going to tell my secrets to. I won't believe that was all just a big lie. You can't make me believe it."

You are wrong.

She stomped into the house and slammed the door leaving me alone with Pastor Wright. I just dropped my head waiting for it. " I am very disappointed in you son."

That was fucking bullshit. You have to have hopes in someone before you can be disappointed. He'd understood all along. Even if he didn't he would have heard the truth. I'm the king of disappointment. " Just add your name to the fucking list."

He stepped down until he was standing in front of me. " I will not tolerate your behavior. I promised your mother I would allow you to be friends with Anna as long as you behaved, but I will not let you treat her with the kind of disrespect I have just witnessed tonight. I don't care if you are Embry's friend, but you will not be hanging out with my daughter anymore. You will not come to this house and you will not talk to her."

I have no reason to be here.

" Trust me Pastor after what happened tonight, you're not going to have to worry about that."

I started walking towards to my car until he quietly called out my name. His voice was softer this time. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to turn back to what I couldn't have. " I have no doubt that what Annabelle said was true."

I get the point. I'm a prick. Thanks.

" Somewhere inside of you," he continued, " is a man that I would be honored to have as my daughter's best friend."

I took in a breath and pushed the thoughts out before I could even process them. He was wrong too. I got in my car and left. My body seemed to kick itself into auto pilot at that point. I ended up at Sam's house without realizing how exactly I had even gotten there. My muscles had functioned out of pure memory and habit. I stumbled out of the car towards the forest. I could hear voices in the house but I wanted to be alone. I needed to be alone.

I stood in the forest with the darkness. I was still in shock. My mind was bubbling over trying to decipher what just happened. Did I just throw Annabelle out of my life or had she thrown me out of hers? I fell to my knees. Either way it was over. Either way I had managed to ruin the first actual relationship I had ever created with someone. I couldn't even handle an innocent non-committed casual friendship.

I bit back the growls trying to challenge my next thought but it was the truth. I really was my father's son. A massacre of love.

I phased. It hurt. It was the worst kind of pain. It was the kind that throbbed inside of you with relentless stabs. It didn't fade. It couldn't fade when I kept urging it on with memories and thoughts of her. I wanted the pain. I wanted it to rip me apart until there was nothing left.

" Quil."

They caught me off guard. My brothers stood behind me staring down at me. I ignored them. I was busy. Trying to emotionally decapitate oneself wasn't an easy task and I needed to focus. " Let me," Embry whispered and started taking his clothes off. He did not want to do that. However I didn't bother trying to stop him. As instantly as he phased he was on his knees. " Quil, what is wrong? What the fuck happened."

" Go away Em, just go away."

I blocked off my mind. He tried to penetrate it but I locked it off. This burden was my own. He eventually got frustrated and barked out to Sam and Seth. Fucking asshole. I want to be alone. I don't want my feelings sprawled out for the whole damn pack to see. " He's blocking me out," he whined to Sam.

" Maybe you should take that as a fucking hint," I growled.

Sam walked over to me. " I would really rather you tell us what was wrong on your own free will," Sam pleaded.

My own fucking free will. Yet if I don't you are more than ready to fucking take it away. " We are here to help," Embry begged.

Don't they get it? I don't want help. Nothing can be done about it now. Sam let out a sigh and forced his order on me. " Show us Quil."

I hated him for this. " Fine. Take my free will away. You will regret it."

I showed them exactly what happened. I didn't hold anything back. I unleashed it. I let it break me in hopes it would break them too. I could hear their whimpers squeak through the darkness. The pain made my fur stand on end and I only pushed it harder. I pushed and pushed until there was nothing more to give. My body shook and I could feel a numbness creeping up from my toes. Embry was the first to speak. " First let me apologize for going a little overboard tonight. I know you only meant me to ask her out and not go all…"

" Attack of the horny were wolf," I snapped.

" I'm glad to see your sense of humor hasn't been wounded in all of this," he snarled, " I'm sorry I made you worry about her safety. Sam I are going to work on that."

You do that. What the fuck do I care?

" I know, that you know, that you lost your temper. I know she hurt your feelings Quil, but she apologized. I mean this is Annabelle were talking about here. You know she doesn't believe those things about you."

" Yes she does and she is right. I can't be trusted. I am the single untrustworthiest person that ever lived. I broke my promises to her, her father, Sam and not to mention every girl I've ever met. I don't deserve to have her as a friend. It's just easier this way. Save her from the perverted interworkings of my deceitful mind."

" Okay, I see what's going on here. We're having a fucking Quil Ateara pity party tonight."

Pity party? Fuck you Embry. Do I need to show you how I feel again? I tried to push out my feelings at him again but found that I couldn't. The numbness had spread from my toes up my legs. " I figured this would make you fucking happy," I screamed instead, " not having to worry about me being around her. Don't act like you actually fucking trusted me."

" You know I fucking trusted you. Don't even start that shit with me."

I stood up legs trembling as the hazy numbness filtered into my throbbing head. " Are we done here?"

" You're upset Quil, let your brothers be here for you."

" I'll take that as a yes."

I took off. I don't know what direction. The numbness was everywhere now. It had blocked up all my thoughts, all my emotions and all the pain. It was as if my humanity had left me. It was gone and now all that was left was a shell that carried what was left around. Eventually I realized it had carried me home. I stood in the shadows looking at my house trying to decide if I should go in. I couldn't make a decision. So I just let the auto pilot carry where it wanted.

I phased back grabbing a pair of shorts from the box we kept stashed on my back porch and stumbled toward my house. I knew I was bare foot but I couldn't feel the dirt beneath my feet. My hand turned the knob of my door but I couldn't feel the resistance. As I walked through the house I noticed that it didn't smell like home to me anymore. It lacked all those delicious scents that made this house my own. " Quil?"

I turned to see my mother gazing at me concerned. " Sweetie, are you okay?"

I just looked at her. Was I okay? I didn't know. How do you explain how you feel when you don't feel anything? So instead I just started walking. I went to my room and lay across my bed. I stared across the room at the bookshelf that held my history. That stupid little blue book. My past. That was all my past now. The emptiness swallowed me up. " What happened," my mother's voice was soft and gentle like she was afraid I would break under her words.

I know she touched me then, trying to comfort me in her usual way but it didn't even register. She sat by my side for a long time. I couldn't tell you when she actually left or when she returned. I don't even know if I even went to sleep.

At some point later in time I found Seth staring down at me. He just nodded his head saying something about food. He pulled me up to my feet. I didn't resist because I couldn't. My body felt oddly weak and pliable. Seth easily made me into his own emotionless moveable Barbie doll. He told me to take a shower and I did. He told me to eat the food my mom sat in front of me so I did. My body was performing the functions. I knew my mouth was moving but I could have been eating air for all I knew. I don't know how long this went on. Seth coming over pretending to be my miniature alpha bossing me around in my own house. It wasn't until the real alpha made his first visit that things changed. Well at least his first visit that I actually registered his presence.

I was lying in my bed studying the air particles around my head when I heard their voices. They were standing right next to me but they sounded miles away. " Something is wrong here Sam," my mother explained, " people don't just act like this over a little argument. It's been a week for heavens sake."

A week? Had that much time actually passed without realization of its departure. " I can't explain it," Sam told her, " you would expect this from an imprint, but it's not like that."

" He loves her," my mom and Seth stated at the exact same time.

" He does Sam," Seth assured him, " I've seen it in his head."

Sam let out a heavy sigh. " I don't know what to do about this Stella."

Then Seth said the magic word.

Annabelle.

Everything he said after that word was lost. Her name locked into my brain and her image flushed itself to the front of my mind. It was like seeing her for the first time again. Her beauty so raw and new that it burned in my thoughts. " She is hurting too," my mom whispered, " Ben said he can still see the hurt in her eyes."

I'd hurt Anna. I'd failed her. My dream came rushing back to me. An omen that I had tossed aside but now would haunt me. Anna in the water with fear evident in her eyes pleading with me to just say it. To say how I felt. I couldn't. I hadn't. She was gone. I'd lost her. I felt a sudden sting in my chest. It was like my chest was cracking open breaking through the numbness and I could suddenly feel everything. My heart was pounding and my muscles clenched in preparation. In preparation for the pain that ripped them apart as Annabelle's pleading voice filled my head. A noise tore out of me. Something between a sob, a bark and a plea for help. Water ran down my face onto my lips. I swatted it away only to realize it was tears.

" Guys," Seth panted and I jerked my eyes up to him, " I think he just broke out of whatever kind of haze he was in."

I was heaving now. My chest rising and falling in contrast to the arrhythmic beats of my heart causing me to jerk breaths in only to spit them back out. " We need to get him outside NOW," Sam screamed, " Stella stand back."

My brothers grabbed me pulling me up and out the door. I found myself on my knees in the grass screaming for the burst that didn't come. " Why hasn't he phased," Seth asked worried, " he's in so much pain."

My knees buckled and I writhed on the ground stuck in the transition. My body burning filled to the brim with heat and energy that would make me loose myself in a matter of seconds. " I don't know Seth," Sam whispered," we are just going to have to wait."

They waited and I burned. The heat at the core of me seemed to bubble up in an attempt to drown me. I hadn't felt this since the first time I'd phased. That night it had taken hours because the anger that had triggered it had been so strong. How would I make it through when the pain I felt now offered no point of return? Fortunately for me my body slowly began working its way back into protect mode. It realized whatever shield it had taken down had come down too soon. The numbness spread back over my body and I felt my bones start to shift.

It was dark. The light had long since faded when I opened my eyes. Seth still stood before me with the same concern written on his face. I didn't need to look down at my paws to know I had finally crossed over. " I'm worried about you Quil."

He wasn't the only one. " This isn't normal," he scowled at me, " we've got to figure this out."

I shook my head. There wasn't anything left to figure out. She was gone. At least for me. The only chance I had to be in her life was to be her friend and I screwed that up. I couldn't even do that right. I'd hurt her. I guess it was better to hurt her once and remove myself than to stick around and hurt her a thousands times in the future.

The future.

My future would now exist without the presence of Anna. I suddenly had doubts a future even existed for me now. Not a real one anyway. Not a happy one.

The pain started searing back up inside of me and I let out an involuntary whine. " Stop it," Seth growled throwing his hands up, " whatever you are convincing yourself of in that screwed up head of yours just stop it!"

I turned my back on him trying to insinuate that I wanted to be alone but it didn't work. In fact it got worse. Apparently the little pipsqueak sent out the word that I had finally phased so everyone came by. I eventually phased back and joined them in the house. I sat silently on the couch as each hugged me in turn. Seth, my mom, Emily and even Sam seemed happy to see me sitting up right. They hadn't told Embry about any of it. At least I could be thankful for that. However I knew I couldn't handle this much longer. Sitting here trying to pretend like everything was okay.

Everything was not okay.

I eventually excused myself using the excuse I needed to take a shower. I turned on the water and sat beneath it. Then I let myself do something that I swore would never happen again after this day. I cried.

I cried over Annabelle. I cried over the loss of her friendship that I would never get to enjoy. I cried over the loss of her love that I never had the chance to deserve. I just cried for her. I turned the water off letting the memories of her wash down the drain with the tears. Everything would go back to normal. An--she would be with Embry. She'd get over the hurt just like all the others. Me. I would just back to being me. I didn't have a choice now.

I kept myself busy for the next couple of days. I ran double shifts for the hell of it. I tried to avoid running with Embry but Tuesday morning I had no choice. Of course his entire mind was overloaded with thoughts of her. Seth had apparently hooked them up with a web camera so they could talk without the risk of her safety. I applauded the effort Seth made but I reminded myself Anna didn't exist for me anymore so I tried not to care. I spent my nights at my house instead of at Sam's with the guys. I knew it hurt Emily's feelings but I didn't trust myself with the whole sleep talking thing. I didn't need to make shit harder than it already was. I missed her.

I convinced myself it was because I missed female interaction in general. I mean the morning wood was turning into the morning poles of steel. However I wasn't about to break my promise to her even if she'd never know I actually kept it. I relieved myself twice in the shower that morning. That was all it was though, relieving the frustration. I'd gotten no joy or pleasure out of it. I simply needed the release so I set forth a series of actions to accomplish the desired outcome. That's when I realized that when Quil Ateara can't even enjoy getting his jollies during shower time life had pretty much lost all its luster for me.

I needed to get out. I needed to get out of the house. I just needed to get out of my own head. So I got in my car and just drove. I think I drove around for hours not really knowing where I was going or why I hadn't turned around to go home. I finally found myself in Hoakim at the usual wolf pack hangout. By hang out I mean restaurant that served corn nuggets and ranchero sauce. I stared up at the sign before deciding to go in. I wanted to think about how cool it would be to bring Anna here and make her try the Devil's nachos but I didn't. At least not for long.

I trudged inside and found an empty booth in the corner. The menu glared up at me and I just glared back. The little cartoon devil nacho winked up at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Anna would be so intimidated by it. She'd be so scared to try it but she would because she wouldn't want to appear weak. Then she would realize that the famous nachos weren't hot at all. That it was all a big lie and she would hate me for tricking her. I shook my head and turned the menu over. Maybe that could have happened in another life. Maybe in that life I wouldn't be a complete screw up.

I ended up just ordering something to drink because I'd lost my appetite. Everything had lost its appeal after realizing it didn't come with a side of Anna's laughter. " Hey there," a voice called behind me, " Quil right?"

I didn't even bother turning around. I just nodded taking a drink of my coke in hopes they would be satisfied and leave. She didn't leave. Instead she walked around and stood straight in front of my face so I had no choice but to up at her. She looked familiar, but they all usually do. None them stood out like Annabelle. " You're alone," she stated smirking at me, " that mean blondie turned you down?"

Blondie? There was only one blonde I knew…or well…cared to know and that was Anna. How did this chick know Anna? I studied her face and it finally clicked. The annoying girl from the bonfire. Of course it would be the annoying girl from the bonfire. I'm just that lucky. " I don't know what you are talking about," I grumbled at her.

She let out a laugh. " That's a yes."

She then took it upon herself to slide into the booth next to me. I didn't remember offering the bitch a seat. " You're better off with out her," she smiled scooting closer.

I leaned back. " What the fuck do you know about it?"

She grimaced and I realized I might have been a little harsh. Then I remembered that I am harsh. For one brief second I felt like the old me again. " Gosh," she rolled her eyes, " she really hurt your ego that much?"

This had nothing to do with my ego. Nothing could break my ego. " Is there a point to this?"

That was a bad question to ask because the next thing I knew her hand was sliding up my leg. " I'll help you forget about her."

If she didn't get her hand off my leg I was going to go third grade on her ass and pull her hair. " Trust me. It would take a lot more than you to make me forget about her."

Something flashed in her eyes and the next thing I knew she was on top of me. I was pretty sure I felt tongue on my neck and a hand on my crotch. I don't really know because my attention focused directly on Seth and Alexis who were now staring at me from across the room. As if this day couldn't get any fucking worse. I pushed her off me. " I've got to get out of here," I hissed pushing her out of the seat.

" Yeah," she agreed getting up, " we should go somewhere."

Seth narrowed his eyes at me. " Whatever just let me the fuck out of here."

I got out of there as quickly as my legs would let me move with a slut hanging onto your arm. I sped up cutting off her connection to me. She was following me to my car. " Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

" Preferably your place," she winked, " I'd really like to avoid the back seat of your car."

Was this chick for real? " Look," I stated clearly as possible because her intelligence was apparently scrapping the bottom of the barrel, " I'm going home. ALONE."

She rolled her eyes, " fine. Your car is fine."

I threw my hands up in frustration. " I'm getting in my car ALONE."

" I know your reputation," she stated matter of factly.

That stopped me up short. I bit back a growl trying to remind myself she didn't realize who she was pissing off. " That WAS my reputation," I growled, " things have changed."

She let out a deafening laugh, " you're kidding me right? Guys like you don't change. You just change your strategy."

" You don't know me," I growled clenching my hands into fist.

" I am you."

My breath was shaking and electricity stung my fingertips. " No. Trust me. You don't want to be me."

She backed up. I wonder what scared her. Had it been my tone or fact that my body was pulsating with barks of anger heaving out. Either way she got the fucking point. I left her standing in the parking lot. I managed to keep it together to drive home. I sat down in the back yard still too upset to go in the house. I refused to put my mom in that kind of danger. Around midnight she came out with a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I don't know why she brought a werewolf a blanket but then I felt the tears on her cheek when she kissed me goodnight. " Mom?"

" Come inside soon," she whispered and kissed me again.

My head dropped down in my hands. " I'm sorry," I whispered, " I'm so sorry."

She shushed me as she pulled me into a hug. " You have nothing to be sorry to me about."

" You are crying," I pointed out.

" I am crying for you not because of you."

" I don't….understand."

She hugged me tighter. " You are so much like me sweetie."

" No I'm not. I'm nothing like you," I whispered back.

" Yes you are. You are my son. I don't want to see you make my same mistakes. Don't fight against fate Quil. Don't try and be logical or rational because love isn't any of those things. Don't convince yourself that you don't deserve what was made for you."

I gently pushed her away. " Don't do this mom. Just don't okay?"

She wiped the tears off her face and nodded. " I know. I know better than to think you would listen to me."

I glared at her. She was not going to make me feel guilty about this. Not this and not right now. " I love you," she whispered giving me one last hug, " please come inside soon."

" I love you. Goodnight."

She tucked the blanket around me and I let her even though I pulled it off as soon as she went inside. I couldn't handle this shit anymore. I had to stop thinking about it. I had to think about something else. Anything else. What could I do or immerse myself in that would occupy my mind?

Of course.

My birthday.

Or well…. My birthday party.


	15. Played Like a Fiddle

A/N: So i had this grand plan that i was going to get all this stuff accomplished while on vacation for a week during Thanksgiving. Psht. I didn't get ANYTHING accomplished. In fact i got further behind. I am finally just now getting back to my usual routine. Hope you enjoy this chapter! let me know what you think :)

Chapter 15: Played Like a Fiddle

Keeping myself busy was my number one priority. Complete and utter distraction was the key. I went through every single contact on my cell phone setting up the time and day for my big birthday bash. What better way could there be to keep my mind occupied? It was genius and it was working like a charm. It seemed like every single second of the day my phone was ringing with people calling to confirm their invitation, or to ask if they could bring a friend. There was also the occasional sexual favor proposition in replace of an actual gift, but I found out that there were actually ways to tell girls no without hurting their feelings. At least I hope I wasn't hurting their feelings, but I had to get the point across that this was just an invitation to my party and not an invitation to my bed. A lot of them kept getting the two confused.

The ones that got really confused started making appearances at my house. They would just show up on my doorstep talking shit about Birthday wishes and thongs. Lucky for me my mom was always home so I had a built in excuse to scurry them away. My mom was not happy with it at all. I assured her I would be behaving myself during my party, but she didn't seem concerned with that part. I knew exactly what she was concerned with. She knew I hadn't invited Anna yet. First of all I knew Embry would bring her anyway, so I just didn't see the point in putting myself through that kind of torture. I doubted she wanted to talk to me anyway. If I were really being truthful about it I would admit that I was scared she would turn me down. At this point refusing to come to my birthday party would probably break that little piece of sanity that I have managed to hold on to. I couldn't afford to risk it.

I was in the middle of a phone conversation when Seth walked into my room. He studied me for a second when I held up my finger telling him to wait before he talked. I had a non-wolf on the phone and I didn't want to risk Seth being a big mouth. I was confirming directions to my house and I could see the enlightenment increase across Seth's face. He tore into me as soon as I hung up the phone. " What the hell do you think you are doing?"

" Planning my birthday party. Did you forget that it is this Friday?"

He crossed his arms, " no I did not forget. I was just hoping you would choose to celebrate it in a semi normal fashion."

" I don't do normal," I explained, " besides I need this Seth. Just let me be."

" Throwing a kegger is not the way to get over this and you know it."

I took in a deep breath trying to not let the anger over take me. " I will NEVER get over this," I growled, " I can only cope with it. Keeping my mind off it is the best way I can cope right now."

" Why don't you try talking to her about it?"

I bared my teeth at him ready tear into him when my phone rang. I grabbed it still glaring at him. I watched him sneak out as I answered the call. The calls kept coming and coming. At midnight that night I had to turn my phone off just so I could go to sleep. The party planning seemed to help the dreams too. My mind was so focus that even my subconscious couldn't think about anything else. It was a restless sleep, but at least it was an Anna free sleep. I woke up late wandering into the kitchen about the time my mom was leaving for work. She gave me a once over inspecting my eyes by rubbing her hand across my cheek. She didn't say anything, but only because she didn't need to. I could read the worry and sadness across her face. There wasn't anything I could do to make her feel better about it though. This was just how things had to be.

I fixed a bowl of cereal wandering back to my bedroom. I hopped up on the bed not allowing myself any time to let my mind dive further into any thought process that involved Anna. I turned my phone back on watching fourteen new voice mails pop up. I sighed and started playing them through. Each one was filled with eagerness, propositions and early birthday wishes. None of them made me smile, or come close to making me happy. They were just voices asking questions and stating facts. I decided to let them all play through before going back and returning the call. I mostly just wanted time to eat my breakfast first. Plus dragging the process out longer meant my mind was occupied longer.

I focused in on the voices letting their words ground into my head. It was getting to the point that I wasn't even comprehending what they were saying. Every now and then a single word would stand out but the others would just merge together into one long never ending wave of high pitched nothingness. I chewed louder on my cereal hoping to drown out the noise. I stared out in front me enjoying the fuzzy haze that had encompassed my mind. I could have sworn I saw the knob on my door turn.

I blinked my eyes and stared at it. No I must have being seeing things. I was the only one home. Then the door opened. Someone was in my house. It swung open revealing the intruder. I should have jumped up and positioned myself for attack but I couldn't move. I was stuck in place as the fuzzy haze in my head vanished and my entire mind was filled with the image standing in my doorway.

Annabelle Wright.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She was in my room. Anna was here. I looked directly at her eyes that beamed brighter than I had ever remembered them. Her lips shined with a distinctive glossy sheen and her curls ran down her shoulders in pristine smooth waves. Then my eyes dropped down to the rest of her. My mind attempted to comprehend and analyze what my eyes were seeing but it must have been too much because I went completely numb to the point that my spoon fell out of my hand.

I tried to mentally shove myself back into reality because right now reality was better than any fantasy I had ever attempted to conceive. Molded to the slender curves of Anna's body was a little silk black dress. It clung to every inch of her revealing the most subtle details of her figure. Her shoulders remained bare as the fabric swelled around the lines of her breast only to dip back in along the long lines of her stomach. My eyes continued to roam down as her hips emerged and then it stopped again showcasing the long length of her legs only to be extenuated by the pair of three inch heals at the bottom.

I tore my eyes away from her body. I felt instantly guilty for staring at such intimate details that didn't belong to me. Details that I didn't deserve to know existed. I forced my eyes back up to hers only to find her staring back at me. Then I realized she was staring at the phone. The phone that was still to my ear playing back the monotonous messages. I quickly closed it letting it drop to the bed. I moved my bowl of cereal out of the way before I dumped it all over myself and attempted to sit up. I threw my legs over the side of the bed determined to stand up before her. She at least deserved the respect.

It wasn't until my feet hit the ground that I remember I was only wearing a pair of boxers. I peaked down praying that my body wasn't somehow secretly betraying me, but only my red boxers stared back up at me. That was a miracle in itself. My dick was probably in the same amount of shock as my brain at this point. So I just stood there staring at her. Did she expect me to talk? I couldn't. I wouldn't. I refused to open my mouth while she stood there looking like that. Nothing good could come out of it right now. So I just waited.

" Quil," she whispered.

My eyes reflexively rose as my knees weakened. Damn I didn't realize how bad I missed the sound of her voice. Especially the sound of her voice saying my name. " It's time we talked," she continued.

So damn beautiful. It was like perfect harmonious cords being strung to a song written just for me. I knew she was saying something to me but I couldn't get pass the fact that she was talking to me at all. I shook my head trying to shake away the shock so I could process the words. " Wait….what…huh?"

Repeat that for me again. I promise this time I will try and listen. " Talk," she snapped, " its time we freaking talked."

It definitely registered that time. Every single word tore into me ripping away every single piece of composure I had managed to fake over the past week. The hurt and pain ravaged me just like the first time. I stood up off the bed attempting to keep myself in one piece. " You shouldn't have come Anna."

Sadness bit at her face but she quickly replaced it with annoyance. " And why not exactly?"

Don't ask me why. I'm begging you Anna, please don't make tell you no. My fingers encircled my hair. " I told you this already, everyone has told you."

" Remind me," she ordered.

I couldn't look at her. I couldn't bear to see what it did to her. I knew it was nothing compared to what it would cost me to say it, but somehow her small pain hurt me more than even my own. " You don't need to be hanging around me, you were right. I can't be trusted."

" I know you can't be trusted," she spat, " you said for yourself that you were only pretending to be my friend to get some…correct?"

I turned away from her. It was like I was trying to shield myself away from the pain of those words, but I knew I had to face them. If she needed to hear me say it to believe it then I would suffer it. I would lie. " Yeah," I whispered, " so you should leave, okay?"

Go so I can try and salvage some form socially acceptable humanity out of what's left of me. " Why would I leave," she laughed, " did you not hear about what Sam and Embry told me?"

The laughed caught me off guard. This wasn't funny. Nothing about this was fucking funny. She continued looking me straight in the eye. " Embry is not allowed to touch me. Heck, he can't even get within five feet of me."

I knew this. She had to know I knew this already. " Yeah and Embry said you two were cool about it."

So stop fucking torturing me.

" Relationship wise yes, I'm fine because I still get Embry…but, " she stepped forward towards me, " a girl still has needs Quil."

I froze up. My muscles tighten and my jaw locked in place. She moved closer and I couldn't make myself move away. She was inches away from me now. Inches stood between me and her skin. Then I watched her hand move from her side gliding forward towards me. I would have jumped if my body would have been functioning correctly. Instead I was stuck motionless watching her fingers slide down my chest. " That's where you come in," she explained.

Her hand ran up and down my chest setting sparks against my skin. " I want you Quil, and you being who you are won't mind helping me out with my little problem and not telling Embry about it right?"

The rush of hormones that fueled my system was hot enough to unfreeze me completely. She was fucking playing with me. She thought this was a fucking game. She didn't want me. She never wanted me. I quickly removed her hands and backed up. " This isn't a fucking joke Anna," I warned.

" Whose joking," she shot back, " I'm tired of being the good little preacher's daughter. I am tired of being a virgin. My boyfriend isn't allowed to touch me, so you're the next best thing right? It will be our little secret. I get what I want and you get what you wanted."

I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. Did she honestly believe I was going to fall for this little act? This wasn't Anna. None of this was Anna. Not that dress, not those shoes and most definitely not that cocky little attitude she was using on me. I wanted to tell her to stop. I wanted to tell her how ridiculous she was being. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. What would I say? Stop because I want my Anna back. The whole point was that she wasn't my Anna and she never would be.

Before I could gather my thoughts she ran her hand down the side of my bed and smiled. " I'm ready," she proclaimed.

That did it. That little proclamation ripped the last piece of control I had. I wouldn't stand here and let her act like this. I wouldn't let her pretend to be something she is not. " What part of you don't need to be around me, do you not fucking understand? You are too sweet and naïve to be around someone like me!"

Just look at how it's making you act right now. You know I'm telling you the truth. She giggled. She fucking giggled at me. " Naïve? I'm offering myself to you, knowing fully what I will get. How is that naïve exactly?"

She leaned back against the bed and wrapped one leg around the back of mine and pulled me a step closer to her. " Take me," she instructed.

Heat flashed through me. How could my body not respond when she said shit like that? Even when I knew it was a complete lie I reacted. " Stop this now," I growled.

" Stop?"

Her hand stretched up to fall around my neck and I held back the sigh that desperately wanted to escape. She smirked up at me, " but we were just getting started."

Just like I thought. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was fucking playing me. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I could fight back. I couldn't give in and prove to her that I'm a jerk because I couldn't make myself hurt her like that. A growl ripped out of me as I felt the urge to phase melt down me. She leaned up locking her arm tighter around my neck. She brought her lips up to my ear and whispered softly against it. " Show me the bad Quil."

I jerked my head over to look at her. " Never. Not to you," I mumbled incoherently preparing myself to push her off me.

She beat me to the punch. She jerked me forward tugging the arm that was firmly planted around my neck. I fell forward off balance catching my arm on the edge of my bed but it was too late. My body was on top of hers pressing her against the side of the bed. She'd guided my lips down to the perfect spot directly against her own. I had never felt happier and more pissed in my entire life. This was not supposed to happen. Even if it was supposed to happen if wasn't supposed to happen like this. My body fit so perfectly against hers as if it they were made to go together. Her lips sank delicately into mine suffocating me with warmth I didn't know I could even feel. I had to stop though. Everything was so perfect and yet so wrong. The pieces were right: Anna and me. It was just everything else that was screwed up. The situation, the circumstances and the consequences would only lead to heartbreak, sadness and unbearable pain. At least for me.

I grabbed hold of her hips. I desperately tried to keep focus. I couldn't afford to let the way the silk covering her hips tempt me into hurting her. She needed me to tell her no right now. She wanted me to tell her no. So I would.

I shoved myself off her with every ounce of power I could force from my body throwing myself to other side of the room. I grabbed the nearest object, which was my desk chair and placed it between us. I fell down to the floor panting. It had hurt. I hadn't expected that. Removing myself from her embrace had physically hurt. That shit wasn't normal. That doesn't happen to normal people.

Her voice broke through my thoughts. " Why'd you stop, huh?"

I growled at her. She was taunting me. The girl was officially trying to kill me. " Why did you stop," she demanded.

I kept my eyes closed trying to calm my breathing when I heard her take a step forward. I jumped and shoved the chair out between us. I was desperate for a barrier. " Don't you fucking move," I warned.

" Then answer my question," she snapped.

Stop it Anna. Stop this please. I am not as strong as you give me credit for.

" I know why," she hissed, " because you're not like that. No matter how much shit you do to try and prove it, you can't be the jerk you give yourself credit for."

" Anna please," I pleaded.

Don't say this to me. Don't put hope in me again.

" No," she shouted, " no you had your chance to talk. You had the chance to talk to me all week! Now it's my turn to talk and you're going to listen. You're not that guy."

She stood up straighter and pointed at me narrowing her eyes. "And that's just a simple fact. It's time you get used to it. You're going to be my damn friend and you're going to be happy about it. You hear me?"

I can't. I can't just be your friend. Its hurts too much Anna. Can't you see that? She didn't let up. " You're going to be my Quil. You're going to be sweet to the point of making Embry nauseous, you're going to make me laugh with your stupid perverted pick up lines, and you're going to annoy me to the point of me wanting to kill you. You're going to just freaking CARE because I care about you. I've missed you."

My hands fell off the chair. My mind twisted up in a knot as if something had malfunctioned inside of it. Anna cared about me. Like literally cared to the point she'd missed me. I looked at her and the anger faded. Pain seeped up in the form of tears and her voice started to shake. " Didn't you miss me at all? How could you go all this time without even trying?"

I couldn't do this. I couldn't watch her hurt. The anger I could get passed but not the pain. Not pain that I caused her. " Please," I begged.

Tears busted out of her eyes and she threw her hands out in desperation. " No," she sobbed, " I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses. There is no excuse for what you've put me through this week. I apologized for what I said. I didn't mean it and you know it."

I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was hurting you too. I'm such a fucking screw up. This is why you shouldn't be with me. I never do anything right when it comes to you. She took in a sharp breath and I just stood there taking it because I deserved it. " So you listen here buddy," she sobbed trying to sound serious, " I'm coming to your birthday party on Friday. My Quil better be there."

I wanted to nod but I was too defeated to even try. " I won't except anything else," she shouted at me, " besides you owe me a damn secret and I'm holding you to it."

She turned for the door and slung it open. She spun around with tears glistening across her face and screamed, " my Quil!"

I stood there for a moment trying to figure out exactly what the fuck had just happened. She said I owed her a secret. Did that mean she thought I had lost the bet? Did she think I had gone out and had sex? I was here in this fucking house loosing my mind over her and she thought I was having sex with someone else. It kind of pissed me off except for the fact that it had upset her. She had been genuinely upset over the thought of it. I had to tell her. I had to tell her she was wrong. That it was all wrong. I didn't betray her friendship and her trust. I had to let her know that I was her Quil and I had never left her.

I ran for the door. I went through the house letting my wolf speed take over and I caught her outside just as she was about to open the door to her car. " Anna wait!"

She stopped but didn't bother to turn around. I knew I couldn't tell her now. Just like with everything else this situation was just wrong. " Are you..," it was weird that I was still nervous even though she already told me she was coming, " are you really coming to my birthday party?"

" Yes, that's what friends do," she snapped over her shoulder.

I sighed and nodded. I would wait until then. " See you there."

She got in her car and left. I stood there in the driveway for a long time trying to digest what had just happened. I was back where I started. I was Anna's friend again except I knew it was more than that. There wasn't any denying what I felt back there. I was in love with her. I held my chest trying to keep my breathing under control.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried again. I Quil Ateara was in love with Annabelle Wright. I opened my eyes to find myself smiling. That wasn't half as scary as I thought it would be. It felt pretty damn good to say it like that. Then an empty pit formed at the bottom of my stomach. It was true I was in love with her, but it was also true that even though Anna cared about me, she was in love with someone else. That someone else just so happens to be my best friend and my brother.

The pit got bigger and more prominent threatening to over take my whole chest. I ran my fingers through my hair becoming suddenly anxious. I needed a second opinion. I needed advice. I needed someone I could talk to that would understand without being judgmental. I racked my brain combing through every person I knew or even thought I knew but then kicked myself. It had been so obvious as to who I needed to go to. I mean wasn't this the whole purpose God had created them in the first place. I convinced myself I was right. So I ran in the house to change clothes so I could go find the person I needed to talk to most.

Stella Ateara.

My Momma.


	16. Consequences of Realization

A/N: I heart Quil's momma.

Chapter 16: Consequences of Realization

I stood outside the door to my mom's store pacing back and forth trying to decipher exactly how I was going to breach the subject with my mom. I wanted to have a calm, mature and I-don't-want-to-hear-I-told-you-so kind of discussion. I needed the wisdom and advice of the smartest woman I knew, not the shrieking I'll-love-you-no-matter-how-bad-you-screw-your-best-friend-over frenzy that I knew she was totally capable of producing. I finally accepted the fact that I was probably going to have to suffer through the frenzy in order to eventually get the wisdom I needed.

I trudged in the door and noticed someone up front checking out. I hung back around the coolers waiting for them to finish and leave. Then I noticed the long row of ice cream glaring back at me. Technically I was heart broken. I mean I had just realized I was in love with a girl I couldn't have….that meant I could have all the ice cream I wanted right? I mean that's what girls do in the movies. Broken heart meant ice cream binge. I am soooo not under acting like a complete girl right now because to be honest I think ice cream might just help heal my heart a little.

I grabbed a gallon as I heard the bell ring over the front door as the customer left. I heaved it up on the front counter as my mom looked at me confused. I just ignored her digging through the cupboard behind the counter in search of a spoon. I found one and scooped out a large section shoving it in my mouth. My mom smirked at me. " That time of the month," she giggled raising an eyebrow.

I tried to stick my tongue out at her but the ice cream was blocking me. " Then what's your problem," she asked still smiling.

I'd like to know what she thought was so damn funny about the apparent cloud of gloom and doom that currently hung over her only child's head. I gulped down the ice cream. " I saw Anna today."

" I know," she smiled fiddling with some papers on the counter like it was no big deal.

I shoved the spoon down on the counter with a loud clang. " What the hell do you mean you know?"

She rolled her eyes at me. " I met Anna in the drive way," she explained, " who do you think let her in the house?"

Oh. I guess that made sense. I mean I should have figured Anna wouldn't have just let her self in without permission. My mom just stood there still beaming at me. " What are you smiling about," I snapped picking my spoon back up and digging out more ice cream.

" She missed you," she whispered, " she came after you."

I froze not daring to look over at my mom, because I knew if I looked at her right now I would smile. I focused on my ice cream. " We're friends again I guess," I shrugged taking another large bite.

She burst out in giggles and I couldn't help but look at her. " What," I mumbled around my full mouth.

" We're friends again I guess," she laughed mocking my careless shrug.

She was making fun of me. I narrowed my brow to ensure that she knew I was not in the mood. " Oh please," she sighed hitting me lightly on my shoulder, " I watched you moan and groan around that house for two weeks and you are just going to act like its no big deal when she shows up to get you?"

I huffed staring at her but she just put her head in her hand and stared back. " We can avoid this, lie about it or we could just be honest about it," she smiled.

I let out a whine of defeat and just gave up. I threw myself dramatically across the counter letting my arms hang over the other side. " Okay. FINE. I admit it. I have fallen in love with her!"

I tried to cover my ears to drown out her giggles but she only pulled my hands away. " No," she stated and I jerked my head up.

" What?"

I was about to truly loose it but she held up her hand for me to wait. " No Quil you did not fall in love with her. You have been in love with Anna for a very long time. You just finally realized it."

I thought about it. Remembering my dreams of Anna when we were babies and how I fawned over her. I guess she was right. My heart has always belonged to Anna. Maybe that's why I could never give it to anyone else.

Whoa… that's deep shit. However I guess I'm in this pretty deep. I sighed. Which brings me back to my cloud of doom and gloom and the reason I was here professing this out loud in the first place. " Yeah you are right mom."

She placed her hand over her heart like she was shocked by that statement but I could see how her face lit up. I could tell the frenzy was about to start so I grabbed her holding her in place. " She loves Embry," I blurted, " she cares about me I know, but mom she is in love with Embry."

My voice cracked on that last part and it didn't go unnoticed. I couldn't hold her back any longer and she strung her arms around me. Except it wasn't in joy or celebration. She was comforting me. " Only because you haven't given her a chance to fall in love with you," she whispered squeezing me close, " you know I love Embry like he is my own son. Jake too for that matter. Under any other circumstance I would never encourage you to do this, but Quil…..Anna was meant for you."

I closed my eyes trying to ignore her words. " How can you be so sure of that?"

" How can you feel the way you do and not be?"

A calm fell over me and my heart ceased to feel pain for the time in weeks. This was why I had come to her. I slowly nodded my head agreeing with her. I knew how I felt. I knew no one could love her more than I did. But there was still a catch. " I refuse to ask her to choose between us."

Not only because I knew she wouldn't choose me. It was the point behind it.

" Give her a chance to love you and you won't have to ask her to choose."

She pulled me closer then and kissed my cheek. " Just love her Quil," she whispered, " just love her without holding anything back and she will come back to you. She too will realize her heart has already been claimed."

I nodded hugging my mother back for the first time. It didn't last long though because I quickly pulled away before this turned into an actual girly ice cream consumption party complete with snot and werewolf tears. That reminded me. My ice cream.

I picked my spoon back up and dug in. My mom put her hands on her hips staring at me. " I thought you felt better now?"

" No use wasting good ice cream," I argued.

" Fine," she laughed, " but you're stocking the shelves when you are done to pay off your debt."

I let my mouth fall open like I was offended. I didn't care though. I would have stocked the shelves for my mom anyway just because she was my mom. The ice cream could just be my added bonus. My celebration prize for realizing I was an official pussy whipped bitch now. I wonder if I should give Anna an owner's manuel for her new pet. That way it could explain that she should please feed her slave bitch regularly, not ask it do things she really didn't want because it killed the slave to tell her no, and kisses similar those given in slave bitch's room are mandatory at least every other day for slave bitch's general health and well being.

Ugh. The kiss. I had almost forgot about it. The dress too. Oh shit, how could I have actually gone a substantial period of time without thinking about that damn dress? I grunted as I swallowed down my ice cream. I grabbed my gallon of ice cream realizing I was going to have to take this celebration party on the road. " Mom," I stuttered, " can I have a rain check? Promise to stock shelves and watch the store tomorrow."

" Sure sweetie," she yelled sweeping her way down the center isle, "everything okay?"

C'mon mom. I discuss a lot of things with you, but a boner over a little black dress isn't one of them. " I'm perfect. See you later. Love you!"

I bolted for the door with my half gallon of ice cream. Like I said you can't waste good ice cream. I would need a snack afterwards anyway. I'm a growing man, I can't burn off too many calories without replacement.

I was back home in my room within minutes. I propped myself up on the corner of my bed in the exact spot where Anna had kissed me. Shit. I still couldn't believe that had actually happened. I really couldn't believe that I hadn't kissed her back. I had been really down playing my control skills. I mean not kissing her back, that was fucking hard but I had done it. I grinned to myself letting my lust engulf my brain. Well I wouldn't stop myself now. At least not right now in my head. Nope, right now the image of Anna pleading for me to take her would not go unanswered. I would deliver. I would deliver hard, strong and for as long as my will power could hold. She was mine right now. Just mine.

Twenty minutes later I was on my bed finishing off my bucket of ice cream. Let me tell you….ice cream is the greatest after jack off snack ever. The only problem was that after I finished the last bite my euphoria started to slip away from me and I started feeling extremely guilty about Embry. It wasn't just about being in love with his girlfriend either. I had avoided not only Anna for the last two weeks but him as well. It was time I had some quality brotherly bonding with my best friend. I hopped up to head out the door when I stopped mid step. Would Embry want brotherly bonding time with me? What if Anna told him about today? About the dress and the kiss….

It was Annabelle of course she would tell Embry. I groaned pulling the door closed behind me. I guess I should go anyway. I would take my ass whooping like a man. I deserve it. I deserve it in more ways than Embry even realizes.

It was getting late. It was well past dark when I arrived at Embry's house. Joseph let me in with a strong pat on the back announcing that he was glad to see I was alive. He had apparently begun to worry. He didn't know but I had secretly begun to worry a little myself. I scurried on back to Embry's room only to find it empty. Joseph didn't say anything about Embry not being here. I looked confused around the room assuring myself the it wasn't big enough for a gigantic werewolf to play hide and seek in. That's when I noticed the window. It was open, the wind gently blowing back the faded blue curtain surrounding it. The little shit had snuck out. Normally I would laugh and say it was about damn time the boy grew some balls but this wasn't a normal situation. It wasn't normal because I knew the only thing that Embry Call would risk sneaking out of his house for rhymed with banana and it belonged to me.

Well at least in my wild corrupted fantasies she belonged to me. I kicked the side of his bed knowing I couldn't do a damn thing about it. The only thing that kept me from jumping out that window and going after him was the fact that I knew he couldn't touch her. He at least better damn well not touch her. I knew Embry though. I knew he wouldn't risk her safety. That meant all I could do was wait. I grabbed a book off his shelf not paying attention to the title and propped myself up on his bed.

He had to eleven. If he wasn't back by then I would drag him back by his tail. I glanced over at the clock and groaned. I insistently slapped through the pages of the book not bothering to even look at the words. Instead I started counting pages. With each page the force in which I exerted to forward it to the next page became excessively rougher. I knew I was about to rip the pages when I heard a noise outside the window. It was the noise I had been waiting for. It was Embry phasing back.

I tried to look as calm as possible as he slid back through the window. I couldn't help but inspect his condition. His condition would send off hints as to what he'd been up to. He noticed my scrutiny and held up his hand. " We're not fucking talking about it," he grunted.

Fine by me. I didn't want to fucking talk about it. I didn't need nightmares tonight. " Fine. Can I at least spend the night?"

Brother bonding time? Please?

" Sure," he grunted swiping off the dirt on his shorts.

I took the chance to inspect him more thoroughly. He didn't look pissed at me. Maybe she hadn't told him. " Em?"

" She already fucking told me."

Shit. He knew me well. I also knew him well. " You're going to kick my ass aren't you?"

He looked up still completely calm. " Yep."

Knew it. Damn it. " Could you do it before Friday? I would like to be healed by my birthday."

I would let it count as my present from you. " Depends," he thought, " you gonna make my girl cry again?"

I stopped the growl that wanted to burst out of me at the words " my girl." I painfully swallowed it down. Mostly because I knew that I had a knack from screwing up when it came to Anna. " I can't promise that," I stated truthfully even though it hurt to admit.

He thought about it. " Fine. I'll kick your ass tomorrow."

" Thanks."

Really. I scooted down on the bed to get comfortable. " Get the fuck in the floor," he growled hovering over me.

I looked at him shocked. " What? Come on, that floor is rough."

He pointed toward the floor growling. I should have known he couldn't hold back his fury that easily. " You're just punishing me."

" Damn right," he admitted, " you fucking kissed my girlfriend."

You are fucking dating my Anna. " Technically she kissed me."

I knew saying it wouldn't help my case but it just felt good to remind him of that little fact. " How many times have you thought about it since she left your house?"

Ouch. Yeah I was in trouble now.

" Is it more than ten?"

Yeah by about a hundred. However I didn't tell him that. Instead I took the chicken way out and settled for just looking guilty. There was no need to get specific about it. He pointed towards the floor. " Fine, it's not my fault though," I argued, " did you see that damn dress she had on?"

I mean he could not fault me for it. I may be in love with her, but I'm also just a horny teenager. " Please," he scoffed, " that's not even the half of it."

He rummaged through his drawer grabbing out a set of clean clothes before opening the door to the bathroom. " What do you mean," I asked instantly curious.

He didn't answer. Instead he just stood there looking all smug. " What do you mean Embry? I mean its not like she was commando or anything," I joked.

He didn't smile. Just smugness. My stomach knotted up. " Embry?"

He laughed and shut the door in my face. " Fuck," I panted and my hard on was back that easily.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Yeah it was definitely a good idea I slept in the floor tonight. Brotherly bonding time was better spent at least five foot apart under current conditions.


	17. Making it Official

A/N: Its shorter than I meant it to be, but I wouldn't get to add more until Friday. So i thought a shorter update was better than none right?

Chapter 17: Making it Official

I heard Annabelle's voice whispering around me. It was like sweet waves of melodies washing over me. I waited patiently for her to appear. It was completely dark so I knew I was dreaming and I always saw Anna's face when I was dreaming. It didn't come though. It remained just her voice. I didn't mind, her voice was enough. She seemed happy. Every now and then I would hear her giggle. I kept wondering what was so funny. Everything was black in this dream, so what could she be giggling about.

A curious thought furrowed its way to the front of my mind. I knew I was dreaming. That was unusual. Usually, I would not be able to discern my dreams from reality until after I awoke. Did that mean I was awake? Something seemed to change as color and light began to emerge in front me. It appeared to be Embry's bedroom, which would be the appropriate place for me to be right now. That meant I was awake, except for the fact that I still heard Anna's voice.

Was it possible to somehow get caught between the two, between subconscious pneumatic rambling and reality? My body shifted and pain ran up my back. I was definitely awake and feeling the effects of sleeping on the floor. Damn Embry and his girlfriend kissing punishment regime. I sat up rubbing my eyes and stretching out my back expecting the soft melody replaying it self in my head to fade away, but it didn't. In fact it only became more distinct.

I looked around the room inspecting every detail. The window was shut and the door was still closed. Embry was still asleep because I could hear his snores from down here. I crawled up on my knees trying to locate the source finally honing in on the small black speaker sitting on the desk right above my head.

Hmmm…..interesting.

How could Anna's voice be coming from Embry's computer? Had he somehow recorded her? I quickly jumped up to inspect it further. I quietly nestled into the computer chair making sure that Embry was still sound asleep. I jiggled the mouse watching the screen burst to life. My mouth dropped open as a picture of Anna revealed itself behind the blankness.

I concentrated harder until I realized it wasn't a picture. It was a video. My blood started to boil and I shot a look over to the sleeping perverted jackass next to me. He fucking video taped her! My teeth grinded together as my fingers dug into my leg. Did he think he was going to get away with this? I'll fucking rip his malfunctioning peeping tom head off!

I scooted back in my seat and stood up next to his bed. I lowered my hand down inch by inch closer to his neck. I'd have him locked down with no way to escape before he could wake up and defend himself. He'd have no choice but to surrender and take his punishment like a man. Suddenly sleeping on the floor seemed very mild compared to what I had in store for him. I thought about all the evil things I would subject him to, because I would make him suffer before putting him out of his misery. Most importantly I would make him go apologize to Anna first. I would make him admit and ask forgiveness for violating her trust and privacy.

I heard Anna laugh again and it only made my blood boil hotter. My hand was inches away now hovering over him waiting to strike. Annabelle's humming suddenly stopped and it distracted me enough to turn back to the screen. She was combing her hair now as the reporter on the radio started to give a weather update. I smiled because I couldn't help myself. She was beautiful. Even now in her pajamas, and an extreme case of bed head she was perfect. I quickly turned back my to prey. How could he violate something so perfect?

Then I heard something I didn't expect. The reporter on the radio announced the date and time. It was odd though because I could have sworn he said it was today and that it was the exact time flashing on Embry's clock next to his bed. Then it couldn't be a video. Was this happening live? Is this what Anna was doing at this very second? I scanned the computer looking for answers and found it. The web camera. I'd seen that web camera before but not at Embry's house. That was Seth Clearwater's camera and that meant only one thing. Anna had to have a camera at her house in order for it to work. So did that mean she knew Embry was watching her?

You would think that would make me feel better, but it didn't. Nope, knowing Anna had given him permission to watch her just made it worse. My hand retreated even though I really thought about kicking his ass anyway and claiming ignorance after the fact. I slowly sat back down in the chair unable to take my eyes off her. The music had started up again and the long curls down her back were now swaying to the music. She slowly stood up while placing lip gloss across her lips and smacking them loudly toward the mirror. I leaned up closer trying to see the details that tended to blur in the poor quality of the picture. I loved that damn lip gloss she always wore. I was intrigued to learn what flavor it was. I hadn't paid attention yesterday, and I was mentally kicking myself for the mistake.

She spun around in front of the mirror giving her self a once over before smiling in approval. As if there could actually be something wrong with her in the first place. She smiled and that beautiful voice returned. I glanced at Embry to make sure it didn't startle him but he was still dead asleep. Of course her voice didn't affect him like it did me. He probably didn't constantly hear it in his dreams. She was singing along to the song on the radio when her hips swayed. My hand caught itself on the desk as I instinctively moved closer toward the screen. She couldn't be doing this to me. Not right now. Not with Embry sleeping only feet away.

Her hips swayed again and I had to bite back a groan. I closed my eyes trying to block it out, but I still heard her voice. I could feel the chill running over me, my senses heightening. I opened my eyes and quickly fidgeting around until I found the mute button on the speakers. I looked back to the screen. She was still dancing but without the sound it was slightly less ….umm whats the right words…excruciatingly provocative. Her hips still swayed from side to side, as she would drop down letting her hands raise over her head. I thought I was going to bite a hole in my lip to keep myself under control.

Luckily she started laughing again, apparently amused with herself. I didn't see anything funny about it. She then stepped up her beat a little. Even without the music it was obvious the song had changed. Instead of her highly successful attempt at belly dancing, she bounced around happily just acting silly. I think I loved seeing her like this even more. She looked so happy and content with herself. When she smiled at the mirror it looked like she was doing it directly at me and I couldn't help but return it. I laughed when she instantly started shaking her head around letting her curls fly frantically around her face.

A hard force slammed into my right shoulder knocking me off balance and interrupting my concentration. " Did I say you could use my computer?"

Embry was staring at me from his bed. He was wide awake now leaning up on his arm to look down at me. " No," I smiled at him, " but I know why you didn't."

I guess I understood. I mean I wouldn't share Anna either. Especially with me. However I couldn't help but ask, " does she always do this?"

He looked confused until he leaned up to look at the screen. He hit me again before I could maneuver myself out of range and this time it was enough to land me in the floor. I guess I should have seen that one coming. " What the fuck bro," he yelled down at me.

" Calm down," I assured him, " I just turned on the screen and there she was."

He ignored me and hopped down taking the seat. I instantly got up and pushed him over to sit on the corner. She was still dancing around enjoying herself and I found myself smiling again. Damn I loved seeing her happy like that. " I have got to get one of these things," I sighed.

I found myself back in the floor. I have really got to remember that Embry is a wolf too and his reflexes are just as fast as mine. " You wanting that ass kicking early," he growled clicking the video screen off, " don't ever let me catch you doing that again!"

I stood up and stretched showing him that his little intimidation tactics didn't work on me. " If she was doing anything THAT embarrassing I would have turned it off. I at least muted the sound but the dancing I just couldn't resist."

He had to at least understand that much. He knew she was irresistible.

His face became serious. " You don't deserve to be laughing at her expense."

" I know that," I snapped.

Of course I knew that. I knew Anna was upset with me right now and she had every right to be. I didn't deserve to receive any kind of benefit from my relationship with her because I had nothing to give her in return for it. " You plan on doing anything about it," he asked.

" Yes I do. That's why I got on your computer in the first place, " I lied.

I wanted to use his computer and I had a better chance of him letting me if he thought that I hadn't solely got on it in search of Anna. " You mind if I send an email, and meet you at Sam's after?"

An email to Anna, but then again details are not necessarily warranted. " How'd you know I was going to Sam's," he asked curious.

I smiled. As if he would go any other place. " You came in here last night through your window covered in dirt and this morning Anna is dancing like a maniac. I don't know what the two of you did last night," and its probably better for your health that I don't, " but it must have been good. And your Embry, which means you feel bad about it and you're going to give yourself up to Sam."

He glared at me but I just smiled. " What," I laughed, " I know my brother."

You are really predictable. Especially when it comes to disobeying authority whether it be your dad or Sam. I mean your need to constantly please the higher command is the only reason why I have managed to evade being arrested or dismembered. You're my balance….my best friend.

He trudged off to the shower without speaking. Yeah he knew he was predictable too. A few minutes later he was standing in the doorway staring at me running his hand down the paneling. " Make it quick," he ordered, " and stay away from my web camera."

" Yeah, yeah," I agreed as he walked out, " you're fucking telling me what happened last night too. You're not getting out of it."

Even if I didn't need to know….I had to know. For sanity purposes at least. I focused my attention back to the computer. I ripped Anna's email from Embry's friend list and started typing. I didn't stop to think about what I would write figuring it was best to just go with what comes natural.

_**Annabelle Wright.**_

That's nice and formal right? Invitations usually don't start out with hey my wannabe lover. I tried to focus and continue.

_**You are officially invited to the celebration of the century a.k.a My Birthday Party on Friday June 25**__**th**__** at 7:00 p.m. **_

Yep. Nice and official. Of course I couldn't stop and just leave it at that. I wouldn't be me if I did.

_**Remember I like presents a.k.a slutty black dresses. Just saying. **_

It was true. That dress was HAWT. Seeing her in it again would definitely count as a present. Of course I wouldn't be able to say no to anything she said wearing that. At least not again, which is a very good point.

_**Wait. Disregard that. Emrby's going to kick my ass as it is. The dress part, not the liking presents part. **_

Because I do like presents. Actually the only thing I really wanted for my birthday was a dance with her. A slow dance. A hold you in my arms and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist kind of slow dance.

_**Make sure you wear shoes you can dance in, because you will be dancing. Don't try and lie and say you can't. I know better. **_

You've got moves. I've seen them. I like them.

_**Okay, I think that's everything. See you Friday.**_

_** Love, Your Quil**_

Because I am yours. I kinda have been.

_**P.S. Sorry I was a jerk. **_

I regret it. I won't forgive myself, but hopefully you will.

_**P.P.S I miss you. **_

A lot. A whole fucking lot.

_**Not just you in the black dress. You, you. **_

I'm so stupid. To think I thought I was smooth.

_**Never mind. You what I mean. **_

I didn't bother re-reading it or going back to change anything. I knew Anna would appreciate the honesty and hopefully she would understand my rambling. I also knew that simply sending her an email wasn't enough. It wasn't going to be that simple. I knew not only did Anna have to accept my invitation, but Pastor Wright, who officially forbade me from having any contact with his daughter, would also have to agree.

That was the hard part. Daddies were not very forgiving. I knew I would need help with that part. That's why I called my mom on my way over to Sam's house. She of course agreed to call up " Ben" and have a talk with him about it. Here's to hoping that Atearas have the same effect on Wrights as they do us.

I had a funny feeling that Pastor Wright just wasn't going to let me off the hook that easy though. I just know.


	18. The Opposite of Advice

A/N: Coming up with something cool for Christmas that has to do with Quil and Anna. So if you still have CALL Of LOVE on your story alert list you might get a little surprise in your inbox christmas morning.

Chapter 18: The Opposite of Advice

I arrived at Sam's house to find him and Embry in the kitchen already deep in conversation. I thought about listening in but saw Seth coming up the steps right behind me. I wandered in toward the kitchen as I heard Embry's familiar defeated voice. " Control it? You have to learn to control it? Well fuck. You know I'm screwed."

" Look Embry," Sam explained in his usual calm authoritative voice, " I'm probably not the best one to talk to this about. I just can't remember things like that since imprinting. You're best bet is Quil."

Well that peeked my interest. What exactly was Embry asking advice about that Sam couldn't handle? I felt a little worried but oddly powerful. " Quil," Embry snorted rolling his eyes, " you want me to go to fucking Quil. The guy who had me jacking off in the woods as part of his master plan to cure me?"

" I resent that bitch," I announced walking in leaning up against the door, " so what exactly don't you wanna ask my advice about huh?"

I didn't like that look he gave. He looked at Sam pleading with him to let him off the hook. Embry didn't want to tell me something. Embry always told me everything and damn it that wasn't going to change today. Especially since I have this feeling that his little secret involves Anna. In fact, I knew it involved her. It had to do with her, and Embry sneaking back into his house covered in dirt last night. " Sorry Em," Sam smiled, " you know Paul, Jared and Jacob are not going to be any help either."

It was definitely about Anna. That confirmed it. That would be the only reason that Sam or the others wouldn't be able to help. They wouldn't be able to see past their imprints to give objective advice. Seth finally popped around the corner examining the kitchen for what I'm sure was Emily and breakfast. " What's up guys?"

" I'm getting ready to give Embry some advice, you should join," I proclaimed.

I heard Seth take a quick intake of breath beside me. " Seriously Em? You remember what happened the last time right? I couldn't sleep right for a week."

" I won't let that happen Seth," Sam laughed, " I still can't believe you two let him talk you into that. Idiots."

I ignored Sam's comments and quickly took a seat at the table. I was too eager to learn Embry's little secret. " So lets hear it bro and you know I like details."

Embry looked around at us with obvious discomfort on his face. As a direct result I became obviously uncomfortable and began shifting from side to side in my seat. The waiting was killing me. I cleared my throat insisting to Embry that we were all ready for him to start the damn story. He looked down at the table sighing, " I saw Anna last night."

" No shit," I spat but Sam shot me a stern look and I clamped my mouth shut.

Embry ran his hands through his hair avoiding eye contact with everyone. " Things may have gotten a little out of hand."

" What do you mean out of hand," I asked letting my voice rise louder than I meant it to.

" Did you hurt her," Seth asked immediately and Embry's head shot up.

" No," he shot back and it was a good thing because I was having to hold myself in my seat as it was, " she is perfectly fine."

" What happened," I demanded looking over to Sam for some back up but he just sat there patiently.

" I smelled her scent," Embry whispered toward the table.

" Yeah we all have," I looked at him confused, " its that girly lotion stuff she wears."

Embry slowly raised his eyes up to look at me and I just stared back. Seth elbowed me in the ribs and I turned to him. His cheeks were flushed red as he leaned over. " Quil," he whispered, " I don't think that's the scent he was referring to."

" Huh? What other kind of scent is………"

Seth's hand clamped over my shoulder gripping me down in my seat. " What did you do to her," I growled.

" Nothing," Embry confessed, " I told you nothing happened."

" Don't' fucking lie to me," I hissed, " I know what fucking happens when a wolf catches that kind of scent."

Not that I'm proud of it, but I know. I growled again as imagines and memories started flashing back through my head, except the imagines kept transforming into Embry and Anna. Embry reflexively scooted his seat back with his hands in the air. " I don't know what happened," he began to explain, " I got close to her and the scent just hit me and I lost it. I was in total control and then it was like a lever switched over in my head. She wasn't Annabelle anymore. She was just my….."

Seth gripped me harder as I started to shake. If he says it I don't know what will happened. " Mate," he continued, " and all I could think about was making little wolf babies with her! I don't want wolf babies! I mean what the hell?"

Seth practically had his entire body wrapped around mine as he threw warning glances down at me. Sam shifted in his seat staring at me and I knew I had to get myself under control. I leaned back in the seat taking deep breaths and Seth finally let me go returning to his own. Embry still sat across from me, his head in hands, having a minor panic attack. " Act normal," Seth hissed under his breath when Embry finally looked up.

He was pleading for information but I couldn't open my mouth just yet. I couldn't trust what would come out of it. Thankfully Seth saved my ass again. " What! Are you serious? You're telling me when I finally get ready to have sex I'm gonna go all freaky and wanna make werewolf babies?"

Seth threw me a pleading look of his own and I knew I had to make it through this. It didn't help that Sam was still staring a hole through me. I took a breath and concentrated. Act normal. What would normal Quil do? I threw a kick at Embry under the table, which felt pretty fucking good. Especially when his face balled up in pain. " You know better than to say shit like that to him," I scolded and turned to Seth who was now smiling, " no Seth you're not because you're not some sentimental pussy like Embry."

Seth beamed next to me but I heard Embry sigh, " so it doesn't happen to you."

" Oh no it does," I explained, " I'm just saying I don't wanna throw on an apron and become den mommy."

At least not with the sluts…umm…girls…that it happened with.

" Then what do you do," he asked.

Seth widened his eyes encouraging me to continue. " I fucking enjoy the hell out of it. I mean shit Embry, didn't you enjoy it at all? All the heightened senses and exaggerated sex drive? It's fucking awesome."

Just enjoy it with someone else. Kay?

" What the fuck," he spat scratching his head.

I scooted closer to him trying to make him have some sort of grand realization. " You have to learn to stop fighting it. You're a damn werewolf get over it. Enjoy it. Just let yourself go. Besides girls fucking love it, trust me."

So go find one, that's not Anna, and get your wolf on. He just stared at me. Seth was the first to break the silence as he looked back and forth between the two of us. " I hope to God you don't imprint. That poor girl."

I didn't need to imprint. Fate didn't need to tell me I needed Anna.

" Tell me about it," I agreed.

Embry just growled in frustration. " This doesn't fucking help, " he complained, " I'm still fucking screwed up and this shit just makes it worse."

His head fell on the table in defeat just as Emily skipped through the kitchen in her usual joyous manner. " Good morning boys," she sang, " what's so important that you're having a meeting before I can even get breakfast started?"

" Embry wants to have werewolf babies with Annabelle," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

What can I say? Old habits die hard.

" Fucker," Embry cursed leaning over jabbing me in the shoulder.

" Embry," Emily glared at him in shock and his head just fell back on the table.

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew what was coming. Everyone in the room knew what was coming. Of course the guy who really understood slowly but surely started backing away from the table. To be an Alpha, Sam was a complete bitch when it came to Emily. Seth and I, apparently scared bitches ourselves, mimicked Sam's action backing away from the table. Emily now stood hovering over Embry glaring down at him. " What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

Embry just let out a scared whine. " It's not what you think Emily, I promise."

She crossed her arms and waited. Embry growled in my direction but Emily just reach down and turned his head back to face her. " I thought we had a discussion about waiting," she reminded him.

Seth, being the most recent recipient of " the discussion" with Emily, made a run for it out the front door. I couldn't help but snigger. Emily had never wasted her abstinence speech on Paul or me. I guess she kind of figured we were lost causes. Now I kind of wish she would have made more of an effort with me. Sam wasn't a virgin when he started dating Emily, but she had strictly enforced the rule on him until they were married. She tried it with Jared, but it failed miserably. Her last hopes were Embry and Seth. I had my fingers crossed about Embry, at least as long as he dated Anna, which meant I was thoroughly happy to sit here and watch him get a reminder lesson.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later when Emily was chirping away about responsibilities and future imprints that I couldn't handle it anymore and bailed out. I wanted to go check my email before going to the store to help out my mom for the day. I started up the stairs when Sam grabbed my shoulder. He inspected my face quietly until I jerked back. " What are you doing?"

He narrowed in on my eyes. " Anything happen while I was gone that I should know about?"

I jerked back farther, " what are you saying Sam?"

He shrugged his shoulders and started walking back toward the couch. " Nothing. You just seemed very protective in there today."

I knew what he was implying, but he was wrong. " I would tell you something like that," I growled.

" You better," he added as I stomped up the stairs.

I tried to not think about it. Imprinting on Anna. She wasn't my imprint but, she wasn't Embry's either. It didn't mean anything about us though. It didn't change anything. We've always been linked together. Fate had already altered our courses in life. I shook myself out of my head as I spotted a new email in my inbox. I couldn't stop smiling. Anna wrote me back.

_**Quil Ateara,**_

_** Thanks for the official invite. Its nice knowing I don't have to crash your party now. I totally would have though. There is only one tiny little problem. **_

_** My Dad. **_

_** Yeah I know. Not so tiny right? Well it gets worse. He says that you have to ask him permission yourself. He wants to talk to you. Alone. He said to let you know he would be in his office at the church for the remainder of the afternoon if you wish to speak with him. **_

_** Quil, please know that you do not have to do this. I will lie, or sneak out or something. You don't have to go talk with him. Please don't feel obligated or anything. Let me know what you decide, kay? See you soon. **_

_** Love, **_

_** Anna**_

_** P.S**_

_**You are forgiven. You are the most likable jerk I know.**_

_** P.P.S**_

_**I know what you mean….. I missed you too. **_

There were three very prominent facts that stuck out to me in this email.

Number One: Anna forgave me for being an ass.

Number Two: Anna missed me too.

Number Three: I am totally fucking screwed.


	19. Three Steps Backwards

A/N: I would like to give a great thanks to Suzmac for being brave enough to accept the post as my new fancy beta reader!

So here is what went down inside that church house that fateful afternoon that drove Anna crazy.

Chapter 19: Three Steps Back

I was breathing like I was about to give birth. My fingers were tapping nervously along the top of the wheel as I drove toward what felt like my impending doom. I had made a quick exit from Sam's house, letting Embry know of my intentions of getting Anna a safe clearance for the party. Embry had no idea exactly how I planned to do that, but fortunately for me he didn't ask any questions. I called my mom to get another rain check for helping out at the store, and promised I would come as soon as I talked to Pastor Wright. Lastly I made one quick stop at my house for a few essential key pieces of evidence. I knew I was about to be put on trial, so I needed to be prepared.

I let out a few more panted breaths as I pulled into the driveway. I immediately spotted Anna sitting out on the front porch. She looked as nervous as I felt. I wanted to run over to her and hug the ever loving crap out of her but I knew that it would definitely not earn me any bonus points. Technically I was still on a strict Anna restriction. I gave her what I thought was an encouraging wave as I walked toward the church, but then I realized my hand was shaking.

I couldn't help it. I had never done this before. I had never even come close to doing this before. I don't think I have ever met a girl's father, let alone talk to them and ask for permission for something. In reality I wasn't even doing that. In reality I was about to beg forgiveness and plead for mercy and if the guy doesn't kill me then I might throw in a quick question about my party.

I fiddled with the front cover of the little blue book that I carried in my hands. My fingers ran over it three times before I forcefully removed them in order to open the door to the church. It let out a loud creaking noise as if it was announcing my arrival. I tried to slowly shut it behind me but it only seemed to make the noise louder. The sanctuary was dark, at least to human eyes, so I assumed he was waiting for me in his office.

I started walking down the isle when the lights suddenly clicked on. I looked to see Pastor Wright walking over to stand next to the podium up front. " Sir," I sputtered out but he held up his hand.

" I go first," he explained, " before you say a word to me there are a few essential questions that I need answered. I'm going to make this real easy for you. You stand right where you are. You answer each question honestly. For each yes you take one step backwards toward the door. If you reach that door before I finish, then you might as well go on out and don't come back."

Holy shit. He has got to be kidding.

" Quil, are you virgin?"

Fuck. He was totally fucking serious about this. I'm not even going to get a chance at this. He knew about my past and he would ask all the right questions until I had no choice but to walk away. He was going to prove that I didn't deserve Anna. " Quil? Do you want to do this or not?"

I stepped backwards. That door was already looking mighty close. He nodded never letting his facial expression change. He already knew my answers. " Have you ever thought about having sex with Anna?"

The lump in my throat caught as my hand clenched around the book. I knew the look on my face screamed "Yes! Like a million times!" I didn't dare look up at him. I closed my eyes and took the step backwards. " Have you treated my daughter with less respect than you know she deserves?"

This man was good. He was damn good. I took another step backwards. I took one quick glance behind me and saw the end of the aisle. I sighed turning back around. One more yes and my ass would be out that door. I turned to face him ready to take my punishment like a man. He studied me for a second, clicking his tongue as if he was considering his options. I knew the next question was bound to be a doozy.

" Do you regret your actions Quil?"

Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm going to say yes to that. That isn't a fair question. I guess he read the expression on my face because he held up his hand. " Game over Quil, I believe I proved my point," he smiled, " just answer me honestly. Do you regret your actions?"

" Yes," I whispered, " if you are asking if I regret having sex. Yes."

I would take it back if I could. I would take it all back. I knew now that all I would ever want would be Anna. " If you are asking if I regret being a pervert towards her. Yes."

I knew Anna deserved better. I would wait as long as Anna wanted, if she ever actually wanted me. " If you are asking if I regret yelling at her, breaking her trust and loosing her faith in me. YES."

Pastor Wright slowly stepped down to the bottom step of the alter. " Do you care about my daughter Quil?"

I sprinted towards him stopping just inches in front of him. I looked him dead in the eye. If he wanted honesty, I would give him honesty. " Sir, I love Anna."

He let out a long labored sigh before grabbing onto my shoulder and squeezing it lightly. " You are very lucky that I am a forgiving man," he smiled, " I guess I could at least hear you out."

He gave me a slight push in the direction of his office and I quickly trotted off in front of him. I stepped inside and took the seat just on the other side of his desk. He walked around taking the seat on the other side. I knew better than to think that the hard part was over. I suddenly felt like the trial was just about to begin. He folded his arms on the desk looking down at me. " As it stands," he began, " you are allowed no contact with my daughter. I know that rule has been broken already. At least on Anna's part when she came for that little visit to your house yesterday. Please tell me Quil, why should I let my daughter hang out with a boy who treats her with such disrespect, who has openly admitted to having a less than reputable past, and who has her disobeying the rules of my house?"

I nodded agreeing that those were indeed very good arguments. Those were arguments that if he wanted to push, I didn't really have a defense that would hold up. I only had one defense. I just hoped it was good enough. I picked up the little blue book laying in my lap; opening it to the page containing my favorite picture. However it wasn't the picture that I was searching for, instead it was the small worn piece of white paper that lay folded behind it. Without speaking I unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it contents out loud.

_Quil,_

_I am writing this letter upon the announcement of your birth. Let me say first that your mother couldn't be happier. You alone have made her life complete in ways that no one else will. After hearing your mother's joyous news that you safely arrived into this world, I sat down and prayed a prayer for you. I wish to share that prayer with you. I hope you continue to bring smiles to your mother's face for the rest of her life. You are exceptionally lucky to be on the receiving end of such committed adoration. I hope you grow up to be a man worthy of her love. She actually told me that she hoped you grew up to be the same kind of man I am. Being a new father myself, to a beautiful little girl, I can honestly now say, I hope you don't. I hope you grow up to be a man better than myself. I hope you become the kind of man that even a cynical, over bearing, will never think any boy is good enough for my baby kind of father would be honored to walk his daughter down the aisle to. If I know your mother, like I know I do, I have no doubts that she will raise you to be that kind of man. Take her lessons to heart, and who knows, maybe one day I may even let you take my daughter out on a date. I doubt it, but we will see. God Bless you Quil._

_Sincerely,_

_B.H. Wright_

When I finished I folded the piece of paper up placing it back in its spot behind the picture, and laid the book on the desk. I gave him a second to examine the book, letting him realize that it was indeed the small tattered book of nursery rhymes that he had sent me as a present before I continued. " Sir, up until now I have not been the man that you wished I would become. I admit that. My mother has done her part, but I didn't have a reason to follow through with the lessons she taught me. That's because Anna wasn't here. My reason for being wasn't here. I am that man when I'm with her. I'm just asking for a chance to prove it, not necessarily to you, but to Anna."

He ran his finger across the cover of the book. " How long have you known?"

I didn't need to ask him to be more specific, I knew exactly what he was referring to. " Awhile now," I admitted, " she loved you a lot."

He took his eyes off the book and looked up at me. " Does Anna know?"

" No. I think she should though. Maybe not right now, but someday I would like to tell her. I would like for her to know about our past."

" Anna does deserve to know," he nodded but he had a look of concern.

" But you are afraid she will think less of you for loving someone else before her mother?"

He didn't speak, but his eyes filled with guilt. " Sir," I whispered, " I like to think that things happen for a reason. I think that each person we meet comes into our life for a specific reason, for a specific purpose. You and my mom….you cared about each other. You needed each other back then. Anna will understand that."

Pastor Wright let out a low laugh. " You sound just like your mother," he smiled across the table.

I shrugged smiling back, " It was bound to rub off."

" So, you love my daughter huh?"

I nodded looking guilty. " I've got it pretty bad," I admitted, " I promise to you that I will go about this the right way Sir."

He eyed me for a second. " Quil, you do realize she is dating Embry. Right?"

" For now," I clarified, " remember I believe each person we meet serves a purpose."

" And you think there is a reason she is dating Embry and not you?"

" Correct."

He waited his curiosity getting the best of him. " They need each other right now," and I let it go at that.

Pastor Wright just laughed and leaned back in his

chair. " So where does that leave us," he asked.

" Well," I sputtered shifting in my seat, " I guess I should ask permission for my Anna ban to be removed."

" You have my permission to talk with Annabelle again," he confirmed.

" Awesome," I breathed relieved, " then the next thing would be for me to ask permission for Anna to come to my Birthday party?"

" No."

" What," I blurted out before stopping to think it through, " why not?"

" Obvious reasons," he stated challenging me, " this a small town Quil. I may be the Pastor but local gossip doesn't escape me."

" Sir please," I was begging now, " all I want for my Birthday is to spend time with Anna. If I have to, I will uninvite every single person except for her."

" Well then do that, and then we will talk about it."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started dialing a number as I stood up. "I'll be back in thirty minutes," I announced.

" Quil," he yelled pointing toward the seat, " sit down."

I closed the phone and sat. He huffed and crossed his arms. " You are really serious about changing your act," he stated as if he was convincing himself.

" Not changing," I clarified, " changed. Its already happened."

" I'm glad that Anna has had that kind of effect on you Quil, but I honestly believe you are getting yourself in over your head. Anna really likes Embry. I don't want to see you get hurt in this."

" There is no going back now."

That was the truth. I was Anna's now. The deed to my heart had been signed and dated along time ago. Pastor Wright stood up and peered down at me. " You will behave at this party."

It wasn't a question. It was an order. " You will not let anything happen to her, or let anyone else bother her," he continued.

" Does that mean?"

Is that a yes? Please, oh please say yes.

" You are on your own with this," he stated, " don't expect any help on my part."

I frantically nodded standing up and grabbing my book. " Soooo?"

" Yes, she can go to your party," he sighed.

" Sir! Oh my gosh. Thank you so much!"

" Yeah, yeah, now get out here. I've got actual work I need to be doing. I think I've tortured you enough for one day."

I jumped up and headed for the door, until I realized I forgot my book. I ran back grabbing it off the desk. " Oh and Sir….could we keep this conversation between us," I asked with pitiful, please feel sorry for me eyes.

" Of course," he laughed, " like I said, you are on your own with this."

I yelled more thank you's as Pastor Wright practically pushed me out the door. I ran for the parking lot looking for Anna as I went. Sure enough she still sat on the front porch waiting. She jumped up as soon as she saw me. I wanted to run over again, and technically I had permission now but I really owed my mom some help at the store. I threw her a thumbs up as I ran for my car. She stared at me confused, so I held up two thumbs and smiled as big as could. It was obvious she wanted a little more information than that but it was all I could afford at the moment. I would make sure she found out the finer details of the conversation at a later date.

I jumped in my car and headed for my mom's store. I hadn't realized that my heart was beating out of my chest until I noticed I could feel the pulse in my fingertips against the wheel. I had survived. Actually, I had done much more than that. I not only survived but Anna was coming to my party. Yeah she would be there as the date of my best friend, but she would be there. She would be there smiling, happy and having fun. Plus there was no way she could deny the Birthday boy at least one dance. I would be happy with just one dance. I just needed five minutes to hold Anna in my arms and pretend that she was mine. I had a sudden urge to want to speed up time.

I had this undeniable feeling this will be a Birthday I will never forget.


	20. Anniversary of Excellence

A/N: Been in the mood to write. I like this chapter, but really i like any chapter that Anna and Quil are together

Chapter 20: Anniversary of Excellence

"It's my birthday and I will dance if I want to….dance if I want to."

I bounced around my bathroom singing loudly as I slung the excess water out of my hair. It was my birthday. The fateful anniversary of the day that the world was blessed with the magnificence that is my presence. I beamed at myself in the mirror. You were allowed to be arrogant on your birthday. I mean if you weren't then why would people want to celebrate it? You had to prove that you were a damn good reason to get their party on.

"Good morning sweetie pie," a voice cooed from outside my bathroom door.

"Morning Momma," I grinned at her before running over and scooping her up in a hug.

She laughed hugging me back. "You are extra enthused this year," she pointed out, "I'm sure this has NOTHING to do with a certain little curly haired girl confirming her invitation to your party tonight."

I turned around smirking. "Absolutely not," I laughed, "I have no idea what you are referring to."

She giggled as she started to straighten the collar on my shirt. "Can I assume I don't need to lecture you about good behavior this year?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you would," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It would be the first time I didn't have to lie to you about it."

She smacked me on the arm and I jerked away, poking her in the ribs. "You better damn well behave your ass tonight, if you know what's best for you," she growled.

I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You can order me a halo."

"I'll get right on that," she scoffed walking out the door. "Sam and Emily are on their way over."

"Thanks," I yelled back and started to rush to finish up.

Sam and Emily arrived with tons of food and snacks. Emily snuck in my birthday cake when she thought I wasn't looking. It was tradition. A tradition that I had always been too drunk to actually remember, but I was told that I usually enjoyed Emily's private birthday mini parties. She was always very adamant on pulling "the family" away from the main party activities for a mini bash inside the house. It was just one of the many reasons why I loved that girl. It felt pretty nice knowing I would make her proud this year. I would have to remember to give her an actual thank you. It was long over due.

It wasn't long after that when other people started to arrive. I knew these people, but they weren't family. They were more like acquaintances. Most of the people went to my school, or they knew people who went to my school or I had sex with them at some point at some random place. I tried to avoid those particular party goers.

As soon as my mom left for the evening, the party started. Everyone gathered out in the backyard. Someone set up music, while others brought out the booze. Normally I would have been the dead center of attention by now, but I was happily hovering around the edges instead. I stood on the side of the porch admiring my creation.

Within half an hour the backyard was full. People were pouring around the corner of the house. I sat impatiently watching each person as they joined the crowd. "Waiting on someone," Sam asked stepping up next to me.

"No," I stated trying to look around casually.

"You are a bad liar."

I ignored him standing there in silence. "Quil."

Shit. He was using his alpha tenor. "It's my birthday." I reminded him forcefully.

"Quil," he continued, "you wouldn't risk your friendship and your brotherhood with Embry just for."

"If you say a one night stand," I growled gritting my teeth, "I swear Sam…"

"Okay. Okay. That's what I thought. I had to make sure."

Lucky for Sam, Anna rounded the corner. She was following Embry around the corner of edge of the crowd. Her eyes were huge as she took in the sight of the crowd. I shot a glare over at Sam. "Am I free to go, or is there an order you wish to lay down?"

He glared back. "Go," he snapped.

I bounded off the porch and into the crowd. I found out quick that trying to break through the middle was going to take too long for my liking. I made my way to the edge running around the side. I finally spotted them a few feet away.

Anna was standing on her tiptoes peering out into the crowd. I imagined that she was looking for me. I wanted to believe that she was searching for me, that she wanted me near her. That need to be close to her finally broke through what little control I had been clinging to. I couldn't wait any longer. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist hoisting her into the air. Just for effect I started spinning her around. "Helloooo Annabelle," I announced squeezing her as close to me as I could manage.

I sat her down watching her stumble forward noticeably off balance. I guess it didn't take much to throw my girl's equilibrium off balance. I didn't mind because it gave me an excuse to touch her again. I grabbed hold her waist holding her steady and bending down so she could use my face as a focus point to center her gravity. She turned on me before I could catch her eye and her hand slapped me across my chest. "You don't do that to people without proper notice," she scolded trying to looking fierce and failing miserably, "Are you out of you're mind?"

Technically, yes I probably was out of my mind. However, I think she was referring to a different state of altered reality. I laughed at her subtleness. She was too sweet to be blunt. "If you're asking if I'm drunk that's a negative. See," I explained leaning forward and blowing a breath in her face, "Minty fresh."

I know because I ate like a thousand of those tasty little things today. I'll be shitting freshness for a month. She stepped back scanning me thoroughly in order to make a well informed second opinion. I smiled encouragingly. If Anna wanted to check me out, who was I to object? Her eyes rake over me mentally tabulating a list of acceptable characteristics that would prove without a doubt that I was indeed telling her the truth. I guess I passed because she smiled at me. "Okay then," she stated apparently satisfied with her investigation.

I rolled my eyes dramatically as possible. "Come on Anna, did you really think that I went through what I did the other day so I could just get drunk and not even remember you being here? Not happening."

I planned on remembering every single detail about this day, and most importantly I planned on remembering every single detail about her. I was in the mood for celebrating and there was one thing that I waited all day to hear. I spun around holding my hands out motioning towards her, "So let's hear it."

I want to hear you say it. She didn't. She just looked at me confused and then turned to Embry for help. "It IS my Birthday," I sighed trying to point out what I wanted from her.

"Happy Birthday Quil." Embry dragged out like it killed him.

I finally saw it click on Anna's face. "Happy Birthday," she blurted out and she ran straight for me, "I hope it's the best one ever."

Anna's arms wrapped around me as her head fell against my chest. I eagerly returned her embrace trying to hold back the urge to tell her that she had just made it the best Birthday ever. I couldn't help but notice Embry's watchful eyes over Anna's shoulder. As his brother and best friend I had to rub it in a little. "Now see Em, that's how you wish a guy happy birthday."

"Okay, come here Quil. I'll give you a hug," he growled.

Anna giggled into my shirt. She had heard the same threat in that statement as I had. I gripped her tighter moving us further away from Embry. "No, I'm good here."

In fact, I kind of want to stay here for a while. I looked down inspecting Anna's attire. I had warned her to wear dancing shoes. I was determined to get my dance. "Ready to dance?" I asked trying not to let the excitement show on my face.

"Uhh, excuse me." Embry stated crossing his arms.

I expected resistance. I mean it was only natural. If Anna were my girl friend there would be no way in hell I would let her dance with someone like me. "That's my date," he continued.

Ugh. Don't remind me. He didn't let up. "All those," he said pointing to the girls in the crowd, "are yours. This one. Mine."

No.

This one mine.

"But its my birthday," I whined, "and I wanna dance with this one."

The one that's mine.

"No."

Fine. You want to do this the hard way. So be it.

"Fine," I stated casually, "I'll just hang out with you two."

I turned to Anna smiling. Don't worry sweetie, you will be back in my arms soon enough. "So Anna you'll never guess what Embry wants to make with you?"

"Quil," Embry growled.

"Yes Mr. Call?" I grinned at him.

"Go fucking dance, but I expect my date to be returned in a timely manner."

That's what I thought.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

"Aww… you're such a sweet brother," I smiled grabbing Anna's hand, "See ya later Em."

I pulled her toward the crowd of people as quickly as I could without just picking her up and carrying her. I wanted to be in the dead center. I wanted to be surrounded by enough strangers that no one from the pack could hear or see us. I wanted to be alone.

"Quil," Anna called out from behind me, "I wanted to spend time with Embry."

Don't break my heart today Anna. Not today. "Its only polite to have at least one dance with the Birthday boy," I insisted turning around once I found the perfect spot amidst a group of people.

"You're really pushing this birthday boy routine," she scolded but then she quickly followed it with a smile.

I couldn't wait. It was time. I pulled her into my arms. "Damn I've missed you."

She pulled back looking up at me with what seemed like doubt on her face. "Does that mean you're officially not mad at me anymore?"

Oh Anna. Did you actually think that? "Mad at you," I scoffed, "I wasn't mad at you in the first place."

You are never allowed to blame yourself for my short comings. I couldn't bare the worried expression she wore. "I could NEVER be mad at you after that little stunt you pulled in my bedroom the other day," I smiled, "I mean seriously Anna, you better be glad I love Embry. You were about a half-inch of fabric away from being fucked. Literally."

She laughed trying to her hide her face in my shoulder. I could handle embarrassment better than I could concern. "I had faith in you," she grinned.

"Well your faith in me, cost me five cold showers," I joked attempting to see if I could make her blush spread, "and one really hot one."

I finished it off with a wink and it worked like a charm. She busted out laughing shaking her head in mock horror. She was so easily flustered. I pulled her closer swaying with the music of the new song that had just started. She looked down as if suddenly realizing what we were doing. She caught on bringing her hands up around my neck smiling. "You know the birthday boy owes me a secret, and I do believe since I am appeasing him with a dance, that I would like to collect my payment now."

Mmmm. I was hoping she would bring that up. "That's fine," I laughed in her ear pushing back a strand of her hair, "but there is only one problem with that."

"What?"

I pulled back because I wanted to see her face when I said it. "I'm not the one that owes anything."

"Phst," she spat "don't even lie Quil. Seth and Lexi told me they saw you out with Teresa, okay? So stop stalling and cough up the secret."

I should have known those two couldn't keep their mouth shut. How could I tell Anna the truth without telling her the truth? "Saw me with Teresa, yes. Saw me getting my freak on, not so much."

"Don't stand here and try to tell me you didn't have sex with her."

Ouch. Damn Anna. You know how to make it hurt.

"I didn't."

She rolled her eyes and it just about broke me. I let go of her bringing my hands up to her shoulders holding her in place so I could look her dead in the eye. "I'm serious Anna. I didn't have sex with her, or any other girl for that matter."

"Honestly?"

The fact that you have to ask that….fucking sucks.

"Yes," I sighed, "why is that so hard to believe?"

"Its just, well Lexi made it obvious that Teresa was definitely THAT kind of girl, you know? They said she was all over you."

Yes. She is that kind of girl. That doesn't have anything to do with what kind of guy I am though. I was determined to make her understand. "Annabelle Wright, I can promise you right here and now that I am the most sexually frustrated person at this party," I stated seriously as possible, but then added, "well besides you and Embry."

Without thinking we started dancing again. I guess I couldn't go that long with out holding her in my arms. She was silent. The sure sign that she was thinking it over. I didn't like the fact that she had to even think about it. "I know it looks bad on my part." I admitted, "I know that. I missed you. I wanted someone to talk to, but she was definitely a mistake. I mean she was totally not interesting at all, she agreed with everything I said, and liked my stupid pick up lines."

She is the complete opposite of you. "What fun is there in that?"

"So what are you saying Quil."

"What I'm saying is I wanted her to be you, but she wasn't. I missed my friend. I missed having someone who gave me hell, but just not as much as my brothers do. I'm saying I didn't have sex with those girls, because I was too worried about disappointing you."

You may not admit it, but you would be disappointed. She was thinking again. That was it. I was going to have to ask it. I know it would piss her off, but I have to make her understand. I wanted there to be no doubt. "Do you trust me," I asked.

I saw the hint of anger flush across her face. Yes, I said it. I said the damned little phrase that had got us into this mess in the first place. Sorry sweetie, but I had to. You were thinking too damn much. "Yes Quil, I trust you," she stated adamantly proving a point of her own.

Thanks babe. Thanks you so fucking much. "Good," I praised hugging her, "Now cough it up sister. I want my secret now."

Her mouth dropped open. "I don't think so."

Uhh. I do think so. "What," I whined, "but I'm the Birthday boy."

You can't deny me today. At least you can't deny me this. This one tiny little thing.

"You've worn that one out," she sighed, "Besides I can't tell you right now."

I looked around at the surrounding mass of people. Not one single wolf pack member in sight. "No one will hear," I assured her.

"It's not that, it's just my secret. Well it's not really a telling kind of secret, but rather a showing kind of secret."

Oh really? "Showing?" I asked intrigued.

Well hell why didn't you say so. I twirled around, "Okay let's go."

She grabbed my like I was about to pull her over the side of a cliff. "No! Not right now!"

"Why not?" I prodded because I really wanted to fucking see whatever it is.

She looked around at the surrounding people and blush filled her cheeks. "Not right now," she repeated.

"The bet ended tonight," I reminded her, "so tonight is when payment is due."

Then she had to go and say the magic fucking words. "Quil, please? I'm not just trying to get out of it okay? Trust me?"

"That's not fair."

"Trust me….please," she whispered desperately.

I should have known better than to pull out the trust me card. I huffed and started dancing again. I at least had my dance. "Tomorrow morning," I informed her, "early and I'm talking sunrise."

"Fine by me," she chirped squeezing me a little tighter.

That helped a little. I squeezed her back and it started helping a lot. She looked around us again with apparent relief on her face. That relief didn't last long because it was quickly replaced by confusion. "Quil," she asked turning to look over her other shoulder, "why are those girls looking at me like that?"

I looked behind her and sure enough every eye in the crowd was staring dead at her. I knew most of those eyes. Technically I probably knew all of them, but I could never be certain. However I was certain of why they were staring at my girl. I busted out laughing as I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Because they think you're my new fuck buddy and they officially hate you now."

I may have faults, but I'm honest. "What?" she screamed.

I busted out in giggles trying to hold back the shock of her loudness. "I can't help what they assume Anna. You're the only girl I have even talked to tonight, so they think you're the girl I chose for the evening."

They don't understand that you're the girl I've chosen for forever, but I'm sure they will eventually catch on.

"Well I'm not," she hissed snarling her nose at the girls.

I might have gotten my feelings hurt if she hadn't looked so darn cute. That girl really didn't have an intimidating bone in her body. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face back to mine. "If you really want to make them mad," I teased, "you could always give me one of those kisses like you did in my bedroom."

I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. She was trying very hard not to be amused. I heard our song end in the background. "Fine," I laughed, "you ready to return to Embry?"

She took one final look back over her shoulder at the girls. I might have been hearing things, but I could swear I almost heard her growl. Such a wolf girl thing to do. "Embry," she stated twirling back around.

I convinced myself she was only wanting to escape the stares and not necessarily my company. We found Embry perched on top a picnic table looking bored as hell. I grudgingly returned Anna to him. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. I would come back for her later. I assured her of that before making myself walk away. I would let him have his time for a little while at least. I dove back into the crowd in search of my other girl of the evening. Mrs. Emily Uley. I owed her and it was time to pay her back for all those birthday cakes I've puked up over the years. I knew Emily loved to dance and it wasn't that Sam didn't, the guy just couldn't. I found her nuzzled up into the side of Sam watching the crowd of dancing people with extreme envy. Perfect.

"Emily," I yelled bouncing towards them, "May I have this dance? And the next ten?"

Her eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

I smiled. "If it's okay with the big fella here."

She didn't even bother looking over at Sam. She hopped out towards me grabbing me into a hug. "I love you Quil. I don't care what has made this change in you. I like it."

"Come on," I told her trying to ignore her gushiness.

I spun her around as the next song started. Being sober was definitely worth getting to hear the joy in her laugh. My birthday was officially in full swing, but it was far from being over.


	21. Blood Stained Promises

Chapter 21: Blood Stained Promises

I knew the exact moment the change occurred. Emily and I were dancing like our lives depended on it and then suddenly she was stalling me. Sam walked by giving her one quick glance and that was all it took. I knew it was time. The moment for my not-so-secret mini party was approaching. I didn't understand why they felt the need to try and hide it from me, its not like we didn't do it every single year. However, this was probably the first time that I actually cared.

I played along because I knew it would make Emily happy. I owed her so much. I continued to dance and pretend like I was totally clueless. I started making silly faces at her and giving her seductive winks. She rewarded me with a hard slap across the back of my head. I playfully explained that I had to let my mojo out somehow, and she was the best possible option. She slapped me again. About ten minutes later Sam returned giving her the same meaningful look. She threw me a mischievous smile and started leading me into the house.

She begged me to close my eyes, and I begged her to stop treating me like a five year old. I didn't even come close to winning that argument and stumbled through the house with my eyes closed. She gave me a light tap on the shoulder informing me that I had made it to the right spot. I opened my eyes seeing exactly what I had expected. A large home made cake sat in the middle of my kitchen table with candles blazing. Anna stood just to the left smiling widely at me. Embry possessively slung his arm around her shoulder. I rolled my eyes at the time same an amused snort caught my attention.

That was weird. I hadn't heard that exact sarcastic noise since the last time I saw Jake.

Jake.

I jerked my head over scanning the room. Along with the family that I had expected to be there, was the rest of my family that I hadn't expected. Jared sat up on the counter smirking at me with Kim standing between his legs. To the right Rachel was wrapped up in the arms of Paul and if I kept scanning over…..JACOB BLACK.

" JAKE!"

I attacked him. I attacked him like he was my best fucking friend in the whole world and I hadn't seen him in months. He caught me in his arms stumbling back a few feet at the force in which I had slung myself at him. " I'm happy to see you too," he laughed pushing me off him.

" I can't believe you're here! Where is Nessie?"

" Alaska with the rest of her family. They won't let me bring her with me yet. She's apparently not old enough to hang out with a whole pack of were wolves," he rolled his eyes annoyed.

" I really just can't believe it. How long have you been here? WAIT. Have you met Anna yet? You have to meet Anna."

I turned around looking for her fully prepared to drag her over here for introductions, but I didn't see her anywhere. " Anna?"

I turned in a complete circle searching for her. " Where did Anna go?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders except for Seth. He stretched his arms out as if he was going to let out a major yawn but instead pointed down the hallway. I looked down the empty hallway and then back to Seth. " My bedroom?"

He just looked at me. " MY BEDROOM!"

I would kill him. KILL HIM.

I threw the door open half pissed as hell and half worried as fuck. I wasn't sure I was ready to see what might be on the other side of that door, but I knew I damn well wanted to stop it from happening on my bed. The door flew back revealing Embry and Anna sitting crossed legged in the middle of my bed sharing a piece of my birthday cake. I wanted to be relieved, but the green giant roaring inside of me wouldn't shut up. " My bedroom? Of all the places, you two choose MY bedroom."

I don't give a shit if you are only feeding her cake. I don't want you near her within five miles of my bedroom. Embry just shrugged seeming unphased by my outrage. " I figured I couldn't traumatize it anymore than you already have," he explained.

You'll think traumatized.

" What are you two doing anyway?"

I continued to examine them just to be on the safe side. If anything fishy was going on, Embry was a dead duck. " Why do you have frosting on your face?"

" Anna was about to lick it off," he smirked.

" The hell she is," I growled.

I jumped toward them placing myself directly between them on the bed. " If I'm not getting any, neither are the two of you."

We were all just going to be frustrated little balls of horniness and displeasure together. We would start our own pack. The bitchy blue ball club.

" We're eating cake, I don't think that qualifies as getting some Quil," Embry clarified shoving his arms out trying to make room and effectively push me off the bed.

I wasn't moving. He could get over it. It was my fucking bed.

" I think he is just lonely," Anna chirped in leaning across me to look at Embry.

Lonely…protective…wanna beat the shit out of Embry….yeah, same thing.

Embry leaned over, " hence why we invited Jake."

" Woah wait a second," I pushed them apart so I could look at them " you tried to pawn me off on Jake!"

As if Jacob Black could distract me enough to forget Anna. As if Jacob Black could distract me enough to forget anything. That was just fucking low. I mean it's totally something I would have done.

" Not pawn you off," he smiled, " just take advantage of his presence."

You will think your funny when I make it a point to never let Anna out of my sight again.

" I'm hurt. I'm really hurt."

" You're such a baby," he complained, " if you wanna hang with us I could use someone to drive Annabelle home, but I would completely understand if you want to return to your party."

I knew it was a true offer. Embry wasn't allowed in the car with Anna anymore. I also knew he would be thrilled if I turned that offer down and gave him a reason to ask someone else to take her home.

" Count me in," I smiled.

" I guess that means its time to go?" Anna asked scraping her fork around her plate.

" Unfortunately," Embry consoled.

Yeah, yeah. Enough of him. I jumped down slinging my arm around Anna's shoulder. " Lets go buddy."

I conveniently placed myself between them as we walked out. She quickly told everyone goodbye, including Jacob and the other boys. I guess she had been in on the secret and met them earlier. I would have to give her a hard time for keeping me in the dark. We continued outside as I led her off the front porch. I hadn't realized how packed my driveway had become. There where cars as far as the eye could see. " Where the fuck did I park my car?"

I squinted my eyes to pierce through the darkness in hopes of catching a glance of it somewhere in the jumbled mess. " You're fucking kidding me," Embry complained, " where the hell would you have put it?"

It's a car. Its not like I could fold it up and put in my pocket. It was somewhere between all of the other ones.

" I can't remember," I admitted " you two go down there and look. I'll check over here."

I ran over to the farthest edge against my house examining the cars in that direction. " Not over here," I called up to them, " I'm coming with you. It has to be over there."

" Okay, come on then," he yelled back, annoyance clear in his voice.

I quickly caught up with them. Anna was following Embry up the driveway taking each identical step that he took. " Embry," she called out as she began to lag behind, " wait for me."

I sped up in hopes that he wouldn't slow down. I would lead Anna through the darkness.

" Shit," Anna cursed as her foot snagged on a rock along the edge of the road. I watched helplessly as she fell forward. I ran for her, but it was impossible to get there in time. She reach out her arm, a direct instinct to catch herself and grabbed Embry's elbow. She couldn't hold on. Her hand slipped off and she fell to the ground.

My heart stopped. It literally deceased to beat. Anna had touched Embry. She had touched him, and then removed it. Flashes of the bonfire started soaring through my head. Images of Anna running her finger down Embry's arm and then the sounds of him phasing only seconds later. I leaped for her. If only I could get myself between her and Embry before it happened. If only he could control it just long enough for me to save her.

" Anna!"

I screamed it in absolute panic. I knew I was moving, but I wasn't fast enough. " Anna! Oh my god Anna….MOVE!"

I could see it. Embry was convulsing. His head fell back and his hands clenched at his side. He was trying to fight it. It was as if he was trying to let the power consume him rather than burst out of him. I was only feet away now. I only needed seconds. Seconds to save my beloved Anna. I only needed seconds that I didn't have.

Embry was gone. I screamed as he lost himself. His clothes ripped as he phased only inches from her exposed body lying next to him.

Anna's scream was lost in my own. Our cries of pain combined to create one long burst of misery. I slung myself down next to her, but it was too late. Embry, now in wolf form, lay next to her whining unable to get up. I grabbed her into my arms, turning her over to face me. Pain ran rampant on her face as she shrieked in agony.

Tears started to block my vision as I ran my hands over her trying to assess the damage. I heard noises in the background. Doors were opening and people were talking but I blocked it all out. Only one thing mattered at this moment. I knew I had found the spot of impact when I grabbed Anna's wrist. She screamed louder, her own tears bursting out. I pulled her hand up towards me. I could feel the blood dripping onto my own.

The voices behind me became louder. Someone grabbed Embry pulling him away into the darkness, barks of guilt and concern ripping out of him. Someone touched my shoulder and I reflexively pulled Anna closer to me. No one was going to take her away from me. Voices rushed my ears and I caught movement from the corner of my eye, but all I could feel was Anna in my arms. I rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her, but her breaths became more labored. " Its okay sweetie, I'm here. It's going to be okay."

Her breathing continued to increase as the dampness seeped into my shirt. My shoulder began to shake. " QUIL!"

I looked up over my shoulder to find Emily's wide eyes staring back at me. " We need to get her to the hospital," she urged running her fingers down my cheek, " you can carry her, but we need to get her to the car. Okay?"

I pulled Anna up further into my arms to hold her more securely before I stood up. She screamed in agony as I followed Emily to her car. I slid us into the back seat and we were soon joined by Seth. He followed in after me picking up her feet and placing them in his lap. He held two large towels in his hands offering them out to me. I just shook my head. I didn't care if I was covered in her blood. That didn't matter right now.

I registered Jake's voice at the same time the car started moving. He was assuring Emily that we would make it to the hospital within thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes was twenty nine minutes too long. " Hurry," I pleaded out loud.

Seth leaned over her running his hand down her cheek. " Quil's right," Seth confirmed, " I think she is about to hyperventilate."

Anna heaved in air against my chest. I held her as tightly as I could whispering into her hair. The fingers of her good hand dug into my arm as she winced in pain. Then suddenly they released. I panicked. I knew she had fainted, but I couldn't stop myself for fearing the worst. I started screaming for Jake to hurry. I didn't care if we broke the speed limit or ran over a squirrel, just get us the fucking hospital.

We wheeled into the parking lot pulling up next to the emergency entrance. Seth jumped out and ran inside to get help as I quickly tried to maneuver us out of the back seat. I was supporting all of her weight as we stepped out. Jake ran up next to me holding her head in place as we ran through the doors. We were met by two nurses who urgently waved us in the right direction. We took Anna straight back through a set of double doors and down a row of beds until we came to the first empty spot. I gently laid her down on the bed unable to pry myself away from her. I moved back so the nurse could examine her, but I kept my hand on her shoulder. I needed the connection and I hoped that Anna could still feel that I was with her. I didn't want her to think she was alone.

It hurt to look at her. She looked completely helpless. Her eyes were still closed but I would see them flutter open ever so often. Blood covered the entire upper half of her body. It all seemed to be coming from her hand but it had smeared against every inch of her. We were soon joined by the doctor. Jake and Emily backed out of the room as he started to clean off the wound. I gave a quick motion for Seth to join them. " Call her father," I told him as he disappeared around the curtain.

" How bad is it," I asked leaning over inspecting the damage now that the blood was gone.

" She's going to need a lot of stitches," he confirmed, " she is going to be in a lot of pain tonight."

I bit my lip. I don't think I can take much more of that. " You'll give her drugs though right?"

" Yes, as soon as we can get her admitted and find her a room."

" Make it fast," I ordered.

I stood silently next to her. I brushed my fingers over her forehead and through her hair. I tried to stay calm hoping that it would pass comforting vibes toward her. Within minutes the curtain jerked open revealing Pastor Wright who looked consumed with fear. He first looked at me, his eyes widening at the sight. He ran over to the table and I could see the relief on his face when he realized that Anna wasn't as blood ridden as me. " She's going to be okay," I whispered.

He nodded as his hand gripped her shoulder. " Thank you Quil."

I looked over at him and he gave me a weak smile. " Emily told me you tried to save her. Thank you."

" I didn't save her though," I admitted guiltily.

" You tried. That counts."

The curtain moved back again as Emily quietly stepped back through motioning me to follow her. " I'm not leaving," I informed her.

" Paul brought you some clothes. You need to get cleaned up. They are going to move Anna up to a room."

Pastor Wright patted me on the shoulder. " Go," he urged, " I'll hold down the fort until you get back. It will only frighten her if she wakes up and sees you like this."

I finally agreed. I didn't want Anna to get upset. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. " I'll be right back. Promise," I whispered.

I followed Emily out to the waiting room and found it already flooded with visitors. Paul handed me a set of clean clothes as my mom ran up to me puling me into a hug. " Don't," I warned her, " you'll get blood on you."

She didn't listen and hugged me anyway. She led me down the hall and showed me to the nearest bathroom. I went inside and stared at myself in the mirror. All I saw was the evidence of Anna's misery smeared over my skin. My hands started to shake. A whine ripped out of my chest. I gripped the sink trying not to loose it. I couldn't be there for Anna if I couldn't control myself. I had to be strong for her. I had to be there to watch her eyes open again.

I turned the water on as I pulled my shirt off and rubbed soap over my arms. It hurt watching the blood wash away. It was a blatant reminder than Anna was not immortal. She was all human. When she bled it didn't heal. It didn't heal the way I did at least. It would take time. I tried to tell myself that I had time. I had all the time in the world when it came to her. Especially if I compared it to what could have happened. Embry could have killed her.

Killed her.

My Anna.

Gone.

My hands trembled, as I scrubbed harder. I couldn't think like that. She would be okay. I would make sure of it. I turned the water off and dried myself off. I changed clothes right there at the sink. I didn't want to waste time finding a stall when the place was empty. I balled my bloody clothes up and ran back out to the waiting room. I started to run past them but Emily grabbed my arm. " They've moved her," she announced, " upstairs."

" What room?"

" Quil, you should wait until they tell us its okay."

" What room," I asked louder.

" One twenty one."

I bolted up the stairs and down the left hallway scanning the door numbers. I stared at the door and for the first time asked myself if this was a good idea. What if Pastor Wright didn't want me in there? What if Anna didn't want me in there? Before I could answer the door opened. " Come on in," Pastor Wright encouraged, " they are just getting her settled in."

I nodded and walked in. I would be there whether Anna wanted me or not.


	22. The Watch Dog

A/N: Okay. Long note but please read. PUH-LEASE.

Some of my stories were nominated for the 2009 Twilight Awards thanks to you guys. The nominees are as follows:

The Other Beta (Best Quil)

The Call of Love (Best Embry)

Growing up Wolf (Best Seth)

Nerd Alert (Best Bella)

Please go vote if you want to…it would make me happy. However I would want to add that there are some other stories that I would like to recommend that you read and that you vote for as well.

A Stranger In His Land by Itslikenature (Best Sam)

That Pull  By WolfPull85 (Best Sam)

Pretty Little Secrets by WolfPull85 (Best Embry)

Runnaway Marriage By Pattyofurniture ( Best Jacob and Bella)

For those who enjoy Gravity just the way it is by Luci-Marlena (Best seth)

Vampires Can't Touch Me by Pattyofurniture (Best WolfPack)

I have all these stories book marked on my computer. Ive read a couple chapters of all of them but am waiting til I have a break to finish so I can properly review them. I know they are all awesome so you should check them out and vote.

Here is the link! http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/

* * *

Chapter 22: The Watch Dog

It was a long night. I positioned myself at the end of Anna's bed and I let it be known that this was my spot. This was my spot until Anna walked out of this room on her own accord. If Anna was here, I would be here.

End. Of. Story.

No one bothered testing me. Sam called multiple times to check on her. He was with Embry who, according to Seth's play by plays was genuinely upset and disgusted with himself. I didn't speak because I didn't want to make it worse on Embry. It probably wouldn't benefit him if I ordered him to get his shit together and get his ass up here because she needed him.

The room was crowded. Everyone had packed inside taking a seat anywhere they could find. It was past midnight by now and Anna was sleeping off the drugs they had given her but no one would leave. I don't think I had ever loved my family more than I did at that moment.

At around three in the morning the doctor made a round to check on her. He didn't approve of the over crowded state of Anna's room and politely asked everyone to leave until the morning. The doc wasn't my Alpha so my ass stayed in my spot. No one was left but Pastor Wright, the doc and me. I wasn't backing down.

Pastor Wright smiled as the doc and I had a stare down. He slowly walked towards me and put his arm around my shoulder. " Doctor Odom, Quil here is going to stay in my place tonight. I need to get some rest so I can take Anna home in the morning.

He examined me for a moment before nodding. I couldn't understand what was up with this guy. He acted like I'd fucked his daughter or something. I mean I'm a reliable guy. It doesn't take much effort to sit here and watch my girl sleep. He finally left while still eyeing me down.

I helped Pastor gather up Anna's bloody clothes and her jewelry. He walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead. " I'll be back soon," he whispered in her hair, " don't worry Quil will be here with you."

He stroked her hair before looking up at me. " She's my only little girl Quil. Take care of her."

" Yes Sir," I stated staking back my position at the end of her bed.

Then he left us there. Just Anna and I.

I didn't sleep. In fact I never took my eyes off her. Occasionally Anna would shift in the bed, but her eyes remained closed. The worst part was when she would whimper in her sleep and I would see the fingers on her hurt hand flex. I worried that maybe the pain relievers were wearing off but she would eventually stop and drift back off.

I just waited.

At a quarter til six she started squirming. I thought maybe it was just another drug induced dream but her eyes started fluttering open. I steadied myself on the edge of the bed. I was ready to intervene if there were any sudden actions that might result in her hurting herself more. She just continued to squirm. Her eyes came fully open once, but she quickly shut them back. Then she squinted one eye open just enough to make her snarl her nose up at the light.

I bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't be amused about this.

She gradually let her eyes open and she immediately honed in on me.

"Embry?"

Her voiced was heavy and thick. Her eyes squinted together as she stared down the bed at me. I inched further up the bed. I had a desperate need to hold her but I felt bad that I would disappoint her. She slipped her hand underneath her in an attempt to sit up and winced. " No moving," I warned.

I would really hate to have to old her down, but I would. I wouldn't let her hurt herself more. She could just be pissed at me later." Embry," she asked again.

Shit. Well here goes disappointing. I moved up next to her gently leaning over her so she could see my face. " No," I'm so fucking sorry, " its just me."

She studied me for a second like she was trying to see through a haze. " Quil."

Was it right that she killed me every time she spoke my name out loud? I touched her face unable to bare the distance any longer. " Yes, I'm right," I promised, " everything is okay. Just rest."

" No," she whispered shaking her head, " what happened? Where am I?"

She startled fumbling around. She looked down at herself examining everything. Her eyes widened as she looked to me. " Is Embry okay? Oh my God is he hurt?"

Not yet. I can't promise he won't be when I find him.

" What? No Anna, Embry is fine. You're the one hurt, but you're going to be okay, just calm down."

She shook her head frantically. I knew she was starting to panic.

" No Quil, don't lie to me. What's wrong? Is he okay? I know we are in a freaking hospital okay?"

Oh sweetie. You are confused.

" Yes Anna we are in a hospital. YOU are in the hospital, hence why YOU are the one in the bed. Embry is perfectly fine."

She thought about it. Which is a good thing I guess. At least she didn't think I was lying about it.

" I'm hurt? Embry is fine?"

" Yes," I whispered still rubbing her cheek, " but it's definitely not as bad as it could have been. You're one lucky little duck, you know that?"

I don't know what I would have done Anna. I honestly don't. I need you to be okay. I just fucking need you.

" Huh?"

She was still confused. I guess she couldn't feel the pain. That's good.

" Your hand sweetie," I explained looking down so she could follow my gaze.

She slowly followed staring at the gauze wrappings. She acted like she didn't even know she had a hand, let alone that it was ripped half to pieces. " I'm not surprised you didn't notice. They've got you on some pretty heavy drugs, I doubt you will even remember me telling you all this."

But that is okay. I would rather you not remember me than be in pain.

" Why isn't Embry here?"

I knew she was going to ask, but it didn't stop it from sucking any less. If I was going to this, if I was going to sincerely comfort her in the way she deserved I needed to be closer to her. I carefully climbed over her and lay down next to her in the bed. I didn't know exactly how I was going to explain this to her. I refused to lie, but I was bound to keep our secret.

" He can't come right now Anna, I'm sorry."

Please don't ask why. Please?

" Why not," she asked tears welling up in her eyes.

I put my arms around her pulling her into me. " He can't come in the hospital in his condition."

No animals allowed. Not my rule babe.

" His condition? So there is something wrong."

Fuck this is hard. Damn Sam and his secret keeping bull shit.

" No, no I didn't mean it like that. He is just upset. He has to calm down first."

He has to phase his ass back so I can beat the ever-living shit out of him.

" Well tell him I'm okay, that I want to see him. Go tell him Quil."

I would Anna. I wouldn't want to, but I would, if it was that easy, I would for you.

" Anna," I cooed, " we have. Seth has been relaying information to him the entire time."

" I want to see him. I need to see him."

She was getting upset. The tears were right on the edge of spilling over. In that moment I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and that I was here for her. That I would be everything she needed if she would only let me.

I had to control myself. Anna was too fragile right now.

" Calm down," I begged, " you'll get to see him, he just needs time to get his shit under control. It's better that he not see you in here like this. It would only make it worse."

I know because it's killing me to see you like this.

The tears came over. My girl was crying. She was crying because she wanted Embry here with her instead of me.

" Does my father know," she breathed through the tears.

" Yes. Emily called him on the way here. He's down stairs with everyone else filling out papers. They are going to let you go home in a couple of hours."

I'm going to take you home.

" Everyone?"

She looked at me confused. I wanted to laugh but the sight of her tears resting on her cheeks held it in. She didn't understand. She didn't realize that we had adopted her. She was our family now.

" Emily, Seth, Lexi, Jake, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Joe, yeah pretty much everyone," I explained.

" But Embry," she added.

I have got to get her off this subject for her sake as much as mine.

" Sam is with him Anna. Sam is the only one he'd let near him, so the rest of them came to check on you."

To my surprise she accepted that answer. It seemed that her mind was preoccupied with something else. She shifted in the bed against me. " They've all been in here? Like in this room," she asked.

" Yeah? Is that a problem for you?"

Or is this more crazy drug talk?

" I'm not wearing pants Quil."

She stated it like it was the most horrifying thing that had ever happened to her. You would have thought I told her they all watched her change clothes or something. I mean she had a gown on and she was under the covers the entire time. Did she think I would have let anyone see her with any amount of inappropriate skin showing?

I squeezed her closer and laughed into her hair. " You're in the hospital hurt, and all you're worried about is not having any pants on."

" Unlike you, some of us are not used to that sort of thing," she shot back.

There is my girl. The drugs must be starting to wear off. My little smart ass is coming back. I'd missed her.

" Ouch," I laughed, " and apparently some of us are mean when they're drugged up. Besides you have nothing to worry about, the doc told us all to leave. Your Dad made him let me stay."

" My dad did that?"

She seemed utterly shocked. " It shocked the hell out of me too," I laughed, " it was a good thing though, because I wasn't leaving anyway."

It would have taken an Alpha's order to get me out of here which is exactly why I was glad Sam's ass was back in Lapush with Embry." Now its time for you to rest, so no more talking."

"No," she grinned up at me, " I don't want to rest. You're not my doctor, you can't tell me what to do."

Anna was officially back and she wanted to play. She picked the right wolf. I couldn't deny her.

" For the purpose of this conversation I am," I argued back, " and Dr. Quil recommends that Anna go back to sleep."

" Dr. Quil can kiss Anna's ass."

Turn over.

" I think that's against my doctor's code of conduct, but if the patient insist," I prodded laughing to myself.

I lowered my hand snaking it under the blanket and down her leg until I found the edge of her scanty gown. In one swift movement I jerked it up. When I play, I play hard.

She sucked in a gasp of air as her nails dug into my arm. " Quil Ateara!"

" What," I asked innocently as possible, " haven't you heard? Dr. Quil's kisses have healing powers."

I know I could make you forget all your pain. I'd make you forget your fucking name if you would let me.

She insistently jerked the gown back down. " I'll take my chances."

You're so predictable. " Fine have it your way."

She placed her head back on my shoulder and I knew the game was over. I hugged her again. I guess it was back to comforting. I was cool with that too.

"Thanks for staying with me by the way, and I'm sorry for ruining your big party."

I took in a deep breath letting those words wash over me. She was glad I stayed.

" Ahh you didn't ruin it. I thought I would be spending tonight alone, and now look. I've got you in bed without your pants on."

She snorted into my shoulder. I was good at making her laugh. She sighed as she settled into me. I knew she had to be exhausted. I followed my instincts and kissed her forehead. She didn't flinch away. Instead she let out a contented sigh. " Go back to sleep Anna. Rest for me please?"

She hummed her agreement and I watched as her eyes fluttered close. I sunk back into the bed preparing myself to stay in this exact spot until someone pried me out of it. She felt so good in my arms. It felt so right. I wanted to think that she would rest better like this. That she would know she was protected and loved. I was exhausted too. Going to sleep didn't even enter mind though. There was no way in hell I was missing one second of this.

I felt really wretched even thinking this, but damn it I couldn't help it. I pulled Anna closer shoving my face into her hair breathing in every piece of her.

I smiled.

" Happy Birthday to ME," I sang silently.


	23. Learning to Share

Chapter 23: Learning to Share

I should have felt disgusted with myself. I had enjoyed this way too much. I shouldn't be this happy when Anna was hurting so badly. I didn't know what to do about it though. When I was with her, I was happy. I couldn't stop it from happening. It was instinct. Around eight that morning I took Anna home. Technically, her father took her home, but I could officially be classified as his assistant.

I wheeled Anna out to the car and helped her into the back seat. She fell effortlessly into my arms as soon as the car started moving. I held her as tighly as I could without causing her pain. I knew she was in pain. I don't think she would have clinged to me quiet so desperately if she hadn't been in pain. Her fingers were balled up around the cup of my sleeve and every time we would hit a bump she would let out the slightest of whines. Pastor Wright couldn't hear it, but I did.

I let my fingers wrap around the edges of her curls as I whispered in her ear. I told her over and over again that everything would be okay. I assured her with every ounce of my being that she was safe and protected. She dug her face into my shoulder and once again I couldn't stop myself from smiling. That is until I noticed Pastor Wright's stare through the rear view mirror. I composed my expression and lightened my grip ever so slightly.

Upon arrival at her house, I carried her up to her room despite her insistence that she could walk perfectly fine. I left her in her room to change into her pajamas as I went to search out her medication. Pastor Wright had it ready and was pouring her a glass of milk at the counter. " I assume you want to try and make her take it," he asked holding out the milk and cup of pills.

" What do you mean try?"

" She doesn't like taking medicine," he explained, " but maybe for you she won't be so difficult."

" Sure," I told him accepting the challenge.

" Good luck," he laughed as I headed back up stairs.

I peeked my head into the room checking to make sure she still wasn't in the bathroom, or even worse, walking around half naked in her room. I found her already laying in bed with her eyes closed. " Hey," I yelled getting her attention, " not so fast. You've got to take this first and then you can sleep all you want."

" I'll take it later," she mumbled rolling over.

I sat the medicine and her milk down on the table and gently rolled her back over. " Nice try Missy. You are taking your medicine."

There is no way in hell I'm watching you be in pain. I would need medication of my own after that.

She stuck her lip out. Normally that move would probably result in Anna getting anything she wanted, but this was not a normal situation. I was going to have to pull out the big guns. I figured since my sweet little Anna was such a scardy cat that my next tactic should work like a charm. " Fine Anna. Don't take your medicine."

She smiled and closed her eyes. " I'll just take you back to the hospital later for a shot. However by then you might be in so much pain that they decide to keep you over night again so you'll have to be hooked up to an IV."

She glared up at me. So the current tally of things that scare the shit out Anna consist of: water, exploding wolves, swallowing medicine and needles. " You wouldn't," she dared.

I looked her dead in the eye and pushed the glass of milk at her. " Try me."

She took the entire cup of pills in one large gulp. I crawled into bed with her afterwards to try and make up for being mean. Technically I was just being a good….uhh…friend, but I knew Anna could think of it as just being cruel. I needed some brownie points. She put her face right back into my shoulder. I made a point not to smile about it, which was ridiculous because everything inside of me was getting its groove on. Within twenty minutes she was out cold. I started to slowly remove myself from her embrace. I wished I could just stay there forever but I needed some rest too. I knew better than to think that Pastor Wright would let me sleep next to her. I wanted to sleep while she slept so I could be back before she woke up. Plus I needed to check in on Embry. I half expected to see him barge in the room at any moment. I had to figure out his problem. I knew that as soon as Anna woke up and came to her senses that she would be asking for him again. I wouldn't disappoint her twice.

I sat at the end of her bed watching her for a while just to make sure she was definitely asleep. I probably would have just continued to sit there and watch her breath if Pastor Wright wouldn't' have peeked his head through the door to check on her. He assured me that he would watch over her, and told me I could come back to check on her anytime I wanted. I finally managed to make myself leave.

I went home first to get some rest. My mom met me at the door with her usual concerned loving embrace. She sat with me in my room for awhile as I explained to her what happened in detail. I could tell it pained her to hear about Anna getting hurt. I knew she loved her too. She sat next to me until I fell asleep. I think I found out where I got my cuddle bug.

I only slept a couple of hours but it was all I needed. I took a quick shower and was interrupted by my mom banging on the bathroom door. She informed me that my pack was in the back yard and they requested my presence. I hurried outside. Emily stood on the edge of the porch with her arms around the post. " What's wrong," I whispered inching forward.

She turned to me and the look of concern on her face hit me like a blow to the gut. " Go to him," she urged, " maybe he will listen to you. Maybe if you tell him she is okay."

" What are you talking about?"

At that moment everyone in the yard turned towards me. Jacob motioned me over. I joined them in their line searching for whatever they were looking at and I soon found it. Just inside the tree line was Embry.

Wolf Embry.

" He can't phase back," Sam explained with a heavy sigh.

" What do you mean he can't phase back?"

" Exactly what I'm saying, he literally can not phase back."

There was nothing but silence. Without the distraction of Anna's presence I finally could focus on the trouble of my best friend. I can't believe I hadn't realized it before. Of course he was in this much pain. I couldn't even imagine what I would feel like right now if it would have been me who hurt Anna. We phase uncontrollably during extreme bouts of emotion. It made sense that Embry's emotions were so uncontrollable right now that he couldn't force himself to phase back. I ran to him. " Phase back," I begged for a lack of anything more constructive to say.

He growled at me. Yeah, I didn't think it was that easy. " Then I'm coming to you," I warned stripping off clothes as I talked.

As soon as I phased I felt an immense amount of pressure fall upon me. I could feel Embry's guilt and pain like a heavy weight that had been placed on my back. " Shit Em," I whined, " no wonder you can't fucking phase."

" Leave now," he warned, " or I will just drag you down with me."

I couldn't let him do this to himself. As much as I hated him for hurting Anna, I couldn't let him suffer when I knew she was perfectly safe and sound right now. " Come on bro, you can't blame yourself for this okay? It was an accident, you've got to get over this. She's been asking for you all night."

I tried the only thing I thought would actually help. I opened up my mind and let my memories of the previous night seep through. I wanted him to see her with his own eyes. I showed him bits and pieces of everything. I showed her resting in her peaceful drug ridden sleep at the hospital. I showed him how she was well enough to leave the hospital and go home. I showed him taking her medicine and laying in her own bed.

However, Embry focused in on the one thing that I tried to leave out. " How bad is it," he asked thinking about Anna's hand.

" The doctor said she would fine, no permanent damage," I explained because it was the truth.

" Will there be scars?"

Emily flashed in his mind and I felt the burden of his pain increase.

" Embry that is not important, " I urged, " she is okay, that is all that matters."

" That's a yes," he groaned turning around.

I felt Sam's connection take hold as walked up beside me. " And worse boyfriend of the century goes to non other than Embry Call," he finished walking off.

" Nice try asshole," Sam growled, " but I'm pretty sure I still have you beat."

That stopped him up short. He shot his head around, " sorry."

" Its okay Em," Sam explained in a calm voice as he walked towards him, " you're entitled to feel shitty right now, but I wish you could feel shitty in human form."

" That makes two of us."

Three. Count me in.

Sam was in deep thought mode as he sat back on in haunches. " Embry, if there isn't a change in your condition in the next couple of hours we will need to start discussing our possible options.

Wait. What?

" Options," I asked, " what do you mean?"

" Alibis, excuses, reasons explaining away Embry's absence to Annabelle," Sam explained.

I couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say. " Absence? No there's not going to be an absence."

Anna was going to wake up soon and I wasn't going to tell her that Embry was gone. That he wasn't coming back to her.

" Embry," I begged, " tell him this is just temporary."

Embry didn't speak. Instead he hung his head down in shame. " Embry?"

"Quil, I think it's time you phased back now," Sam encouraged.

I wasn't giving up that easy. He had to realize what this would do to her. " Em, come on! Try harder! You can't leave her hanging like this."

" I can't fucking help it," he whined, " I want to go to her Quil. I just can't."

" Phase back Quil," Sam ordered, " you're just going to make him worse."

I couldn't disobey him. I could feel myself shrinking away from them and preparing to phase. I joined the others and explained the situation. I wanted to leave and run straight to Anna, but I was terrified of her asking me that question. I don't think I could stand to see the pain in her eyes when I told her Embry wasn't coming to see her. Sam eventually phased back leaving Embry to sulk alone. We broke out in discussion. We debated exactly how long we thought this might take. I needed some kind of time frame. I had to give Anna something.

That was about the time I noticed that Embry was gone. I knew he was gone because the low moaning whines coming from the trees had officially deceased and I knew it wasn't because he was miraciously feeling better. " He's gone," I yelled pushing through them towards the trees.

" Maybe he just needed to be alone," Jared suggested.

" Or maybe his dumb ass went to see Anna," I barked back.

Because that's what I would do, if I was Embry. Hell, I would have trotted into the hospital fur and all. Sam agreed and we all bolted for the house. We knew there was no way a pack of wolves could just show up at Anna's house, so we had to go about this the human way. The slow way.

We drove like maniacs over to Anna's house parking in the middle of the street. We rounded the side of the house in order to avoid a run in with Pastor Wright. My heart literally almost fell out of my chest when my brain finally computed what my eyes were seeing. Anna was laying on her back in the middle of the yard with a giant grey wolf standing over her. I wanted to panic. I wanted to freak the hell out. I would have done both of those things if I hadn't heard Anna's giggle.

She was laughing. That's when I saw Embry licking her face. I was dumbfounded. Anna had a wolf licking her face and she was just giggling to pieces about it. My little scaredy cat wasn't afraid of the big bad wolf?

I managed to keep my composure, but Paul was a totally different story. He wasted no time shoving Embry off her and dragging her away to safety. Paul focusing on his goal accidently grabbed her arm. Embry charged toward him growling. Paul instinctively went into protect mode and shoved Anna behind him. Sam quickly intervened stepping out between them. " Stay away from him," Anna screamed peering around Paul's back, " he didn't do anything to you! Do not hurt him!"

It surprised the hell out of me how passionately she defended him. I would expect it if it was the real Embry, but this was different. This was a just a random wolf to Anna. It didn't make sense. She attempted to push Paul out of her way but he wouldn't budge. " I swear Sam," she warned, " if you touch that wolf it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Sam went from Alpha to peace maker in a matter of seconds. " We are not here to hurt the wolf Anna, calm down please. Everyone calm down."

He shot a warning look directly down at Embry. He backed down but he continued to growl in Paul's direction.

" Paul," Sam ordered, " let Annabelle go."

Paul officially had no choice but to let Anna run straight back to Embry. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around the wolf. He eagerly licked her face. This seemed so unreal. I was wrong. This wasn't just some random wolf to Anna. She knew this wolf. She cared about it. Did she know? Did she know it was Embry?

Jacob stepped out towards Sam. " Sam," he asked just as confused as I was, " what the fuck is going on? It seems to me that this isn't the first time Annabelle here has seen a wolf."

" That's because its not."

Anna spoke those words loud and clear. I held my breath waiting for her next sentence. " This wolf is my friend and I won't let any of you harm it. This is my wolf."

Her wolf. Not her Embry. So she didn't know.

I could feel the calm of relief spread through us and the tension lightened. " No one is going to harm the wolf, " Sam explained, " I promise you."

" Does HE promise," she asked throwing a dirty look over at Paul.

I could tell by the look on his face that it had offended him. " I was trying to protect you," he argued.

It was Embry who stepped in front of her this time staking his claim. I didn't like it. " So what the fuck are we going to do about this," Jake asked pointing towards them.

" Nothing," I blurted out, " not a damn thing."

I wouldn't let them take away something Anna had fought so bravely to protect. I would always back her up. " Look at them," I explained, " she likes the wolf. He isn't going to hurt her. So we are not going to do a damn thing about it."

" Thank you Quil," she whispered smiling up at me.

You're welcome honey.

I stepped closer to Sam so my next sentence couldn't be heard by Anna who was now hugging her wolf again. " It might actually help him to spend some time with her."

Sam gave one quick nod. " Quil is right. You have our promise Annabelle, no harm will come to your wolf, but you must promise us that you will not tell anyone you have a gigantic wolf roaming around in your back yard. Not even your father. We can't have the whole reservation freaking out."

" I won't," she insisted, " how did you know he was here right now anyway?"

My girl was quick. Too quick.

" We didn't," I had manage to bend the truth, " bad timing, I guess. We came to talk to you about Embry."

I knew it had to be done and I wasn't going to let her hear it from anyone else. " What about him," she asked stroking her hand down Embry's back, " Is he coming to see me?"

If you only knew. If you only freaking knew. " Sooner than you think," I smiled trying not to freak her out, " however we do need to talk."

She caught the hint and frowned. " I'm not going to like this talk am I?"

No. I'm sorry. I can't change it. I wish I could. There is one thing I can change. I turned to Sam. " Do you mind if I do this alone? I don't think Anna would want an audience."

" What about the wolf," Paul sneered at Embry.

" The wolf stays," Annabelle shot back at him.

She was so protective. It was cute. It would have been cuter if her protectiveness didn't involve Embry.

" Yes, the wolf stays," I agreed.

Sam eyed Embry. I knew the Alpha in him wanted to drag Embry off and punish the hell out of him but he didn't " Okay fine. Come straight back to my house when all this is done," Sam ordered directly at him.

They all slowly made their way back around the house. I wanted to avoid this as long as possible but I knew with Anna that wouldn't work. I went and took a seat in the grass joining Anna and her wolf. She continued to frown as she rubbed Embry's head. " This is going to be bad isn't it? Just me tell me Quil."

She was preparing her self for the worst. I knew that if I wanted to I could just lie and end her relationship with Embry right now. I could tell her he'd abandoned her and he wasn't coming back. Then I would just sit back and hope that when he finally got over this she would hate him too much to forgive him.

I could do that, but I won't. I won't lie to her. I won't take her hope away.

" Not that kind of bad Anna, don't worry okay," I assured her " Embry is just going to need a little time to recover from this, just like you need time to recover."

" Why can't we recover together," she pouted.

I wanted to touch her. I suddenly wished I would have handed Embry off to Sam. I am a more hands on kind of comforter. " I know its hard to understand Anna, but the two of you are recovering from two different types of injuries. You need time to heal physically, Embry needs time to heal emotionally.

She thought about it, like she did every thing. " How long is he going to need," she asked concern still thick in her voice.

" We don't know," I admitted " it could be hours, or it could be days. We just don't know, he doesn't even know. I assure you though, he will make sure you are the first one who finds out when does."

Her eyes closed in distress. " Days," she whispered, " without even talking to him, without hearing anything from him?"

" Well…yeah…sorta," I tried to explain while staring Embry dead in the eye.

Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. Sorry Embry, I know you don't want to see this but I'm doing it anyway. I scooted closer ready to take her in my arms. " Please don't cry Anna. It's because he loves you so much that it hurt him so badly."

She accepted me going straight back to her usual cuddle spot. I was preparing to pull her closer when a large furry head burrowed itself under my arm.

Anna pulled back giggling. I'm glad she thought it was funny. " Oh wolfie," she laughed giving my hug to Embry.

He practically wiggled with pleasure. " I think he is jealous of you Quil," Anna noted as Embry started mauling her face with kisses.

" Big ass mangy mutt," I growled.

I just had to be a good little boy. I couldn't take the ass hole way out. " Yeah I guess we are going to be seeing a lot him now."

Yay. More Embry.

" Yeah hopefully," she agreed over looking my sarcasm," will you stay with me and keep me company until my boyfriend gets better?"

I quickly turned my head only to realize she was talking to the stupid dog. He pounced on her pushing her back on the ground. " He's quiet friendly," she laughed, " if you couldn't tell."

Yeah. I noticed.

" I could get you a shock collar for him," I suggested as innocently as possible " we could fix that real quick."

" You will do no such thing," Anna snapped taking Embry's face in her hands, " Don't listen to him. I would never so such a thing to you. I like you just the way you are."

She was thinking again. I was too annoyed to risk opening my mouth, so I just waited for her to finish her thought. " I do think we need to give him a name though. Don't you think?"

A name? Like a doggy name? Oh Anna, the list of reasons why I love you just keep growing. " That's a great fucking idea, and I will pay you money to let me pick it out."

No," she scolded, " my wolf, I get the final say. You can help though because I don't really know what to name a wolf."

At your service. Think….think….think. If Embry was an annoying over grown dog that insisted upon licking the love of your life's face off every three seconds what would you name him?

" Princess?"

Ahh that's not embarrassing enough. " Hmmm…no. How about Betsy or WAIT Gertrude!"

Embry was practically sneering at me. " Quil those are all girl names," she sighed, " its a boy."

That's the point.

" I know," I laughed, " that's what makes it's funny."

I grinned at Embry. I would win this fight.

" No, you're no help at all," she complained, " lets see."

She stared at Embry running through options in her head and I knew I would have to accept what she chose no matter how awesome or manly. Her eyes suddenly widened. " How about Chester?" she asked looking over at me for approval.

Chester? Was she being serious? Oh PLEASE tell me she is being serious right now. I waited for her to bust out laughing proving that it was only a joke but she didn't. She was being totally serious. The worried look on Embry's face only proved it. I beamed at her, " Chester totally works. Good thinking Anna."

Only my sweet little Anna would think the name Chester was cool. She finally looked down at Embry who started to whine in her lap. " What do you think," she asked him kissing his cheek.

He started licking her face, an obvious reaction to the kiss rather than the name. " I think he likes it," she giggled.

He'll think he likes it. Just wait until I tell Paul about this.

A sound caught my attention. It was coming from the house. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Foot steps. " Your father is coming Anna," I warned, " get Chester out of here!"

She wasted no time pushing Chester away. " Go Chester," she urged pushing him toward the forest.

I grinned back at him as he disappeared through the trees. I finally had Anna to myself again. I was greedy, but I knew I only had a limited amount of time before it was more than just Chester pimping out on my girl.


	24. The Love Doctor

Chapter 24: The Love Doctor

Goodbye Chester……GOODBYE.

I smiled as Embry disappeared into the forest. Thank you Pastor Wright.

" Hey you two! What are you doing out there?"

Pastor Wright was standing on the porch leaning over the rail inspecting our situation. " Nothing," Anna announced walking her way innocently over to the steps, " just sitting out here and talking."

Technically that was true. It was good to know that Anna new how to lie properly. I would have to watch out for it. " You should be in bed," he scolded, " you should be resting, but it doesn't matter now. Its time to go."

" Go where?"

Anna beat me to the punch. " Over to Dr. Holland's office. We have to change your bandage and the nurse is going to teach me how to do it, so we can do it at home from now on."

She thought about it. As if she would have any choice in the matter. If she needed to go to the doctor, she would be going if I had to drag her kicking and screaming. " Oh, well okay."

Good choice sweet heart. Now there was just one final detail to attend to. " Umm Sir," I butted in, " could I come along?"

I would like to point out how I asked instead of demanded. I should get points for that. " Sure Quil. You've been such a great help through all of this."

Thank goodness. I really didn't feel like breaking into a doctor's office today.

" I'm surprised Embry isn't here too," he added on looking around like he expected Embry to jump out from hiding.

" Yeah I know," I admitted, " Em is still pretty upset over the whole thing. He's feeling pretty guilty."

That's all the information I've got. Please don't ask for more. I looked over to Anna to make sure she didn't urge it on but she had turned away. She quickly swiped a tear away that leaked as she closed her eyes. "Accidents happen," he stated wondering aloud, "Good news is everyone is okay. Poor kid, maybe I should go talk to him."

" NO," I blurted out.

The last thing we need is him finding out Embry is missing or he thinks that Embry is avoiding him. That would just send everything in the wrong direction. It would all end up on my shoulders and I would be expected to explain it. " I mean, that's not a good idea Sir. He'll be fine, he just needs some time to forgive himself. We have it all under control."

I waited while he considered it. These Wright's think way too much for me.

" Okay then," he finally agreed " well then lets go you two. Let's get this over with."

I followed Anna to the car and tried to insist that she sit up front with her dad, but she insisted even harder that she would feel better if she sat in the back with me. Like I could argue with that kind of logic. Pastor Wright turned on the radio in an obvious attempt to block out our giggling. Anna sat in the middle claiming that she would get car sick. I claimed she only wanted to be closer to me.

She didn't deny it.

Score one for Quil.

She would purposefully hit my knee with her leg and I would happily return the favor. This continued until she got annoyed and resorted to elbowing me in the ribs for apparently invading her space. Naturally I invaded her space more. If it wasn't for her damn seat belt I would have had her sitting in my lap. Due to safety regulations I had to settle for pulling her hair and tickling her side. She leaned into me laughing into my neck earning a stern throat clear from the front seat. Thanks for cramping my style Pastor.

" I think someone is glad that I came," I whispered smiling.

She rolled her eyes. " It just seems that way," she smirked.

" Oh really," I challenged.

" It's the drugs," she laughed laying her hurt hand on my leg.

I ran my fingers along the exposed skin. At least she wasn't in pain. I leaned my head against hers and stuck out my lip. " You have to be high to enjoy my presence," I pouted.

She patted my cheek as I felt her nose graze the other side. I froze. " I love having you around," she whispered, " highly medicated or not."

She leaned her forehead against me her lips inches from my skin. " You big cry baby," she finished with a laugh.

I scooted against her as much as I could without alerting the cuddle police. She rested against me the remaining miles to the doctor's office. As we walked into the office I threw my arm around her shoulder. Pastor Wright pretended not to notice.

I knew she was nervous. She patted her foot impatiently as we waited for her name to be called. I stayed close to her and promised that I wouldn't leave her side. I kept that promise as I followed her into the exam room. The nurse directed her toward a small seat in front of a table filled with instruments that Anna was eyeing warily.

The nurse sat down opposite her and pulled her hand towards her. Anna eyes clamped shut. " What are you doing," I whispered.

" What does it look like? I'm not watching."

Such a smart ass. " Why? Don't you want to see how bad it is, aren't you curious what's wrong with it?"

She shook her head." Nope. I do not want to know, I do not want to see it."

I should have expected this. It makes total perfect sense. I leaned down to her ear. "Does that mean I can add blood to Annabelle's irrational list of phobias?"

" Shut up Quil."

Officially added. My cute little scardy cat. I pulled a chair up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. " I'll be right here the whole time," I promised.

She never opened her eyes but I felt her lean back against me. " Okay Mr. Wright come here next to me and I will show what you need to do. This needs to be changed every morning."

Anna tensed against me as the nurse started to undo her bandage. " I've got you," I squeezed her tighter, " everything is fine."

The last piece of the bandage slipped off her hand. I kept my body and mind as calm as possible as the vision of her hand registered. Everything inside me felt like it was bleeding. I noticed Pastor Wright back away from the table from the corner of my eye. His face was completely white. " Uhh Sir, are you going to be okay," I asked a little concerned.

I kind of already had a situation to handle and I didn't need Pastor Wright fainting right about now. " I have to admit," he breathed out, " Annabelle comes by her fear of blood honestly."

Okay. There was only one thing to do. Captain Quil to the rescue. " Would you like me to do it?"

I can be Anna's doctor. I can totally do that.

" That's alright Quil, I have to learn how to, someone has to change it every morning."

Like I said. I can do that.

" Well that can be me," I explained, " I can come over every morning, it's not a big deal and lets be honest Sir. You look like your about to faint."

Come on Sir, give me a reason to come to your house every day.

I waited for his answer but Anna interrupted. " Its okay with me Dad," she assured him, " I trust Quil to do it."

That was unexpected. I swear I almost fucking kissed her. I wanted to lean her back and just kiss the hell out of her.

Pastor Wright gave me a slight nod as a bead of sweat fell down his face. The kissing would have to wait. I had to take care of her first. I hugged her one last time before standing up and taking the spot on the other side of the table. I concentrated very hard. I paid more attention to that nurse's instruction than I had all my teachers combined. She explained the different types of medicine to put on Anna's hand and then how to securely wrapped her hand back up with gauze. It wasn't complicated but I had this intense fear of fucking it up.

I safely placed Anna's hand back on the table breathing a sigh of relief. " You can open your eyes now," I instructed.

She opened her eyes and inspected the new dressing on her hand with an impressed look on her face. " I told you I had healing powers," I smiled.

" Thanks doc, I don't know what I would do without you."

No Quil, you can not fucking kiss her right now. Just stop it.

" We are ready to go Sir," I informed Pastor Wright who had turned his face away from the table.

He nodded and helped Anna up. The nurse gave me all the supplies I needed and I quickly asked her to write down the directions just in case I forgot. I took my place back next to Anna's side in the car. She was tired and I could tell by the way she flexed her fingers the medication from this morning had worn off.

" What some Tylenol," I asked playing with her hair.

She nodded. Pastor Wright took the initiative to stop by my mom's store. I wanted to stay clear of the whole Pastor Wright and momma thing because I just wasn't ready to see them standing next to each other just yet. I lured Anna toward the back of the store. " So," I smiled scanning down the freezer, " the doc recommends ice cream. It's the best possible medication for hurt hands."

" If you want ice cream," she laughed, " just buy some. I'll eat it with you."

I knew she would. However there was something else I wanted too. " You know what goes well with ice cream," I grinned running my hand across her back, " secrets. You know like the one you owe me."

She glanced back at me and I knew I wasn't going to get the answer I wanted.

" Its not a good time."

" It will never be a good time for you," I complained, " We could go back to your house, eat our ice cream and you share your secret. I'm sure your dad would let me come in for awhile, I mean he owes me."

Yes, I was begging, but I really wanting my secret!

" That's just it Quil. There will be no secret sharing within five miles of my father."

She was stalling. "You're not making this any easier, you know. You're just making me more curious."

She shrugged. Just fucking shrugged. She WAS NOT getting out of this. " Okay fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we will go somewhere."

She smiled. " Can't. Tomorrow is church."

Nice try beautiful. " Okay," I smiled back, " I will come by perform my doctor duties, go to church with you, BUT THEN you are mine for the afternoon."

Plus forever.

" Fine," she sighed.

" And no Chester either," I added.

I earned this. I earned a Chester free secret sharing day with my girl. She looked at me confused but I just distracted her by placing the box of ice cream against her back. She screamed bloody murder and ratted me out to my mom. That did a lot of good because I'm pretty sure my mom was in heaven right now. She gave me a swift slap to the back of the head followed by a wink.

Good Ol'Momma.

She made me proud. Well except for the whole pimpin out Anna's dad thing which reminded me of why I didn't like the way she was looking at him right now. " Anna," I pleaded, " do you wanna wait in the car with me?"

She caught my tone and eyed her dad. " Lets go!"


	25. The Waiting Game

A/N: PROMISE. There will be secret sharing next chapter. I just got carried away.

Chapter 25: The Waiting Game

I don't know if words exist that could express my anticipation. It would have to encompass so many extreme emotions and varying state of minds that its definition alone would fill up a page in the dictionary.

I rolled over in my bed for the eleven hundredth time only to realize that two minutes had pasted. It was now 5:30 a.m and I had yet to close my eyes. I decided that it was time to just give up and admit defeat. There would be no sleeping until I found out Anna's secret.

I stumbled my way into the kitchen and started fixing breakfast. I wasn't a master cook or anything but I knew enough to scramble some eggs. I guess I am not that stealthy when it comes to pans and cooking utensils because my mom poked her head around the corner just minutes later. She didn't speak but the big shit eating grin on her face told me all I needed to know. " Don't even," I growled, " I haven't slept and I'm not in the mood."

" I wasn't," she laughed, " I was just hoping to get in on some of those scrambled eggs."

Liar.

I knew she thought my cooking sucked. She wasn't fond of the fact that my seasoning consisted of ketchup and hot sauce. She is just jealous she didn't think of it first. She gathered plates out of the cupboard and started setting us places at the counter. Everything was pretty quiet as we worked which was unusual. I knew she must be biding her time. I decided to just get it over with. " What is it mom? What are you wanting to ask me about?"

An amused smile spread across her face as she sat down and waited for me to fill her plate. " You know me too well," she grinned.

I held the pan over her plate refusing to give her food until she talked. A little trick taught to me by the one and only Mrs. Uley. " I was just wondering if you were going to tell Anna about your past together."

I shrugged my shoulders. " Eventually…..maybe."

" Why would you wait?"

I paused to fill my own plate up and add my desired extras. As I returned the hot sauce to the fridge I still found my mom staring at me waiting for her answer. " I don't want to make things more complicated."

" For her or you?"

Good question. I knew the answer, but I didn't necessarily want to talk about it.

" Its okay to be afraid Quil. I know telling Anna is taking a risk. There is a possibility that she might react negatively, but there is a chance it might bring you closer together."

Momma knew her shit when it came to complicated relationships.

" What if she chooses the third option," I asked, " what she just doesn't care? "

" You know she cares."

Yeah, I did. However I needed an excuse. " I'm just not ready," I admitted.

" Then wait until you feel the time is right."

" I will tell her," I promised out loud to myself, " eventually."

We finished up breakfast discussing less controversial issues such as how I needed a hair cut and how to act appropriately during church. You know bitchy mom stuff. I took it like a man for about fifteen minutes until I snuck off to go take a shower. I contemplated exactly how early was too early to wake Anna up. I figured I should at least wait until the sun started to rise.

At ten til seven I pulled into Anna's driveway dressed ready for church carrying my backpack full of Anna's medical supplies. I was determined to appease her for now, but as soon as church was over it was officially relieve Quil's insatiable curiosity day. I walked slowly up the steps as darts of movements caught my eye. There was a wolf nearby and if I had to guess his name I would go with Chester. I knew Embry wasn't trying to be stealthy, he wanted me to know he was there. I threw a smile in the direction of the trees as to say, " point taken, screw you."

I knew Pastor Wright was already at the church because all the lights were on. I decided to let myself in. Breaking and entering is legal for doctor's right? I listened carefully as I snuck up the stairs. She was still asleep. I could hear the calmness of her breathing before I even reached the top of the stairs.

I stood next to her bed just watching her sleep. I had all intentions of waking her ass up, but now that I saw her. Now that my need to be near her was met, I just didn't have it in me to disrupt her sleep. I made up my mind pretty fast. I didn't really care if I was wearing slacks and a tie. I crawled in bed next to her. She rolled over adjusting to the new balance and fell straight into my arms like she'd been waiting for me. Her hair was in complete disarray. I tried to wipe it away from her face but my fingers got stuck in the bundled mess of curls.

Her eyes shot wide open. She inhaled a quick breath of air as she jerked her self away from me. " Anna it's just me," I whispered urgently, " Quil."

She let out a couple panted breaths as she examined my face. I watched as relief washed over it, quickly to be replaced by anger. "What the hell are you doing," she snapped pushing her self further away from me.

" I didn't have the heart to wake you up," I explained.

" What time is it," she asked grumpily rubbing her eyes.

" Uhh…seven…at least by now it should be."

She let out a long agonized groan. " I can already tell before this day is over I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you."

" So you don't usually get up this early for church," I asked innocently.

She slapped my shoulder and crawled out of bed. " Don't go," I begged trying to pull her back.

" I going to take a bath," she groaned as she dug through drawers for clothes.

Note to self: Anna not a morning person. I was disappointed about the lack of cuddle time but I kind of liked it. She was always so careful to be sweet. I didn't get to see this side of her very often. I would have to take advantage of it.

I sat silently on the edge of the bed as I waited for her to take her bath. I counted everything to one hundred with five different animal species in order to keep my mind out of the gutter: aligators, bears, cats, deer, and elephants. When she finally opened the bathroom door she was fully dressed with her long wet hair dripping down her back as she attempted to comb the knots out. I just smiled and twiddled my thumbs. I didn't understand why people did that though, it doesn't help you be any less impatient.

When she gathered her things in the floor next to the mirror I hopped up to join. I didn't see the point of putting so much distance between us when there was an open spot right within elbow grazing distance. She rummaged through a small bag pulling out what resembled torture devices. In an attempt to entertain myself I decided to take a little peak inside the bag while she wasn't looking. I pulled out the first thing my hand touched.

I turned the little orange bottle over and over in my hands searching for the label. " What's this," I asked because Summer Blossoms didn't really tell me much.

" Lotion," she growled.

I was determined to get Anna out of her funk or annoy her to death. " I like lotion," I commented squeezing a few drops out into my palm, " probably not for the same reasons you do, but its good shit."

Test number one. Is Anna a pervert?

She glanced in my direction but quickly turned her face away and closed her eyes as she shook her head.

Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner. There was no turning back now.

I smelled lotion as I rubbed it over my hands. " Holy shit. This smells just like you."

I mean EXACTLY like you. I have dreams about this smell. I follow this smell through the darken alley ways of my mind in search of you.

She eyed me from over her shoulder. " I have a smell?"

" Oh yeah you do." I smelled my hands again as every memory of holding Anna in my arms came rushing back to me. " And it's goooood."

It was like I was back in the hospital with her lying next to me with my face buried into her hair. " Where can I buy this lotion?"

Her nose scrunched up as she jerked the bottle out of my hands. " Stop defiling my lotion you creep."

Excuse me? I wasn't being perverted. However, I can be if you want.

I inhaled one more time. " Mmmm…essence of Annabelle."

" Look," she spat slinging her wet hair around her shoulders " its hard enough getting ready with one hand without you being all distracting over there, okay?"

I like being your distraction.

" Fine," I pouted, "take all the fun out of it."

I waited just long enough for her to focus back on the mirror and slipped my hand back into the bag. I wouldn't be distracting as long as she didn't notice. This time I hit the jackpot. In my hand was a tiny little pink cylinder. I knew what it was without checking the label.

Lip gloss.

That shiny tasty shit that Anna insist on wearing and reapplying every few hours just to drive me insane. I knew she'd been wearing it the day she kissed me, however I couldn't recall the flavor. I knew the most logical way of finding out this information would be to just read the label which I held firmly against my hand just to make sure I couldn't see it. I didn't want to loose my excuse to appease my curiosity the fun way. The Quil Ateara way.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye just to make she wasn't paying attention. I unscrewed the cap and rubbed a streak of the sticky goo on my lips. " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Busted me about two seconds too late sweetie. I rubbed my lips together before letting my tongue slip out to taste.

Strawberry. I don't know if its possible for me to become more obsessed with Anna's lips, but I'm pretty sure this shit just pushed me over the edge.

" Now this," I smirked over at her, " brings back some memories."

That one hit the spot. She practically vibrated with anger. She jumped sprinkling an array of water across my face and grabbed the collar of my shirt jerking it upwards. " Up," she ordered stomping her foot in a desperate attempt to be authoritative.

" Huh?"

Where we going somewhere?

" Up," she stomped again.

This time I obeyed because I just couldn't stand to deny her request twice. She pointed toward her bed. " Sit there and DO NOT MOVE for the remainder of your time here."

Wait. Is she being real right now?

" Are you punishing me?"

Does it make me a bad person that I want you to say yes?

" Yes. Now go!"

Yep. I definitely think it qualifies me as a bad person. One's penis should not get hard when a girl yells at them.

She jerked the lip gloss out of my hand pointing towards the bed again glaring at me.

" I wasn't even bothering you."

I was pretending to complain. I just wanted her to say it again.

Come on Anna, say it again.

" GO."

That's good enough.

I pouted my way over to the bed and crawled in which just made my ability to control my hormones that much more difficult. I mean I was horny while in Anna's bed. I can't be expected to handle that. " You know this is kind of hot," I whispered, "you putting me on punishment and all."

" Quil," she warned as she sat back down in her spot.

Fine. I'll be horny all by myself. " Well it is," I muttered scooting all the way back against the wall as an excuse to adjust myself without Anna noticing.

I started counting flamingos in an attempt to calm myself down. I think my lack of sexual interaction lately was starting bite me in the ass. I was just going to have to handle it like a man. I'd just steal Anna's lotion and take care of it.

By the time Anna's finished getting ready I was counting hippos. She was beautiful, as usual, and to my amazement her mood had changed as well. She pulled me off the bed relieving me of my punishment and straightened my tie. She leaned across me placing her self directly between my legs, much to my pleasure, and pulled a Kleenex out of the box on her night stand. She ran it across my lips. " The last thing we need is for my father to notice you wearing my lip gloss during church."

I nodded because she was right. " I think you missed a spot," I smiled quickly grabbing the Kleenex from her hand, " that one is dirty. Get a new one."

She looked at me confused until I shifted my hips and she realized her exact proximity to my crotch. She quickly stepped back away from me and shook her head disapprovingly. " We are about to go to church," she scolded.

" You put me on punishment," I reminded her, " you started it."

" Pervert."

" Tease."

" Quil!"

" I didn't say it was a bad thing!"

She groaned and stomped out of the room. I caught her on the stairs and grabbed her hand. " You are forgetting something."

" What," she hissed.

I glanced down at the hand I wasn't holding. She'd almost completely forgotten about it. The pervert still had to play doctor. I let her back up stairs and she grudgingly sat on the floor across from me. I opened up my backpack and removed all my supplies including the sheet of instructions from the nurse. As soon as I unhooked the bandage Anna clamped her eyes shut. I quickly removed all the old wrappings and washed her hand. It hurt me to even look at it. The deep gashes borrowing into her skin were still swollen and red. I gently pulled her hand up to my lips kissing the small portion of unharmed flesh surrounding her wounds. " What are you doing," she whispered.

" Applying my healing powers," I whispered between kisses, " doctors orders."

" I don't remember that being on the sheet," she challenged.

" It is," I assured her, " its on the back. You didn't read that part."

" Oh, I see." She smiled and turned her hand over in mine. " Well then this side needs some love too," she whispered back.

I stared at her for a moment in shock. Anna was asking me to kiss her. " Of course," I breathed, " I wouldn't want this side to get jealous."

" True," she giggled.

I picked up her other hand and kissed down her fingers. " Wait. Quil that hand isn't hurt," she pointed out.

" True," I laughed, " but it was jealous. It was turning green Anna I swear."

I flipped it over and kissed down her wrist. " Quil," she warned but there was too much laughter in her voice to make me take her seriously.

" Oh no Anna," I laughed, " your ear! It's green too!"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me placing a kiss right behind her ear.

" Hey now," she giggled wiggling in my arms.

" It's spreading to your cheek."

I kissed it and her head reflexively turned toward me.

" It's spreading!"

She busted out laughing and pushed herself back, eyes still closed. " Would you concentrate and finish this," she laughed, " so I can open my eyes and defend myself."

I couldn't stop smiling because she couldn't stop smiling. " I guess," I sighed, " but when you look in the mirror and realize your greener than Gumby you're going to be begging for my kisses and I'm just going to tell you to start calling me Pokey."

" I'll take my chances."

She stuck her hand back out and I finished the job. I applied all the right medicine and wrapped it in new gauze. I gave it one last kiss as she opened her eyes. She looked down at her hand inspecting it eagerly. " I survived!"

I crossed my arms. " I swear, like two seconds ago you could have been stealing gifts in Hooville."

" I guess those healing kisses just work fast."

She stood up on her knees and gave me a hug.

" Thanks Quil," she smiled, " I mean you are saving my dad a lot of nausea."

I leaned in closer so I could whisper in her ear. " Don't tell your dad, but I'm not really doing it for him."

" Then why?"

I pulled her into my lap to increase the intensity of the hug. " This."

I didn't allow her time to respond instead I pulled her face back so I could see. " I'm sorry for being a pervert earlier," I apologized, " it's just, I have a lot of pent up sexuality at the moment."

" I know," she looked completely serious, " if putting up with your dirty mind is what it takes for you to behave then I'll shove you in the gutter anytime you want."

I raised my eyebrows. " You do not want to be promising me that."

" Just because I promise doesn't mean you should take me up on it."

" I wouldn't place any bets on that one sweetie or you'll be loosing more than just a secret next time."

She slapped my shoulder and stood up. " Lets go to church, maybe you'll learn something today."

" There a difference between learning and applying," I pointed out as we walked out the door and toward the stairs.

There was a big difference. For instance I KNOW that checking out Anna's ass while on my way to church was wrong. However, that did not stop me from admiring the way that dress swayed all the way across the parking lot.


	26. The Art of Explanation

A/N: Secrets!!! I have found that I really enjoying finding little holes in Anna's story and adding new stuff. Which means the next chapter shall be pretty darn fun. When will you receive next chapter? I don't know. Twilight Convention this weekend.....I'm leaving friday won't be home until Sunday. So it might be monday before I can post again. HOWEVER I will bring back pictures of Kiowa and Bronson to share!! Even trade??? If wanna follow my convention experience and get pics of the boys while I'm there you can follow me on Twitter at Vannajodee

Chapter 26: The Art of Explanation.

" Where are we going?"

Look who is impatient now. I thought about making her wait. It would only be fair that I had a secret she wanted to know. However, when I looked over at her sitting shotgun in my car and saw those huge green eyes staring at me waiting for my answer. I just broke.

" The beach."

I mean will power? What's that?

" That doesn't work for me."

I knew that was coming. Did she really think I would purposefully take her to a crowded area? I knew there would be no way in hell of getting my secret out here like that.

" No one will be at this part of the beach," I assured her, " Trust me I've done things a lot worse than tell secrets there with out anyone seeing."

Like running around butt naked and phasing into a werewolf.

" TMI Quil…TMI," she shrieked covering her ears.

She would think I was referring to that. Dirty minded little priss.

" Sorry," I smiled playing along, " forgot that you prefer the woods."

I realized that I had just stuck my foot in my mouth about the time her eyes widened in complete shock. " Sorry," I sputtered, " I also forgot I wasn't supposed to know about that."

Trust me, I wish I could erase the image of Embry crawling all up on you in the middle of the woods. Like erasing it to the point that it never fucking happened.

" He told you!"

Her face was turning red and she jerked her head towards the window too embarrassed to even look at me. I wish I could learn to just keep my big mouth shut. I had to fix this.

" In his defense," I explained, " I must say that he didn't tell us just to be bragging or anything. He told us for information seeking purposes only."

" Us?"

Fuck me. I'm horrible at this shit.

"Yeah …uhh…Seth and Sam were there too," I admitted, "Then I might have mentioned something to Emily."

"What!?"

Her voice went up at least three octaves. That was a sure sign that I was screwed.

"Okay that's it! This secret sharing thing is sooo not happening."

No. No. NO!

" No, no you can't do that!"

My head will literally explode.

" Yes I can," she hissed, " Its apparent that no one can keep a secret around here."

I started to panic. She couldn't take this away from me. This secret was the one thing that I was going to have that no one else did. It was the one thing that was going to make up for her not being mine. I need this. I stopped the car. I couldn't move forward.

" I can keep a secret," I promised " we just choose not to within our group of guys. If you tell me not to tell anyone, I won't."

I will beg. I will pull you out of this car, get down on my knees and beg.

" Quil, get out of the middle of the road."

No one is coming. I could hear a car at least a half mile back.

" Tell me you will trust me."

It's a simple answer Anna, just say yes.

" Get out of the middle of the road," she insisted looking over the back seat.

" Tell me you trust me!"

She squirmed nervously in her seat staring out the back window.

" Yes, Quil I trust you okay? Now get out of the middle of the damn road!"

A part of me wished I could assure her that she was safe, but the other part was glad I could use the situation as leverage.

" and you will tell me your secrets?"

" Move!"

Just say yes. One word Anna. One word and you get everything you want. Give me one word.

" Yes!"

I hit the gas eager to get Anna to the beach as fast as possible before she changed her mind. She leaned over and slapped my shoulder as hard as she could. " Damn it Quil! Are you trying to kill us?"

No. Just proving a point. You confuse the fucking hell out of me. I thought we were pretty damn close, connecting and shit like that. Then here you are freaking the hell out about Embry telling me about the two of you almost doing something.

" I don't know why me knowing about your little fling in the woods is such a big deal anyway? I'm your best friend, what does it matter?"

If I can feel this way about you and handle it then it shouldn't be a big deal. You shouldn't be embarrassed to tell me anything. Ever.

She stared at me for a second before turning her head sideways confused. " You're my best friend?"

My breath caught in my throat. " Am I not?"

I'm so stupid.

" Yes, you so are!"

Like I'm going to believe that now. It makes perfect sense. Non-best friends aren't allowed to know secrets.

" You're just saying that."

I stared at the road in front of me unable to face to her. I felt her touch run across my knee. I concentrated to keep myself from turning around. She squeezed my knee and then brought her hand up to my arm. " No I'm not," she whispered while she ran her hand down my arm, " you know you are."

Her hand left my arm only to be placed on my chin. She forced me to look at her. " I was just surprised to hear you say it out loud."

Her voice was so sincere. I wanted to deny her but I couldn't especially when she followed it by a smile. " I didn't know you thought the same thing about me," she finished tapping her fingers along my cheek.

" Well I do," I growled out.

Her smile grew as she let out string of giggles. " You are such a drama queen."

Only because I care.

I spotted the hidden entrance to the beach and pulled over. I knew Anna was confused as she searched out the window only to find trees and dirt. I leaned over and messed up her hair before jumping out the car. I closed the door just as she let out an annoyed huff. I stood at the hood of the car waiting for her to get out. " Wow Quil," she grinned looking around, " this beach is so beautiful."

I propped my elbow up on the hood and rolled my eyes. " Just wait smart ass," I groaned, " you will regret doubting me."

She hopped over and grabbed my arm. " I don't doubt you," she smiled, " I just lack the necessary assurance to follow you blindly."

" You can keep your eyes open as long as you follow me."

I wasted no time grabbing her hand leading her down the worn path through the trees. I turned around to face her as I walked backward down the path. She was shuffling her feet in an attempt to keep up with my long strides. Her smile was still shining as she tucked her curls behind her ear. " Have I told you how cute you look today?"

She looked up at me under her lashes and blushed. " I already promised to tell you," she laughed, " you don't have to butter me up."

I halted my retreat and stepped forward letting her run straight into my chest. I picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist and spun around to carry her down the path. " I never butter you up," I growled, " you always look too damn cute for your own good."

She was quiet, which surprised me. She was usually quick with her witty comebacks. She let out a light sigh as she increased her grip around my neck. " Anna?"

I gave her a light shake and she just rolled her eyes and looked up in the air. " I've seen the girls you date Quil."

I stopped and shook her again until she looked down at me. " What the hell does that mean?"

She shrugged as she swiped a strand of hair away from her face. I dropped her down on her feet. This time I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. " If you are thinking what I think you are then it is so absolutely ridiculous that it doesn't even dignify a response."

" Quil," she sighed.

" Don't Quil me about this. You have to know that I think you are…."

She pressed her hand against my chest, " stop. Please don't."

She started to walk away but I grabbed the edge of her shirt. " If you don't want to hear it then why did you say that?"

" Can we please just go?"

I pulled her towards me and grabbed the stray curl that had fell back down her face for the thousandth time and pushed it back in its place. " You are beautiful Anna."

Her eyes dropped down to the ground. " You know that right? BEAU-TI-FUL."

" Can we go now?"

She pulled away but I held her in place. " Look at me," I ordered.

She slowly raised her eyes to find mine. " You know that RIGHT?"

She was still for a moment before nodding her head as slightly as possible to get her point across. " Okay," I sighed pulling her into me, " but just in case I'll remind you tomorrow."

She let out an agonized moan. " Come on," I laughed and started our walk back toward the beach. She remained quiet as we broke through the forest and onto the beach. She trotted out into the sand and looked around.

" No one comes here," I assured her, " it's too rocky for swimming, and then the cliff blocks out most of the sun light during the best tanning hours of the day."

She wasn't taking my word for it. She walked further down the beach peering off into the distance paranoid that maybe that distant rock was actually a person. My spot finally passed her inspection and she turned around to face me. "I'm ready," I announced letting my eagerness shine through.

She let out a heavy sigh and started searching around in the sand. " What are you doing?"

She was wasting time. She was delaying the inevitable. She picked up a stick and walked away from me. I instantly started following her. She placed the stick in the sand dragging it along behind her until she drew out a large circle in the damp sand.

" If you try and pass sand art off as your secret, I'm gonna be pissed," I warned.

If she tried to pass anything off as her secret except for the real thing I was going to be pissed. I would know if she was because the real secret would be worth enough for her to go to such effort to conceal it. She threw the stick aside and dusted off her hands. " Listen and listen close," she stated, " this here is my circle of trust."

It looked more like a lopsided ice cream cone but if Anna wanted it to be a circle I'd manage to hide my amusement. She stepped into the middle of her creation. " Before you're allowed in you've got to make some promises."

I'd love to make you all kind of promises.

" Like what exactly?"

I'd suggest you be specific because if its left up to me to start making promises we'd end up in Vegas and Pastor Wright would have a bounty out for my head.

" No sharing secrets with anyone."

Easy. I want to be the only one who knows.

"No making little cryptic jokes about them around other people."

Again easy.

" No using them against me for leverage for something you want."

Fine. Take the fun out of it.

" No speaking of them ever again. Got it?"

I whined at the last one. I didn't even know what Anna's secret was but I knew I wanted to talk to her about it more than once. She glared at me until I broke. " Got it," I groaned, " may I come in now?"

I didn't wait for permission and let myself in. She hadn't changed her facial expression at all. She still looked concerned and uneasy. I looked around her little make shift circle trying to figure out what the hell could make Anna so up tight. " Feels kind of bitchy in here," I noted trying to break through her icy glare, " kind of like someone trying to take ALL THE FUN out of my secret telling day."

I hated it that Anna seemed so depressed about the whole scenario. I wanted this day to be fun and exciting for both us. I just wanted her to be confident enough to confide in me without all the dramatics. I guess I would just have to prove to her that I could handle the responsibility. I found a clear spot in the sand within her limitations and sat down. I grinned up at her. " Pay up."

She awkwardly shuffled her feet kicking sand between the toes of her flip-flops. Her hair fell around her face as she bore a hole into the ground. " Don't start freaking out okay?"

I wanted to laugh. This was Anna, it couldn't be that bad.

" Why would I freak out?"

A slight smile spread across her lips as she raised her eyes to mine. " This is going to be hard with one hand."

I would help if you ask. I started to offer but I got distracted as her fingers ran across the button of her jeans. Her fingers flipped across the button unlatching it one swift motion. She rubbed the button with the back of her thumb before letting her fingers drop down to the small copper colored zipper. I clenched up sand in my fist. Her hand dropped as the distinct sound of my wildest fantasy drifted through the air. " Anna," I breathed only to find that I had no breath left inside me, " Uhh…what are you doing?"

You know besides killing me slowly?

" I told you not to freak out," she warned.

Her hand tugged lightly on one side of her jeans pulling them further apart. I suddenly became aware of the increasing rhythm of my heartbeat except I didn't feel the throbbing in my chest. " I'm not freaking out."

That was a lie. However, I didn't want her to stop whatever the hell she was doing secret be damned.

" Good," she whispered.

She gathered up the bottom of her t-shirt and wrapped it around her finger before tucking it under the band. I kept my mouth shut in order to keep myself from panting. I could see her stomach now, which looked so damn soft. The smooth skin flowing so delicately straight down until all I saw was pink.

This just wasn't any kind of pink. It was light pink. It was light pink LACE. It was pink lace constructed into what I can only assume is Anna's panties. I was looking at Anna's panties.

I needed a fucking moment.

Or maybe and hour and some lotion.

" Okay NOW I'm freaking out," I blurted out, " What the hell are you doing?"

Not that I'm complaining or anything but I don't think it's a secret that stripping will turn me on.

" I told you my secret was a showing secret, not a telling kind of secret."

She hooked her thumb around the corner of her panties, and I think I almost swallowed my tongue. She tugged on the corner pulling them down over her hipbone. If it were possible to die from sensory overload, Anna would be guilty of murder. I couldn't mentally comprehend the extent of the pure pleasure I was experiencing.

First of all I was staring at parts of Anna's body that no one had seen before which meant I could probably die happy. Secondly, I now knew that Anna's conservative exterior did not match the holy hotness of her skimpy interior. Lastly, what the hell is that little black mark on Anna's hip?

" What is that," I asked aloud narrowing my eyes on her hip.

She let out a short laugh before rolling her eyes. " Well genius it's not a birth mark."

I threw myself in her direction never taking my eyes off the mark that looked like coal against her pale skin. I dropped to my knees to examine it up close and personal while I tried to let this sudden knowledge sink in. " You….have…a …tattoo."

" Yes that would be correct."

She was looking over her shoulder trying to pretend that she didn't see me right in front of her. It just didn't make sense. Annabelle Wright has a tattoo. The daughter of Pastor Wright. The same girl who just freaked out on me not just fifteen minutes ago for knowing about her make out session in the forest has a tattoo on her hip. Besides all that I thought there were freaking age restrictions on these things.

" But you're not even eighteen? How the hell did you get a tattoo without parental consent, because I know damn well you don't have parental consent?"

I see Pastor Wright agreeing to this just as easy as he would with us having a sleep over at my house. Daddies just don't say yes to that shit.

"Sometimes it pays to be a girl," she shrugged.

" What does that mean?"

How did being a girl get you a tattoo with out Pastor Wright's knowledge?

" It means when the guy at the tattoo shop asked me how old I was I lied, and he said if I gave him my number he wouldn't ask me for an I.D."

A sting of fury shot down my spine as I jumped to my feet and glared down at her. " You gave some creepy pervert in a tattoo shop your telephone number!"

Do you realize what that asshole could have done to you? Damn it Anna.

" No stupid," she hissed back at me cutting off my mental tirade, " I gave him a number but it sure as hell wasn't mine."

I couldn't stop it now. All I could think about what some fifty-year-old bald guy with his hands all over her. I bent down to my knees and ran my fingers over the dark markings. " Still," I argued trying to shove the images out of my head, " this is an awful revealing place to let some creepy pervert touch you."

I think what pissed me off most was the fact that I realized I wasn't the first person to see this part of Anna's body. I couldn't take my hands off her skin. I kept running my fingers from the smooth paleness to the darkened ridges of the outline.

" You mean like you're doing right now," she suggested staring at the position of my hand.

" I'm not a creepy pervert."

She raised a questioning eyebrow. " Anymore," I confirmed.

I love you. My natural reaction is just that…natural.

She laughed while she stepped back away from me. " Are we done now? Can I pull my pants back up?"

I wasn't finished. I still had questions that needed to be answered.

" No, you're not done," I ran my fingers over the markings one last time " Why this particular design?"

It was beautiful. The fact that is on Anna's skin just made it that more amazing. " Why the word love," I whispered thinking of the possible answers " Why the heart?"

She was silent for a moment before placing her hand on my cheek. I took it as a signal to look at her but I found her staring out over my head.

" At the time I was having doubts that love was real, I was starting to think it didn't really exist. I didn't want to forget that true love actually was out there and it all just didn't end in hate and tears."

There was pain in her eyes. It wasn't the physical pain like I'd seen the night she was hurt, but this was emotional pain. It was the same pain I'd seen in her eyes the day her mother showed up at her house. " You got this after your parents divorce."

She didn't speak, but she didn't need to. I knew what she needed. I stood up and pulled her into my arms in an attempt to prove my point just by my touch. " Love is real Annabelle. I've seen it."

It happens. It's out there. It's here right now.

She let out a condescending laugh. " This coming from lover boy himself. That makes me feel more secure."

I can love. I love you.

" I believe in love Anna. Just because it scares the piss out of me and I've done every thing possible to avoid it, doesn't mean I don't believe in it or want it someday."

I want it more than you could ever realize. I want it right now but I can't have it. I can't have you.

She leaned into me resting her head on my chest. " Why does it scare you," she whispered.

I can't have you. Imaging my life without you freaks me out a little more everyday.

" Tell me Quil, please?"

I can't tell you like this. I'm not ready to get my heart broken yet.

" This is Annabelle's secret sharing day, not mine. I won the bet remember?"

She looked up at me with her lip stuck out into a pout. " But I'm your best friend."

You are more than that, but that doesn't help.

" Not working."

" I'll give you my bottle of lotion."

Her pout disappeared as she smiled trying to hold in her giggles. She tightened her grip around me swaying back and forth. " You drive a hard bargain," I laughed.

I bent down and laid my head against hers thinking of a way I could explain to Annabelle exactly how I felt about her without making it unnecessarily complicated. " It makes you vulnerable," I tried to explain " You put yourself out there. You give everything you have to a person and what are the chances that they will ever love you back?"

Zero. Girls like you don't love guys like me.

" So you're scared to get your heart broken?"

" Fucking terrified," I admitted.

She looked at me completely baffled by my response. "And you say I have crazy phobias."

She was laughing. This wasn't a joke. Loosing her is the scariest thing I could think of surpassing vampires and the marshmallow man from Ghost Busters that gave me nightmares for a month.

" Love is a lot fucking scarier than water or a little blood."

I've only felt this way about you and I honestly don't think I can feel this way about anyone else. So if I screw this up, I'm just out of luck.

I brought my hand around her hip until I found the zipper of her pants. I knew being close to me in this position would make her uncomfortable. I fastened the button back as her fingers found mine. " What," I asked, " you can't do this with one hand."

" Thanks," she whispered taking my hand, " but I think you're just avoiding the point."

I am. I'm not ready.

Her thumb ran over my knuckles in a soothing motion. " You can't honestly tell me that you've never had your heart broken. Not even once? Not even just a little?"

" Never."

Not yet.

" You've never even had a crush on a girl, and that feeling not been returned and it just hurt your feelings a little."

Not yet.

" You have to care before it hurts. I just never let myself care."

Until I met you. I never wanted to care until you.

" That's no way to live your life Quil!"

" It's a damn safe way to live your life. What would happen to you Anna if Embry never came back? If all you got was a phone call saying it was over?"

That wouldn't even come close to how I would feel if you told me you never wanted to see me again.

I dropped down to sit down in the sand as an excuse to leave her embrace. It hurt worse to hold her and know she wasn't mine.

She bent down next to me and started playing in the sand. " It would hurt like hell," she admitted, " I would be completely miserable, but you can't let fear of something that may never happen keep you from loving someone."

Could you sound anymore like my mom right now? I'm not ready for you to break my heart. I know waiting will make it hurt worse, but I'm willing to take the pain if I can just fool myself into thinking I have a chance just a little longer.

" You're not telling me something here," she scolded, "You're leaving something out."

" It's complicated."

" Nothing is too complicated that you can't tell your best friend."

You want me to tell you that I want to be your best friend along with a million other things including your boyfriend, lover and wolf protector. It doesn't work like that. "My circle of trust is different from yours Anna. My circle is strange, murky, confusing, and sometimes down right dangerous."

" I'm a big girl," she insisted " I can handle it."

You think you can handle knowing that your boyfriend is a wolf. You think you can handle knowing that your best friend is also a wolf and that he's completely in love with you. I'm not the only one who isn't ready for this.

" You don't know what your getting yourself into, you don't want to know my secrets."

She sat up straight and crossed her arms totally prepared to wait me out. She was so damn stubborn. Those greens eyes were narrowed directly at me unwilling to break my gaze. I had to be real with myself for a moment. Just because I didn't want to tell her, didn't mean that I couldn't. There were parts of my life that I could share with Anna and there were parts that I literally couldn't tell her about if I wanted to. Those eyes kept boring into me as her face became sterner. Technically it wasn't fair of me to ask Anna to share her secrets with me when I'm so unwilling to share mine.

If I want to get something, I've got to start giving a little back. Just a little.

" Fine," I sighed, " but remember, I gave you fair warning."

I shouldn't be held responsible for just being honest. I didn't have control over this portion of our lives. I can't control fate as much as I wish I could sometimes. I closed my eyes and tried to gather up my courage but I found it steadily lacking.

" Quil now you're freaking me out," she laughed nervously placing her hand on my shoulder.

I took one deep breath. I knew I had to talk before I looked at her. If I saw her face before I managed to say it I'd loose it. " You are the reason I'm alive."

I opened my eyes as soon I said it. She didn't looked upset or freaked out, instead she just looked amused. " That's silly Quil, stop joking around."

" I'm not joking. It's a simple fact," I looked her straight in the eye trying to make her believe me, " You are the reason I'm alive."

She shook her head leaning away from me. " Listen to what you are saying Quil, that doesn't make sense."

It makes perfect sense. I'm yours.

" I can explain if you would like, but I promise you will only make things more complicated."

" Please do," she insisted, " explain away."

I wasn't ready for this. I thought I would have time to figure out exactly what I wanted to say and how I should say it. Now I just had to fucking wing it.

" My mother was the first to tell me, but that day I met with your dad at the church I asked him about it and he confirmed it."

Okay, good. Start out vague in order to keep her from going into shock.

" Go on," she urged.

" You know part of the story already, but I will start at the beginning."

I moved closer to her frightened that maybe it would be my last chance to be so close. " Did you know my Mom and your Dad were high school sweet hearts?"

Sweet hearts being the word I use in order to make you not want to puke right now.

" Joseph told me my Dad had a girlfriend," she answered thinking it over, " and I knew she still lived in town."

" Yep, his girlfriend was non other than Stella Ateara. Freaky huh?"

I think it's freaky.

" A little," she admitted.

Okay, she at least wasn't running away screaming yet.

" It gets worse," I continued, " they were quiet the item back in the day. I mean they were kinda serious about each other."

She was doing that thinking thing again. Her face was almost complete void of any emotion except thoughtfulness. "They even talked about getting married, but then they graduated. Your dad wanted to go off to college, but my mom wasn't ready to leave LaPush. So he left and she stayed behind. They tried to make it work long distance but they eventually grew apart. My mom still loved him though. She said she still expected him to show up on her doorstep any day. Then one day a mutual friend came into town with news. Benjamin Wright had not only gotten married but his new bride just found out she was expecting a baby. You."

She silently mouthed out the words "me" as if she was reviewing the information I'd just told her. I figured it was best to strike while the iron was hot. "My mom was so upset that she went out to get a drink, or well a lot of drinks. The thought of you killed her inside. While drowning her sorrows she ran into a guy that didn't care about taking advantage of a young girl with a broken heart and what do you know…. Badaboom badabing…Quil Ateara."

She turned toward me at the mention of my name. Her fingers fiddled with the edge of her curls as she wrapped them around her fingers. She looked at me with questions building inside of her. " I exist because you existed," I smiled, " which pretty much means you are my favorite person in the entire world."

You would have been anyway, but this gives me an excuse to love you. Without you I wouldn't be me.

" How long have you known," she whispered tugging on her curl.

" Since the day you showed up on my door step and invited me to church."

But I think my heart knew a long time before then. I've never been able to give it to anyone else. I explained to her how my mom pulled me aside and told me everything. I'd expected to feel nauseous or at least nervous but instead I felt relief. It felt so good to finally tell someone and stop holding it in. It felt even better that Anna was that someone. She would have to eventually realize I belonged to her.

" You knew this the whole time," she stated out loud annoyance thick in her voice, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

I thought I told you that part already. It's the same reason why I can't tell you I love you. I'm scared.

" Quil?"

I can't tell you that yet. One life changing piece of information at a time.

" Quil," she repeated grabbing my hand.

" Want to see something cool?"

Distraction. Distraction was key. I was useless when it came to denying Anna, so I needed to distract her before my dumb ass did something stupid. I'm notorious for stupid. I think I knew how to achieve my goal this time. I mean every girl likes baby pictures right?


	27. Doing It Wrong

A/N: I met Kiowa.

*hyperventilates*

He hugged me.

* holds heart*

For the sake of my health its just better I try not to think about it very often. You can read about it here --- www(dot)vannadee(dot)vox(dot)com The pics I promised you are included. Did I mention he had on the nerdy glasses?

* fan girl faints*

Ten Minutes Later

Okay about the chapter ..... I was inspired by the experience mentioned above in which we shall not talk about because I really need to finish this author note.

Chapter 27: Doing It Wrong

I spun the familiar tattered book around on the palm of my hand delighted with my distraction strategy. I loved how her eyes followed me with such deep curiosity. I loved having something that Anna wanted. I could feel the need increasing in her stare. I flipped the book over giving it a couple good shakes. Anna's eyes followed the tiny pieces of paper as they floated toward the floor. She reflexively moved forward but quickly caught herself and waited for me to make the first move.

I grabbed the pieces and sat down next to her holding out the picture for her inspection. She took it out of my hand her head tilting sideways as she examined it closely. "We were cute right?"

It was purely meant to inform Anna. I don't know how anyone could think it wasn't us, but now she wouldn't have any doubt. Her fingers ran across the picture stopping just below my face. She smiled slightly before a giggle escaped her lips. "You'll have to forgive the face," I leaned in closer, "it was before I realized how amazing girls were, which happened about a year later."

She laughed again, her focus never waning. I could see the questions forming as she tried to put the pieces together. "I've always had this picture and this book," I explained, "I didn't know who you were or what it all meant until my mom sat me down that day and told me the whole story."

She nodded. I took it as my cue to continue. "Then I put two and two together. When I realized the little devil biting my face off was you and that B.H. Wright was your dad…..this started making a lot more sense."

I had the letter in the palm of my hand held out towards her like an offering. She didn't even notice it at first. Her eyes came directly to mine. It wasn't until I let mine drop down to my hand that she let hers follow. "You can read it if you like."

I knew she would take it. My heart raced as she unfolded its worn edges. She glanced up one last time just to make sure it was okay. She took my nervous smile as the go ahead to start reading the letter aloud. My stomach tightened as her soft words flowed out. I noted how her voice would rise followed directly by a quick pause as she regained her composure. Her eyes would narrow and then light up with recognition and understanding. Her teeth grazed along the edge of her lip as she read the parting line.

She closed her eyes for one brief second. "Woah."

Woah was better than oh my god that's so weird.

"Tell me about it," I smiled relieved.

I gave her a second to take it all in. I knew she still needed answers, I just had to wait until she was ready to ask the question.

"So they were friends, afterwards," she stated it as a fact like it surprised her, "But your mom hated the thought of me."

I had to get this one right. This one was important. My mom loved Anna and I had to make sure that Anna knew that.

"Until I came along and then she realized what I already told you. Your existence brought my existence. She had to hate the thought of you in order to get me. Once she found out she was pregnant, she knew it was fate."

She stared down at the letter that now lay half folded between her fingers. She was biting her lip again. I wish she would just announce her thoughts out loud. I wanted the play by play. I knew she was confused but I couldn't help her if I didn't know exactly what she needed from me. I decided to give it a shot in the dark. "You know this letter came in really handy."

"Huh?"

I leaned down over the back of her shoulder laying my cheek against her curls. "When I had to go have 'the talk' with your dad. I took this letter." I retrieved the evidence of our history from her hand, "He hadn't realized that I knew everything. I showed him the letter and told him I was that guy. That I knew in my heart I deserved you, even if it was just as my best friend."

I want more. I'd be fibbing if I didn't admit to it. There is no way I can be close to you and not want all of you. How do I tell you that? How can I consider myself a sane person and purposely make our lives more complicated.

She turned around on her knees to face me. "That's what you two talked about that day?" she asked.

I shook my head yes hoping that I had appeased another itch. She slung herself towards me wrapping her arms around my neck. My breath caught as her body slammed against mine. Her cool skin shocking my system as her fingers gripped around my back. I instantly returned the gesture pulling her into me soaking her in. "Thanks for telling me," she whispered as her forehead came to rest against my cheek.

She was thanking me. I'd actually done something right. That felt weird. Did honesty really work like that? Did it really just bring sunshine and Anna bear hugs, because if that were true I'd start spilling my guts right now. She shifted into me, her face resting against mine. Her lips grazed my skin and I lost it completely.

"You scare the shit out of me."

Fucking honesty.

She attempted to pull back to look me in the eye but I didn't dare take the chance. I held my hold not allowing her the space to maneuver around me. She caught on and settled back into her place against me. I decided to give it another shot.

"You scare the fucking shit out of me," I repeated a little slower this time.

She replaced her head against my face. "Quil," she asked urging me to explain.

Her voice and my name ……I was really going to fucking do this.

Oh shit.

"Stop," I pleaded, "I need to tell you this."

She didn't speak but her fingers started a soothing stroking motion down the back of my arm.

"I love you."

It was honest. It was out loud. It was out in the open fucking world. I love Annabelle Wright.

Her body tensed beneath me as her hold went loose. Apparently the world or at least the center of mine wasn't ready for it. Stupid fucking honesty. I knew it was too good to be true. "Don't freak out," I panicked trying to come with the best lie possible, "Its not in the same way Embry loves you, but never the less I do."

Technically I love you more but that shit wasn't going to solve anything. I was so horrible at this. This was like Anna and her medicine. She needed to know but she didn't want to hear it. I needed to explain it in a way that provided the same amount of information but in a way that she can tolerate. "I fucking care about you. A lot. I mean when you're happy, I'm fucking thrilled. When you're sad, my heart hurts. When you're in pain, I want to go get a fucking medical degree and cure you."

Truth but yet not as brash as the "L" word. I was still just as scared though. I felt sick thinking about the possibilities. I was Annabelle's to break. My heart was running on hope and possibilities and she had the power cut me off completely. Anna is delusional if she thinks that isn't scary. "Let me just say that when I say it out loud and I actually admit to it, that it sounds a whole lot like this fucked up shit that happens to all the guys I know and that freaks me the fuck out and I mean the FUCK OUT."

I thought imprinting was scary. No, imprinting is the complete opposite of scary. When you imprint you know they love you back. You know that at the center of their being they love you. I don't fucking know shit.

Her hands came up around my neck and inched their way around to my face. "Quil, you're loosing me," she whispered stroking my cheek.

"I know, I know. Sorry," I apologized.

I had to get control of my mouth or I'll start talking about secret shit. Then it will be more than my heart that gets broken. "This doesn't change anything does it?"

She pulled away and I just let her go. I didn't have the strength to keep her with me if she didn't want to be. I expected her to crawl off me but she stayed in place. She leaned back with her hands still on my shoulders inspecting my face as if she was confused. "Just because you care about me?"

"A lot," I insisted.

I didn't want her to be confused. I mean I care about the squirrels outside but I don't go into depression thinking about what would happen if they never hopped across my yard ever again.

"Friends are allowed to care about each other," she smiled, "they are allowed to love each other. It's not against the rules. Its kind of what friends do."

I'm allowed to love you. I have your permission. You are giving Quil Ateara permission to love you. The girl is crazy.

"So it doesn't freak you out that we have this weird inter weaving life we never knew about, and I have very complicated feelings about you?"

The word complicated caused my voice to break. She didn't seem to notice. She was too busy smiling and ruffling her fingers through my hair. "Do you want me to break up with Embry for you?"

Yes.

"No," I yelled a little too loudly, I wasn't about to screw this up because of my uncontrollable mouth "never. He makes you happy, so that makes me happy."

I would NEVER ask Anna to do that. No matter how much I love her and want to be with her, I could never ask her for something like that. It would have to be her choice.

"That's fucked up isn't it?"

She busted into laughter as she pulled me into her arms. "No Quil, its called being a good friend," she giggled, "You are quite the virgin when it comes to love, you have no idea what you're doing."

Virgin? Me?

"A love virgin."

I said it trying out the description to see how it felt. I'd never actually gotten to use the word in the context of explaining an attribute about myself. It only made Anna laugh harder into my shoulder. I wanted to see her face. I needed to see her smiling. I picked her off the floor rolling her over onto her back. I put hand beneath her head as I lay it against the floor. She beamed up at me. "Yes," she laughed flicking her finger across my nose.

She knew I loved her and she didn't freak out. She was okay with the idea. The idea wasn't completely repulsive to her. "Does that mean you get to be my first?"

If I had something….anything…I wanted Anna to have it.

"Yeah…. I guess so."

She attempted to say it in a long exaggerated tone meant to insinuate the extreme burden such a request placed upon her, but she ruined the effect with her excessive giggling. I felt suddenly powerful. Anna laid beneath me her hair falling off her shoulders. I brought my hand up and raked it across her shoulder. " Will you be gentle," I laughed, " I'm kind of fragile."

Her smile turned into a smirk as she brought her hand up to her chin as if she was thinking over my request. " You would really defile my innocent little heart like that," I asked in mock horror, " you dirty little freak."

She slapped my shoulder and I leaned back pretending to protect myself. " And she likes it rough? I don't have a chance!"

" Quil!" Her voice squeaked.

I let my fingers tap along the edge of her hip playing with the loop on her jeans. " So you'll be gentle," I asked again pouting down at her.

" Yes," she insisted, " we will go nice and slow."

I liked this game. I liked this game a lot.

" You'll talk me through it?"

My hand was griping the side of her hip. The urge to pull myself to her was over whelming. She leaned up on her elbow never acknowledging the position of my hand. " Every step of the way," she promised.

The urge engulfed me and I grabbed the other side of her hips and pulled her next to me. " Teach me," I whispered, " right now."

She caught herself as she fell off balance. She leaned up until she was looking me dead in the eye. " You want me to teach you," she asked slightly confused.

I nodded as I leaned in closer licking my lips. " Teach me how to love you Anna."

I could tell my words flustered her because she closed her eyes letting out a nervous laugh. " I don't think you can teach that," she breathed, " it just comes natural."

I'd lost all control by this point. I could hear her heart racing out of control and my followed suit. " Would you tell me if I was doing it wrong?"

She nodded quickly as she shifted in an attempt to sit up straighter but was unsuccessful due to the fact that I was leaning over her. " Is this wrong?"

I glanced down as my hand that had returned to its original spot on her hip. " Can I touch you? Hug you? Show you how much I love you?"

She glanced nervously away from my eyes. " Friends hug," she stated.

I wanted to do so much more than hug. " Is this wrong?"

I pushed her hair off her shoulder and placed my lips against her neck making sure not to kiss but just to be close enough for her to feel my breath. " I love you," I whispered against her skin.

She shook beneath me but she didn't move away. Her heart was pounding, each off set beat urging me on. " I love you so damn much Anna."

She swallowed as she brought her hand up placing it on the back of my neck. " Friends can say it," she agreed.

I liked it saying it. I just wondered if I could do both things at the same time. There is only one way to find out. I bit my lip in anticipation. " Is this wrong?"

I crawled on top of her. She instantly started to lean back but there was nowhere for her to go once her back hit the floor. I hovered over her body gently applying my weight until a light whine escape her mouth. My muscles flexed as Anna's image became crystal clear. I growled as I leaned down next to her ear. " I love you."

Her breath rushed out in a long gasp. " Do you love me," the wolf asked because it was all him now, " tell me you love me too."

" Quil," she breathed her chest rising and failing against mine.

" Tell me."

Tell me baby.

Her eyes came up and locked on to mine. I watched as her lips parted and I knew the words were coming. She took in the breath that would fuel the phrase and I tensed ready to feel the impact.

She jerked beneath me as a booming noise screeched through the silence of my room. My hand gripped angrily against the floor. " Ignore it," the wolf ordered, " they'll call back."

Her eyes were searching around frantically and she was already trying to lean up. " Ignore it," the wolf begged this time.

" We can't," she panted pushing against me, " what if its Embry?"

The wolf roared inside of me at the sound of my brother's name on her lips. Funny how he was pissed at that simple little gesture but was able to be in such close proximity to what wasn't his without giving a shit. I knew I couldn't blame all of that on my nature, but right now it seemed like a pretty damn good excuse.

I begrudgingly removed myself from atop Anna's body to find my cell phone on the bed. I hissed at the phone before I even answered it. " What do you want," I growled into the receiver, " your stupid little ass better be half dead."

" What is up your ass," Seth's voiced rang through the receiver, " am I not allowed to call you now?"

" What do you want," I repeated glancing over at Anna who now stood awkwardly on the other side of the room trying to tame her hair.

" I'm depressed," he whined, " I just spent the entire afternoon with Embry. I want to go cliff diving for all the wrong reasons."

I sighed into the phone. I should feel guilty. I didn't, but I knew I should. " How is he?"

" Who do you think gave me the cliff diving idea?"

" I guess I can come take my turn with him," I suggested.

" He'd like that."

I wanted to see Embry. I wasn't a totally fucking jerk ass of a friend. I wanted Embry to get better. Its just Anna tended to trump all those other things. I couldn't control it. I knew I would have to start putting out more of an effort. " Can you tell him I'll be there soon? I have to take care of something first and then I'll be there."

Seth snorted into the phone. " Take Anna home," he laughed into the phone, " we both know that's what you have to do."

" Shut up," I growled as I slammed the phone shut.

Anna stared at me from the corner of my desk where she now sat. " Seth," she asked.

" How did you guess," I smiled as the disappointment really started to settle in.

The wolf had receded but I still wanted to hear Anna say those words.

" Did he say anything about Em?"

Her eyes filled with pain just at the mention of him. It hurt me too. I loved Em, but seeing her hurt because of him made it that much worse. " I need to go see him."

" Go," she urged hopping down, " please go see him. Go make him better."

" I will Anna," I promised crossing the room towards her, " I'll do my best."

She ran into my arms and hugged me. The electricity had faded but the love between us was still blazing. " Tell him I'm okay," she pleaded, " tell him to get better."

" Promise."

We just stood there holding each other. I didn't dare move and she didn't either. I just held her close until I felt her heart return to a steady slow pace. We didn't speak as I led her out to my car. I drove her home and walked her to the door. I gave her a hug before giving her one last promise. " I'll be back."

Her hand balled up in the front of my shirt as she whispered, " I'll be waiting," into my shoulder.

I could go anywhere as long as I knew Anna would be waiting on me when I returned. It just sucked that right now, anywhere, consisted of consoling my best friend in an attempt to make him phase so he can take his girl friend back. I looked at Anna's pained expression one last time before backing out of the driveway.

She would be waiting. Lucky for me she was worth it.


	28. The Trip of Unrelenting Guilt

A/N: Happy Valentines Day! I wish you tons of Nerdy Embry Loving. If thats your thing :)

Chapter 28: The Trip of Unrelenting Guilt

There are many times in life that a battles rages within us. These battles begin as minor skirmishes like choosing between the cool subtle smoothness of milk as compared to the fruity goodness of apple juice. Unfortunately these self conceived power struggles get progressively more complex as we age. The trench that divides you grows deeper until you loose sight of yourself. Then on top of that I have to add in the innate bullshit that accompanies transforming into a wolf.

The line inside of me was drawn. My loyalty to my pack and my best friend challenged my heart and my love for Annabelle. I stood silently at the deepest point of the divide refusing to cross the line in either direction. I may have killer instincts engrained into my DNA but the only thing this fight will be seeing from Quil Ateara is my white flag.

I sat down in the grass crossing my legs beneath me. I tapped my fingers lightly along the top of my leg. Embry knew I waiting for him, but he was taking his sweet time. When he didn't emerge after ten minutes I started to sing. I started to sing off key with excessive loudness. This wasn't the first time I've used this tactic against Embry. This was a fool proof method that has been proven to work time and time again.

Low whines started to ripple through the trees. I decided it was time to go in for the kill as I added a couple high pitched breaks right in the middle of the chorus. The fact that Embry had lasted this long was a testament to his extreme will power and desire to prove to me that this method no longer worked in hopes that I would stop using it. It took fifteen minutes but he finally broke. He sauntered out of the trees and plopped down next to me in the grass.

" Well look who it is," I laughed leaning back in the grass, " I had no idea you were here Embry."

He took a snap at my foot but I'd planned for an attack in advance. " I come to hang with you and this is how you treat me?"

He snapped again, this time with more speed and precision. He caught the edge of my shorts and didn't let go. He proceeded to drag me through the grass as I felt my shorts inching lower by the second. I assumed this was his way to inform me he wanted me to phase. " Damn Embry," I growled jerking at my shorts, " you could have just asked. I mean damn, you know I don't mind getting naked."

He growled as he released me. I jerked my shorts back up as I tried to stand up. I dusted myself off as I looked down at him. " You know one day I'm gonna start charging for this shit."

He crouched down into pouncing mode before I backed up with my hands in the air. " Okay, Okay I'm phasing."

He immediately spun around and walked in the opposite direction. I gave one quick glance over my shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before stripping down in the middle of the back yard. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't mind getting naked. I think it just kind of came with the territory. It was like my instinct to smell out and track vamps. I just naturally enjoyed how the breeze felt against my bare ass.

I cringed right before I phased. I knew what to expect, but there was still no preparing yourself for it. My boy was in pain. He hadn't made not one single bit of progress since I last saw him. " No shit," he growled in my direction, " you think that I need your psycho analysis."

Normally I would have given the little shit a hard time but I'd done enough damage without making it worse. " What do you want from me," I asked seriously.

He caught my tone and straightened up finally falling out of his defense posture.

Anna.

He didn't say her name but his thoughts exploded with her image. " How is she," he whispered, " is she okay?"

I immediately shut off my mind. If Embry saw what was in my head, it would kill him. I could see in his mind what he expected. He expected Anna to be just as miserable as he felt. He imagined that her reaction to his absence consisted of the same level of misery as his guilt. I couldn't bare to prove him wrong. Especially when I knew the reason was me. I couldn't be happier to be Anna's distraction, but I couldn't just break him like that. I mean how can you break something when there is no solid point of resistance to begin with?

It was a difficult situation being stuck in the middle. The battle cries started to ring in my ears like screeching banshees. Embry was my best friend and I had to protect him. I couldn't beat him when he was already down and miserable. I knew I wasn't just doing it for his sake, but I was saving my own skin as well. I wasn't naïve. I knew Embry was just far enough on that brink of crazy to actually hurt me if he got the chance to really dive too deep into my motives.

My motives betrayed ever piece of my being. If I thought that this was just some form of infatuation that would fade over time then I would have gave myself in. I would have laid my head down and took my punishment like a man. That isn't the case. I love Anna and it wasn't fading. It grew stronger within me with each passing minute. With every look she gave me, with every touch she lured me deeper. I was sunk. My heart had tipped over, opened the flood gates and went down playing the music of my name on her lips.

Betraying brotherhood rocked everything within me. I'm more than a soldier. I'm a wolf. I live, breath and plan to die with my pack. It pained me to block my brother out. It killed me to admit to the necessity of it. Embry and Anna both had tiny little strings attached to my inner most core stretching out in opposite directions. I'm completely lost as to which lead to follow. Whose side do I choose? Battles can be fought for years but eventually someone is defeated. Someone will loose. My only question is who and what will be the cost?

" She misses you," I admitted, " a lot."

Lucky for me Embry was too engrossed in his own self torture to notice the change in our mind space. He imagined her crying as she lay helpless across her bed. I knew better than to let this continue. " We would never let that happen," I assured him making a point to use the plural, " We have been encouraging her."

He dropped down on the ground sending leaves in every direction. " I've been trying," he stated toward the dirt, " the others may have told you other wise but I've been trying."

I stepped closer. " I know."

He growled into his paws hiding his face. " Why is it always me," he whimpered, " why am I always the weak link?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Oh come on Quil," he scoffed, " don't pretend likes it a secret. I've always been the emotional one. I'm weak."

I stepped back trying to comprehend his statement. The idea that Embry was emotionally weak baffled me. " You think you are the weak one," I asked just for clarification.

" I think this entire predicament speaks for itself."

I had to remind myself that Embry was clueless to all recent events in my life that would undoubtedly prove otherwise. Lucky for me I had seventeen years worth of material to rely on. " Embry do I need to remind you of Jacob Black's favorite nickname for me?"

The sex express. Chugging its way through a town near you complete with built in escape mechanism and emotional detachment devices.

" Quil, your sex life is the last thing I want to talk about right now. "

Join the club! Wait. We are both members already.

" I'm just pointing out that at least you are facing it. I just try to avoid it all together."

Embry rolled over in an attempt to bury his face deeper from sight. " I thought the whole point of you being here was to cheer me up."

" Am I not doing a good job," I asked innocently.

" Go find your damn clothes. You already answered my question."

" No, no no, " I bounced over to him, " I can do better! Give me another chance."

I had to do this. I had to cheer him up. I wouldn't just opt out of my responsibility to him, especially when I'm sucking up every other single aspect of our brotherhood. I opened my mind releasing the best possible image of Anna that I could find.

" She misses you," I reminded him.

His expression changed and I felt a slight shift in his mood. " Is that a real memory?"

It was one of the worst memories I had of Anna, but I knew Embry would appreciate it. Anna sat silently smiling to her self as she watched Embry talking. I don't even think she heard a single word that was coming out of his mouth. She just watched him completely content to just be in his presence.

" Yes," I mumbled.

He was quiet as he ran through the memory again. His mood lightened. " Tell her I miss her too."

I would have told her that anyway because its what she would want to hear.

" Sure thing."

I pushed the memory back into the corner of my mind where I hid all the other shit I didn't want to admit existed. I didn't realize that Embry was now sitting next to me. I reflexively darted two feet to my right. " You know there are times that I DON'T try to bite your dumbass," he laughed as I awkwardly tried to recover.

" Better safe than sorry."

I tried to smoothly move back into my previous position. " I just wanted to tell you thanks," he explained, " not just for right then but for everything. You know taking care of her like you do."

Yeah I knew better than to try and take credit for that. This is where those battle lines started to cross. Its when you realize that reinforcements have been called in and your conscious has put a bounty out to retrieve your ass from Switzerland. Besides the trembles rolling down his spine were a sure sign he didn't fucking mean a word he was saying.

This conversation needed to end as soon as possible. I shrugged my shoulders trying to pretend like it was no big deal. I loved my brother but I knew there no way in hell I was going to be able to keep my thoughts in check all day. I was going to have to find some excuse to bail out early. " Quil," Embry breathed looking out into the forest, " if I asked you a question would you answer it honestly?"

Probably not.

I turned slowly to look at him trying to hide the terror I felt building up inside of me. " I know you probably won't but if you don't mind I'm going to ask you anyway," he continued, " it's been bothering the shit out of me and I just need to get it out."

I wanted to move. Those self preservation instincts started to kick in. I wanted to put enough distance between us that would allow me the jump I'd need to out run his ass. However the action would only imply guilt before the question was even asked. I nodded my head slightly before turning to mimic Embry's stance. He was silent as he continued to stare out in front of him. Time passed as my stomach started to double in knots. " Have you and Anna kissed?"

My stomach lurched as if I'd just fell over a hundred foot drop. " Embry," I whispered leaning away from him, " you know Anna kissed me."

He turned to me, his eyes refocusing on my face. " Besides that time," he stated roughly.

On one hand I was quiet thrilled to be able to report good news in this area, but I knew that this was only the beginning. This conversation was not going to turn out well for me. " No," I stated honestly and with as much passion as I could force into it.

He studied my face trying to decipher my integrity. " Then why are you blocking me out?"

He'd noticed.

" Yeah, I fucking noticed," he growled, " I want to know why? What don't you want me to know?"

I couldn't do this. I couldn't explain it right if I wanted to. War isn't rational. It doesn't succumb to reason or offer explanation.

" We can do this either one of two ways," his voice was so calm it was frightening, " you will show me."

" Embry," I pleaded, " don't make me do that."

" I deserve to know."

I started backing up the same time Embry bared his teeth. I stumbled backwards as he progressively stalked forward. " Don't make me hurt you," I begged.

" Like you could," he barked.

" That's not how I meant that," I growled, " I didn't mean physically."

" You said I'm not weak, so shouldn't I be able to handle it? Or were you lying to me about that?"

Shit. Damn Embry Call and his word twisting. " I wasn't lying."

" SHOW ME."

I whined taking another step back. I attempted to move again but something was blocking my path. It felt as if I'd ran into a brick wall. A huge hairy brick wall. " Show him," the wall ordered.

" Sam," I whined, " we are trying to make him better."

I could already feel my hold slipping. If Sam didn't reverse the order my will would break in only a matter of seconds. I looked over my shoulder praying for him to speak. " Show us NOW."

To this wasn't about Embry at all. Sam wanted to know for his own damn curiosity. He'd let me hurt Embry just to appease himself. I dropped to my knees unable to bear the weight of the order. My legs started to tremble as the memories started to force their way out.

Anna was happy. She beautiful, happy and laughing into my shoulder. I managed to focus on the images. I focused entirely on Anna's emotions in an attempt to conceal my own. I knew the end result would be just as bad. Realizing that Anna could be happy without him was bad enough, but to watch her be happy with me. Damn idiots.

Embry started backing up shaking his head like he was trying to throw the memories out. I fought against the order but Embry continued backing away with his tail tucked. " Stop," Sam announced, " that's enough."

I started to breath a sigh of relief but a giant paw slammed into the back of my head. " Follow me."

Sam's growl was low and deep. I shot one last look at Embry who now lay silently on the ground moaning before running off after Sam. He phased five seconds before me but he already had his clothes back on before I could stand up. " What the hell do you think you are doing," he screamed.

" ME?"

I straightened stretching out my limbs. " You ordered me!"

He stalked forward and shoved me backwards with one long hard blow to the chest. " Of all the girls," he growled.

" I can't help it," I hissed, " and I don't mean that in an I know I'm an asshole way. This shit isn't like normal. You know that! You would have never checked to see if I imprinted if you didn't."

He stopped for a second flexing his fingers in his anger.

" Admit that is what you thought I was hiding!"

" What other explanation is there? I'd hope you just wouldn't screw your brother over for nothing."

" Not nothing," I mouthed out.

" Then what?"

I stalked forward stopping inches from his face. It was only then that I realized I was still butt ass naked. It was too late now. " I love her," I hissed under my breath, " it's just as bad as imprinting."

He backed up and dropped his head. " No Quil," he sighed, " it's worse."

I rolled my eyes and turned to find my shorts. When I was properly dressed I looked around to find Sam. He stood on the porch motioning me into the house. I followed him inside looking around for bystanders. " No one is home," he assured me, " but I wouldn't scream anything if I were you."

" What the fuck does it matter? You just made me hurt him. You better be damn lucky he didn't get the whole package."

" I'm sorry," he whispered, " you are right. I shouldn't have done that in front of Embry."

" Damn right," I mumbled.

" I'll stay with him. I'll talk him through it again."

I leaned against the counter rubbing my head. " Again?"

" He's been watching her with you. He already knew what you showed him. He's just been denying it."

I laid my head against the table overwhelmed to the point of exhaustion. " What should I do?"

He came to sit next to me at the table and placed his head in the exact same position. He closed his eyes releasing one long slow breath before letting out a snort. " Hell Quil, I'm the last fucking person you should ask."

I groaned into the table and Sam let out a laugh. " Thanks oh mighty Alpha."

" No problem my stupid little love challenged Beta."


	29. When Dreams Come True

A/N: Okay here is the deal lol Due to a minor over sight on my part I kind of screwed up the order of events. The last chapter SHOULD have happened after Quil leave's Anna house in this chapter. So here is what I'm gonna do. Leave it the way it is for a couple days and then I'm gonna go back combine the last two chapters in the order they should have occurred because I'm anal like that and it will bother me if I don't. Sorry...will make sure I read Call of Love next time instead of relying on my own memory because apparently that doesn't work.

Chapter 29: When Dreams Come True

In theory I had two choices. I stood in the dark outside Anna's front door weighing my options. Option one meant that I admitted to myself that it was officially past Anna's curfew, go home and just come see her bright and early in the morning. Option two meant I purposely broke Anna's curfew and put these stealthy wolf moves to good use so I could see her right now. In reality my brain only registered option two.

I told Anna I would be back, and even though I hadn't necessarily put a time limit on it, I was going to use that as my excuse just in case this mission went south. Lucky for me Pastor Wright was a very trusting man. The front door wasn't even locked. I snuck past the living room where he sat reading a book without even breaking a sweat. At that moment I decided that the Pastor and I were going to have to have talk about the security surrounding my treasure.

I felt intrusive as I opened the door to her room, but I knew knocking wasn't an option. I found her sitting quietly at her desk staring blankly at the computer screen as if she was waiting for something. Her head popped around as soon as she heard the door. The mixture of surprise and happiness that spread across her face was well worth the risk of being caught. " Quil," she breathed out still in shock, " what are you doing here? I can't believe my Dad let you in this late."

I crossed the room in two long strides unable to stand the distance between us. She met me halfway accepting my hug. My face dropped to her hair as I rejoiced in the bliss of our reunion. " Technically I let myself in," I whispered into her hair.

She jerked back suddenly looking up at me frowning. " You snuck in?"

" That depends," I tested, " are you going to rat me out if I say yes?"

" No," she laughed, " I just don't understand why you would do that."

" I told you I would be back," I reminded.

Her smile was sweet and sincere as was the hug that followed. " I'm glad you did," she whispered, " it's been a rough evening."

I knew exactly what that meant. I didn't need her to explain and I technically didn't want her to try. I knew she missed Embry, and hearing Seth's phone call had triggered the sudden cloud of doom and gloom. I was determined to turn her sour mood around. I noticed she was already in her pajamas; a pair of black shorts and an over sized grey t-shirt. Her first attempt at going to sleep must have failed miserably. I pulled her over to the bed and I crawled in. She stood at the edge watching me as her hand ran along the edge of the blanket. I motioned for her to join me but she didn't respond. " What?" I asked.

She started to speak but her face scrunched up just as her mouth clamped shut. " Are you uncomfortable getting into bed with me?" I grinned taking a swipe at one of her curls over her shoulder.

Her cheeks flushed red as her eyes focused on the floor. I sat up moving close to the opposite side. " Anna it's not the first time," I encouraged, " and I don't plan on spending the night. I just want to stay until you fall asleep."

Her eyes slowly rose as I held my hand out inviting her to crawl up. I recognized the caution in her eyes, but she took my hand anyway. I wasted no time scooping her up and placing her exactly where I wanted. She lay against my chest with her arms around me, but she wasn't relaxed. I moved her hair away from her face placing it behind her ear. I knew telling her to calm down wouldn't work; I had to trick her mind somehow. I started whispering lightly against her ear. It wasn't anything specific, just memories. I started telling a story from my childhood. I knew it was a good choice when I felt her settle in closer against my chest. I made sure to include Embry in the story due to my sheer determination to cheer her up at all cost.

She giggled against my shirt causing her warm breath to sink into the fabric. I laughed with her I as continued talking. Her fingers lay right next to her cheek tapping lightly against me. It wasn't until my first story ended that I realized she was tapping to the rhythm of my heart. In the middle of my second story the tapping stopped. I glanced down to find her eyes closed but she was still smiling. She let a soft whine as the silence filled the room. " Sorry," I whispered and finished my story.

I knew she was asleep before it was over but I finished it just to be safe. I promised that I would leave but I didn't have the strength to make myself move. Her hands clung to me. Her fingers were gripped into the back of my shirt. I closed my eyes agreeing to allow myself a few minutes to just enjoy the moment. I settled my head in the pillow and relaxed. I knew these opportunities wouldn't last forever. Eventually Embry would be back, and my services would no longer be needed. I never wanted to forget the feeling of her wanting me here. I closed my eyes letting my senses take over.

Her scent filled my head making me almost dizzy. I just wanted to breath her in so it would become engrained in my memory forever. I could feel every inch of her body that was pressed against mine. When her leg slid up above my knee I realized exactly how focused my senses had become. My eyes popped open and the room was suddenly more vivid than I remembered. Damn, that happened really fast. It had definitely been too long since my wolf had been tamed.

I shifted back gently pulling myself away from Anna, but she refused the action maneuvering herself further on top of me in an unconscious attempt to keep me in place. I appreciated the gesture, but for all the wrong reasons. " Anna," I sighed running my hand down her back, " I need to go."

She was out cold, my pleas for mercy just whispers in the dark. My heart began to race as I realized my body response would not go unnoticed for long and refused to loose Anna's trust like that. I grabbed a pillow above my head positioning it between us. I placed her arms around the pillow attempting to remove myself, but she flinched away from the coolness of the fabric. I instantly threw the pillow in the floor replacing myself in her arms. Anna liked my heat and I couldn't bare to deny her of it. I silently cursed my weakness. I knew I was loosing this battle fast. I had an idea, a far-fetched possibility that seemed like it could work, but then again it could just be the wolf playing with my will power. I couldn't make myself leave Anna as long as she wanted me near her, but if she pushed me away then I would accept it. She would only push me away if she no longer longed for the warmness of my body next to hers, which meant I needed to make her hot.

The wolf in me growled as my hands clenched into the blankets on either side of her body. I would have to smother Anna with my heat until she found it unbearable. I rolled her gently onto her back placing myself precisely until I covered her entire body. She sighed into my shoulder wrapping her leg around my back. I laughed to myself. Apparently I'm not the only one who gets frisky in their sleep. I growled again my hand instantly slipping down to Anna hips. I fought to make myself move it back.

I tried to stay as still as possible, the less friction I created the better. I knew the minute that my plan started to work. She began to wiggle beneath me, which didn't help my situation in the least. Twenty seconds later she whined giving me a slight shove against the shoulder. It was all I needed. I practically jumped off her pulling myself back to the end of the bed. I crawled over the edge watching her every move. She rolled onto her stomach spreading out across the entire length of the bed.

I stayed for a few more minutes to assure that she was comfortable. I knew it was time to leave when I went from admiring how peaceful she looked to admiring how far her shorts were jerked up in the back. I walked around to the side and kissed her temple before I left. Pastor Wright was asleep now so sneaking out was even easier than sneaking in. I arrived home just after three in the morning. I took a shower out of sheer necessity. Running around like wolf had to have some sort of draw back and getting filthy as hell was just one of many.

Between the run and the cold shower that I forced myself through I'd managed to control my hormones for the time being. I knew that was an issue I was going to face, but I was too exhausted to deal with it tonight. My bed looked too inviting to do anything other than crawl into it. I didn't even bother putting on any clothes. I slid under the sheets and let every thought and worry melt away. Well all except for one because thinking of Anna came as natural as closing my eyes.

I don't remember falling asleep but then again I also don't remember when I started dreaming. It was one of those nights when your brain decides to file and store all your memories for the past week, so you end up reliving it in a weird mixed up sequence that somehow transforms in a nightmare. Fortunately for me the nightmare didn't come because most of my memories consisted of Anna. For a brief moment I did fear that Embry was actually going to bite my leg off in the middle of the sanctuary at the church, but thankfully that sequence quickly shifted out of my mind.

I wish all dreams consisted of nothing but what you loved most. The best thing about dreams are that sometimes your heart convinces your mind to let you have what you want. In my dreams Anna always loves me. She never possesses that hint of guilt or uncertainty. In my dreams she says the words I long to hear out loud followed always by a kiss. I hoped that tonight my heart could convince me to believe it one more time.

"Quil."

Her voice was but a whisper but I heard it so plainly in my thoughts. My heart jumped at the thought that it had won. My mind was instantly flooded with her image and I found myself in her bedroom again. It was the same scene as the night before, except Anna was wide-awake staring at me with an expression that I didn't fully understand. She said my name again followed by something else but I didn't catch it. I was too mesmerized by the look in her eyes. My stomach tightened when I finally recognized that the look was lust. So it was going to be one of those kinds of dreams.

She touched me then, on my shoulder I think. I can't be positive because my mind was going in a thousand different directions. She pushed me over until I was lying on my back, her hooded eyes still boring into me. This was definitely an Anna I had never experienced before, which meant I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I pulled her on top of me paying specific attention to the reaction it caused in her eyes. I liked watching the excitement increase knowing I was the reason. I let my hand slid down her back until I caught the edge of her shirt. I wouldn't remove it, because I didn't want to miss out on watching her voluntarily pull it off. Instead I slid my hands beneath it just so I feel her skin against mine.

She leaned down over me as she held her weight against my chest. I thought she was going to kiss me, so I leaned up but I couldn't reach her. This annoyed me to no end. I tried again, but she seemed out of reach. She was only inches away from me, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't reach her lips. She stared down at me excitement still blazing her eyes. I sat up determined to conquer the distance but I still couldn't touch her. In fact she seemed to be moving further away.

I tried to grip onto her shirt but the fabric slipped through my fingers like water. I yelled for her to stop, but she only looked at me confused. It was as if this was my fault. She looked at me as though I had just refused her. I yelled louder trying to explain myself but I found that I had no voice. I heard the thoughts clearly in my own mind but I couldn't say them out loud to Anna. Suddenly the lust was gone and a very familiar expression took its place. She was disappointed.

I screamed for her even though it did no good. She slowly removed herself from the bed and backed away from me. I tried to follow but my body felt so heavy. I moved so slowly but yet she was already half way out of the room. I was determined to follow her, to find her no matter how long it took. I reached out for her one last time as she stood on the brink of the doorway pleading with my eyes. " Please," I mouthed silently, " stay with me."

She vanished. Anna was gone. Air rushed me as if gravity had taken a hold of my body. The scene faded to complete darkness. I felt myself descend without the will to stop it. The pain that followed was too real to deny. I groaned out loud except the sound registered in a different way. That's when it hit me that I must be awake. It was all just another dream. My mind tempting me with the forbidden fruit.

I found my self in a very awkward position. I expected to be naked, because once my head started to clear I remembered that decision from the previous night. However, I didn't expect to find myself in the floor with one leg still halfway up the side of the bed. If that wasn't enough my dreams of Anna had took on physical manifestation. Apparently my heart wasn't the only part of my body that could coherence my brain into getting what it wants. I pulled my legs down turning myself around to lean back against my bed. I let my head fall back against the wood in three short raps disgusted with my luck.

I had been so sure this time. This time it had felt so real. My dreams had always had a way of alluding to reality, but it had never been this convincing. Even now as I sat there collecting myself I could swear that her scent still lingered in the air. I shook my head as I tried to stand up. I leaned against the bed for support rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

" You are really starting to loose it," I admitted as I stumbled toward the bathroom.


	30. When the Tides Turn

A/N: Can you believe we are on Chapter 30?? Especially since this chapter goes with Chapter 25 of Call of Love. This story is definitely going to be longer.

Chapter 30: When the Tide Turns

I ran through the living room at max speed completely distraught after realizing I was late. I must have been really out of it last night to forget to set my clock for such an important occasion. Anna and I had a date today. Technically, we both agreed to hang out with Seth and Lexi, but I was picking her up so in my warped head that qualifies as a date. I may do a lot of fucked up shit while on dates, but being late isn't one of them. I threw on the first pair of shoes I could find as I thought about the double standard. Girls could be late all they wished and guys just had to politely sit and wait on them, but if a guy is late it's the complete end of the world and the most sure fire way not to get laid.

Something caught the back of my shirt as I ran for the front door. I spun around waving my hands in the air like I'd been caught in a spider web. " Hold up," my mom instructed pulling me backwards towards her, " exactly where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

I spun around too focused on my goal of getting out of the house to pay attention to her words. " I've got to go," I insisted, " I should have been at Anna's house thirty minutes ago!"

I should have never mentioned Anna because now her curiosity just peaked. " What are your plans?"

I groaned as I inched my way toward the door. " Movie night as Alexis's house with Seth," I explained reaching for the door.

She gingerly stepped in front of me and closed it in my face. " A date?"

" No," I mumbled not wanting to admit it to myself, " just friend stuff."

" But you asked her to go?" she prodded.

" Yeah."

" You're picking her up and taking her back home?"

" Yeah."

" It's a date."

Damn I loved my mother. Now if she would only let me out of the freaking door. " Yeah," I insisted, " so I need to hurry!"

She grabbed me again this time pushing me back toward my bedroom. " No son of mine is going on a date dressed like that," she scoffed looking down at my shorts and t-shirt.

" Mom," I complained, " Anna doesn't care about that kind of stuff. She probably won't even notice a difference."

I knew my efforts were in vein as I watched the front door disappear from my view. She snorted disbelief. " Girls always notice the difference."

Forty-five minutes later I finally made it to Anna's house. I stared at my reflection in the car window admittedly impressed. Regular clothes felt so foreign on my body now days that it gave me the urge to strip down naked, which wasn't necessarily a new sensation.

I trotted up the front steps excited and disappointed. I couldn't wait to see Anna but I was afraid she was going to be upset about my tardiness. I let myself in ready to run up the stairs until I heard water running in the kitchen. Normally I would assume it was just Pastor Wright but then I caught the distinct scent of a wolf. Chester was here too. Embry wasn't giving up easily, or at all.

I turned the corner into the kitchen to find her running water into a large bowl at the sink. I was suddenly glad my mom forced me to dress up. She looked so incredibly beautiful. Even with me dressed up I looked average in comparison.

She continued on with her business still unaware of my presence. I took the opportunity and stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her, until I had her blocked in against the counter. " Good morning beautiful."

She jumped slinging her self into the counter. " It's just me," I laughed hugging her, " calm down."

She didn't calm down, instead her body tensed even more so as if she was pulling away from me. I stepped back allowing her space to turn around. " You okay?"

She didn't relax, as she held onto the counter unwilling to look me in the eye. " You're mad at me for being late aren't you?"

My reflexes sent me forward wanting to touch her but I pulled back. " I'm sorry about that," I apologized, " I was just up late last night."

She continued to stare at me as her silence swirled through the room. I couldn't stand the thought that she was upset with me, especially over something like being late that I could have completely avoided. It was time to pull out the big guns. I stuck my lip out and batted my eyelashes. " Forgive me?"

Her breath rushed out and for the first time I caught the sound of her heart. It was pounding in her chest. Did that mean she was actually angry with me? " I also have a message from Embry," I blurted out, " would that help me get back into your good graces?"

At this point I would try anything. " You have a message from Embry," she squeaked her heart calming slightly.

" Yes," I sighed as relief rushed through me, " he said to tell you he loves you and that he is trying extremely hard to get over this. He thinks about you every single second of every day and trust me when I say I know this to be true."

I wanted to hate the smile that it brought to her face but I had to keep my eye on the prize. " Forgiven?" I pouted.

She looked at me confused until I stuck my lip out again. " Yes," she whispered.

" Good."

My own heart started to beat again as I stepped forward to finally get my hug. A giant bowl between us abruptly halted me. " Have to give this water to Chester," she stammered.

" Okay," I agreed, " here let me do it."

Something was off with Anna today. I took the bowl and headed through the open back backdoor. I found the lingering scent of wolf perched on the bottom step enjoying a sandwich. Embry immediately started wagging his tail as I exited the door until he realized I wasn't Anna. " Good morning…..CHESTER," I smiled sitting his bowl of water down.

He growled up at me. " Quil stop it," Anna pleaded pulling on my arm, " don't say it like that, you're scaring him. He won't like you."

I laughed to myself as I grinned down at him. " Ahh pish posh, Chester loves me," I chuckled rubbing the top of his head, " don't ya boy."

Embry took a snap at my hand causing Anna to jump in fright. " See," she squealed pulling me away from him, " stop it."

" Oh he'll be fine," I laughed turning towards her, " you ready to go to Lexi's?"

I could see the hesitancy in her eyes as she looked at Embry. It made me jealous. Even in wolf form she prefers him above me.

" Sure," she finally said, " I just feel bad leaving him here alone."

" He'll be fine," I assured her, "I mean he's a wolf."

She looked guilty as she bent down to pet him. Embry of course was eating it up as he started to whine. " I'm sure he has something he needs to be working on anyway," I glared down at him before urging her away, " come on."

I held my hand out as I walked toward the door but she didn't take it. She just waved goodbye to Chester and followed me inside with her hands in her pockets. I started to wonder if she actually knew Chester was Embry. It was like she refused to be close to me in his presence. I tried to just shrug it off but Anna continued her odd behavior. In the car she barely looked at me. I wanted to ask her about it or just talk to her in general but I was too afraid of her answer.

I didn't even try to touch her as we walked into Lexi's house. She finally seemed at ease next to me and I didn't want to ruin it. Once inside Lexi's mom showed us to her room. I knocked once before opening the door. I stopped on the threshold as Anna ran into my back. Seth and Lexi weren't crying because we were late. I had the urge to turn around and hide Anna's eyes, which was silly because they were just making out. Instead I decided to just use it to my advantage. We needed something to lighten the mood. I cleared my throat to inform them they had an audience.

Lexi was the first to turn around. " Hey guys!" She greeted unphased by our intrusion.

" We can comeback later," I suggested looking to Seth.

He didn't even recognize the gesture. He hadn't managed to regain his composure just yet. " Stop being silly," Lexi laughed motioning us in the door.

Lexi ran straight for Annabelle who eagerly returned her hug. Apparently her aversion to touch only applied to me. It made me feel uneasy and more than a little paranoid.

I decided to just let it go because there was nothing I could do about it right now. I sat down next to Seth nudging him in the side. " Sorry we crashed your party," I whispered giving him a wink.

He blushed. Sometimes I forget that just because Seth isn't a kid anymore doesn't mean he's lost any of his childhood innocence. I chilled with Seth as the girls got caught up on all the gossip. Mostly it was Lexi forcing Anna to listen to stories about people that she didn't know. I suggested we order pizza just so Seth and I could escape to the kitchen for a while. He dug around for the phonebook while I checked through the house to make sure Lexi's parents had officially left for the evening. " So," I whispered, " you and Lexi are getting kind of serious."

His face flushed red again as he pulled the phonebook off the counter. " Not in the way you think," he mumbled, " I really like her."

I looked at him confused. " What are you saying Seth? That because you like her that means you're not having sex?"

I'd never seen this kid blush so much in my life. It looked completely unnatural on his face. " I'm not like you," he mumbled.

" What?"

It came out a little more sharply than I'd anticipated. He tried to avoid eye contact as he flipped through the pages. I wanted to be offended except I knew I deserved it. I'd been one shitty role model for the kid. The only girls I ever had sex with were the ones I didn't like. It was just easier that way. I fucked up my chances with the one girl I am emotionally attached to, but at least Seth learned from my mistakes.

" Seth," I sighed, " I'm proud of you. You're a better man than I am."

He chuckled to himself holding his hand up for me to wait while he dialed the number to the pizza place. As soon as he hung up he started rubbing his head like it hurt. " You misunderstood what I was saying," he explained, " when I said I'm not like you, I meant confidence."

He took my look to mean I wasn't following so he leaned in closer. " Lexi isn't as innocent as I am," he whispered, " I keep putting it off. It's kind of why I invited you guys over tonight."

" Wait," I hissed looking over my shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, " you mean the only reason you invited us was so we could purposefully cock block you?"

" I don't want to embarrass myself," he grunted under his breath, " you're the one who always said to be careful the first time because it only takes one girl to ruin your reputation."

I wanted to slam his head against the table. I truly failed in my duties as an older brother. I said all those things in passing just to be an ass to Embry. I didn't think that Seth was even listening let alone taking it to heart. " Listen to me Seth," I put my hand on his shoulder, " I didn't mean any of that."

" But you said…"

" No," I interrupted, " listen to me now. There is a major difference between hooking up with some chick you don't even know and loosing your virginity to the girl you in love with. Lexi is crazy about you, which means she is the perfect girl for you right now. She isn't going to laugh at you. She'll teach you and guide you through it. I mean you know Lexi, she isn't the type to go around telling people shit. Well, at least not about you."

His face was processing a thousand different emotions. He kept trying to say something but then would stop and think about it some more. When I finally thought he was going to talk he took me completely by surprise slamming his fist into my shoulder. " You asshole," he growled, " I've been turning down sex with my girlfriend because of you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I could just image Lexi crawling up on him as he tried to push her away like a scared little puppy. " Of all the people to listen to relationship advice from you chose me? Even I know better than that," I countered.

He slammed his head down on the table growling out his frustration. " I really hate you right now."

I rolled my eyes pulling him back up. " It's not like you missed out on your only chance," I reminded him, " the night isn't over."

He snorted rolling his eyes. " What?" I asked. " We are having movie night. Go in there and lay down your game, and when Anna and I leave go for it."

" As if its just that easy," he mocked.

I pulled out of the chair and shoved him back towards the room. " She loves you, so yeah, it's really that easy."

We joined the girls as we waited for our pizza to be delivered. I finally got the chance to talk to Anna. It was general every day safe topic stuff, but at least she was talking to me. The paranoia that I'd done something devastatingly wrong lingered in the back of my mind. I thought about it the entire time I ate my pizza. I ran over the last few days trying to think of something I did wrong that could have caused her sudden change in demeanor. The last time I saw her she was happily snuggled in my arms in the middle of her bed. Well unless you count my stupid dream. She'd been upset at the end of the dream, but that was just imaginary.

Seth put in a movie that he rented for himself after the girls graciously turned down the chick flicks he'd picked out. I didn't understand what the fuss was about, the movies totally sounded like something girls would like. Lexi turned out the light as I maneuvered my way next to Anna pretending that I just wanted to lean back against the bed. I contemplated laying down a few movie date moves of my own, but quickly decided against it. I suddenly understood Seth's lack of confidence. With other girls I didn't care if they shot me down, but if I tried something with Anna and she denied it….I didn't even want to go there.

I concentrated on the movie and making sure my hands didn't move from my lap. The first scene of the movie caught me off guard. It was familiar and I thought for sure I knew the name of the movie, but I had to be wrong. " Seth buddy," I questioned, " is this House of a thousand Corpses?"

" Yup," he grinned snaking his arm a little further around Lexi's shoulder.

If I hadn't known better I would have thought making the girls watch a scary movie had been his plan all along. It was totally something I would do. Although, I wouldn't have picked this one in particular. " You know my girl here doesn't like blood," I pointed out.

Anna already wasn't in a good mood and making her nauseous probably wouldn't improve the situation. She pulled my arm back throwing me a death glare. " I'll be fine," she informed me pushing her shoulders back, " don't worry about me. Fake blood I can handle."

She was trying to play tough, so I would give her the chance. " Okay," I agreed leaning back crossing my arms.

She was failing miserably. She was antsy the entire movie. It was like she was just waiting for something to pop out every second. When she jumped into me during a part that wasn't even scary I couldn't stop myself from touching her. I slid my arm around her back, " scardy cat are we?"

I laughed into her neck but she only pushed me away. " No," she stated firmly.

I moved taken aback by her tone and more than a little hurt. I hadn't been imagining it. She doesn't want me touching her anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about it. She focused her attention back to the movie, but I kept mine directly on her. It just didn't make any sense to me.

Seth was having way better luck tonight. Then again maybe it was Lexi who was finally having the luck. Seth didn't have to worry about making a move because Lexi was already sitting in his lap checking the condition of his tonsils. Anna was completely oblivious to the mounting sexual tension in the room. I personally wanted to get the hell out. I decided to give Anna proper warning that we may need to abort the movie, but when I leaned over to tell her she leaned away from me. " What's your deal," I whispered, " its not like I'm going to do that."

I pointed directly at the lovebirds just as Lexi let out a groan. Anna practically jumped across the room to get away from them. I knew it was time to leave. We were all in need of some alone time at the moment, although for completely different reasons. " Uhh guys," I announced, " I'm being totally serious when I ask this…would you like for us to leave?"

Seth was the first to pull away, blush and panic spreading in his face. " No of course not," he answered.

Lexi quickly covered his mouth with her hand. " Do you mind?"

Seth looked completely dumbfounded. " Its not a problem Lex," I explained jumping to my feet, " come on Anna lets get out of here."

I led Anna to the door. She didn't flinch as I put my hand on her back, but then again I think she was in shock as to what was happening. She wasn't the only one, which reminded me of my big brother duties once again. I left Anna at the door taking out my wallet. I pulled out a condom handing it to Seth. " Just in case."

He stated my name in disbelief, his face almost scarlet. Then Lexi took it from my hand smiling at me. " Thanks Quil."

" What?"

Anna's voice was in complete shock. I didn't know whether she was surprised about them or that I was helping them out. Either way it only served to remind me of Anna's innocence and my lack there of. I turned away, quickly returning to push a gaping Anna out the door. " Come on," I urged, " lets go. We do not want to be in there."

She was quiet all the way to the car. When I jumped in the driver's seat she was looking dead at me. " Are they really going to…"

" Have sex," I finished, " that's a possibility."

I felt like I was destroying her innocence by just mentioning it. I figured it was probably best to keep this conversation light hearted. " Are you scared of other people having sex too?" I inquired smiling.

She grimaced at me." It was a joke Anna, you know ha ha," I tried to explain, " you know you've been acting really weird today."

She shrugged looking away from me. She didn't speak anymore after that. It was proof. Not only was Anna acting weird, but she was aware of her actions. She was doing on purpose. I just wish I understood the reason.

It was still relatively early when we arrived back at her house. I had an hour before curfew, and if I was lucky I could just avoid it all together just like last night. I opened the door for her but found my entrance blocked by her arm. I stared down at the blockade as my stomach twisted into knots. " What?"

It was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

" I think I'm just going to go to bed," she whispered, " try and get some sleep."

I took a breath and tried to make my mouth work." Okay," I breathed, " I will lay with you just like last night. That was nice right?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. I knew what was coming next, but it still didn't prepare me for it. " I just want to be alone tonight, okay?"

If you combined every cruel thing that girls have said to me during my entire life, it would still pale in comparison to the pain that one little denial from Anna created. "If that's what you want," I muttered out, " Are you sure you're okay?"

" Yes," she blurted out at the floor.

I bit my lip to hold back the emotions that were creeping up me. I'd never phased for any other reason than anger before I met Anna. Those days seemed like such distance memories now. I felt trembles shake down through the muscles in my back. I could almost feel the awkwardness radiating from Anna. I was making her uncomfortable. Something about me being close to her made her feel weird now. I knew she wasn't used to being all touchy feely but she never acted like it bothered her, at least not until now. I leaned in and hugged her one last time. I promised myself it would be the last time that I initiated it. My grip released as soon as I felt her pull away from me. I wanted to hold her so badly, but I would never force her to hug me. I stepped back ready to leave, but she quickly grabbed me, leaning into my chest for just an instant. " Goodnight Quil, see you tomorrow kay?"

She started to pull away but my arm caught her. " There is something wrong with you. You can't hide shit like that from me. When you feel weird I feel weird remember?"

Her eyes filled with guilt and I released her arm. " You obliviously don't want to talk about it and that's okay. I won't force you to. You should know that no matter what it is, you can tell me. I'll always keep your secrets."

I couldn't look at her face again. She looked so confused and torn that it killed me inside. Anna was keeping a secret from me, except it wasn't a secret at all. She'd obviously made her decision to draw the line. She was forcing me into the friends only section where hugging was only appropriate during moments of excitement and achievement. It took everything in me not to drop to my knees and beg her right now.

Please love me. Don't push me away. I don't know how to be your friend. I've tried that and we both know I sucked at it. Fall in love with me. I know I'm not as good as Embry, but I love you more.

I knew I was being selfish. I had no right to ask her for any of those things even though I knew that I never would. I just wasn't ready to be just her friend. I wanted to bend the line a little longer. I heard her fingers tap against the doorknob and I knew she wanted to leave. I brushed my lips against her temple as the urge to phase ran up my left arm. " Good night Anna. Love you."

No matter what side of the line she forced me to, I would still love her just the same. For me Anna was everything all combined in one. Lines were unnecessary .

I forced myself to walk away. I phased in the middle of her driveway as the tear that had once been on my cheek now slid down my fur. I cursed my luck. I always knew you should never be late for a date.


	31. The First Step

A/N: This Chapter was exhausting...however you can't not love a naked Quil in your bedroom.

Chapter 31: The First Step

I thought about it a lot. I tried to be rational, logical and all those other things that were characteristic of a mature adult. That's when I realized that I was so far from being a mature adult that I might as well still be wearing diapers. I started to doubt why I even bothered. She was happy without me. I stood in the doorway at her house watching her play with the giant grey wolf like he was her best friend in the whole world.

Yes, I'd stooped to the point of being jealous of a wolf. I was just in that kind of mood today. Embry jumped up raking his tongue across her face causing her to bust out into a round of giggles. I had to admit it was nice watching her smile. The jealousy rolled through me as I remembered the countless times she turned me away the past couple of days. I tried to remind myself that it didn't matter. I would love her despite how she felt about me.

She laughed again as Embry reached his paw up to take a swipe at one of her curls. My stomach twisted into knots. Either way, I still had to talk to her about it. I wasn't going to give up on us that easily. She would at least give me an explanation. " Its nice to see one of us can make you happy."

She looked startled as she spun around, but her smile stayed in place. " Good Morning Quil," she whispered still smiling.

That wasn't her normal happy smile. That was a guilt ridden pity smile. I walked out showing her the bag of medical supplies because I wanted her to know why I was here. " I'm still allowed to do this aren't I?"

"Quil." She stated my name gruffly as she stuck out her hand towards me.

Embry didn't move. I actually had to push his head away just so I could start removing the bandage. Anna closed her eyes out of habit; the wounds had long since healed past the point of bleeding. Once I was finished I removed myself from her side to throw away her old bandages. Embry was licking her hand as she gently patted his head. I stopped in the doorway waiting until she turned around.

" I've been planning something for us to do," I explained, " and I had planned on doing it today. If you're interested I'll come back and pick you up at five."

If I had to have this conversation with Anna, I wanted to be alone. She scooted away from Embry moving toward me. " Of course," she promised, " but where are you going right now? Can't you stay?"

I wanted to stay, I just knew I couldn't be around her without bringing it up.

" I promised my mom I would help out at the store today, I'll see you at five."

I didn't give her a chance to see through my lie and walked out.

I decided to actually go help my mom, for lack of anything better to do. She didn't ask any questions, my mood apparent enough to keep her curiosity at bay. I did manage to give her a kiss goodbye, before heading back to Anna's house.

I waited outside her house, my stomach in knots. She ran out closing the door behind her. She smiled at me as she jumped in the car and began to buckle her seat belt. " So where are we going?" She asked.

"My house," I explained keeping my eyes on the road, " at least that's where we are ditching the car."

My tone was dull and without emotion. She didn't speak again after that. She probably thought I was mad at her or upset, but the opposite was true. I was so in love with her that I couldn't bring myself to speak to her without spilling my guts. She knew how I felt about her. I mean I'd said the words straight to her face. She of course played them off but she knew that I meant it. If it was the words that scared her, I just didn't understand why she couldn't just tell me that. They scared me too.

As we arrived at the house she followed my lead as I got out and received a backpack full of supplies out of my backseat. I pointed her in the direction of the forest following close behind her. She stepped over a log and tripped before we even made out of sight of the house. I caught her by the arm helping regain her balance, but I quickly let go. Despite everything, I wanted today be normal, so I would try not to make her uncomfortable. Try being the key word of course because I wasn't sure how long I could keep my thoughts to myself.

We kept walking through the trees the silence building until we made it to the spot I'd been looking for. Anna started to turn around in circles, looking confused.

"We're lost. We walked for over an hour just to end up lost."

"Lost?" I questioned, "We're not lost."

She looked around one more time before turning back to me. "Then where are we going?"

I'd waited all day to get to tell her this, because I knew what her reaction would be, and just thinking about it made me want to smile.

"Up." I pointed.

She followed the line of my finger up the mountainside. "What?" She choked, " no you're joking. Be serious please."

I smiled on the inside loving the horror stricken look on her face. "I'm being totally serious," I explained, " I'm going first and I will help you up as we go."

" Are you trying to kill me?"

Her facial expression told me she was dead serious about her question, which only increased my enjoyment. "No, because not only would that make my life incredibly miserable, but I'm pretty sure Em would kill me."

She turned around glaring at the mountain like it had somehow offended her, but her icy stare soon turned back to fear. She let out a scared whine before returning back to me and motioning me forward. " Lets get this over with," she sighed.

I took the lead as we started climbing up the mountain. It wasn't an easy climb, even for me, so I was mighty impressed at her determination to do it without assistance. Of course that didn't last for very long. There were points were the mountain got so steep that she had no other choice but to ask me for help. I took the opportunity grabbing her up in my arms and carrying her with me. I could feel her body tense as she was hanging on to me out of necessity, despite her desire to do so. "There better be like a sauna or something amazingly cool at the top of this mountain Quil Ateara," she growled as I sat her back down.

"You won't be disappointed," I promised, "you might even enjoy yourself if you would stop trying to be difficult."

She ignored my last comment as she started to straighten out her clothes. "Besides," I continued, "we are almost there."

I urged her forward as she tried to catch her breath. When we came through the last set of trees I heard her suck in a gasp of air. It's exactly what I'd expected and the reason why I'd brought her here. We stood on the side of a giant cliff that hang across the mountain over looking the ocean. It was literally my favorite place in the entire world. I came here a lot before I became a wolf, when I just wanted to be alone. I especially came here when Embry and Jacob had phased and I was the last one left in the dark about the wolf pack. That had been a while ago though, and I'd almost forgot about it. I was happy that my return visit was with Anna.

She stood before me her mouth hanging open as she leaned up on her tiptoes to look out over the cliff's edge. My heart jumped, even though I knew she was perfectly safe. I put my hand on her shoulder, just to be sure. "I told you that you would like it," I whispered pulling her back from the edge.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," she breathed.

I couldn't resist touching her, just once to show her how much I appreciated her being here. My arms slid down so I could hug her as she admired the view. I made it quick and fleeting, but I still felt her resistance and it stung. " Help me with the blanket," I asked trying to draw my attention away from what I really wanted to say.

" We're staying," she asked still peering out toward the horizon.

"Yeah, you don't think this is the only reason I brought you, do you?" I laughed, " you have to wait until the sun sets for the rest of it."

She finally turned towards me, a look of desperation rising in her eyes. "You mean we're going back down that mountain after dark?"

Damn, I wanted to touch her again. " I'll get you down safely, no worries." I promised, " I would never let you get hurt."

She nodded but I could still see the worry in her eyes as helped me spread out the blanket. "How long until the sun sets?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. Anna seriously had a lack of faith in me. That or she just didn't want to be here. Either way it was ruining my good mood, and defeating my self-control.

"In a rush," I asked, "I know I'm boring but is an hour too long to sit here with me?"

"No, and you're not boring," she snapped smacking my arm before flopping down on the blanket in a huff.

I liked that it bothered her. I quickly took a seat, smacking her lightly on the arm in retaliation. " Thanks," I smiled but her eyes instantly dropped from mine as she shrugged it off.

It was so incredibly frustrating. The entire situation made me want to pull my hair out. There was obviously something wrong, that she refused to tell me about and it was right there on the surface just out of my reach. I tried my best to ignore it, reminding myself that she would eventually tell me. I just needed patience. Time drifted away from me as j both of us focused on small talk. It was stupid and I hated it. We'd never talked like this before. She complained about the mud on her shoes, I asked about her evening and despite my greatest fear we even started discussing the weather. It was completely ridiculous. I vented my frustration throwing a pebble over the cliff side imagining it crashing into the waves beneath.

When I looked back up, I was thrilled to realize the sun had sunk down in the sky. " It's starting," I pointed out.

She moved to the edge of the blanket causing me to reflexively scoot in behind her. It took all I had not to pull back again, but I reminded myself she was still at least six feet away from the edge. I felt her lean up away from me as my last shred of patience ripped to pieces. I tried to keep my calm. " I don't mind," I whispered making sure not to move, " we will be here awhile, you can rest against me."

"I'm fine," she countered.

I pulled back until she rested against my chest, moving my hands back to my sides. I wanted to show her that the gesture was for her pleasure only, and that I wouldn't touch her otherwise. " You're incredibly stubborn," I groaned, "this doesn't bother you does it?"

" No, " she sighed leaning back up to her original position.

" Then what's the problem?"

She didn't speak as she eyed the setting sun. "It's like I'm not allowed to touch you anymore," I finished.

She heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back against me. I gritted my teeth. She'd make herself uncomfortable just to avoid talking to me about it.

"Okay, so we're just going to ignore the problem then?" I asked.

"There is no problem, hence nothing to talk to about," she stated casually.

My blood boiled. It was one thing to feel the way she does, because I can account that to being my fault. However, it wasn't fair for her to lie to me about it. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her back into me. She pushed it away. " Just making my point," I explained.

" You know I was enjoying myself," she snapped.

"Fine," I shot back.

The sun set slowly before us as the air began to cool. I could tell she was enjoying the view despite the annoyed posture she kept. It only served to piss me off more, but at this point I think anything could have done it. I mean who was I kidding, I don't have patience. I'm a wolf. I act on instinct.

"It's like a painting or something," she whispered under her breath.

"I'm glad you like it," I stated flatly.

She turned to face me then, her eyes softer than before. " What's wrong?"

As if she didn't know. " Nothing," I said mocking her casual tone from earlier, " we're not talking about it, remember?"

Her sympathy instantly vanished. " What do you want out of me?" She sighed.

" I just want to know why? Why the sudden change?"

For once she didn't drop her eyes, which was an improvement, so I figured I might as well go for it. " Was it because I told you I love you, because you seemed fine with it the other night."

She sighed looking at me as if almost defeated. " I don't have an answer."

How can you not have an answer? Every question has an answer. She just didn't want to me know it. " Why not? Don't spare my feelings Anna. Am I just that repulsive to you now?"

I knew that wasn't the case, she cared about me, but I had to say something to make her talk. "What?" She yelled her voice rising, " No, gosh Quil that has nothing to do with it!"

I threw my hands up begging for her to continue. " I just don't know," she continued, " I just don't feel comfortable being that touchy feely with a friend."

At least she admitted it. It wasn't as rewarding as I'd hoped. At least it was a start. " You'd be okay with Seth touching you like that," I argued.

" Yeah I guess," she admitted thinking it over, " I mean Seth feels like my little brother or something."

" Okay, I see. Embry gets to be your boyfriend, Seth your little brother, and I get nothing. Thanks."

It was childish, but I was bitter. I was tired of being the only one upset about it.

" No, you're my best friend!" She hissed. " See, this is why I didn't want to have this conversation."

She still hadn't explained anything. We had to have this conversation. If we continued down this path, avoiding it entirely, we'd just end up with nothing.

" I wouldn't be upset if you would just be honest with me," I pleaded.

" I am being honest!"

" Why do I make you uncomfortable all of a sudden?"

" I don't know." She was pleading with me, but it wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to be left with nothing.

"That's not an answer."

I grabbed her waist pulling her towards me ignoring all boundary lines. I crawled over her, so she couldn't wiggle from my grasp, bringing my face down to meet hers. "Tell me, why does this make you uncomfortable?"

Everything changed. Instead of pushing me away, her body arched up into mine before it started trembling beneath me. Her breaths started to come out as pants, as a familiar daze flashed in her eyes. I recognized it but I couldn't make myself believe my eyes. She quickly shook her head and shoved me off. " I told you I don't know," she panted while stumbling to her feet.

I sat there stunned. Was it really that simple? Of all the things I considered, how I had missed the complete obvious? Anna was attracted to me.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" I pleaded.

It made perfect sense. It explained every single reaction she'd had the past couple of days, including the way she was acting now. She was guilty, scared and for some reason too embarrassed to admit it to my face.

" I'm ready to go home," she stammered, "now."

I sat staring at her before I even registered her words. " Let's go then," I sighed because I knew this conversation was about to get complicated.

She didn't speak to me as we went down the mountain. She even refused to let me help her down the steep parts. It drove me crazy, but I didn't dare speak. She seemed to be concentrating on her thoughts, I just wished she would pay more attention to where she was walking. She trudged on, increasing her speed, as if she was trying to run away from me. I saw the tree in front of her, and if I had to bet on it, I'd say it was the exact same one she tripped over on the way in. Just like before, she didn't even notice it. I leaped forward trying to catch the back of her arm, but she was moving too quickly for me to catch up. "Ouch," she screamed heading face first towards the ground.

I cursed myself. I'd promised to not let her get hurt. I'm one shitty wolf protector.

"Are you okay?" I asked dropping down to her side.

She'd landed straight in the mud that now covered the entire front half of her body.

"I don't know," she moaned, " my ankle hurts."

That's all it took for my brain to lock in on mission mode. Anna was hurt, which meant doctor Quil to the rescue. Our argument could wait, for a few moments at least.

"Here," I said pushing my arms beneath her so I could pick her up but as usual she refused.

She pushed herself off the ground with a determined look on her face. " I can walk by myself."

As soon as her foot hit the ground, her face bunched up in pain. It killed me to watch her hurt herself because of me. " Stop." Breath. " Being." Breath. " Stubborn!"

She acted as if she didn't hear a word I just said and tested her foot on the ground again with the exact same reaction. I growled. If she wanted stubborn, I'd give her stubborn.

" You're impossible."

I grabbed her up without thinking, and started walking toward the house. "What are you doing," she argued.

" By passing your stubbornness," I growled, " I'm not about to let you try and walk your way back to my house on a broken foot just because you refuse to admit that you're attracted to me."

I was angry but most of all, I was concerned about Anna. I'd sat back and watched as Embry ripped her hand to pieces and now she'd hurt her foot on my watch. I just wanted this all out in the open, so we could deal with it, get it over with and get back to the things that actually mattered.

"What!" She screamed in my ear. "You're absurd."

" Oh really," I laughed, "then this doesn't bother you."

I wasn't in the mood for games anymore. I jerked her up until she lay flat against my chest. Just the action was enough to take her breath. If I wasn't so pissed, I might have actually enjoyed it. " See," I countered.

"That doesn't mean I'm attracted to you," she spat, "it means I'm so unattracted to you that it grosses me out."

That might have hurt, if I didn't know she was completely full of it. "You're such a pathetic liar Annabelle."

We came out of the trees right in front of my house. My car was the first thing I spotted and I figured it was better than taking our argument inside and involving my mother. I opened up the back and sat her down on the edge. She was completely filthy, the mud ran down the side of her face and onto the front of her already soiled shirt. Even in her current condition, she looked so incredibly beautiful, and I wanted to do nothing else but do exactly what she wanted.

" You drive me absolutely crazy, do you understand that?" I asked leaning down over her.

She just sat there looking at me, those huge green eyes boring into me. I could feel myself collapsing, but I fought it off with my anger. " You are absolutely the most stubborn girl I have ever met," I growled, "you would rather put yourself through pain, completely ignore me, do everything in your power rather than just admit that I'm right about something."

You're attracted to me! Why does that have to be a big deal? We both know how I feel about you. Why can't you give me this?

Her chin shot up as her eyes hardened. "Well if I'm so stubborn," she hissed back using my same annoyed tone, " why do you even put up with me? I don't make you hang around me."

My anger ran through every inch of my body. If I wasn't so accustomed to fighting it off, I would have phased in that exact second. " Because," I breathed slowly, " I love you. I think that's a very fucking good reason."

She let out a gasp of breath like my words surprised her. It was like I'd said them for the first time, and the information was completely new. "What?" I asked. "You said for your self it was perfectly fine for me to feel that way about you."

She couldn't have forgotten that conversation this quickly. Then again, she did change her mind about me touching her. That wasn't going to work for me though. I wasn't going to let her by with it. I wasn't going to let her ruin our relationship, because of her hormones. I'd learned to control mine, and she could do the same. " Now it's my turn to teach you something," I explained, " It's okay to want me. You're human Anna, you're allowed to be attracted to me."

"You arrogant asshole."

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. She was really pushing it today.

" Typical Annabelle, I say I love you and you call me an asshole."

I needed a moment to get myself controlled, because I could feel the urge to change shifting down my spine. I reached down and grabbed her leg causing her to fall back into the floor, " let me look at your damn foot."

I focused my energy elsewhere, making my mind consider the possible injuries she could have suffered. I ran my fingers over every bone, and turned her ankle contemplating the resistance in the range of motion. " Ouch!"

She screamed just as her other foot hit me dead square in the chest. I knew it was a reflex reaction, so I let it go without notice. " Well it's not broken," I explained, " I think you just sprained it. I'll go get you some ice and then we are going to continue this little conversation."

I'd take a break, get some ice and then I would able to discuss this calmly and rationally. I would, in the end, get my old Anna back. As I walked away I caught sight of her movement out of the corner of my eye. She was up walking, trying to follow me into the house. "Where are you going?"

" Home," she spat wincing as her foot hit the ground again.

She wanted to leave. I clenched my fist, loosing all former regained composure.

" You've treated me like shit for the past two days and you're just going to leave without saying anything to me!"

" There is nothing to say. I'm going home."

I stepped in front of her, blocking her path to my house. "Annabelle Faith, I know you care. I don't expect you to tell me you love me back but you could at least admit to this one small tiny little fact."

Everything inside of me felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was burning to death in my own skin. " Why won't you just say it," I pleaded.

I knew she caught the desperation in my voice, because I watched her eyes soften. She looked at me with an almost pained expression. She let out three short breaths, as if she was fighting back tears. My hand flinched, unable to fight the need to comfort her. Then her expression changed. I could see the temptation in her eyes, she wanted to say it, but then it was gone. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes before taking one long deep breath. " I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU."

It was a lie. We both knew it. I could tell by the way she refused to look at me, that she understood what she was doing to me was wrong. " Fine," I barked backing away from her, " I will take you home, but when you decide to stop lying to yourself let me know."

I knew my tone was a little harsh, but I was the one getting his heart broken." No," she turned away and hopped toward the house, " I don't want you to take me."

" What?"

I had to catch myself again. My anger was clinging to a raveling piece of thread, I couldn't afford to snap just yet. I forced my voice to calm, and my heart to stay in rhythm. " You going to walk home?" I inquired.

"No, I'm going to call my father."

Because THAT is going to help the situation. " Just let me take you home!"

" No."

I lost it. I screamed in pure frustration, trying to somehow release the energy in order to keep myself together. " You have got to be kidding me!"

The front porch light clicked on, just as I was about to pull my hair out. If was necessary for a parent to be involved I would much rather it be my mother, than Pastor Wright. I heard her tiptoe out onto the porch.

"Are you two alright out here?" she asked.

I stood up and turned around giving my mother the fakest smile I'd ever made. "Mom," I greeted casually, " can you take Annabelle home please?"

She looked at me for a second, and then to Anna. I saw the alarm rise on her face as she took in Anna's disheveled appearance. " Yeah sure," she agreed, " but why can't you?"

"Because Annabelle doesn't want me to."

Cool. Calm. Relaxed. There was no need to air our dirty laundry in front our parents. Mostly, I wanted to avoid Pastor Wright's involvement at all cost.

She instantly turned back to Annabelle, studying her expression in complete disbelief. " What? Did you two have a fight?"

I turned around, unable to keep up my happy façade. " Quil?"

I couldn't turn back. I was so close to phasing that it actually scared me. Trying to pretend to be okay was worse than actually releasing my anger. "Annabelle?" she prodded.

"Quil is being unreasonable."

My vision contracted, the darkness almost evaporating completely. I turned around glaring at her, my words coming out as half barks. " Me?" I asked. " You have the nerve to say I'm the one being unreasonable."

My mother grabbed her heart, completely aware of my sudden change. She sprinted into the driveway waving her hands. "Alright, alright that's enough," she screamed, "I'll take you home sweetie."

I turned away again letting out another growl. "Annabelle, are you okay?"

My mother's voice was concerned, but with an accusing edge. She thought I'd hurt her. Figures.

"No, she's not okay," I informed her, " but don't expect her to admit to it."

I wheeled around and headed for the house. I was going to phase, that was certain, I just wanted to be a safe distance away from Anna when I did. "Quil!"

Mom's voice was low and stern. She totally thought I'd hurt her. "Help her get in the car," she ordered.

"I'm not allowed to touch her," I explained never taking my eyes off the door.

"I'm fine, I can do it my self," Anna encouraged.

"See," I barked as I slammed the door shut behind me.

I ran straight through my house and into the back yard. I fell into the grass clenching my side. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. It was safe now. I was free to phase, but my body kept trying to fight it off. I moaned into the dirt as pain ripped through my bones, and did nothing but try to hold it in. " Phase!" I ordered myself, but I managed to flip myself over until I now looked up at the sky.

It was all psychological, my body begged for the change, but subconsciously I kept screaming defiance. I yelled again, as the urge slammed into my spine as if it were trying to force me to comply. I wouldn't comply though, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't make myself change. It wasn't until memories of Embry phasing next to Annabelle started coursing through my head that I realized the reason. If I phased right now, if I let my anger control me, then I was no better than Embry. I prided myself in the fact that I knew Anna was safe with me, phasing because of her, would only prove that to be wrong. I had to control it because I had to prove that no matter how angry or upset that I become, Anna would be safe in my presence.

It was easier then, to fight off the pain, when I had a goal in mind. My fingers dug down in the dirt, focusing my mind, and forcing my body into check. I started from the top and worked my way down. First I controlled my thoughts, allowing myself only to think of things that made me happy. Then I controlled my breathing, as I remembered the steady pace of Anna's heartbeat. Lastly, I made myself stand up. I wouldn't stay here and accept defeat. I wanted Anna, and most importantly Anna wanted me. I knew my feelings ran deeper, but it was a start. It was the first tiny step, in what I knew would be an exhausting journey, but it was necessary. I somehow had to make Anna admit to it. If she couldn't admit her attraction, she'd never be able to say the words I wanted to here so badly.

" I love you."

I whispered them aloud, imagining what it would feel like to hear Anna say it. It was all the inspiration I needed. I stripped down strapping my clothes to my leg. My body and mind was as calm as it had ever been in my life. I phased within seconds. It came easy and natural, but most importantly it happened because I wanted it to, not because I had to.

I made it to Anna's house in record time. I didn't want to risk running into her father, without knowing how much Anna had told him, so I opted to sneak in through her window. I climbed up onto the roof of the porch and with one swift jump I grabbed the edge of the window seal and pulled myself inside. Her room was dark, but a light spread out through the bottom edge of her bathroom door. It made sense she'd be taking a bath considering the amount of mud caked on her, but I just didn't have the patience to wait for her to finish. I hit the door with one loud knock, with an effective shriek spilling out on the other side. " Annabelle, come out here right now."

" I'm taking a bath," she yelled panic thick in her voice.

" Well stop," I hissed toward the wood, " and get your ass out here."

I could hear her grumbling beneath her breath. " Go away!"

I was amazed at how calm I remained. It was a lot easier dealing with her, when I was able to think straight. " You can either come out, or I will come in," I whispered innocently, "Your choice."

Her reaction was almost instantaneously. " I'm coming out!"

I smiled as I went to sit down on her bed. I'd accomplished the first part of the mission easy enough. Anna couldn't bear the thought of me walking in the bathroom on her. Maybe it was time to use her attraction to me as a tool. I mean she'd done the same to me not that long ago. The door to the bathroom squeaked open as she peered around the corner.

" Get out here," I ordered.

She rolled her eyes as she walked out. She was completely dressed and mud free. She hopped lightly, but the former severity of pain in her ankle seemed to be gone. She hopped up on the desk propping her ankle up on the desk chair.

" What," she finally asked crossing her arms.

" I decided I'm not letting you by with this shit."

I was straight and to the point.

"With what exactly?"

" With letting your attraction to me ruin our friendship," I explained standing up off the bed, " I'm not letting you by with it. You didn't let me be stupid, so I'm not going to let you be stupid. I guess that's just how we fucking work."

We were perfect for each other. We were both equally stubborn enough to make the other accountable for it.

" Quil, please," she sighed, " I don't want to deal with this right now."

Neither did I, when you waltzed into my bedroom wearing that black death trap you called a dress.

" Too bad," I smiled grabbing the edge of my shirt and pulling it up and over my head.

I watched as it hit the floor, and her eyes narrowed.

" What are you doing?"

I smiled innocently. " I'm going to keep shedding until you admit you think it's hot."

Realization and panic hit her at the exact same time. " Look Quil," she squeaked, " this is completely different than what I did to you okay?"

I had to make myself not laugh. Watching Anna squirm was just about the most enjoyable thing to ever happen to me. " So just the shirt isn't good enough huh?"

She didn't answer, and I didn't expect her too. I don't think she could form words at the moment. "Alright," I smiled.

With one flick of my wrist and a short wiggle my shorts dropped to the floor and I kicked them in her direction. She let out an inaudible gasp as her eyes ran over me. I don't think I'd ever be able to take my clothes off again, without seeing that look on her face. " Is this hot enough for you baby?" I cooed.

She was flustered, and I fucking loved it. " Stop this right now," she demanded trying to look away from me, but failing miserably. " What the hell do you hope to prove with this?"

" For you to admit your attracted to me and realize its not a big fucking deal, so we can go back to being how we were before whatever changed your mind about this no touching bull shit."

I didn't think it was that much to ask for. Besides now that I know her reaction to my body, touching her will only be that much more rewarding, for the both of us.

" Fine," she hissed staring at the floor, " I'm attracted to you and you can touch me. Problem solved."

I laughed. She was so damn cute, but she wasn't going to get off the hook that easy. " You say it like you mean it," I instructed, " or the boxers are coming off."

She instantly turned around clinging to the desk. " Don't you freaking dare," she hissed over her shoulder.

She obviously forgot who she was dealing with, because I always fucking dared. I slipped my boxers off without thinking twice about it. I balled the red fabric up in my hand and threw it at the back of her head. They fell down over her right shoulder and straight into her awaiting hands.

I watched as her annoyance and pleasure shivered down her back. However, I didn't expect her next reaction, when she whipped herself back around and faced me head on. I think my body and mind went into complete shock as I doubled over in an attempt to cover myself. " Fuck Anna, you weren't supposed to turn around!"

My game all of a sudden got totally fucking serious. I was naked with Anna staring at me.

" Well you shouldn't have put up the bet if you didn't want to get called on it."

Normally I would be fucking thrilled for Anna to call me on my shit, especially if it meant me ending up naked in her bedroom. However, this wasn't a normal situation. She was trying to prove a point.

" You weren't supposed to turn around," I whined, " just like I didn't fucking kiss you back that day. I mean fuck Anna, are you that damn determined to push me away?"

I stepped forward retrieving my shorts, so I could appropriately cover myself because my hands just weren't working out that well. When I looked back up I almost jumped back as I realized she'd moved forward towards me. " No Quil I'm not. I'm attracted to you okay?"

This time it wasn't forced, this time she meant it. "This," she explained motioning toward my body, " is hot as hell okay? I've been feeling weird about being so close to you."

Her honesty took me by surprise. It's what I wanted to hear, but I couldn't believe she was actually saying it to me. Anna was REALLY and TRULY attracted to me and it ACTUALLY made her uncomfortable. Fuck.

" What if I tone it down a bit?" I asked almost pleading with her. "You know try and not love you so much. Try and cut down to like a couple hugs a day or some shit?"

She rolled her eyes and for the first time she smiled at me. " I don't want to give you a freaking hug quota to fill every day," she laughed, " I don't want you to tone it down. I will honestly be fine. Please don't change."

I looked at her warily. It was almost too good to be true. It had to be too good to be true.

" I just don't want to be that guy with you," I whispered.

She nodded and smiled. "You may not know this," I continued letting myself smile, " but I can be overly aggressive."

She busted out laughing as she pushed her hair behind her ear. " And," I emphasized to get her attention back, "I'm afraid I'm going to scare you off."

I stepped forward and grabbed the remaining curl around her face. I tugged on it lightly, as I bit my lip. I didn't know how to make her understand how I felt, without really freaking her out. " I can't fucking loose you Anna, not completely."

She reached up and grabbed my hand placing it on her cheek as she nuzzled her nose into it. " I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

I think my heart jumped. It was the closet thing to I love you she'd ever said. She wasn't going to leave me. She'd always be here.

" Promise?"

She leaped forward wrapping her arms around me knocking me off balance. " Cross my heart," she whispered squeezing me as hard she could manage.

I wrapped one arm around her back, as I became painfully aware of where my other one was located. It was stuck between us, holding up the piece of fabric that was the only thing that lay between my naked body and Anna. This had a good chance of ending badly for me.

" You know I love hugging you," I stated nervously, " but umm…I'm still kind of naked over here."

She jumped back pulling her arms up in the air as if I told her she was under arrest. " Sorry," she laughed, " forgot!"

I smirked giving her a 'yeah sure you did,' look before adding, " If you don't mind, I don't mind."

She laughed retrieving my boxers from her desk. "Put your damn clothes on," she ordered throwing them in my face.

I caught them with my free hand, denying the urge to use the other. " And those things should be illegal," she stated pointing towards the boxers in my hand.

" Kind of like a little black dress I know of?" I shot back.

A hint of blush hit her cheeks as she smiled. " No. It only comes with a warning."

I rolled my eyes. " A fucking big ass warning," I laughed. " Now are you going to turn around so I can put my clothes on or you wanting to loose your innocence?"

She turned around still giving me her sarcastic grin. " You already took care of that yesterday."

That's when she stopped, her fingers balling up in a fist, and gave herself a very obvious mental kick in the butt. I stated the words over in my head, but they still didn't make sense.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked.

" Nothing."

Lie. Her voice was way too high for that horrible attempt of causality to work on me.

" No," I stated pulling on her arm to turn her around to face me.

She looked at the floor, the blush on her cheeks now flaming red. " You're blushing," I pointed out, " it can't mean just nothing. Now spill it missy."

She gulped before taking a small hop towards the door. " Ummm no, I don't think I will," she whispered.

" Where do you think you're going?"

She inched further back again, as my curiosity peaked. She was hiding something. There was still something she was refusing to tell me. She smiled brilliantly at me, in a vein attempt to hide her motives. " No where," she assured as she took another step towards the door.

Before I could open my mouth, she winked at me and disappeared.

I cursed as I stepped forwards only to be reminded that I was still naked. I found out that putting on clothes was not only not as much fun as taking them off, but exceedingly more difficult as well. I counted on the fact that her ankle still hurt, and she wouldn't make it that far before I could catch her.

I could feel the excitement building inside of me. This secret was totally different than the last one. This time I had permission to touch her, and this time she wanted me to chase her. I slipped on the last piece of essential clothing as I busted through the door just to realize she'd only made it to the bottom of the stairs. I laughed out loud as I heard her shriek upon hearing the door open. She followed it by a round of giggles and I knew I that my Anna was officially back.


	32. When Wrong Becomes Right

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but these chapters are kind of long for me. Plus I get side tracked. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 32: When Wrong Becomes Right

Our fight was over, in the general sense, I knew we were back to normal. I chased her down the stairs and out the back door. She was still hiding something from me, but I knew it wasn't something bad or she wouldn't be laughing her ass off about it right now. However, my curiosity was still on edge and completely out of patience.

She didn't resist when I caught her, but her laughter got louder as she let out a scream of defiance. I placed her on her back in the cool grass, so I could assume the perfect position to torture her properly. Anna was ticklish. If you even mentioned tickling her, she would implode against herself for protection. I figured it was the easiest and fastest way to get what I wanted.

I dug my fingers into her sides as she twisted beneath me, tears seeping down her cheeks from laughter. " Just tell me and I'll stop," I cooed graciously.

" Not in a million years," she squealed, " now get the hell off me."

It only took a second for the pain to register. Normally, when I cut myself or something hits me, I barely feel the pain. I definitely felt this pain. It seared up my leg in an all too familiar burning sensation that could only be the result of a bite from a wolf. I flung myself over, so I could look the bastard in the eye.

Embry, in wolf form, backed away from me growling as I looked down at the wound on my leg. " Shit," I growled in pain pulling my leg towards me, " are you fucking kidding me?"

He snapped back at me. He'd officially lost his mind. Did he actually think I was hurting Anna? As if I could do something like that. His assumption pissed me the hell off.

" Chester, what did you do?" Anna screamed.

She ran over wrapping her arms around me inspecting the grimace on my face.

" He fucking bit me! That's what he did," I hissed in his direction, " fucking loose tempered son of a bitch."

Anna immediately pulled away running towards Embry, who was now growling frantically at me. She fearlessly pushed him further away from me. " He didn't mean it," she explained giving Embry a warning stare, " he was just being protective of me."

" The fuck he didn't mean it," I snorted.

The pain was fading, so I tried to stand up with no such luck. " Quil," Anna screamed turning her face away from me, " You're bleeding!"

" I don't doubt it," I growled looking down at it confirming that she was right, " don't look Anna. Don't worry about it okay? I'm a fast healer, I'll be fine."

She continued to glare down at Embry. " Bad wolf," she pointed at him, " we don't bite people."

He whined and I suddenly saw her eyes soften. She bent on her knees and kissed his head. " No more biting, no matter what okay?"

She kissed him again just as a grin spread across his face. " You fucking spoil him, you know that?" I pointed out angrily.

" What?"

" You're spoiling him," I explained pointing to the large gray wolf, "He just fucking bit me and you're giving him kisses. I mean no wonder he never wants to fucking leave."

Anna thought about it, but her attention was diverted as Embry started licking her face. She instantly smiled and nuzzled her face into his fur. He was enjoying this, and it just wasn't because he could be mean to me and get away with it. He could touch Anna in wolf form. He could lick her and she could hug him as much as she wanted. It all started to make fucking sense. " Of course he would never want to fucking leave," I stuttered, " he doesn't have a good fucking reason."

" What are you mumbling about," she asked looking up, " are you going to be okay?"

I shoved myself off the ground. " I'll be fine. I've got to go. I need to go talk to Sam."

We'd been waiting for Embry to phase back all this time, thinking that it was his guilt holding him back, when really its been his desire to be with Anna in a way he can finally show her how he feels. Idiot. That boy's subconscious is screwed up.

" But you're hurt Quil," Anna's voice rang through the air, " You need to go to the doctor. I mean a wolf just bit you. Shouldn't you get like a shot or something?"

I looked at Embry who was still enjoying Anna's embrace. " If you give me fucking rabies, " I scowled, " I'll kill you. Don't think this is over either."

It was far from over. Despite how much I wanted to phase and kick his ass right now, I knew I had to do the right thing by my best friend. I had to figure out a way to make him want to phase. I had to somehow trick his consciousness into wanting to be human again.

Anna was still looking at me with concern on her face, ignoring the blood dripping down my leg. " I promise I'll have Emily look at it okay?" I lied because I knew it would be healed before I could find her.

She nodded up at me, her concern never fading. I smiled as I pushed her frazzled hair out of her face. I bent down and kissed her cheek as she hummed into my neck. As soon as Embry let out a menacing bark, I knew I'd found the key. I grinned to myself as I hugged her goodbye. " Make sure you keep jaws here with you," I instructed as I backed through the door.

She nodded as I disappeared around the corner. I didn't necessarily like the thought of them hanging out, but I didn't want Embry showing up at Sam's and over hearing our conversation. I was assured that by tomorrow Embry would be human again, which excited me and depressed me all at the same time.

" I should just let his ass stay wolf forever," I grumbled as I pulled into Sam's driveway, " I can't believe he fucking bit me."

Emily stood in the doorway smiling at me, her apron blowing in the wind. I waved as I got out, but she didn't notice. Her attention was drawn directly to my leg. " Don't worry about it," I assured her with a light hug, " where is Sam?"

" Sleeping," she whispered, " what happened?"

" Nothing," I assured her, " its just time to get Embry back."

(The Next Day)

I waded through the crashing waves in the pouring rain as I waited for Anna's arrival. Sam and I had talked through most of the night, which meant I was dead tired and the cold rain kept my senses alert. Sam agreed with me that he believed Embry needed a reason to phase, however the plan took longer to figure out. In fact it was Seth who suggested using Anna's fear of the water to lure Embry out. I didn't like the idea, using Anna's fear to cure Embry, but the pack agreed it was the best plan.

I stared down at the water disappearing beneath my feet. How could I make myself take Anna out in the water, knowing it will scare her just to hope that maybe Embry will try and rescue her from it. I didn't like the risk. To me Anna's safety was more important, but then I reminded myself that this had been my brilliant idea in the first place.

I sighed up into the rain. It was too late now. I'd already text Anna asking her to meet me here and she would be arriving any second. Sam was back home waiting for the right time to tell Embry I requested his presence here as well. The plan was set, and now I just had to see it through.

I heard her car pull in and the urge to see her face took over my reflexes. I darted up the beach and down the path toward the parking spot. The rain was really coming down, so it didn't surprise me to see she hadn't got out of her car yet. In fact she was scooted up in the windshield trying to squint through the rain. I couldn't resist climbing onto the hood and placing my face inches from the glass. She screeched jumping back in the seat grabbing her hand over her heart. It wasn't until I started laughing, that she realized it was me. " What the hell," she hissed through the window.

I tapped the window signaling that I wanted her to come out of the car. " It's raining," she yelled as if I didn't know that fact.

I slid down grabbing the handle to the door. Of course it was unlocked, so I took the liberty to open it. " It's only water Anna," I smiled, " you won't melt."

" I don't like water, especially cold water," she explained eyeing my wet attire, "whatever it is you want we can do right here in the dry warmth of the car."

I sighed. " Always so stubborn," I stated rolling my eyes, " We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'd prefer you come join me in the circle peacefully, but if I must drag you there by force….well I'm prepared for that too."

I knew she didn't like being told what to do, and her response was dead on. " Look here bucko you will not be dragging me anywhere," she growled crossing her arms.

I love when tries to look intimidating. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder before she could comprehend what happened. Normally I would have tried to coax her a bit more, but we were on a strict time schedule and we had things we needed to accomplish before Embry showed up. I could hear her grumbling over my shoulder as I carried her toward the beach. I found the spot where I drew the circle in the sand and sat down in the middle. The rain was starting to wash the outline away, but I figured she would get the point. I sat her gently down in my lap before pulling her face up to look at me. " Did you honestly think that your little wolf protector was going to get you out of telling me?"

She sighed dramatically. " You know you could have done this is in the car," she groaned.

" No," I insisted, " You created this circle and I want to prove to you that you can trust me with anything. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I'm going to be completely serious the entire time."

I made my face go completely blank just to prove that I was in mature mode. She leaned down and started to pout against my shoulder. "Remind me again exactly what it is you want to know?"

" What did you mean by I took care of it," I smiled stroking the back of her shoulder, " it referring to your innocence, the other day?"

She leaned her face further into my shoulder and mumbled something I couldn't understand. I pulled her back so she couldn't muffle her words. " Anna," I laughed, "I don't know what language you're speaking but that wasn't English."

She stuck her lip out and closed her eyes. She started speaking slowly, pausing between each word for dramatic effect. " I saw you," she poked me in the chest, " naked."

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't' want to insult her." I'm pretty sure I would have remembered something like that," I pointed out.

" You weren't exactly aware of it," she explained looking away from me.

I looked at her confused while I waited for her explanation. " Look," she sighed at the ground, " I came to your house Tuesday morning to wake you up when you were late. When I tried, you turned over and well…..I saw everything. You know you should warn people that you sleep in the nude."

All her words ran together and I wasn't sure that I understood any of it." Huh…wait a second," I said trying to piece it together, " Tuesday? And F.Y.I I usually don't sleep in the nude. Tuesday?"

I thought back trying to remember which day was which until it finally dawned on me. "Yeah I guess I did. I was tired that night and I just went straight to bed after I took a shower," I said thinking back, " you were in my room Tuesday morning?"

" Yes."

" And I was naked in my bed?"

" Yes."

Well shit. Of all fucking days for Anna to come to my house, she had to choose the day I woke up naked in the floor with a raging….. shit. Shit. Shit. " Umm…when you say I was naked. What kind of naked do you mean?"

" There is only one kind of naked Quil," she smiled.

" Let me try and put this a simpler way," I sighed, "Was I a sad kind of naked or was I a happy kind of naked?"

I recognized the instant that it clicked because she began to blush. That wasn't a good sign for me. " Happy. Definitely happy," she giggled, " I would be willing to say you were quiet thrilled."

Damn it. I clenched my eyes shut trying to think. Now I knew why that damn dream seemed so real. I'd actually heard Anna's voice and she'd been standing there the whole time that I was dreaming about it. Then a second horrific realization occurred to me. " I didn't ….you know…talk while you were there, did I?"

" Depends….do you talk in your sleep?"

She was teasing me, I could hear it in her voice.

" On occasion," I admitted, " According to Jake almost every fucking night. Tell me I didn't say anything while you there."

She smiled flipping her now soaking wet hair over her shoulder. " Why Quil, what would I have heard if you did?"

" This isn't funny, " I growled, "Tell me."

" Yes Quil, you talked," she laughed, "You just said three little words I think."

I grimaced. " What three words exactly?"

" You said Anna. You said my name."

She was playing with me and you could tell she was loving every second of it. " Okay," I grumbled, " that's one word. It wasn't too horrible. I could have just heard your voice."

She giggled. This day was not getting off to a good start. " What else," I asked in defeat, because I knew it had to be bad.

" Then there was, Oh Anna," she smiled, " you know like oooooooh Annnnnnna."

She busted out laughing trying to cover her face. " Annabelle Wright," I growled pulling her hands down, " are you joking with me?"

She started frantically shaking her head no between giggles. " I'm being totally serious, " she explained, "Quil Ateara has wet dreams….who knew? I thought that sort of thing stopped after you went through puberty?"

I glared at her, I didn't enjoy being on this side of the joke. " Ha. Ha," I laughed sarcastically, " This is besides the whole fucking point. I mean you saw me naked. That's a big fucking deal."

" No its not. I mean you were having dirty dreams about me. I think we are even."

She leaned back into my shoulder in an attempt to muffle her giggles. I think I was finally loosing it because I could have sworn I felt heat rush to my face, which is ridiculous because I don't get embarrassed. " How do you even know they were dirty dreams? I could have been moaning because you hurt me or something."

" Uh huh," she laughed, " because that's why you grabbed yourself and smiled. I don't even want to know what happened after I left."

I felt it again. Damn it. " That does sound like me," I agreed knowing that she was right.

I heard a slight tussle of leaves through the rain and I quickly reminded myself that today was about more than just myself. I honed in on the noise to make sure that it was indeed Embry lurking around the edge of the forest. As soon as I heard a growl, I knew it was for certain. " What is it," Anna asked placing her face next to mine and squinting at the rain.

" Nothing," I whispered leaning my head against her, " I think its time to start the second part of today activities."

She pushed away from me with a skeptical look on her face. " I think its time we go home, put on some dry clothes and eat some soup."

I wish we could do that too, but I knew that if we succeeded today at making Embry phase back, she would ultimately agree with my motives. " Can't. We've got to do this. C'mon stand up."

I urged her up to her feet dusting off the sand that had molded itself to her clothes. " There was another reason I brought you here," I muttered unable to look her in the eyes.

When I finally looked up she was staring at me, eyes wide and expectant, just waiting for me to continue. I had to stop and remind myself once again that I was technically doing this for her. " You said if I agreed to all your conditions that you would trust me, correct? That I was officially in the circle."

Her eyes narrowed at my words, just as I knew they would, as she caught on to my plan. " That is true," she stated cautiously.

" Okay," I breathed.

She put her hands on her hips. " Okay?"

I took a quick breath before letting it spill out. I figured it was best to say it quickly and to the point. "Take your clothes off."

" WHAT?" She screamed her expression suddenly turning furious.

" Not all of them," I explained, " Just down to your underwear."

She rolled her eyes." Why the hell would I do that?"

I hated to do this to her, but I couldn't tell her about the water. That would end the plan before it even started. " Because you trust me and I asked you to?"

Because I'm doing this for you and well Embry too. I'm definitely not doing this for myself because despite being my brother, ultimately I would trade him for you. I knew I could never say that to her, so I had to think of something that would convince her.

" Mine are coming off too."

I quickly stripped off my shirt and tugged my shorts until they fell to the ground leaving me in just my boxers. She quickly stepped back and I could see the refusal forming on her lips. "Just believe in me this one time Anna. I'm begging you. Just trust me without any hesitation. You can doubt me from now until the end of time, just not today."

I intercrossed my fingers pleading with her and just when I thought my begging was all going to be in vain she blew out an annoyed breath.

"Please," I whispered one last time.

She huffed dramatically at the ground. " I can't believe I'm freaking doing this," she muttered pulling her t-shirt up and over her head.

She slung the wet cloth to the ground as I clenched my hands around the bottom on my briefs. I heard Embry growl frantically through the trees, but it didn't dare deter my spirit. By the time she kicked off her shorts I'd almost completely forgotten why I'd asked her to do it in the first place. My mind went completely hazy, and my hands were suddenly unsatisfied to be any place other than on her body.

I forced myself to find her eyes only to realize she had them shut. I stepped closer letting my focus drift back to its desire. I glanced over at the tree line where a large gray wolf paced the edge and smiled. " Come stop me," I mouthed just before placing my hand on Anna's bare shoulder.

She shivered against my warm touch allowing me to completely ignore the snarls behind me. " Keep your eyes shut," I instructed while gently massaging her collarbone.

I didn't want Anna to be consumed by the lust she would surely see radiating off me. My hand slipped down her arm until it found her hand. I grabbed both of them pulling them out away from her body, the palms up toward the descending rain. " What are you," she whispered.

I shushed her, leaning my body into her. " No talking," I whispered into her ear," Your only job is to just relax and listen to me."

I closed my own eyes in order to make myself focus. I couldn't let my desire ruin Anna's happiness. I let my head fall down against her as I breathed in slowly. She immediately mimicked my action. I loved when she did that. Something about Anna following my lead never ceased to amaze me. It was time to be her leader, and to stop putting off the inevitable. It was time to bring Embry back for her because it's what she wants and what her Alpha would do for her.

" You feel the rain?" I grunted opening my eyes.

She gave me that look that I refer to as the Anna glare. It simply stated "Yeah dumb ass." " Don't give me that sarcastic look," I growled realizing I'd taken on my own Alpha tenor with her, " I want you to concentrate on it."

I was determined to do this for her, but I would be damned if I was going to make her suffer for it. I knew this little experiment would freak her out, so I wanted to take every precaution in order to make it as painless as possible. " I want you to concentrate on every single drop that is hitting your body."

She stiffened, a natural reflex against her fear of the water. I wrapped my arm around her back placing the other at the nape of her neck titling her backward. " Feel it," I demanded letting my words flow out against her collarbone, " enjoy it."

Her breath hitched just as she gave in to my demand. Her muscles relaxed and her weight bore against my resistance. " Good," I encouraged biting back my own excitement, but I couldn't control it.

I lifted her up greedily wrapping her legs around my waist. She reacted to the sudden change, clinging to my shoulders but I moved them back. " Stop."

This Alpha thing was going to my head. She immediately obeyed my command allowing me to move her arms back out into the rain. I could feel the adrenaline begin to course through me as my own fears began to creep up inside of me. I'm Annabelle's alpha. I'm not just the other beta, I'm her leader. I'm meant for her and I know it. Except with each step I take her closer to the water, I risk loosing it all. Embry's return signifies my retreat back into the shadows. In that instant I considered stopping it all. I saw it all happening in my mind; Embry staying Chester forever unable to overcome his consciousness on his own, while Anna turned to me for comfort when his absence grew too hard to bare.

I gritted my teeth. No, I wouldn't win Anna that way. Anna is meant for me and she will realize it the right way. Embry will return, I will refuse to retreat and we will just have to do this the hard way. I brought my hand up to touch Anna's cheek. " Being afraid is not allowed right now," I whispered, " the only thing you are allowed to feel is calmness and happiness."

She nodded, the fear still evident on her face as her grip tightened. " I've got you," I promised, " Nothing will break my hold on you. Now concentrate."

She melted against me. Her absolute trust in me was enough to trigger the wolf. I felt my temperature rise as the tingling sensation rippled down my back. It was an odd feeling. My wolf nature was bursting through me, but I'd never felt more human in my life. When I began to walk toward the water, I finally registered snarls ripping through the trees. Embry was angry.

I walked closer to the water's edge holding Anna's submissive body as she sighed into the rain. The water inched over my feet until it reached my knees. I stopped and held Anna in place listening to the calmness of her heart. Anna trusted me. She didn't just say it. It wasn't just meaningless words that she used to tease me. She was proving it. Now if I could only prove it to her. " Anna," I whispered, " I'm going to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out."

She hummed into the rain completely at peace. " Remember you trust me and I would never, NEVER let any harm come to you," I reminded, "Okay?"

She didn't answer, instead she just smiled causing her closed eyes to crinkle together in amusement. I felt like the worst fucking Alpha in the entire world. " Anna, you are in the ocean right now."

Confusion ran across her face breaking through her peaceful composure. Her eyes burst open in a frantic search and as soon as she spotted the waves beneath us the panic set in. She screamed words but they were too high pitched to even make out. I squeezed her tight against me. " Anna," I yelled trying to make her hear me, "there is nothing to freak out about. I've got you. I would never let go. The water won't hurt you. I won't let it."

Despite my increased loudness she didn't comprehend a word I spoke. She stared at the water as if it was a murderer ready to stake his claim. Her breaths became deeper as if the air wasn't reaching her lungs. Her hands fisted into the back of my hair pulling it from the roots. " I fucking trusted you," she cried as her voiced cracked in fear.

The words broke everything inside of me. I knew she'd trusted me and I'd let her down. " I've got you Anna," I urged making her look away from the water, " You are right here with me."

The only problem was that she'd completely left. She was looking me dead in the eye, but her fear had totally possessed her. She began trembling causing her hands to fall from my hair to my shoulder. Her breathing became erratic as her nails started to slowly sink their way into my shoulder. Without warning she screamed, her nails sinking deeper into me. Then her voice cut off completely as her breathing stopped. That's when I started screaming. I shook her, beat my hand against her back and anything else that I thought would bring her out of it. I couldn't tell if she was holding her breath or just wasn't breathing. Either way it was scaring the hell out of me.

" Damn it Anna," I cried, " breath!"

Nothing happened. I clenched her to me, my own tears coming out. I felt her body tremble against mine, and I heard her take in a deep influx of air before screaming again.

" ANNA, ANNA PLEASE," I begged trying to make her look at me " Its okay. I've got you. Breathe sweetie! Come on BREATHE."

She was trying to breath, but her breaths started to come out as pants through the tears. " Quil," she heaved shaking all over, " Quil you're here?"

" Yes, of course," I promised running my hand down her face to wipe away the tears, " I'm right here. I've got you."

She began weeping uncontrollably as she buried her face in my shoulder. " Quil," she cried, " you're here. You're really here."

" Yes, oh my god Anna. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would be this bad."

I would kill Seth for this and Embry for that matter. I might even kick myself in the ass. Nothing was worth seeing Anna this scared, not Embry, and most definitely not me. " I would never have done this if I would have only known," I cried, " I was only trying to….I thought if he saw me…he would. Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

I don't know how I will ask her forgiveness for this because I wouldn't deserve it. I could only hold her and try and make it make it better. " I'll never do this again, I promise you."

" No," she cried, " no. Don't say that. I want you to. I need you to."

She was hysterical. She obviously didn't even know what she was saying. I probably caused her to loose her mind. I mean fear can do that to people and now it would be all my fault for making Anna go crazy.

" What, no Anna. Absolutely not. I will never put you through this again."

If I could only just make you better, I would never ask you to trust me ever again.

" That's just it Quil. I'm tired. I'm so tired," she cried.

I tried to shush away her tears but she only pulled back away from me still trying to manage her breathing as she spoke. " I'm tired of being afraid," she explained, " I'm tired of the memories haunting me and the water taunting me. Every little girl should learn how to swim. It's the only way. I think it's the only way I'll ever not be scared."

The fear still ran rampant on her face as she forcefully looked away from the water. " You are too upset to even realize what you're saying right now."

She started to shake her head, which only made her tears stronger. " I need you to do this," she pleaded, " I need you with me."

She needed me. She actually wanted me to torture her? She wanted me to force her out into the water to the point that she lost herself. I couldn't do that. At least, I couldn't do that twice.

" I don't know about this," I whispered, " I don't think I can watch you go through that again."

" Please Quil," she begged, " I don't want to be afraid anymore. I need to know how to stop it. I need to know how to keep it from killing me."

It hurt. Her words physically hurt me. To even think that Anna believed the water could kill her was enough to make me loose it. I stroked her cheek praying that she would take back her request but she only continued to plead with me. I knew I didn't have a choice. It was my fault Anna felt this way, so it was only right that I did whatever she asked of me. Embry hadn't come to save her. Apparently that plan didn't work, so I might as well do what I do best which is whatever Annabelle Wright fucking wants.

" I'm going to need a second to calm down," I exclaimed.

" You need a second," she laughed humorlessly.

I held her cheek in my hand making her look at me. " Seeing you like that," I explained as the remainder of my tears seeped out, " That scared the shit out of me Anna."

She nodded that she understood. " That and the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm going to have permanent imprints of your nails in my shoulders."

" Sorry about that," she squeaked suddenly releasing her hold on me.

" No," I panicked placing her arms back around me, " Hold onto me as tight as you want. I can take it. I'll take anything as long as it helps you feel safe."

She immediately pulled me towards her. I held onto her cursing myself for ever letting something like this happen. I still wasn't convinced that we should do this. I honestly didn't know if I could. What if I wasn't strong enough? Anna not only has to trust me, but she has to believe in me. She has to believe that I will keep her safe despite her greatest fear.

" Are you sure about this?"

She only nodded, too afraid to trust her own words. I was scared too. What kind of Alpha would I be if Anna didn't think I could protect her? If this little experiment failed, she could loose all faith in me. I shut my thoughts off. This wasn't about me. It can never be about me. Anna wanted this, and that meant I would do it. I would deal with the consequences.

" I'm going to walk slowly," I assured her, " At any point you just tell me to stop and I will have you back on dry land before you can even open your eyes."

She hugged me then, her way of thanking me. She pulled away, took a breath and attempted to relax her entire body. " I'm ready," she squeaked.

Here goes …..everything.

I walked further into the water. I figured this time I should try a different approach. I didn't want Anna to open her eyes and be suddenly overwhelmed with the water again. I wanted her to have fair warning. " It's getting ready to touch your toes," I whispered.

I stopped to give her a chance to back out. " Keep going," she panted.

I stepped cautiously into the oncoming wave letting it graze her feet. She recoiled into me as an agonizing whine left her lips. I pulled back out of the water. " No," she spat, " keep going. Keep going unless I say stop."

" I don't know about this Anna," I confessed, " I'm scared."

She slapped me across the shoulder. " I'm the one who is supposed to be scared, you are supposed to be the strong confident one."

She was right. She deserved an Alpha that wasn't scared. I gritted my teeth and stepped us back into the waves. She flinched again, but this time I opted for a counter attack. I ran my fingers up and down her spine as I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She sighed, my cue to move forward. The water grazed at our knees and even though her exterior remained calm I felt the beat of her heart begin to race. A wave came crashing towards us surging the water up to our waist causing her to implode against me.

" Stop."

I held her firmly as I stopped our progression. " Do you want to go back?"

" Just hold me."

That I could do. She concentrated, her eyes closed and mind focused. She breathed in and out with a sense of purpose. She grimaced every time a wave passed but she fought through it. Suddenly her eyes burst open and she smiled. " I trust you," she whispered, " I know you will keep me safe."

The wolf in me growled. My mind couldn't understand it. How could she say that? How could she trust me after I completely proved otherwise just minutes ago? The wolf didn't care. The wolf embraced her confession allowing it to fuel its desires. There was no way to fight against my own nature, so I blindly followed my instincts. My hand slid up her back under her wet hair until I reached her neck. I wanted to make sure I was in complete control before performing my next action. I gave Anna one reassuring smile, before letting us sink down into the water. She climbed up my body but I pulled back until the water hit her shoulder. " It doesn't want to hurt you Anna."

Strong and confident I told myself. Today you are an Alpha.

She looked me in the eye, her lips trembling. I brought my hand up caressing her cheek before I pitched her nose shut. " Just relax," I insisted.

She knew what I was going to do and I expected her to fight against me but she didn't. In fact, she did the exact opposite. She closed her eyes. Funny how that one simple little gesture could provoke every primal urge in my body. I'd never felt more powerful than I did in that moment. By closing her eyes Anna accepted me as her leader, and I was more than ready to respond.

I dropped us under the water. I wasn't naïve to think she wouldn't freak out, I was just prepared for it. I was ready to handle it. I was ready to do anything required to fulfill my role and succeed in my promise. Anna fought against the water despite the fact that I had her firmly in my grasp. I knew what would happen next. I could see it happening so clearly in my mind. Next Anna would gasp for air allowing the water to enter her lungs and do exactly what she'd always feared it would do. That wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't let it.

I pulled her towards me, determined to stop her from opening her mouth. I thought about cupping my hand over it, but the wolf suggested an alternative approach. My lips caught her denying their access to open. The action frightened her before she realized what I had done. I expected resistance again, only to be proven wrong for a second time. The current pushed Anna into me as she wrapped herself around my body. Her hands braided into my hair and once again Anna accepted me.

I forced us back through the water until I could find my footing and stand us up. The water receded down Anna's body without notice as her attention was focused entirely on me. Her eyes opened, the emerald shining at me without one single ounce fear. I released my hold around her nose, which reminded her she needed to breath. She gasped in air without retreat, bringing her lips straight back to where they belonged. Her lips parted beneath mine as I gripped tighter around her hips, a reflex to compound the urges flooding my system.

Anna was kissing me. I'd just plunged her head first into her biggest nightmare and she rewards me with this? My tongue gently followed the edge of her lips, savoring her every flavor. She sighed into my mouth parting her lips just enough for her tongue to find mine. I could feel my knees starting to give and I dropped down as soon as we reached the beach. I held her for a moment enjoying the last seconds of her embrace before laying her gently onto the sand without breaking our connection.

She felt so amazing beneath me. Her body, almost completely bare, begged towards mine as I positioned myself over her. I fought against the desire to keep going, to officially assert my dominance, but I wouldn't do that. Besides I had something I needed to say. I pulled my lips away, so I could see her face. She was so incredibly beautiful. Her wet curls sprayed out away from her as droplets of rain ran down her cheeks. " I'm so proud of you," I smiled wiping away the rain, " you are so much stronger than anyone gives you credit for."

She didn't have to face that fear today, but she did. She didn't have to trust me and put her life in my hands, but she did. " You fucking amaze me," I breathed leaning down to brush my lips over her one more time, " thank you for trusting me."

I knew my instincts were still running strong because I could feel the need to phase like a steady pulse ready to ravage me at any second. " You don't know how that makes me feel," I admitted.

She grinned up at me her fingers tracing my lips. " Well," she giggled, " I figured since I'm the reason for your existence, if I died you would too, right?"

Yes. I most certainly would. I knew she meant it as a joke, but the way I felt right now could almost convince me that my source of life was directly linked to her. " Pretty much," I agreed.

She sniggered pulling me down on top of her. Her arms wrapped around me, soaking in my heat as she brushed her fingers down the side of my face. Her lips found my ear giving it a brief kiss. " You're so silly," she whispered, " I love you."

That steady pulse inside my head suddenly engulfed me. My entire body stiffened, in complete fear. I felt like I was phasing. Heat seared up my body. I looked at my hands in the sand expecting to see paws but nothing had changed. I swore I could feel my bones and everything inside of me shifting but nothing on the outside moved. I stared down at Anna scared and confused unable to make myself warn her. Instead I stared at her in wonder. " What," I blurted out.

She pushed me back trying to exam my face. " What's wrong with you," she asked worried.

" What did you just say to me?" I asked urgently.

"Uhh…you mean I love you?"

I phased. There was no other explanation. My eyes sight enhanced, my senses heightened and my every instinct sought provocation. "That would be the one," I grunted half expecting my words to come out in barks.

However, they didn't. Despite my every expectation I was still human. I was wolf in mind but human in form. It didn't make sense!

" Quil are you okay?"

Her voice was slightly louder than I remembered it. " Are you okay," she asked again.

I was wrong. It wasn't louder, the clarity was just better. I could hear every tone without interference from the rain, the waves or my own labored breathing. In fact, I could hear her heart beat as if it were my own. She trembled beneath me, not because she was cold but out of fear for me. I could sense the urgency she felt for me to explain what was happening. Then her scent hit me. It didn't unleash the response I expected, although a steady cloud of lust began to cloud my vision. Instead it powered my desire to calm her down, to make her fear vanish and most importantly to claim her.

" No," I grunted out.

I was not okay. I looked down at Anna, her fear unraveling her self control as her hands started to shake. " Okay now you're freaking me out," she whimpered.

I knew exactly what she needed. She wanted me to move off her so she could see my face. She wanted me to tell her I was fine and prove that nothing was wrong.

" What the hell Quil?" She cried.

She wanted me to kiss her again. She wanted to feel my warm body on top of her and to finish what I started.

" Tell me what is wrong with you right now!" She demanded.

I would obey. I would tell her I'm okay, even though that didn't begin to explain it. I would assure her that everything was normal, although it wasn't. Nothing would ever be normal for us again. I'd kiss her because she needs me to and I would hold her because I love her. I'd do whatever she wanted. I looked down at her studying every minor detail that I'd somehow never noticed. I'd make time to notice them now. I would make time to memorize every inch of her. I would be the most well versed person in Annabelle typography that ever lived. Mostly importantly she was mine. I had a claim now that no one could take away from me.

I tried to smile at her, my first attempt to prove to her I was okay but she didn't catch it. I wanted to speak, to calm her fears out loud, the way she needed but I hadn't adjusted just yet. I needed time to accustom myself to this change. I needed time to just let myself believe that it was true.

I belonged to Anna.

My imprint.

The word floating around my head was enough to make heat sear through me again. Suddenly my mind focused directly on Anna with only one objective: calm, assure and love. I opened my mouth ready to speak the words that I knew would ease her pain, but a dark shadow clouded the dim light over her face.

" Get off of her….now."

Embry's voice was deep and threatening. It was the first time that I'd even remembered his presence since the first failed attempt. It only served to pissed me off. He didn't phase to come save her from the water, but he could well enough phase to come save her from me?

Figures.


	33. Breaking The News

Chapter 33: Breaking The News

I've been in a lot of awkward situations but none quiet like my current predicament. Here I was having a half naked private moment with my newly minted imprint only to be interrupted by her boyfriend that just so happens to be my best friend. I don't even think awkward justifies the extremity of this problem. There should be a whole new word designed specifically to convey the range of emotions that are currently bursting through the atmosphere.

Happiness. Love. Betrayal. Guilt.

It was infecting everything and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't let Embry find out about the imprint this way, let alone try and explain it to Anna right now. I had no other choice but to somehow make it out of here without revealing my new secret.

Embry's bitter hands grabbed my shoulders and shoved me off Anna with one swift jerk. I didn't resist. I needed as far away from Anna as possible right now. It hurt even to think it, but right now it was the right thing to do for everyone involved.

Embry climbed over her bending down to wrap his hand around my neck. " I'm going to fucking kill you," he screamed down at me, his grip tightening.

" Embry!" Anna yelled, shock thick in her voice.

" In a second baby, I've got something to take care of first."

His words bore into me. I'd never felt actual animosity toward my brother before, the sensation was oddly foreign to me. However that didn't have any effect on its intensity. I hated the way he referred to her to the point I could have returned the choke hold he had on me. I desperately tried to stay focused.

"I knew you would come," I whispered to him in an attempt to divert his attention.

He bent down towards me visibly growling out the words." How dare you," he hissed, " Don't even fucking try and say that was all for my benefit."

" I meant it to be," I admitted staring at the ground, " but it fucking backfired like shit."

Out of the time that Anna and I have spent alone, my dumbass chose now to imprint on her. It's like I'm a glutton for punishment.

" Damn right it did," he agreed angrily.

I felt him push my shoulders back, my head looking up out of instinct but I kept my eyes shut. It was a good idea because I didn't see his fist coming directly at my face. I winced at the impact. It hurt like hell, every ounce of his frustration poured into the blow and I felt my blood trickle down my lip.

Anna's voice burst through my mind as if it was the only sound in a desert of silence. " No!" she screamed, " Embry stop it! Please stop!"

It made me upset hearing her beg for mercy upon me, not because I didn't deserve it, but that I knew Embry wouldn't comply with her wishes. I hated the fact that he wouldn't do exactly what she wanted of him. I would have.

" Open your fucking eyes. I want to you to fucking watch me beat the shit out of you," he demanded ignoring Annabelle's pleas.

I clenched my eyes shut, unwilling to show him the proof of my imprint thus ending our friendship and freaking the living hell out of my girl. " Can't," I mumbled while trying to keep my blood from running into my mouth.

" Have it your way then," he conceded before placing his fist across my nose.

It broke, I had no doubt about that, but the lack of pain I felt surprised me. It was there underneath the surface, but slightly muted due the joy I felt as Anna began to speak again.

" Stop it Embry! STOP," Anna pleaded, " this is just as much my fault!"

A completely different kind of pain hit me then. The physical pain seemed like a distant memory as my heart began to break in two. This was not Anna's fault. It no way what so ever was this Anna's fault. I brought her here. I made Embry phase back. I imprinted on her. This was all on me.

I pushed Embry out of my view so I could find her figure through the rain. " No Anna, this is my fault," I yelled, the urge to run to her over whelming my will power.

She began to shake her head no in disagreement causing my hands to claw into the sand in search of something that would hold me in place. " I deserve it," I pleaded with her, "Trust me I really fucking deserve it."

Apparently Embry agreed with me because he jerked my head back by my hair as if he was trying to pull it out by the roots. " You know you damn well deserve it," he scowled, " So open your fucking eyes and face me like a man."

He didn't get it. This was more complicated than just me being an asshole. Anna was different; she'd always been different. The first day I met Anna I knew that something wasn't normal between us. We'd never been normal though. Our very reasons for existence in this world weren't normal. Anna was my link to life and now she was my reason for breathing. This had nothing to do with me trying to steal my best friend's girl friend and everything to do with unlocking the chains I'd bestowed around my heart so I that I could finally let fate fall in place.

Despite everything, all the excuses or reasons that I could use, I wouldn't deny Embry the justice he was due. I wouldn't apologize for loving Anna but I should have been honest with him from the beginning. I should have shared my feelings with the person who deserved to hear it first, my best friend. So now I would pay the price. I would do whatever it took to keep my brotherhood and pray that one day he would understand that I didn't mean to hurt him. I just couldn't help it.

" It has nothing to do with that," I tried to explain looking away from him.

My words did nothing but enthrall his anger. It was evident what I needed to do. " Hit me again, " I instructed, "Get it out of your system."

" Gladly."

He wasted no time in taking me up on my offer. He crashed his fist over my already broken nose. Blood began running freely down my face but the pain was nothing but a buzzing hum in the back of my mind. "Embry!"

Her voice, fueled with her own disgust bellowed towards Embry. " You know I love you," she yelled, " but do not hit him again!"

I gritted my teeth waiting for his response. He'd better not deny her again. " I mean it," she added sternly.

He let out a long frustrated groan and I knew that she had won. " Whatever you want Anna," he conceded bitterly.

I could feel Anna's anger fade quickly replaced with over whelming concern. I reflexively turned when I felt her running towards me. I made sure to keep my face and eyes turned away from both of them. Anna wound her hands in my hair, a gesture that sent all the wrong urges rushing through my body, as she tried to force me to look at her. I knew she only wanted to inspect the damage and I desperately didn't want to see my broken nose that would sure be healed the next time I saw her.

It pained me to resist her touch, my own emotions were mixing with hers making me feel as if I could combust at any moment. Love, lust, fear all swirling around inside of me fighting for power only to be caged in by what small amount of will power I had left. I was denying my nature, fighting against my instincts to the point it was making me ill. It was too much conflicting emotions.

I tried to roll over, save Anna the front row view, and puked into the sand. I felt Anna's soothing hand run down the muscles of my back. " Look what you did to him," she screamed before continuing to run her hands over my shoulders.

She moved closer to me, her body leaning into my back as I watched my blood drip off my chin and into the sand. " Don't worry," she whispered against the back of my neck, " it'll be okay."

Every muscle in my body stiffened as I fought not to turn around and just take her right now proving to her that she was correct. It was wrong to deny her and my body reacted. I puke a second time.

I needed Anna to leave. The thought of demanding her to leave felt like sharpening the blade for my own guillotine. I knew I would never be able to say it to her face and survive it. I pulled myself up to my knees and stumbled away from her touch positioning myself toward Embry. " Get your girlfriend and go," I demanded.

" What?"

Anna's voice cracked as her fingers reached for and tipped my back. Lust bit me. I could feel fire burning inside of me. I wasn't strong enough to fight this, mostly because I didn't want to. " Take Anna and go," I growled at him, " I'm fucking begging you Embry."

" You don't have to ask me twice," he agreed, "Let's go baby."

I felt the pain she experienced but also her determination. I should have known she wouldn't just let Embry and I tell her what to do. " We can't just leave me him here like this," she screamed at him before turning back to me " You are hurt or sick or something! There is something wrong with you! Let me help you."

I flinched at her touch and as the rejection flooded her my stomach turned over again. She was imprint, one day she'd understand and would forgive me. " Take her away," I begged, " Call Sam."

" See," Embry stated casually, " I'll call Sam and he'll be fine."

She was so damn stubborn. I glanced up at her and recognized the look in her eye. She was about to start a full fledged rebellion against us. I had to stop it. I reached my hand behind me and grabbed onto her pulling her towards me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as if she thought I was going to ask her to stay. If only I could. " Go with him Anna," I pleaded letting my voice drop to a whisper, " Please, for me?"

" Why won't you let me help you," she asked leaning her head down on the back of my shoulder, " I can get pass the blood I promise."

I knew that was true. In fact the thought hadn't even occurred to me. I'd just witnessed Anna conquer her greatest fear, so it was no surprise to me that she would be so willing to fight against another one.

" I know you would," I assured her rubbing my thumb over the top of her hand, " but you can't help me right now. You can only make it worse. I need Sam."

I could feel what she felt inside and I prayed that the process worked in reverse. I thought about how badly I needed her to go so that I could figure all this out not only for me, but for her and Embry as well. I could feel her gaze upon me as if she was reading my every move and expression. She finally let out a sigh before encircling her fingers around mine. " I guess," she agreed sourly, " let's go call Sam."

I squeezed her hand back trying to show her my appreciation. She got up and ran over to gather her wet clothes out of the sand. I heard Embry's foot steps stalk up behind me.

" Have a good time getting Sam to straighten your nose back out," he chuckled softly.

" Fuck you Call," I growled, " and I wasn't fucking kidding when I said I was originally doing that for you."

He bent down to my side causing me to look away and shut my eyes. He growled into my ear." Getting my girlfriend half naked in the ocean was for me?"

Damn it. He made the damn anger come back. " You needed a fucking reason to phase," I pointed out dryly, " and apparently it worked didn't it."

So what if my original plan hadn't worked? Watching Anna be with me and seeing how perfect we were together had done the trick. He knew I was right. If I hadn't imprinted on Anna, his ass would still be a wolf.

He grumbled to himself accepting the truth. He paused and stood back up. " Are you really fucking sick?" He asked.

I nodded. " You have no fucking idea."

He paused again as if he was trying to decipher if I was telling the truth. He finally let out an annoyed huff. " Fine," he conceded, " I'll call Sam for your ass. However, I expect you to give me and Anna some fucking space for next few days."

I smiled to myself as my shoulder twitched in the direction of Anna's return. " I'm going to need some fucking space for the next few days."

I glanced back at her. She stood shivering in the rain holding the pile of her wet clothes. Embry walked over placing his arm around her shoulder in attempt to force her in the opposite direction. I heard Anna mumble something about my clothes missing, and it was only then that I realized that Embry had stolen my shorts. He assured her I'd be fine, that Sam would bring me some. Bastard.

I rolled over in the sand in hopes that the rain would wash the blood off my face. I tried to sort out my array of emotions. I laughed at how incredibly me this whole situation turned out to be. Emily had been right. I never do anything the easy way. I guess its what I deserve.

I cried. The tears felt oddly soothing. I was afraid of loosing my best friend. I can't remember ever not knowing Embry Call. It was hard to imagine going through this experience without him by my side. It would be weird not hearing him make fun of me, after all, it had been him who wished daily that I would imprint.

I smiled. I would have wiped the tears away but with Anna gone the pain from my broken nose was starting to kick in. Despite it all, I was happy. I could honestly say that I felt happier than I ever have. Anna was my imprint now. She was meant for me. It wasn't just some fantasy that I'd conjured up in my imagination. This was real.

I heard Sam's approach but I was too busy basking in the glory of my own fucked up luck to care. " What happened," he grunted leaning over to inspect me, " what the hell happened to your nose."

I rose up and jumped to my feet dusting the sand off my body. " Embry hit me," I stated truthfully, " a couple times."

" Why did he hit you," he asked warily.

" I was just making out with Anna while we were both partially unclothed, you know the usual me kind of stuff," I laughed looking up at him for the first time.

He jumped back as if I'd just transformed into a vampire. He stared blankly at my face, as his own began to turn pale. " Quil," he whined, " you didn't?"

" I thought this is what you always wanted," I reminded, " well now you got it."

" Damn it Quil," he growled spinning around with his hands in his hair, " are you fucking serious?"

" So no congratulation hug huh?"

He glared at me. I rolled my eyes. " I know that this complicates things," I admitted, " but if I don't laugh about it then I'll honestly loose my mind."

" Does Embry know?" He asked flatly grabbing my chin to further evaluate the damage to my nose.

" Do you think all I would have got was a broke nose if he did?"

He snorted agreeing with me. He pulled my chin pack and forth looking at me from every possible angle. I was about to ask if saw anything he liked but his giant hand blocked my vision. In one painful twitched of his fingers, he set my nose back in place. I jerked back screaming through the pain. " You mother fucking asshole!" I whined, " give somebody warning before you do that shit!"

" It wouldn't have made it hurt any less," he chuckled.

I screamed louder as I cupped my hand over my face in hope that the searing pain would soon fade. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to my feet. " Come on cry baby we've got to go break the news to the boss."

I glanced over at him my words coming out muffled through my hands. " Emily?"

He laughed out loud as he lead me up the beach. " No your boss. Or well your old boss. She needs to know she's been replaced."

I understood then. " Besides," Sam continued, " I wouldn't want to miss the look on Stella's face when we tell her. The tiger has finally been tamed. Every father in a hundred mile radius is throwing a party tonight. I bet they can feel the change in the atmosphere."

I snorted, and was quickly reminded that was a bad idea. Sam laughed as he took my keys and got in my car. Its no less than what I expected, they'd all been planning this for years. Just biding their time waiting for me to imprint. It had been my biggest fear, but I guess Jared had been right all along. He'd said that if it ever actually happened that I wouldn't care about the teasing because I'd be too happy. I smiled the entire way to my mom's store as Sam continued his obviously rehearsed jokes.

Embry had forgotten to mention my need for clothes so I dug out a blanket from my back seat and wrapped it around my waist. I practically hopped into the store. I knew my mom wouldn't let me down. She'd surely give me a congratulations hug. She sat quietly behind the counter reading a book. She glanced up at us with a frown on her face. She obviously thought I'd done something wrong. Sam bringing me home was the equivalent to picking me up at the police station, which she'd only done once due to that whole trespassing and public indecency charge. However, Sam had brought me home so many times I'd lost count after fourteen. She shouldn't be that surprised about it.

" What did he do this time," she groaned closing her book.

Sam threw me a sly smirk and I knew he was leaving it up to me to break the news. I leaned against the counter propping my chin in my hand. I let my eyes flutter open as I smiled up at her. She studied my face, confused by the whole situation. My mom had never seen a newly imprinted wolf before but she knew the characteristics. It didn't take her long to figure it out because her mouth dropped open. " The prayers of the world have been answered," Sam sniggered.

I smiled brightly at my mom waiting for my hug. " Who is she," she scolded putting her hands on hips.

" Huh?" I asked leaning up off the counter, " you don't look happy."

" Who is she," she growled at me, " who is this girl who has stolen my baby away from me?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. " Mom," I whined, " I hate to break it to you but Anna kind of stole me away from you along time ago and I thought you were cool with it."

" Anna?" She shook her head like the idea didn't make since, " what does Anna have to do with this?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the shit-eating grin on my face that I couldn't force off because the image of Anna had entered my head. " But it can't be Anna," she whispered.

" It is," Sam assured her, " I can't explain why he didn't imprint on her when they first met. All I can say is its Quil and he finds a way to complicate everything. You know this."

My mom was staring at me blankly. " You imprinted on Anna," she stated softly.

I smiled and held out my arms awaiting my damn hug. My mom screamed with laughter as she ran frantically around the counter and tackled me. " About damn time," I mumbled as she squeezed me tighter.

" Tell me how it happened," she yelled in delight, " I want to hear the whole story! I want to know every single detail."

" Yeah Quil," Sam smiled taking a seat on a stool at the counter, " tell us how it happened. Lets hear all the juicy details."

I glared at him. " Well," I stalled hopping up on the counter and straightening the blanket around my waist, " we were at the beach."

" In this weather," mom asked in disbelief.

As if just to prove her point thunder started to roll. " I'm adventurous," I lied.

" So go on," she urged practically hopping up and down.

I didn't know how to explain it or even how to begin. I didn't technically want to admit to my mother that I'd asked Anna to take off all her clothes so I could lure her into the water to face her biggest fear just so we could try and make Embry phase. That was not the romantic story that she was so eagerly awaiting. I would just have to improvise.

" I took Anna in the water," I began as Sam tried to hide his amused grin, " she freaked out at first, but she got over it."

My mother's eyes were huge with expectation. " We kissed," I blurted out before I could stop myself, " it was kind of amazing."

That got an audible "aww" from both my mom and Sam except only one of them wasn't making fun of me. " I could feel everything changing, but I had no idea what was happening. Then when Anna told me she loved me, well that was all it took. It happened almost instantly."

My mom held her hand over her heart like she was afraid she was going to loose it. " Oh sweetie," she sighed, " how did it feel? It didn't hurt or anything did it?"

I laughed. The imprint didn't hurt, but what happened afterwards kind of did. " It was the oddest sensation ever," I explained trying to think of the right words, " my awareness of Anna is unreal. It's like I knew everything she was feeling and what she needs."

" You'll get used to it," Sam offered, " the sensation will fade a little over the next couple days. It won't always be this intense."

I didn't have time to respond because my mom was hugging me again. " I'm so happy for you sweetie," she cried, " does Anna know yet? Have you told her?"

The room got very quiet. Too quiet for mom's liking because she began to huff at us. " She has a right to know," she stated, " she is probably feeling just as confused right now without knowing what is happening to her!"

" We know," Sam explained, " but we can't tell her without Embry finding out as well."

All my mom's former happiness and excitement vanished. " Embry," she sighed as if she'd totally forgotten about his connection with Anna.

My mom loved Embry. She'd pretty much adopted him and Jake. She was the only mom they ever really knew and she didn't take that responsibility lightly. " Mom," I said interrupting her worried thought, " Embry phased back today."

Her eyes lifted. " Really?"

" He phased back when he saw Anna and I together. He kicked my ass for kissing her, but I managed to avoid letting him realize I'd just imprinted."

She sighed in pain. " You can't tell him Quil," she urged, " that boy is too sensitive. He can't control his emotions. We can't let him phase again. I don't want to loose him like we did Jake. We might not get lucky this time. There might not be an imprint to bail him out of his heart break. He might end up like Leah."

Sam winced. Leah was a sore subject in our family. We all thought that she'd moved on and had finally gotten over Sam, but the closer it came to the wedding the less she phased. She started distancing herself from the pack, refusing to come to dinner or run patrols. Then when one day we woke up and she was gone. Two weeks later she finally called Seth just to let him know she was okay. She'd moved to Seattle stating that she just couldn't handle it. Each one of us, except Sam, went to see her in hopes that our begging would bring her home to no avail. We all missed our sister.

" I won't loose him like that," I grunted, " I refuse to."

" That's why I brought him here to you," Sam explained with pain thick in his voice, " watch him tonight. Make sure he doesn't leave the house. We can't let Embry see him."

" I don't need a babysitter," I informed him, " I know what is at stake."

Sam looked at me and smiled. " Tell me Quil, how long has been since you saw Anna?"

I shrugged my shoulders. " An hour maybe?"

" Just wait," he smiled, " two hours from now you'll start feeling it. Four hours from now it'll start driving you crazy and six hours from now we'll have to chain you to your bed."

He ignored the shocked look on my face and turned to my mom. " Don't let him leave the house," he begged.

" He won't," she agreed.

Sam accepted her pledge and slid off the chair. " Now since that is settled," he sighed, " I need to go find my little stray wolf."

Just as he reached over to hug my mom the lights blinked. We all looked around watching the light flicker until the room went completely dark. " I guess the storm is getting rough," Sam thought aloud, " I should get back."

As if on cue a round of howls broke over the thunder. Sam and I looked at each other before dashing for the front door. Sam was right in his prediction, the storm was getting intense. Another howl broke through the air and I reacted off instinct. Sam grabbed my arm. " You know you can't go," he ordered.

" They need us."

" They can make do with me," he assured, " you will stay here."

" You can't ask me to do that," I screamed, " I have a right to protect my imprint."

" And you will but not tonight."

He saw the opposition coming and stopped me in my tracks. " No," he demanded, " we can't let the others find out. You said for your self you wouldn't risk loosing Embry."

My teeth clenched together in anger because I couldn't deny his logic. " Just go," I growled, " but I expect to be informed when the threat is gone."

He nodded before running out into the rain. I stood in the doorway watching the wind whip the rain in circles around the parking lot. A chill shifted down my spine. I wasn't cold, it had nothing to do with that. I wanted to see Anna. I needed to see her. I slammed the door and trudged back down the isle towards my mom knowing that was going to be a very long night.


	34. Having The Cake and Eating It Too

A/N: CALL OF LOVE was nominated for BEST BREAK-UP at the Silent Tear Awards! I figured all you Quil lover's would love to vote on that one haha. If you want (and I hope you do) you can vote here: http : // silent - tear - awards(dot)webs(dot)com

All right here it is! The wonderful "Dream" that is SO MUCH harder to right from a boy's point of view.

Chapter 34: Having the Cake and Eating it Too

Sam was full of so much fucking bullshit. He said I'd be loosing my mind in three hours. Phst. I didn't make it ten minutes. My mom and I closed up shop and I drove her home through the beating hail and whipping wind. I called her Anna twice before we even made it out of the parking lot. She of course thought it was just fucking hilarious because her son was in loooooove. I wanted to puke except I couldn't stop smiling my ass off about it.

When it came time to turn down the road to my house and bypass the route that would take me to Anna's my mom actually had to reach over and turn the steering wheel for me. It took every ounce of my power to walk into my house knowing she wasn't in there waiting for me. My mom was a good sport about the whole situation. Between smirking at me and smugly mumbling that she'd been right all along she tried her best to keep my mind focused. However, she didn't understand that the harder I tried not to think about her the more I wanted to.

The sun had long set as did the control I never had in the first place. Sam called to inform me that the threat was taken care of and the girls had disbanded from their usual wolf girl sleep over. According to Embry Anna was now safe and sound at her house. It was like he was fucking teasing me. Oh yeah Quil, Anna is all alone in her room now probably still frightened over the storm and the fact that she got trapped at my house due to a crazy creature running about in the woods that she knows nothing about, so have fun sitting at your house thinking about how awesome it would be to go see her.

I grabbed the kitchen counter shaking it uncontrollably in order to release some of the frustration. " Mom," I breathed out wildly, " I can't do this."

She eyed me from the corner of her eye as she refilled one of the flashlights with fresh batteries. She merely chuckled as she sat down in front of me. " I know," she grinned wickedly.

I was stunned. I kept waiting for some form of encouragement or at least a reminder that I was to keep my ass in this seat under penalty of death. " I was just waiting for you to admit to it out loud," she informed.

" What do you mean," I asked confused.

She leaned across the counter and kissed my cheek. " Go get her," she whispered.

" Mom," I gaped, " but you promised Sam."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. " Sam isn't my alpha," she stated pointedly, " as long as Embry isn't around I see no point in making you suffer."

I looked at her calculating all the ways that this could go wrong. I hadn't actually considered she'd let me go but now that the option was open I started to panic in a very good piss my pants because I'm so excited kind of way. " You're serious?" I clarified.

" I think I'm going to sit in my favorite chair so I have a clear view of my prisoner," she stated casually as she got up from her stool and walked toward the couch, " I sure hope I don't fall asleep while on duty."

She plopped down in the chair letting out a giant yawn. She smiled as she closed her eyes. " I love you mom," I chirped as I bounced toward the door.

" Love you too sweet heart," she chimed snuggling down in the cushions.

I was out of the house and into the woods in a matter of seconds. I knew I couldn't risk phasing so I just ran my ass all the way there on foot. I made a quick check around the premises to make sure Embry hadn't decided to spend the night, but I figured he would opt for an actual bed since it was his first night back. Luck was on my side because the coast was clear and Anna had left her window open. Damn it. Her family didn't understand shit about security. I mean any kind of crazy freak could just crawl up into her window, and next time they might not be as good looking as me.

I laughed to myself. At least the imprint hadn't changed my ego. It took only one leap for me catch the top of the roof on the porch. Once I pulled myself up it was only a small jump away from the edge of Anna's window seal. With one tug I was up and inside the room as the rhythm of Anna's heart beat hit me like a pounding drum. It was like music. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Well besides her voice saying my name of course. I stopped and thought for a moment. Or her voice moaning my name because that would be really awesome too. Okay I needed to stop or this list was going to get excessively long and gradually more perverse. Kinda like my cock.

I snorted. Imprinting apparently didn't cure my dirty mind either. Good to know.

However, I didn't know if the imprint had thrown off my wolfie stalking skills or if Anna was just better at sensing my presence, but either way she began to fidget on the bed. I stepped back into the shadows afraid that my sudden appearance would scare her. She sat up in the bed her hair wet with sweat hanging down over her bare shoulders. I practically crawled up the side of her desk. My eyes honed in on her ripping away the darkness until I could see as if it were midday outside. She peered around the room squinting through the darkness, but my eyes couldn't really concentrate on her expression. They were very much occupied by her clothing, or rather the lack there of. Anna wore nothing but a pair of violet panties and a pink sheer bra. I almost choked on the excess salvia in my mouth, but I somehow managed to control it.

She slung her self back down on the bed whining into her pillow. My reflex threw me forward but I caught myself on the edge of her desk chair. Anna wasn't happy. I could feel her misery pulsing through me. I was confused at what could make her so frustrated but then the entire scene started to slowly piece itself together. The electricity was off, her window was open, she was half naked and her hair was wet. My beautiful goddess was dying of heat stroke. To think I actually thought I was fucking lucky tonight. Where is a damn blizzard when you need one?

I molded my body into her chair and ordered myself not to move from that spot. I would just have to make due with being in the same room with her. I could be happy just sitting here watching her sleep all night. I wouldn't be greedy. I settled in ready to enjoy the show. A show it was indeed because I'd never realized how entertaining Anna could be in her sleep. Come to find out we have a lot in common because she talks in her sleep too. The only difference being that I apparently talk dirty and Anna talks crazy shit. I mean the chick was currently chatting it up with Yogi Bear. I had to hide my face in my arm to keep my hysterical laughing from waking her up. After a few minutes I decided I might as well have some fun. I mean when Anna came into my room I started talking about her, so I thought I would try out the theory. I whispered something out loud about the ninja turtles and sure enough five minutes later Anna was amidst a conversation with Splinter and Leo. I don't think I could love this girl much more at this point.

Soon afterwards Anna woke up again. She groaned out her utter misery and threw her hands over her head. In that moment a breeze burst through the window and I watched as it moved the hair along her face. She sighed and stretched her hands out over the bed. All humor left me and my heart started beating a little faster. Another gust rushed through the window eliciting an out right moan from her, which was countered by a silent one of my own as I doubled over with my hand on my cock. Yep that was fucking different. I glanced at my crotch to find myself at full attention. " Oh come on," I hissed silently at it, " it wasn't even that kind of moan!"

She whined happily again as she sunk back into her pillow, her eyes drifting shut. I fell over in the floor, a sure sign that my dick didn't give a fuck what kind of moan it was meant to be. I rolled over onto my knees cursing my loss of self control. Damn it, I was going to get back in that seat and sit there. I'd be calm and relaxed. Most importantly I would loose the erection, or more likely I'd just learn to ignore it. I could do it, I assured myself. I mean monks do it all time. I could totally be a monk. I would rock that brown cloak out tonight.

Amidst my inspirational speech I found myself standing at the end of her bed before I even realized what happened. Nice. " Great start," I mocked myself as I glanced briefly as Anna's body.

A shiver tingled down my spine and I shook all over like a wet dog. " I'm a monk," I reminded myself, " not batman!"

I rolled my eyes knowing I'd already lost. I tried to shake the vision accompanied by the memorizing sound track out of my head but it kept replaying like a broken record. I watched as she pouted in her sleep and tiny beads of sweat dripped down her chest disappearing into the caverns between her skin and her bra. I backed away from the bed hands in the air like a criminal. "Monk. Monk. Monk," I chanted to myself.

I could have sworn that the throbbing of my crotch was in perfect rhythm to " Batman. Batman. Batman!"

He was such a fucking traitor. It was like Anna was tied to a fucking string. Every time I get close enough something pulls her out of my reach and then they sit and laugh while I jump in the air after it.

I hopped in place three times like a toddler pissed about not getting his treat. My eyes raked back across her body, and I could feel my knee weakening. Someone would just have to fucking arrest me. I perched myself on the edge of the railing allowing myself to maintain my front row view. She was completely mesmerizing. It was totally freaking insane how watching her lip pout out in her sleep could be so entertaining. I mean that shit wasn't normal.

I sat there for what I knew had to be at least an hour just staring at her. I knew I should feel like this ultra creepy sicko but every time she rolled over it was like the biggest fucking climax in my all time favorite movie. I mean maybe imprinted wolves were ultra creepy sickos and we just needed to admit to it. I was cool with that. I'd put a sign out in front of my house.

Anna's eyes were open. I found it funny that I'd missed that little important gesture. She looked me dead in the eye, or at least it felt that way. All I knew was that my presence was officially out in the open now. I have to admit I kind of panicked. I was okay with me being creeptastic but I didn't know how Anna would react to the idea. From the look on her face she wasn't taking the news very well. Then again I didn't think she could actually see me because she kept squinting her eyes closer to together.

She leaned up onto her elbows still glaring at me through the darkness. " Go away," she stated pointedly.

I looked at her confused. She definitely didn't know it was me, because there was too much fear in her voice. Annoyance I was used to, but I knew Anna would never be scared of me. I started to wonder if she thought she was still dreaming. When I didn't respond to her request she grabbed a pillow from behind her back and threw it at my head. I caught it with my left hand just before it hit me. I watched as her eyes widened at the action like it amazed her that I'd actually moved. She totally thought she was still dreaming. I laughed and threw the pillow back at her. This would be fun.

Her mouth fell open as she pulled the pillow away from her face where it had landed. Her shock quickly turned to anger as she slapped the pillow back on the bed. " Just wait until I tell Yogi you're a freaking picnic basket," she growled at me

I almost bit my tongue as I burst out laughing. I can't believe she actually made fun of me for moaning her name a few times. She was a complete hoot. We totally had to do this more often. She didn't take to my laughter as I'd hoped because she crawled angrily to her knees. " Come here," she ordered pointing to the spot on the bed in front of her.

I couldn't have stopped myself if I wanted to and I most definitely didn't want to. Fuck that monk shit. A hot, sexy half naked chick that I just so happen to be eternally bound to wants me in her bed. The creepo inside of me was doing a jig or a full out booty dance to be more precise but I didn't have time for details. I leaped onto the bed landing inches from her face. " What the hell," she screamed falling back on the bed.

She stared up at me in disbelief. " You called me," I reminded praying that she wouldn't order me away now that I was so damn close.

She didn't speak, instead she studied my face, which only proved my former conclusion that she had no idea it was me who was in the room. She probably thought I was Boo Boo or some crazy shit like that. She knew it was me now but she still seemed confused. She leaned up slowly placing her fingers on my nose. I looked down crossing my eyes just about the time she pulled. I laughed realizing what she was doing. She was testing to see if I was real. " I love it when you're weird," I chuckled at the puzzled look on her face, " but I love you when you're not too."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and threw her self back onto the bed. I took the opportunity and jumped next to her. I mean she hadn't thrown me out yet. Without thinking I pulled her into our usual spooning position causing her to flinch away from me. She stared at me, agony evident in her eyes. " Sorry," I apologized, " side effect. Its worse than usual right now."

Everything was worse than usual right now. My temperature was hotter, my eyes were dilated, and my cock was singing nudie lullabies. I refused to say that I was mad that I couldn't be what she needed right now, because that would make me a vampire. That shit wasn't happening. However, I also promised myself I wouldn't be greedy and I was feeling pretty damn selfish at the moment. I held my hand out towards her working the hell out of my sad puppy dog face. " I just need to be with you tonight."

She looked at my hand as if it was the key to hell, which might be true because I suddenly felt like I was burning to death inside. Damn electricity. Can't a monk gone wild get some damn air conditioning? " Ugh, fine," she groaned throwing herself back on the bed, " I'm going to go into a heat induced coma anyhow, might as well go peacefully in my sleep."

The fire suddenly turned into sparks at her words. I took full advantage of my permission and wrapped my entire body around her before burying my face in her hair. My leg ran up her thigh and I found myself biting my lip to keep moans locked in. I shifted slightly in order to avoid the accessibly to hump her leg off. " I'll never make fun of Jared ever again," I promised into the pillow.

Anna twisted in my arms turning around so she could see my face. She studied it which I'm sure looked goofy as hell at the moment. I lacked the ability to care. " Why am I dreaming about you," she asked seriously.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. After tonight she would never be able to make fun of my dreams ever again. Then again after tonight she might put bolt locks on her doors and windows. " Because," I explained casually, " subconsciously you're in love with me and your brain is trying to get your heart to admit to it?"

I figured it was best to always go with the truth. Besides the truth came so easily now. I can't believe how long it took me to admit I was in love with her or how hard it was to say it out loud. I'd never been so happy to tell the truth in my whole life.

Her eyes narrowed. " You asked, " I reminded her laughing.

She continued to scowl at me. " Okay fine," I said giving in to what she wanted to hear, " you are feeling guilty for kissing me today and so your mind is fixated on me."

She considered my words and I could tell she was more satisfied with that answer. " So you ARE a dream?"

I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. All I could think about was the first time I seen them and how badly I wish I could turn back time and start this all over again. " Only if you want me to be," I cooed stroking her face.

She huffed at me. " Now see, you are talking jibberish again," she growled rolling over away from me, " only if I want you to be. Like I have control over my screwed up dreams."

She always knew just what button to push. The one named act like I don't ever get what I want must be flashing bright red today on the annoy Quil monitor. It was in my nature to enjoy the control, but I'd let Anna lead me anywhere. I never wanted her to feel like she didn't get what she wanted. " Yes you do," I countered grabbing her hips and pulling her on top of me.

She screamed slightly at the quickness of my gesture but quickly caught her balance with her hands on my chest. " How," she shot back looking down at me, " I didn't have any control over that."

She didn't understand yet. She didn't realize that I could feel what she wanted. I know her bodies desire before she even begins to rationalize it. I may be responsible for the action but it's because she's already made the decision. I didn't know how to explain it to her. I mean hell, just because I'm a wolf doesn't make me an expert in imprinting, even though I did do a pretty damn job at it. I guess I would just have to find a way to show her using that whole seeing is believing crap. I would have to teach her how our relationship worked now.

I began to plot out my strategy. I could have gone with the talking it out route but that would be something my rational side would suggest. I'm the first to admit that the decision making committee was about three foot south of my rationality. I leaned up and ran my hand down her bare back zig zagging my fingers along the smooth dip toward her spine. Her back reflexively bent backwards causing her chest to move straight into my line of vision. I liked this plan.

I took a second to watch the reaction to my touch go across her face. She liked it. I don't even think she recognized the sigh that slipped through her lips. I leaned forward running my nose along the bend in her neck. Her fingers tapped lightly at my side as she masked her pleasure with a soft hum. I knew it was time to take action. " Do you want to kiss me," I whispered against her cheek, my lips brushing her skin for only a moment.

Of course I already knew the answer to my question. I could feel it in the way her hands curled against my chest and how her eyes always seemed to dart down to my lips. I gave her a second to think up her lie that I knew would come. In the mean time I let my fingers play around the edge of her panties. That part was for me, although she enjoyed it more than I'd expected. Her breath caught as she involuntarily shifted on top of me. " No," she finally managed to stutter out.

I snorted. "Don't lie to me."

I let my lips stray along the edge of her jaw. Her body tensed. I don't even think she realized how her nails were digging into my skin. " I know you want to," I challenged, " So take control and kiss me Anna."

Her body shivered against my touch. It caused everything in me to turn primal but I was dead set of letting Anna take what she wanted. " No," she hissed sourly, " I do not and I will not."

Her denial only made me smile. I leaned back so I could watch the bold face lie linger in her eyes. I felt oddly confident despite her constant resistance. It was only seconds later that her eyes dropped back down to my lips. My confidence spread like wild fire with in me. I looked her dead in the eye to make sure I had her undivided attention and then I purposefully and cruelly licked my lips.

Her body lost all tension at the gesture. Her eyes stared longing as my tongue disappeared and I bit my lip ever so softly. " Just so you know," I smiled triumphantly " I want to kiss you too."

Her lips parted ever so slightly, her gaze unwavering. I'd never felt more sure of myself than I did in that moment. I knew I didn't have to pretend or be something I'm not because this was Anna. This was my imprint. I knew she would love me just the way I am. The assurance made me cocky. " But it's your choice," I continued sweetly, "it'll always be your choice."

I didn't say it because I'm noble. I said it because I'm selfish. I wanted her to kiss me but most of all I wanted Anna to choose me. I wanted her to claim me. I'd done my part, now I wanted her to return the favor.

Desire flashed in her eyes. It took me by surprise as did her hands shoving me forcefully back on the bed. I'd never seen Anna act that way before, especially not with me. She hadn't asked nicely or eased into it slowly with her shy smiles leading the way. She out right threw me on the bed and crawled up me. The beat of her racing heart pounded in my head. She was nervous. I could feel the gentle skip in the beat of her heart but her stare showed nothing but determination as she licked her own lips.

This time it was me who reacted. I immediately grabbed her hips and shifted her further up onto my stomach. She grabbed onto my shoulders as the action threw her off balance. " Just being safe," I explained shyly " don't want to freak you out."

I didn't mean it as a joke and Anna wasn't laughing. She bound her hands into my shirt as she glared down at it. She shot one look back up to my face before she jerked it up and over my head. She threw it behind her without a glance quickly returning her hands to their original position. They ran them up my chest fueling my own desire. I suddenly realized that accusing Anna of being attracted to me and witnessing it first hand were two totally different concepts. She stared at my body running her fingers down my chest to the top of my shorts. My breath shook and I wondered how the tables had turned so damn fast. Her hands wound their way around my neck as she slowly leaned her body down over mine.

I bit back a moan. Her stomach grazed mine just as her chest lingered over me. I stared up at her fucking trembling like it was my first time all over again. Her lips strayed downward hovering over me while she took her sweet seductive time. After what felt like hours she dipped the final inch and took what she wanted.

It was good. Damn good. Maybe it had to do with my heightened senses and the fact that it felt like I could feel every inch of her but I doubted it. I think it was just that fucking good. She was gentle and sweet like she thought I would break and in all honesty she was probably right. She lingered only a moment. I wasn't ready for her to leave. I wasn't ready to loose her just yet. She began to pull away taking my heart along with it. My hand captured the back of her neck stopping her only inches away from my face. " Not so fast," I warned pulling her back.

She must have forgotten that I wanted a kiss too. It was only fair. I hastily reforged the connection. This time was different. This kiss wasn't the sweet blissful touch reminiscence of a first kiss. When her lips locked onto mine, they were filled with raw passionate desire that I didn't even know existed. My lips instantly parted under hers begging for more and she obliged. I felt her tugging on my hair effectively releasing the beast inside of me that had been bound way to damn long. I sucked her bottom lip before I darted my tongue back inside for a better taste. Even now long after she's removed all make-up the hint of her strawberry lip gloss still lingered on her lips. I tried to lean up, to deepen the kiss further but I was bound by Anna's hands on my chest as she held herself up. I quickly decided that problem could be solved.

She moaned into my mouth as I flipped us over so the beast could really roar. I laid her gently beneath me as I pressed myself down between her legs. I loved being on top of her, feeling her body writhe beneath me. It was my damn wolf coming out again seeking for that control but I managed to bite it back and let Anna continue to set the pace. Her lips greedily sought out mine again to my utter amazement. I'd be damned if I'd ever deny her that pleasure. I parted her lips with my tongue giving her what I knew she wanted. Her body arched into me begging for more, but her hands began to push me away. " Hot," she panted rapidly against my lips, " too hot!"

I barely registered her words at first. It took me a second to reassign my thought processing. " I can't help it baby," I admitted as I made my way down her neck, " do you want me to stop?"

At the sound of the word coming out of my mouth my body ground against the bed in protest like my massive hard on wasn't evidence enough. My hands greedily sought out her skin knowing that they'd soon loose the friction they so eagerly lusted after. Anna's hip jerked into me as her head fell back into the pillow. " No…..stopping," she panted out.

My hormones over took every shattered piece of rationality I had left. I moved up allowing my body to capture its desire. I let Anna know exactly how much I didn't want to stop either. My hands gripped her hips as I pulled her against me. Her hands latched onto my back as my lips made their way back to her neck. Life was pretty much fucking perfect right now. Anna squirmed beneath me panting out little whines that drove me insane. Then slightly second by second her whines became more labored, her body began to tense in a way that I didn't recognize.

My entire state of mind transformed in that instant. Gone was the unadulterated lust, replaced with overwhelming anxiety. " You want me to stop," I told her because I could feel it forcing me away from her.

I threw myself off her watching her body's reaction for some kind of clue of what went wrong. I'd somehow how managed to screw this up, which shouldn't have come has such a big fucking surprise. Anna continued to twist uncomfortably on the bed as her hands gripped on the sheets and she bit her lip. I started to really panic. What the hell could I have done? I'd broken my imprint on the first freaking day!

" Something is wrong, I feel it," I worried aloud, " Tell me what's wrong."

She took in three long breaths as she raised her knees and balled her hands up in her hair. "What's wrong?" She whined shaking her head. " What's freaking wrong?"

I waited for the answer, my stomach twisting in knots as I contemplated a list of horrific possibilities. Maybe I had actually given her heat stroke or rubbing my crotch up on her had freaked her out. She finally turned to me, her eyes full of agony. " I feel like I'm about to freaking explode inside," she cried out, " and I don't know what to freaking do about it!"

I tried to comprehend her words but they didn't make sense. What the hell could cause her to feel like that? I reached over and began to stroke her hair. I needed more information. I need her to give me details so I could figure out what I needed to do to fix it. " Tell me what it is that's bothering you," I explained hastily, " I promise I'll help make it better."

She groaned loudly and shoved me away from her. I fell back afraid that I'd somehow caused her more pain. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. This couldn't be fucking happening! Anna couldn't have a problem that I can't solve. That isn't how this is supposed to work! Damn it, imprints should come with a fucking rulebook! She continued to whine as she took two more steadying breaths. I just sat there watching her in complete dismay. I felt like a complete fucking failure. That shit obviously hadn't changed either.

Anna's eyes opened but she didn't look at me. I didn't blame her. I'd failed her. Her hand unclenched from the blanket and I expected to watch her push herself further away from me but she didn't. Instead she gently placed her hand on her stomach. Her breath became suddenly ragged before she moved her hand down two inches. What the hell was she doing?

I studied her trying to read all the clues but alas Anna is a girl and even imprinting didn't decipher that code. I laid there in agony freaking the hell out. She moaned, a sound I wasn't expecting because it wasn't one of those in pain kind of moans. It was the good kind. The dirty kind. Her fingers dropped lower.

I rolled further onto to my stomach a reflex to keep myself from climaxing right on the spot.

Oh fucking shit.

She could not being doing what my sick perverse mind secretly hoped. I screamed the denial in my head but the signs were so clear. She bit her lip as the edge of her fingers traced the top of her panties.

I had only two ways to respond. One of which was way less embarrassing than the other, so I decided on that option. I grabbed her hand, too scared for my own health to wait and watch for the answer. I climbed on top of her pinning her hands safely behind her head as the image revolved itself over and over again in my brain. " What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Besides trying to make my dick commit suicide. Instead of answering and putting me out of misery she just began to wiggle beneath me, which didn't help out my situation at all. I was starting to walk the edge." Let me go," she demanded while trying to pull her hands free.

I couldn't risk me being right, or ruining my shorts so I held her firmly. " Tell me what you were about to do," I pleaded.

" What did it look like," she hissed as she continued to struggle.

I was right. Of all the fucking times for me to finally be right about something, it had to be now. Anna's lust was radiating off her body in waves, which were clouding my head as she cried out her frustration. Her hips rose beneath me, searching for the connection I desperately wanted to provide. My body responded the only way it knew how and I found myself throbbing against her. " Anna baby, you have got to be kidding me," I stuttered out assessing the state of her body.

I wanted to touch every fucking inch of her. I wanted to touch her, taste her but most of all I wanted to please her. I wanted to make Anna feel every bit as good as I did every time she looked at me. I wanted to ease her frustration and cure her every aliment. I wanted her to scream my fucking name.

I dug my fingers into her bed as I growled. No. I couldn't do that. I refused to do that. There was no way in hell I was taking Anna's virginity like that. She could still believe she was dreaming and I sure as hell didn't want her to figure it out while I stole her innocence. I know I've always been a shitty boyfriend, but by damn I wasn't going to be a shitty imprint.

She turned her face away from me when I didn't remove my hold. " Just go away," she muttered embarrassment and frustration gleaming in her tearful eyes.

It hurt me. Not necessarily that Anna asked me to leave but that she actually thought I would. That isn't how this worked. I obviously hadn't made my point yet. I looked into her eyes as she desperately tried to avoid my gaze. The embarrassment was flushed over her cheeks. I hated myself for even thinking it but Anna's need was boring into me. I knew I could please her. I knew I could ease her frustration and that wasn't just me and my out of control self esteem. Anna was my imprint. Pleasing her is what I was made for and I knew I could make her happy.

I realized that I'd already made the decision. I pulled Anna's face back to look at me. There was just no way I could leave her feeling this way. I took one last look in those green eyes and lost myself.

I crashed my lips down on hers. I freed my own lust unbounding that tiny string that was holding me together telling myself to just fucking go with it. I would just know what to do. My hands found her curls and I just let the imprint work its magic. My senses focused entirely on Annabelle's every need and desire.

" When you need something," I whispered against her neck," I don't just fucking go away."

She needed to know that. My body clung to her as if a magnetic force was pulling me closer. " I can't."

Her eyes glistened as she gazed up at me, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She removed her hand from my back to its original position on her stomach, but I caught it in time. " No."

I almost laughed. Did she think I was going to let her do it? " But…," she began as the confusion rose on her face.

" No," I stated gruffly.

I placed her hand back on me as I ran my fingers down her cheek. " That's my job now."

She mumbled something incoherent as I blew along the line of her collarbone. I took the moment to get myself under control. I tried to talk myself through what I was about to do so I wouldn't somehow surprise myself and loose it. I couldn't risk loosing it. This would be only about Anna's need and Anna's pleasure. I'd handle my own frustration later, alone.

I placed my hand on Anna's stomach and began drawing small circles around her navel as I gently kissed her neck. I didn't want to surprise her either. I'd give her the opportunity to stop me if she wanted, but by the way she panted against my shoulder I highly doubted that would be the case. I moved slowly running my fingers over the outer edge of her panties in an attempt to make it clear what I was about to do. She started kissing my ear causing my hand to work with a little more deliberation.

I slid my finger under the trim biting my lip afraid of my own reaction. I closed my eyes and moved my fingers down until I found Anna ready and waiting for me. " Oh shit!" She gasped rising her hips up against my touch.

I groaned, loudly. I couldn't fucking help it. I could feel myself throbbing against Anna's thigh and for a brief moment I allowed myself to imagine what it would feel like to take her right now. I gritted my teeth and focused my thoughts. Under no circumstance would I let it go that far. I gently found the place that made Anna's eyes pop open and I found myself smiling. " I won't hurt you baby, I promise."

I knew I wouldn't. I might be a pervert but I knew I could never do anything to hurt my girl. She deserved better than that. She deserved exactly what I was about to give her.

Anna's hand gripped around me pulling me closer. Her eyes locked onto mine, desperation gleaming up at me. " More," she sighed, " I need more."

She whined as I growled out the sheer fucking pleasure of hearing those words. She had no idea how much more she was going to get. My finger began to slowly stroke her as I found just the right spot that made her flinch beneath my touch. She tugged on my hair as I started moving faster applying more pressure just where she wanted.

" Quil!"

My eyes lifted to her face where she looked down at me with her lust ridden gaze. Her hand left my hair and strayed down to my cheek where she held my eyes to hers. It was amazing how she knew exactly what I wanted too. I loved watching her face, but I was afraid it would make her uncomfortable. She ran her fingers over my lips as her head fell back against the pillow. I almost thanked her for the permission to watch.

Her hips began to move in rhythm with me and I allowed her to set the pace. She liked to change to rhythm. She moved slowly at first, but then urged it on only to come back down. I could feel my own body responding. The muscles in my stomach tightened and relaxed to the same pace as Anna's movement. I felt her frustration growing. Her whines became soft squeals as her legs parted and shifted more urgently into my touch. I leaned over kissing her cheek smiling to myself because I knew the best part was yet to come.

" Just let me know when your ready," I whispered lightly against her skin.

" For what," she panted never bothering to open her eyes or stop her movement.

I chuckled against her neck causing her to jerk suddenly into my fingers. I couldn't wait any longer and by the way she moaned she couldn't either. " For this," I whispered grazing my teeth along her neck until I found just the right spot.

I sunk my teeth into her skin. I hadn't meant to bite her but my own pent of urges decided it was a good fucking idea. I applied more pressure as I began to suck gently on the spot I'd bitten. Anna's body tensed under me as she gasped for air. I moved my fingers faster watching her face for the perfect time. I knew she was almost there as she sunk down lower begging for more. She began to repeat my name. It came out softly as she breathed in. I found myself encouraging her. " Yes baby," I sighed along with her, " just like that."

I think I wanted it more than she did. She sucked in one last breath of air before her eyes shot open and released a muffled squeal. My fingers slid down entering her for the briefest moment as her hips rose off the bed. She grasped her hand in my hair. With the one sharp jerk of her hand my head turned sideways and it was all it took to make me fall over the edge. I hadn't even realized I was that close, but damn I fell hard. My free hand reached out towards her for support. I did a poor job of hiding my own release as I screamed out the pleasure into Anna's pillow.

I didn't move my hand. As with everything when it comes to Anna I wasn't ready for it to be over yet. I gradually slowed down the pace letting Anna come down off of her high slowly. I locked my eyes onto her face not wanting to miss a single second of the pure bliss that I'd caused. That's when I couldn't stop fucking smiling.

Anna smiled too. Her eyes fluttered she as tried to catch her breath. I removed my hand when her hips finally came to a rest back against the bed. I gently rubbed her side as I began kissing her neck. She sighed breathlessly and closed her eyes.

I moved myself closer, returning us to our spooning position. I continued to run my hands over her and smother her with kisses as her breathing slowly began to relax. I leaned over and kissed her lips one last time. " You're mine," I whispered, " you always were."

She smiled again as I kissed her chin. I pulled her into me and placed my head on the pillow above hers. I lay there holding her trying to make myself believe that I wasn't dreaming. It all seemed too good to be true. It all felt like it could be one of my own creations. I mean it had concluded in a very happy ending for everyone.

Anna began to hum and I knew she was asleep. I rolled my eyes. I was the under the impression that it was always the guy who went to sleep afterwards. I knew there was no way in hell I'd be sleeping tonight. Why would I want to escape to my dreams when reality was this good?

I just lay there and held her. It was all I needed. I knew she would be all I ever needed. She rolled into me changing her position every ten minutes. I figured it was a side effect of the heat. Naturally her body wanted to shy away from it but she was unwilling to go. She continued to smile and I continued to eat it up. I mean that must have been one hell of an orgasm to make her happy hours later right? I totally agreed.

She even began saying my name in her sleep, which thrilled the hell out of me. " Quil," she said rubbing her nose against my chest.

" Yes baby?"

She only hummed at my words. I patiently waited for more. " Quil," she repeated.

" Yes baby," I chuckled twirling her hair around my finger.

She just smiled. " I love you," I whispered to her seeing as how she wouldn't further the conversation, " a whole fucking lot."

Her smile grew. " Quil," she sighed again.

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled her closer. " Yes baby," I sighed, " I'm right here."

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes ready to enjoy every last second. Unfortunately I didn't even get that long. " Quil."

This time it wasn't Anna. This time the voice was deeper and sounded fucking pissed. I clenched my eyes shut in hopes that I'd somehow imagined it. However, his growl was unmistakable. I opened my eyes to find Sam standing in front of Anna's window with his arms crossed. " What," I asked innocently stroking Anna's hair.

He growled again. " I should have known better," he stated gruffly, " I always forget that your mom is your biggest fan."

" Mmm yes," I agreed, " it does come in handy."

He rolled his eyes. " You know why I'm here," he stated, " so can we not make this complicated."

He was right. I knew why he'd come and to be honest I was kind of glad. We both knew there was no way I could make myself leave Anna willingly and I knew I didn't need to be here when Pastor Wright woke up. He really would put locks on the windows. I nodded to Sam. " Give me a second?"

" I'll wait for you outside," he explained, " please don't me climb back up here."

I assured him while I waved him away. I quickly turned back to Anna taking in the sight of her sleeping face. " I really do love you," I told her.

I stupidly waited for an answer but she merely slept. " I'm sorry I have to leave," I explained, " and I know I told Embry I would need some space but I lied. I don't need space. In fact I just need you."

She breathed in slowly. " I'll figure something out," I promised maneuvering myself out from her hold.

I stood by her bed hating myself for leaving but knowing it was the right thing to do. " I love you," I told her again hoping that somehow she'd say it back.

She didn't. I kissed the top of her head and walked over to the window. Just as I put my foot on the seal I heard a light sigh behind me. " Quil."

I smiled as I jumped out the window. It was all the "I love you" I needed to hear.


	35. Love Leaves a Mark

Chapter 35: Love Leaves a Mark

I spent the night in confinement serving my punishment for blatantly disobeying my alpha's order even though he hadn't technically made it official. I slept in the bedroom upstairs that is directly adjacent to his in case I attempted to sneak out again, a thought that had crossed my mind more than once if I was being honest about it.

The amusing part was that Sam considered this punishment, being locked in this room with nothing but my thoughts and Emily's left over dinner to keep me company. Sam didn't account for the fact that my thoughts, more specifically my new memories, were more than enough entertainment. I smiled up at the ceiling recalling every detail of my time with Anna tonight. I could still smell the faint hint of her perfume, the smooth curves of her skin and the frustrated tone in her voice as she panted beneath me.

It was all my mind could focus on and I knew that from this point on everything about our lives were going to be complicated, but I didn't care. I drifted off to sleep at some point as I tried to imagine a scenario that would some how end with Embry as the best man when I married Anna one day. Unfortunately for me, those thoughts didn't carry over to my dreams. Nightmares plagued me all night. I would wake up in a frantic frenzy searching for Anna after having lost her, or I'd wake up crying after she broke my heart. Each dream became progressively worse than the next until I couldn't bare to shut my eyes any longer. I got out of bed and just sat next to the window looking out into the front yard trying to forget all the ways my life could go wrong.

Morning came slowly, the sun hiding its face behind a drift of clouds. Sam stopped by just to inform me that my punishment continued, at least until my eyes turned back to normal. I understood I couldn't be seen right now because there would be no denying the imprint if my family caught sight of my dilated pupils. I agreed that I wouldn't leave the room and he promised he'd tell the guys I had some horrible sickness that they would want no part of so they would stay away.

I didn't leave my spot next to the window because I had an odd euphoric twinge building in my stomach. Something told me that just because I couldn't leave to go find Anna, didn't mean that Anna would come find me. That tiny bit of hope was all it took to keep my eyes directed out that window. The morning passed on and I could hear different voices entering and leaving the house, the guys must be changing shifts after their early morning run. A part of me physically hurt inside when I thought about how awesome it would be to just walk down stairs and tell them I'd imprinted. I'm sure they'd all get a kick out of it and would laugh their asses off, until it came to the point of naming the unlucky girl. I thought about how simpler it would have been if I could have just been normal, and imprinted on Anna the first time I saw her, but then I realized I probably wouldn't have had the same reaction. I wasn't in love with Anna the first time I saw her, despite all the shit waiting to imprint is going to cause, I like the fact that I know I fell in love with Anna before the magic happened.

I snorted as I heard a round of snores boom through the house from down stairs. I gritted my teeth thinking how badly I wanted to sleep right now, but I knew it wouldn't be peaceful and I'd just regret it later. My stomach started to growl as the smell of breakfast started to drift up the stairs and I wondered if Emily would remember to bring me a plate. My mind had momentarily redirected to the thought of sausages and scrambled eggs when a flash darted across the window. I quickly jerked around to find a familiar black Range Rover skidding into the driveway. My breath fogged up the window as I planted my face directly up against the glass. I quickly rubbed it away just in time to see Anna hop out of the car and slam the door behind her. I bolted my way across the room to the door placing my ear against the crack so I could hear her enter through the door.

I heard faint voices, Anna was speaking to Emily in the kitchen. I heard her ask for me. I pushed my ear harder against the wood. Emily was explaining the excuse that Sam had given her, I was sick in bed and not to be disturbed. I bit my lip as Anna replied.

" If he's contagious, I've already got it," she muttered.

My heart leaped into my throat as I heard her footsteps on the stair well. My hand gripped the doorknob ready and waiting as she walked hastily down the hallway. As soon as I heard her stop, I swung the door open causing her to jump back, her hand flying over her heart. " How'd you know," she asked surprised.

" New trick of the trade I guess," I explained too busy admiring her to give a proper explanation.

She was radiant, as usual, with her hair in complete disarray except for the simple braid that ran across her forehead. Her eyes were intense, more so than usual which caused me to notice her agitation. She stalked into the room glaring at me from over her shoulder.

"Are you really contagious," she asked eyeing me doubtfully.

Her arms were crossed as if she was ready to call me a liar. My once euphoric bliss now turned to stones in the pit of my stomach as I realized she was annoyed with me.

" No." I admitted. I didn't want to give her a reason not to touch me, because I so badly wanted to touch her. I eyed her hand but she didn't seem in the mood for snuggling. " I just can't be seen by the other guys until this goes away," I explained further pointing to my eyes " it apparently takes a few days."

She began to fidget with her fingers as she examined me. She looked almost uncomfortable, her fingers were twisting around the bottom edge of her shirt. She gave a quick huff as she stared down at the ground. " Where you in my room last night by any chance?" She asked unsure of herself.

I dropped my head so she couldn't see the frustration on my face. Anna had thought last night was a dream, and I'll admit she was a bit groggy but there wasn't any doubt that it was real. I didn't like where this conversation was headed. It was becoming obvious to me that something about what happened last night was the source for her sour mood.

" No." I lied to the floor.

A soft hand latched itself to the bottom of my chin and lifted it up until I was looking at Anna's face. " How about you look me in the eye and say that?" She dared.

If it were possible for a wolf to sprout wings and cluck I would have in that moment. I didn't speak. I was too afraid of ruining what I thought was the best night of my life.

" That's what I thought," she hissed dropping her hand from my face as she began to pace back and forth across the room.

I feared the worse. It would hurt badly if she hated me for loving her." How do you know you just didn't dream it?" I tried to ask casually.

She stopped mid step slowly turning her head towards me, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits. " I've had some pretty realistic dreams before," she said acidly, " but none that left behind little souvenirs."

She faced me now, her hand at the collar of her shirt. She sneered one last time before jerking it aside revealing a dark purple bruise on her collarbone.

" Shit."

No wonder she's pissed. I'd forgotten about biting her so hard. I grimaced. " Sorry."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. " I don't remember asking for an apology," she hissed. " I want a reason."

Why did Anna always seem to require the things that I can't ever give her? I couldn't explain to her the over whelming need that I felt to abide by her every wish and need including those of her body. She'd beat the shit out of me. I couldn't tell her about the imprint because Embry would finish me off with a fucking smile on his face.

" I just wanted to be with you," I tried to explain, " I just planned on sitting there watching you sleep. I didn't expect you to even wake up."

That part was true. I hadn't planned to touch her, let alone leave a mark.

" But I did wake up," she growled.

" You did," I agreed.

She threw her hands out annoyed that my explanation was taking so long. " And then?"

I shrugged as nonchalant as I could manage. " You needed me. I couldn't say no."

" I don't remember asking you," she replied saying each word like she was trying to hold back the full force of her temper.

" You didn't have to," I shot back becoming slightly annoyed myself, " You'll never have to."

" What?" She was angry now, if she were a wolf she'd be trembling. " You're not making any sense Quil! No one around here makes any sense."

She had every right to be upset, I was being vague on purpose and she knew it.

" I'm allowed to see you all bug eyed and what not, but no one else is. Is that because I'm the only one who doesn't know what it means?"

I forced myself not cringe again. " If I say yes, is that going to piss you off more?"

Her face became very stern as her emerald eyes bore into mine." Do you know how frustrating this is? My boyfriend freaks out every time I touch him, but do I know why? NO."

She stepped closer. " There is something dangerous out there in the woods, but do I know what it is? NO."

She was inches from my face now. "Then there is you! Your eyes are all freaky, you got beat to death yesterday but have no sign of it on your body and you talk in freaking riddles to me now!"

Her breaths came out in labored pants as she gritted her teeth. It fucking sucked. She was completely right on every account, but it didn't change the fact that I couldn't give her what she wanted, at least not yet.

" Anna you will know eventually." I thought about having to tell Embry and chickened out yet again. " I mean …maybe? It's complicated. Things are just really fucking complicated right now."

My voice was pleading in hopes she would somehow understand the severity of our situation. We couldn't afford to make rash decisions right now.

" I just want to know why I'm good enough to be part of the family but not good enough to know its secrets?" Her voice shook as she asked.

My hand reflexively lifted to her cheek as she leaned into it. " You _are_ good enough." I promised.

She closed her eyes concentrating. " But you still wont tell me?" She whispered.

" Anna please? Don't do this to me. Not right now?" I begged.

Her eyes shot open with a new look of determination. " Screw this." She stated matter of factly and turned toward the door.

I quickly grabbed her arm as she spun around. " Don't go."

She didn't even bother looking at me, her eyes stayed fixed on her exit. " Just leave me alone." She said dryly. "And never come back in my room again."

I stood frozen as she walked out the door without even looking back at me. Panic over took me at a moments notice. My heart started to pound, adrenaline surged through my system and my mind started screaming at me " GO GET HER!"

I ran after her catching her as she made her way down the stairs. " I can't do that," I called, " will you please just stop and talk to me?"

Please fucking talk to me before I puke. The fear of her words was making me sick.

" What's the point, " she spat stomping down the steps " you told me I could know all your secrets, that I was in your circle, but it's very obvious that was all just a big lie! By the way you are officially kicked out of mine."

I wish I knew how to make her understand. If she knew what I'd be risking by telling her, she would understand. She cared about my friendship with Embry and I knew that she would do anything to help me save it, but I didn't know how to convince her with out freaking her out. She made it to the front door grabbing for the handle, but I caught her and spun her around to face me.

" Now you're just being cruel." I accused.

She straightened her shoulders trying to convey that she meant business. " No." She countered. " I'm being fair. There is a difference."

My stomach rolled over and I felt something inside of me heave. " Do you have any idea how you being mean to me affects me?" I asked.

She jerked her shoulder, an attempt to shrug off my statement as if she didn't care. I knew she fucking cared. That shit didn't work anymore. I pulled her face up to mine so I could try one last time to get my point across, to somehow make Anna understand without actually having to say the words and ruin both our lives.

" I want to fucking tell you," I assured her squeezing her tightly. " I want to tell you more than anything, but I can't. Not yet. Not now."

I waited. I hoped. I even prayed.

I was surprised at how calmly the demand came out of her lips. " Then…LET…ME…GO."

She attempted to pry me off her as the urgency kicked in. " Damn it Anna," I cursed through my teeth, " trust me!"

Her eyes hardened and I knew she didn't like it when I said that, but I was desperate. " Do you ever think I may get tired of trusting you and getting none in return?"

I shook my head violently. " It has nothing to do with not trusting you! In fact it has nothing to do with you at all or me!"

" Then who?" She demanded.

Embry! I wanted to scream but someone cut me off. " What's going on," a voice rang behind me and I could just picture Emily standing in the door of the kitchen holding her giant wooden spoon.

Everything inside of me tightened up even though I was ordering myself to relax and stay calm. " Nothing Emily," I said casually making sure not to turn around. " We are fine."

" You were screaming at each other," she pointed out, " and you're about to wake up the whole house. I want to know why."

I grimaced. I'd forgotten about the guys sleeping downstairs. " We are fine," I assured her again giving Anna a pleading look, " tell her we are fine Anna."

She huffed. " I'm leaving," she hissed.

She tried to turn around but I held her firmly in place. " Let me go!" She ordered.

"No." She wasn't leaving upset with me. I could never handle her being angry with me, let alone now. We had to settle this somehow. We had to figure out a compromise.

" Quil," Emily scolded, " if she wants to go, let her go."

I shook my head. " No. I can't."

" And why not," she asked expectantly.

" I can't," I growled because no one seemed to just get the fucking point today.

" Why?" It wasn't a question this time.

It was just enough to piss me the fuck off. It was enough to make me do something stupid. I jerked my head around to face her giving her a moment to catch a glimpse of my eyes. " I…just …can't." I stated slowly watching recognition flash in her eyes.

She gasped loudly her hands flying to her mouth, her spoon falling to the floor. " Quil," she squeaked, " you didn't!"

I didn't even blink." I did."

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. " Not Anna?"

Emily now understood. She now knew my fear. " I'm sorry," I apologized for no good reason other than I didn't know what else to say. " I couldn't stop it. I had no control."

Emily, of all people, should understand the complications of imprinting.

" Oh Quil," she squeaked shaking her head and the tears started to fall down her face.

Anna squirmed in my arms causing my attention to advert back to her. " Tell me," she pleaded looking over my shoulder. " Someone please tell me."

I could feel myself giving in, slowly loosing the battle despite my rational minds consent. I would have told her. I would have said the words that would change our lives forever, except I didn't get the chance.

" Tell you what?" Seth interrupted causing me to jerk myself up against Anna out of shock.

Anna was looking over my shoulder, her eyes wide. " Is he with them," I whispered quickly.

She knew I meant Embry and gave one quick nod. If matters couldn't get worse Sam's voice growled at my back. " Quil," he accused knowing I'd disobeyed him yet again, " what did you do?"

Emily began to cry and I knew I was screwed. My head fell down on Anna's shoulder in defeat. " Shit. Shit. Shit."

" Everyone FREEZE," Sam screamed causing my body to respond instantly to the Alpha in his tone.

It was silent for a moment, all I could hear was Anna heart beating wildly out of control. I could imagine the scene behind her, my brothers looming down over us. I had to admit I was scared too.

When Sam spoke again, his voice held the same tinge of authority. " Embry," he stated coolly, " would you please take Seth and go outside for a minute?"

" No," Embry snapped back instantly but you could tell it was hard to even defy Sam with his words, " I want to know what's going on."

Sam took a deep breath exhaling loudly. " Don't make me ask you again." He grunted. " Now please take Seth outside. I will bring Anna to you in just a matter of minutes. I promise."

I clung to Anna, my face hidden in her hair ready to use her a shield to keep our secret from Embry. " You better make it fucking fast Sam," He growled realizing he didn't have a choice in the matter.

No one spoke until the back door shut loudly behind us. " Kitchen," Sam hissed with such demand that I could feel my legs already starting to move at his words.

I took Anna's hand and led her into the kitchen with me. Sam wouldn't kill me in Anna's presence or at least I didn't think he would. We took a seat at the table, my hand still firmly planted around hers. She kept looking up at me, searching my eyes for some kind of sign as to what was happening, but I didn't know myself. I ran my thumb over her hand in a comforting gesture hoping it would somehow calm her fears. Her eyes dropped down watching the motion curiously until her eyes fluttered shut like she was remembering something. That's when I felt it, the heat from my body as it would feel to Anna, scorching hot engulfed around her. She was thinking about it, remembering the events of last night finally admitting to her self that it had been reality. Her breath hitched slightly, her eyes shooting open to stare expectantly up at me. " I feel it too," I told her running my hand over her cheek.

Confusion and fear built on her face and I wanted nothing more but to be able to take it all away. Noise behind us quickly caught her attention. " Emily," Sam cooed walking into the room, " it's going to be okay."

Emily was hysteretical now tears streaming down her face. " No it won't," She cried, " Don't you see his eyes? He…"

" I know sweetie," Sam hushed her kissing her softly on the lips." I already know."

She shook her head confused." You knew about this? How? Since when?"

" Yesterday," he kissed her cheek three times, " it just happened yesterday."

She pushed him back giving him a stern disappointed look." And you didn't tell me?"

" For obvious reasons," he tried to smile as he wiped a tear off her cheek, " I was trying to give Quil time to get over the initial shock and let the side effects wear off. You know we need some time before we tell Em about this."

Time. I don't think I'd ever have enough of it. Time was scarce when it came to Embry and Anna. He fell more in love with her with each passing day only fueling the anger and hurt I would cause when I finally told him the truth. I wanted time, for my own sake but I am quickly running out of it if I wanted to save my friendship.

My own tears spilled over as I finally admitted to myself that I might actually loose my brother. He may never forgive me, and I don't think I could blame him if he didn't. I know what I'm taking from him.

Anna's hand gripped tighter around mine." Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She whispered. " Why is everyone crying? Is it that bad?"

I couldn't even bare to look at her. It was that bad. " Quil," Sam asked, " may I talk with Anna for a second?"

I nodded glad to turn the reigns over to my alpha. I don't think I could bare disappointing Anna again. I released her hand and stood up not risking the chance to look at her face. I walked to Emily, her red eyes glossy with tears, seeking comfort for myself. " I'm sorry," I apologized as she pulled me towards her.

" Don't apologize," she cried, " you know it's just that it brings back memories. I mean we already lost Leah. I just don't want to loose Embry too."

I barked out tears as the thought of Embry leaving us, never to call or bother to come visit us ran through my mind. Loosing Leah as a sister had hurt all of us, but it had nearly killed Emily. It wasn't her fault that Sam broke Leah's heart when he imprinted on her, but she bore the burdened of it anyway. I never understood why she did that until now. I know I couldn't help imprinting on Anna, but it will still be my fault if Embry leaves us because of it.

" I know, I know," I cried holding her close, feeling the true impact of her pain for the first time, " how will I ever tell him?"

" I don't know sweetie," her voiced cracked, " I just don't know."

She slapped my shoulder hugging me closer. " You're the one I was hoping it would happen to the most." She sniffled. "I should have known you would find some way to screw it up."

I couldn't help but laugh through my tears because she was right." You know me, when do I ever do something the right way?"

" Never," she half sobbed and laughed.

I held my sister, my second mother and best friend and just let the fear that had been nagging inside of me break me into pieces in hopes that one day Emily and I would find a way to fix the mistakes that fate forced upon us.

Sam sighed behind us. " I know you are confused and you're frustrated Anna," he said softly, " I would be too, if I were you."

Anna didn't speak, but I heard a soft humming sound that I'm sure meant that she agreed. " I do believe its time we started relieving your frustration," he continued to my surprise.

" What?" I asked shocked.

Sam was sitting next to Annabelle his chair turned to face toward her. " You know my rules Quil," he said looking back at me, " and well now….Annabelle qualifies. I won't deny her what is owed to her."

" But Embry," I barked almost unable to make myself say his name. "How can you justify telling her without…."

" I'll handle Embry and the others. We are taking this one step at a time," Sam explained turning back to Anna, " okay?"

" Okay," Anna agreed quickly sitting up straighter in her chair, " tell me, I want to know."

My heart almost leaped out of my chest. He wouldn't do it now would he? Right here in the kitchen? With Embry just outside?

He smiled at her patting her on the leg. " There is a way we do this Anna," he began to explain and I slowly relaxed. " It's the same way we all found out about it. Lets just say we have some traditions to follow. Can you handle waiting until Sunday night?"

She scrunched up her nose in protest, but finally nodded. Still panic filled me. Sunday was close. I know it needs to happen soon, but I don't think I'm ready. " We're really going to do this," I asked.

" Yes." He said flatly." We'll start with the basics and then we will gradually work our way up to the more complicated stuff. Anna is one of us now, she deserves to know."

He turned back to her now, his face serious. "But Anna. With knowledge comes responsibility and so I need to you do something for me."

" What," she asked glancing over at me like I knew what he was going to say.

" We need to keep Quil's current condition to ourselves for the time being." He explained. " I promise you nothing is wrong with him and he will be fine. Trust me when I say that one day you will understand why we needed to do this."

She thought it over, still looking over at me for confirmation." So what you mean is, you don't want me to mention it to Embry?"

" Yes." I assured, my voice unsteady. " Exactly."

Anna made a face that showed her reluctance to keep any secret from Embry. " I just need time Anna," Sam told her, " I have a lot on my plate right now. We just got Embry back, we need to plan out everything for telling you, and then …"

" There is something scary out in the woods," she finished for him.

" Yes," he sighed, " we just need to put this off until we get everything else taken care of."

" Then we will tell him?" She asked looking at me.

I couldn't answer. " Yes," Sam agreed for me. " He will eventually have to be told."

She sighed closing her eyes. " Okay then."

Emily ran to her grabbing her into a hug before she could even open her eyes. Anna quickly returned the gesture wrapping her arms around her neck. "It'll be okay," Emily promised, " we will figure something out."

" Emily," Sam interrupted standing up, " I need to take Anna to Embry before he burst in here. I need to go explain that we have a party to plan."

Emily agreed pulling back to smile at her. However, I wasn't willing to give up my imprint just yet. We still had things to talk about. " Can I have a minute with her first," I asked.

" I guess," Sam agreed wrapping his arms around Emily as they walked out, " we will go on out and tell the boys."

Anna was watching them leave as I walked up behind her. I pushed her hair off her shoulder before placing my hand on the spot I'd bitten. She tensed up immediately.

" Will you forgive me for not being able to tell you?" I whispered.

" You're forgiven." She whispered back. " However, that doesn't mean you're forgiven for last night."

I slid up against her back placing my lips at her ear as I wrapped my arms around her. " I thought you said you didn't want an apology for that?"

She spun around to look me in the eye, a hint of her former anger still present. " Don't," I pleaded, " please don't."

I leaned over letting my head fall against hers, breathing in her scent. " I feel happier than I have ever felt in my entire life right now, but at the same time I feel like complete shit."

She locked her eyes on mine. " I'm so torn inside that it hurts to breathe," I continued unable to make myself stop, " I promise I won't let us get carried away again, but you were right before. I shouldn't apologize for what we did, because it felt so right."

" But it was wrong," she breathed and I could see the pain in her eyes.

That's when it clicked. She wasn't necessarily angry with me about what happened last night. She was angry with herself. She felt as if she'd betrayed Embry. She felt as if she'd done something wrong.

" It wasn't wrong," I clarified, " it was just the wrong time."

I hated knowing that I made her feel that way, but I refuse to think that it had been wrong. She was my imprint and any kind of intimate part of our selves that she share together can never be wrong. We just need to wait.

She hugged me burying her face into my shoulder and I knew our fight was over. I still felt horrible about the impending heart ache I was going to cause Embry, but knowing that Anna wasn't mad at me was enough to keep me breathing.


	36. Illusions of Normalcy

Chapter 36: Illusions of Normalcy

Greedy. Selfish. Obsessive. These were not new personality quirks but they had all became slightly more intense since imprinting on Anna. She'd spent the entire day hanging out with Embry at his house, and I had spent the better part of the last hour hanging out in her bedroom waiting for her to get home. I quickly learned that patience isn't a virtue that you can just wish upon yourself. As much as I loved my brother, I just wasn't in the mood to sit around and wait for him to return my imprint to me. I knew Embry was scheduled to run his shift this evening, so it was only a matter of time. I glanced at the clock again growling out my annoyance. I sighed deeply giving in to my boredom and started looking around the room for something I could use to amuse myself.

Anna's underwear drawer crossed my mind, but I quickly shot that idea down. It wasn't that I was against invading Anna's privacy; I just wanted it to be a surprise. I took the safe route and grabbed her book. I'd given her hell over this book, and the glasses that lay next to it. I decided if I was going to read it I might as well fit the part and put Anna's glasses on propping my feet up on her desk. My eyes immediately blurred up until I couldn't see anything, hell I couldn't even tell if the book was upside down or not. I started turning it in every direction testing if it made a difference but I saw nothing but a hazy gray blob.

I heard the footsteps on the stairs too late jerking my head around to find Anna standing in her doorway staring at me as I turned around. I pulled the glasses lower letting my eyes adjust back.

" What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked placing her hand on her hip like she was upset.

" Damn babe, you are blind," I told her holding out her book as evidence.

Her eyes narrowed as she stalked over and grabbed the book from my hand. " What are you doing here," she asked again.

I looked up at her through the hazy blur of her glasses pretending I was Mrs. Kettleton my grouchy ass English teacher. " Where else would I be?" I retorted.

She rolled her eyes giving up. She knew better than to fight with me about it." How did you get in here without my father seeing you?"

I smirked and nodded toward the window. " You could get hurt doing that," she scolded.

I wanted to laugh at her concern, but I had to give her credit. She didn't know about my awesome wolfie climbing skills just yet. So I merely shrugged and turned the conversation back to more pressing matters. I pushed her glasses back up on my face squinting so I could make out her image. " Do these make you want to fuck me?"

She glared at me holding her gaze as I smiled at her. " No." She hissed.

" Hmm…guess it only works for you then," I muttered disappointed. "Well shit."

She stalked toward me carefully removing her glasses from my face returning them to their proper position on her bedside table. She was so damn cute when she was annoyed. I swung my feet around to face her as I turned back around. " So what are we doing tonight?" I asked eagerly.

Her eyes rose curiously. " We?" She repeated laughing. " We are doing nothing."

My mouth dropped open." And why not?" I prodded.

" I've got myself in enough trouble today," she explained. "Embry is pissed about the whole hickey thing and frankly so is my dad."

My mouth dropped open as I realized my imprint had an honest streak. If I learned anything from my past promiscuous ways it was that you don't go telling your significant other about bite marks they weren't responsible for.

" I didn't mean to bite that hard," I pouted sticking my lip out hoping for leniency.

She looked skeptically at me, crossing her arms. " Okay," I said rolling my eyes, " so may be I did, but you liked it."

I dared her to deny it. I could always prove it again. She bit her lip and looked shamefully away from me. " That's beside the point," she muttered blush filling her cheeks.

That is all it took. I was across the room and by her side in an instant. " Come on," I begged, " let get out of here and go somewhere! Please?"

She avoided my gaze on purpose. She knew just like I did that she couldn't say no to me. " Shouldn't you be out in the woods doing whatever Embry is doing right now?" She questioned trying to change the subject.

" No." I spat but decided to go the diplomatic route. "Well Yeah, but I'm on vacation still."

She glanced up at me then and I pointed to my eyes although I knew I would be on vacation for much longer than that. I couldn't risk phasing with Embry until after we tell him about the imprint. I got down on my knees in front of her making sure I didn't break eye contact. " I just need to get away and so do you," I told her with the saddest face I could muster up on such short notice. " Anna tomorrow night your life is going to change. Nothing will ever be the same. I just want one night we can just forget about all of it for a little while. Just be stupid teenagers. Normal stupid teenagers."

I'd never gotten the chance to be normal. Anna still had twenty-four hours and I'd be damned if I was going to let her sit here and waste them. " Quil," she groaned but I knew she was ready to give in.

" Puh-lease Anna," I begged sticking my lip out as far as possible as I pretended to pout.

She gave one long labored sigh. I freaking love this imprinting shit. I jumped to my feet and pulled her off the bed. " Lets go!"

She was too amazing for words sitting shotgun in my car peering out the windows as the last trees of LaPush disappeared out of sight. " Where are we going," she asked the pure excitement seeping through in her words.

I shot a grin over at her pleased that I had actually done something right for a change. " You'll see when we get there," I teased, " I told you, tonight we are just going to be normal teenagers."

" Normal teenagers, huh?" She asked like she couldn't believe it. " I don't even think I know what it means to be normal."

My hand left the steering wheel to lie lightly on her knee. " I'll teach you." I promised. Then it automatically trailed up and grabbed her hand in mine. " It'll be the best date you ever had."

" What? Date." She choked instantly releasing my hand. " No. This isn't a date, Quil."

" Yes, it is." I assured her because it was true. Two imprints spending time together, alone, there wasn't any other name for it other than a date.

" Uhhh…. No. It is not." She retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

I wasn't about to fight with her about it because I couldn't explain to her why I was right. " Yes. It. Is." I repeated and before she could growl a response back at me I turned up the volume on the radio until it was rattling the windows.

" Stop it!" She mouthed over the thunderous tones of the music.

" What?" I mouthed back holding my hand up to my ear. " I can't hear you? Did you just say it's a date?" When she scowled at me I continued. " Yeah I know. I told you that it was, I'm glad you finally agree."

She mumbled under her breath glaring at me, but she'd officially given up. Once she leaned back in her seat I turned the volume back down to a reasonable level. " Just try and enjoy yourself, Anna." I tried to reason with her. " Stop being such a worry wort. Just have some fucking fun."

I gave her one last pleading look, to which she smiled. " Fine." She huffed relaxing back into the seat. For the most part she kept her word. I didn't mention our adventure being a date again, and she slowly began behaving like her usual self. Naturally, we fought over the radio the entire way. She apparently had a problem with me singing Miley Cyrus, which was ridiculous if you compared it to the rap music she'd changed it too. I didn't mind, mostly because teasing each other seemed to be our natural way of showing affection for each other. It was the only way Anna showed me affection at all, so I was happy to take it.

Just up the road I spotted our first and most crucial destination for the evening. The "Kwick-E" Mart was one of my childhood favorites, not because it was ravishingly sanitary, because believe me it wasn't, but they had the best ice cream in three counties. Anna eyed the store cautiously as we pulled in. " Pit stop." I told her smiling. " What kind of ice cream do you want?"

" Ice cream?" She asking looking back at the store like she doubted that it was even operational let alone serve ice cream.

" Yeah," I said jumping out the car. " I mean if we're going to the Drive-In its necessary we have the essentials, which for me at least, includes ice cream." I bit my lip as her eyes lit up. " So, what kind do you want, they've got everything here."

" We are going to the drive in," she asked practically bouncing in her seat.

" Uh huh," I grinned giving myself a mental high five for having thought of the idea, " now what kind of ice cream do you want?"

She looked down at her hands thinking hard on her decision. " Rainbow sherbert?"

I simply nodded and vanished inside the store. Randal was working tonight, the old owner who'd I known since my very first memories. He was asleep behind the counter slumped over in his old wooden rocker while the small TV on the counter blared loudly of old Westerns. I trotted up to the counter and tapped on the wood just loud enough to catch his attention. He bolted up looking around the store nervously until he spotted me. A large grin spread across his face. " Quil Ateara," he smiled groggily. " It's been a while."

" Yeah, I know." I agreed. I hadn't been to get ice cream since before I phased for the first time. " I've been kinda preoccupied."

The old man laughed knowingly. " Girls will do that to you," he smirked.

He yawned again running his hand through his graying locks. " What can I get you, the usual?"

" Yes." I smiled because it bewildered me the guy could still remember my favorite flavor. " And some rainbow sherbet too, if you don't mind."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. " You have a guest?" He leaned over the counter and looked out through the glass door toward my car.

" Maybe." I laughed.

" She pretty?" He inquired scooping up two cups in his hands.

" Unbelievable." I said shyly as he grinned proudly at me.

" That's my boy," he chuckled gruffly. " Taking her to the drive in I suppose?"

" How'd you know?"

His smile broadened. " You always made you're mother stop here for ice cream on your way to the Drive-In." He explained. " That girl must be special for you to share your favorite childhood treat."

" She is special." I told him slowly glancing back out the door. " She's the one, Randal."

His eyes perked up as he reached the two cups of ice cream over the counter to me. " Well, I'll be," he gushed. " My little man has all grown up on me."

I shrugged slightly embarrassed. " Trust me." I said. " It came as a shock to me too."

" Usually does," he laughed. " Treat her right now, you hear me?"

" Yes, sir." I promised holding up the ice cream. " That's why I brought her here."

He laughed as he waved me out of the store. I'd have to bring Anna back by to see him sometime, introduce him to the girl I never thought existed for me, and I realized how much I looked for forward to that moment. Not just introducing her to Randal, but to everyone who'd listen that Annabelle Wright was mine.

I opened the door to the car and climbed in reaching her ice cream over to her. " Here's you girly Sherbert," I laughed.

" Girly?" She scoffed peaking over into my cup. " What kind did you get then?"

" Double chocolate chunk," I grinned flexing my muscles.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. " Oh please." She laughed. " I just watched you sing to Miley Cyrus five minutes ago. You lost all manly-ness points for the night. In fact, for rest of the evening, you officially have a vagina."

" Whatever, " I scoffed, happy that the teasing had continued. " Hold my damn ice cream."

The Drive-In was just as I remembered as a kid. The large grassy field hadn't changed at all and I was happy to see they were still playing the same old films. We'd gotten there just in time for the beginning of Grease. The place was packed, which was okay because Anna and I were still alone in my car, the grandness that comes along with the Drive-In. Anna had kicked off her shoes, pushed back her seat and propped her feet up on the dashboard as she ate her ice cream. I beamed over at her. " I told you this would be a good idea," I said around my spoon.

She nodded, unable to speak due the ice cream in her mouth. Her gaze focused in on the movie, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I could hear Olivia Newton John singing in the background, but I was too fascinated by the simple laughs she gave while she licked her spoon. Finally, after having eaten most of the ice cream, she noticed my staring. " What?" She asked concerned. " Do you not like the movie?"

" I have nothing against it," I assured her smiling. " Its just…well…watching you eat ice cream is apparently more entertaining.

Her mouth dropped open, and I instantly knew she'd taken my comment the wrong way. She brought her foot over and shoved me in the shoulder. " Pervert." She accused.

" What?" I asked surprised even though I wasn't. " I didn't even fucking mean it like that." I stuck my lip out pretending my shoulder was bruised. "But, now that you mention it, could you put the spoon a little farther in your mouth?"

She kicked me again, harder this time, but it still didn't hurt. " Just for that," she growled leaning over towards me. I was too engrossed in the closeness of her proximity to notice that she was reaching for my ice cream.

" Hey," I protested leaning over the seat toward her, " no amount of pervertness deserves having ice cream privileges revoked."

She smiled leaning out of my reach. I watched as she picked up my spoon, dipped the biggest scoop she could manage and shoved it in her mouth. My own mouth fell open. " You did NOT just do that!"

"Mmmmm," she mumbled out unable to open her mouth because it was so full.

My eyes narrowed. She thought she was smart and apparently funny. She, however, had never played this game with me before. " That's it!" I told her sternly scooting halfway over into her seat. " I want my damn ice cream back."

She innocently held out the now empty cup towards me and giggled. " No." I explained smiling a little myself. " That ice cream." I pointed toward her mouth watching as her eyes filled with panic.

She immediately clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head frantically but it was too late. I leaned over running my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her lips against mine. They were cool and chilled against my heat. " Open." I demanded kissing her softly again.

She continued to shake her head no as she mumbled behind her closed lips. " I want my damn ice cream," I laughed as my determination mounted.

She attempted to swallow it, and I knew I only had moments to make my move if I was going to win. Technically, I'd already won because my lips were still against hers but I was shooting for something much more tonight. My free hand slipped up to her ribcage as the fear slipped into her eyes. She tried to yell, warn me not to tickle her but again she couldn't resist. My fingers dug into her sides causing her to laugh giving me the golden opportunity to finish my threat. My tongue slipped into her mouth grazing against hers noting the delicate taste of chocolate that lingered. It only lasted a moment because my own laughter over took me as she began giggling frantically. I pulled back as she finally managed to swallow the ice cream. " Don't kill yourself," I laughed as she shoved against my chest.

She rolled her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. I moved at her distraction climbing closer against her letting my nose rest against her cheek. " Do you know what I love most about you," I whispered.

She squirmed beneath me, obviously uncomfortable with my question. She sighed my name but I ignored it letting my lips drop down to her neck. I took in one large breath and blew as hard as I could against her skin, which resulted in her screaming out my name again in a fit of laughter.

" That," I laughed against her neck, " that right there. That laugh gets me every time."

" Stop it," she giggled bending her neck away from my breath.

" Do you really mean that," I asked blowing on her neck again, this time much softer.

She laughed again, never having said no. This time I kissed her, gentle against the nape of her neck. I felt her fingers tangle themselves in my hair giving me full inspiration as I let my tongue taste her skin.

" We can't do this." She whispered but the doubt of her own words was obvious.

Her skin tasted so incredible against my lips as I gently began sucking against it. She sighed as I began to lick her neck again. " I thought you said you weren't going to let us get carried away again."

I knew she was right, but I wasn't willing to stop. She was always so quick to thwart my advances that I couldn't say no when she so willing accepted it. " You're not having an orgasm right now are you?" I teased trying to avoid the truth in her words. " I mean, I know I'm good, but damn."

She punched my shoulder, " you know what I mean."

Yeah, I did. Stupid fucking conscience.

" I don't know how to stop myself from showing you how I feel about you," I told her honestly letting my face come back up to meet hers.

She stared directly in my eyes halting my ability to breath. I stopped, long enough to give her a chance to say no because I'm sure my attentions were written all over my face. When she did nothing but return my gaze, I leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand moved up to my shoulder causing my stomach to sink thinking she'd changed her mind, but instead she merely gripped my shirt between her fingers.

She was kissing me back.

Anna's lips opened, parting perfectly beneath mine. She leaned forward humming into my mouth. " Quil," she whispered in my mouth. " I think someone is watching us."

I wanted to tell her it was a Drive-In, that it was normal, not to worry about it but I didn't want to stop the movement of her lips in order to speak. So, instead, I shrugged. " I'm serious," she squeaked.

I groaned pulling back slightly. " I'm serious when I say I don't give a shit." Just to prove my point I licked her lips before sucking one between mine.

Anna flinched beneath me as a knock tapped loudly against the window behind my back. " You should get that," she mumbled against my lips.

I snorted. We were in my car minding our own business, if someone had a problem with me kissing my imprint that was their own fucking problem. I threw my arm behind me, my middle finger in the air so they'd know exactly how I felt about their interruption. Apparently, I pissed the intruder off because they began to frantically smack the window causing Anna to pull away from me.

I did little to hide my annoyance and I pushed myself over into my seat effectively removing myself from Anna's embrace. My teeth were gritted together as the window slowly rolled down. " Well look who it is," a high pitch voice laughed, " Quil Ateara and his new flavor of the week."

I knew the voice was familiar, the fowl stench of her perfume swam through the window and I had to fight the urge to just roll it back up. I finally turned to look at her, flinching as if seeing a ghost. I knew the girls name, once upon a time I'm sure, but it was lost to me now along with the reason I'd cared in the first place. She was the complete opposite of Annabelle. Her hair was dark, her make up thick, and her clothes flashy too the point that I couldn't even bare to look. Anna had noticed as well, I could see her glaring at the girl out of the corner of my eye. " Do you need something," I asked rudely, " I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

" As usual," she said with a high nasally voice, " why haven't you called me lately? You know I can show you a better time than this little flousy."

My blood began to boil, but I was caught off guard as Anna leaned over my lap her hand pressing firmly against my thigh. " Excuse me?" She said asked.

Nameless ignored Anna's question focusing her attention solely on me. I suddenly felt violated. " So why haven't you called," she cooed through the window.

I reflexively moved further away as my instinct told me to run. My retreat was halted as Anna climbed over the seat and into my lap. My pulse instantly quickened as my body relaxed. Then, after wrapping my arms around Anna's waist, I actually registered the harsh words that were coming out of her mouth.

" Look BITCH," She hissed menacingly out the window. "He's taken! So, why don't you get your skanky ass up out of my date's face before I really get upset."

I held my breath as my grip tightened around her waist. Did Anna just say I was ….. taken, as in by her? I shook my head in disbelief as the words " my date," also flashed through my head. I had to be dreaming.

" I'm not trying to interrupt your little date," the high nasal voice retorted, " but you obviously don't know Quil. Tomorrow you will be old news and he will be ready to call me, isn't that right baby?"

Anna turned to me, but I hadn't heard a single word the girl had said to her. I could only think of one thing. " I'm taken?" I asked smiling at her. " I'm really your date?"

She rolled her eyes at me. She was upset, I could tell and in turn it made me upset because she obviously couldn't focus on what I'd asked her. I must have really been honed in on Anna because I hadn't registered any movement beside me, having been completely caught off guard when a set of boney fingers ran down my cheek. " You'll call right?" The girl asked touching my cheek again to my totally despair.

I flinched away feeling the urge to scream " cooties!" Anna shifted on top of me, her hand dropping down to open the door. She shoved it open, pushing the girl on the other side out of her way. She hopped down, bare feet and all glaring out over the field. I followed her out standing just behind her. " Anna, what are you doing?"

She completely ignored me. It was the first time I noticed that her hands were trembling at her sides, and her breath was ragged and angry. " How dare you fucking touch him," she growled at the girl, slowly sauntering toward her. " Maybe, I didn't make it clear enough for your dumb ass." She stopped just in front of her staring the girl dead in the eye. " Quil Ateara is fucking TAKEN."

My heart leaped in my throat just as my reflexes kicked in. I knew Anna was upset, but I hadn't predicted out right violence. The hand that was clenched at her side moved, jerking back and then raging forward straight against the girl's unsuspecting nose. I finally managed to move as the sound of the impact radiated in my ears.

The girl had fallen back and Anna now stood over her shaking her hand in pain, but still managing to scowl down at her. She leaned forward to catch sight of the girl's eyes as she attempted to cover the blood trickling down her nose. " I suggest that you back the fuck off." Anna spat at her clenching her fist together again.

I ran for her screaming, because I wouldn't doubt, after having just witnessed Anna's rage that she wouldn't attempt to hit her again. " Anna!" I caught as trembles ran down her arms. " I can't believe you just hit her!"

For me, I wanted to add but I was trying to focus on one thing at a time. She immediately began wiggling in my arms. " Yeah and I'm not fucking finished either! Put me down," she screamed but I was already dragging her back toward the car.

The girl, now fully recovered from Anna's blow, was standing again yelling back at her. " You crazy bitch," she cried holding her nose.

My own anger flashed and I had the urge to release Anna on her again, but thought better of it. Anna merely laughed in her face. " Yeah," she screamed back at her, " and you better not forget it!"

I shoved her into the passenger seat buckling her in before starting the car. I was still shaking my head in disbelief as I pulled out of the parking space and headed for the exit. " You hit her." I said again mostly to myself.

" What?" Anna asked bitterly. " Did you want to call her?"

There was pain in her voice that I'd never heard before. " What?" I shot back. " No, Anna. Definitely not!"

" Then what is it," she snapped, her voice rising in panic.

I pulled over onto the side of the road because I couldn't focus on driving with her so upset. I shoved the car in park turning towards her. " I just can't fucking believe you hit her," I said unable to stop the smile forming on my face as I cup her cheeks in my hands, " you fucking knocked the shit out of her."

" Well," she began slowly, her face turning slightly pink, " I didn't want her touching you."

I leaned closer towards her, to emphasize my words. " Neither did I," I promised.

Her eyes fell to the floor. " I know I don't have the right to say that, but it's just how I feel."

I quickly shushed her pulling her eyes back up to mine giving her one soft kiss to show her how much I didn't care. " You do have the right, because you're the only girl whose allowed to touch me."

She smiled faintly at me as I pulled her hand up between us. " Let me see," I told her turning it over in my hands to examine it causing her to wince. " It's going to hurt worse tomorrow."

She shrugged, her smile returning. " Worth it."

I bit my lip as pure happiness thrust itself through me. I ran my fingers over the bruising skin. " You know," I whispered. " You're the only girl who ever cared enough to fight for me."

I looked up to Anna smiling to find her staring intently at me. She leaned in closer briefly brushing her lips against mine. "Well," she said softly, " that just proves how stupid they all are."

I couldn't properly explain how much her words meant to me. I pulled her into a hug letting her bury her face into my shoulder. My heart raced inside of me and in that moment I wanted to tell Anna so many things. I was tired of waiting. I was even more tired of sharing her. Despite how much I wanted all those things, I knew I had to wait. I sighed sadly into her shoulder, but continued to remind myself of why we were here in the first place. My imprint had just knocked the hell out of some girl for touching me, which meant all in all it was a good night. " Come on," I managed to laugh pulling her back, " let go get something for your hand."

Anna rested against the side of the window as we drove silently back to Lapush. I did, however, notice her gaze on me as I tried to keep my eyes on the road. I took her to the place where I knew she'd get the most sympathy at the moment and pulled into Sam's driveway. I held up my finger, signaling that we needed to be quiet because I didn't know who might be in the house right now. We snuck in the front door and I took a quick peak in the living room to find it empty. I slowly heaved a sigh of relief. The only noise I heard came from the kitchen, and I knew without seeing that it wasn't a wolf. I tip toed to the corner of the kitchen and peered around the side at Emily who stood at the stove singing as she fixed herself a snack. " Where is everyone," I whispered.

She smiled at the sight of me." Its fine Quil, you can come in," she announced, " Sam, Embry and Seth made it back but they already left to go home and the others went to take their place."

I nodded and pulled Anna around the corner to join me. " Do you mind going and getting Sam," I asked leading Anna over to sit at the kitchen table.

" Okay," Emily said warily watching us both, " I'll be right back."

As soon as she left I gave Anna one chaste kiss and went over to make myself comfortable on the counter top. Anna looked over at me confused. " What are we doing here?" She asked.

I merely smiled at her. I couldn't just say, you need to be with other imprints tonight, because they'd understand. Sam quickly entered the room with Emily following in behind him. He saw Anna and became instantly concerned. " Is something wrong?" He asked to which I laughed.

" Anna, sweetie, why don't you tell them what happened tonight?" I suggested.

She shot me a mean glare as her face flushed. " How about no?"

" What happened," Emily demanded looking between us.

" Emily," I smiled letting my amusement leak into my voice. " Could you get Anna some ice for her hand?" Emily eyes shot directly to Anna's wrist that she held cradled against her chest. " She knocked the hell out of some girl at the Drive-In tonight and I'm afraid her knuckles are going to swell together."

" You what," Emily squeaked turning to Anna in shock.

Anna threw me another look, and I winked back at her. " I couldn't help it," she growled.

Sam and Emily were both staring at her waiting for her to continue. She huffed slightly adjusting her hand. " That stupid girl," she began to hiss, " had the nerve to flirt with him right in front of me and then…..well then, she touched him."

I smiled brightly at her words. She said them as if the girl had performed some tragic offense against her. I loved the hell out of it.

Sam rubbed the space between his eyes as he started to laugh. Anna's face became even angrier at Sam's response. " Oh Anna," he said shaking his head, " you didn't hurt her too badly did you?"

" She put in a pretty good lick," I offered trying to suppress my own laughter, " I was impressed."

Emily had retreated to the fridge to grab Anna a bag of ice. She walked over and quietly placed it on Anna's knuckles. " I couldn't help it." Anna continued to growl. " It's not funny!"

" Of course you couldn't help it," Sam laughed, " none of you can. Hell, at least you handled it a little better than Rachel."

I almost chocked as I remembered the incident. " I forgot about that….Rachel is still the only person I know that ever managed to get themselves banned from Kroger."

Anna looked around at us totally lost. Sam was desperately trying to hold in his laughter but was not being very successful. " This girl at the cashier counter made the mistake of saying hi to Paul one day and Rachel jumped the counter and the next thing you know the girls hair is wound down into the conveyer belt."

" Luckily Paul got Rachel out of there before the police showed up," I added remembering it perfectly now.

" Yeah," Sam agreed, " but the girls hair wasn't so lucky. We heard it took three hours to take the machine apart only to realize they couldn't get it out so they had to cut her free."

I was bent over on the counter now, trying to muffle my laughs into my arms. Emily and Anna weren't so amused. " So what are you saying," she asked confused.

" I'm saying," Sam smiled, " that you being protective over Quil is completely normal."

Protective. Anna was now protective over me. It thrilled me.

" You'll learn to control it," Emily whispered rubbing her hand and I knew it this was reason why'd I'd brought her here.

" Control it," Sam laughed, " really? How is that working out for you honey?"

Emily shot him a deadly warning. " I'm getting better at it," she snapped.

" Better at it?" He chuckled at her. " How about you tell that to the poor old lady at the market you verbally assaulted yesterday for asking me if I could reach her some V8 off the top shelf?"

Sam ignored her huff and turned to me. " Point of advice buddy, don't ever take Anna to the grocery with you. Nothing good ever happens," he laughed and then he leaned over and kissed Emily on the forehead.

" This isn't helping, I still have no idea what your talking about," Anna admitted turning the bag of ice over in her hand.

Sam sighed as Emily came over and sat down in his lap. " It's really hard to explain it right now, without telling you everything, and well I think we should stick to our plan for the bonfire party tomorrow night."

I could see the rebellion in Anna's eyes. " But," she shot back hastily, " are you saying that my reaction tonight …that it has something to do with all this."

Sam looked at Emily for help, but found none. "Tell her something," she encouraged.

He looked over at me, and I nodded. I wanted to tell Anna more than anything, so of course I would agree. " Yes, Anna," he said seriously, " you know that you and Quil have a special connection right?"

She thought it over and nodded. " Yeah, I mean I know about our parents and everything," she said looking to me.

I bit lip and tried to smile to assure her everything was fine. " Well," Sam continued. " It goes a little deeper than that now."

She continued to look at me. " What do you mean?"

" I don't think we should go into the specifics," he told her, " but, you should just be aware that you and Quil are bonded together and that it is going to cause a change in your relationship."

Her eyes widened causing me to jump off the counter and run to her. I scooted up a seat right next to her grabbing her hands in mine being careful not to dislodge the ice. " Not unless you want it to," I assured her trying to keep her calm, " and we don't have to even worry about that right now, okay? However, there are things we can't control, like you being protective of me now."

She looked a little over whelmed but she nodded that she understood. " I think that's enough for one night," Sam sighed, " I promise Anna. It all will make a little more sense tomorrow."

" Okay," she whispered.

I wrapped my arm around her pulling into me. " Come on, I'll take you home. You need to get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

As she stood with me I looked over to Emily. " My eyes should be better by tomorrow so I will see you at church," I said.

" Uh yeah about that," Sam said running his hand through his hair, " I don't think that would be a good idea."

I ran my hand down Anna's back. " Why not?" I asked.

Sam looked at me and then over at Anna. " Embry is ready to kill you." He said softly.

I groaned having completely forgot about him. " Fuck, what did I do this time?"

Anna sighed pulling the edge of her shirt back revealing the hickey I'd left on her neck. " That," Sam pointed, " do you know how much strength it took to keep him from coming to find you tonight? I don't think church is the best place for him to settle that little dispute with you."

I knew he was right. " Fine." I admitted. " I'll let him kick my ass after church."

I turned to look disappointedly at Anna. " I guess I won't see you until I pick you up for the bonfire."

Sam grunted again. " Yeah, about that." He said looking guiltier by the second. " I don't know how we are supposed to explain to Embry why you get to pick her up and not him."

I eyed him viciously. " What?" I said through clenched teeth. " I get to bring her. It's my fucking right."

" Normally, yes." He was officially in peacemaker mode and pissed me off. " But this isn't a normal situation and you know that."

I did know that, I just didn't fucking care at the moment. " But she's MY imprint!" I yelled without thinking.

Emily shrieked my name and I knew my anger had gotten the best of me, but I still lacked the ability to give a shit. " Well she is!" I yelled back at her.

" Imprint?" Anna said the word out loud trying to figure it out. "What's that?"

" Good going dumbass." Sam growled hitting me roughly on the shoulder.

Anna stepped between us, looking back and forth waiting on an answer. " Tell me what imprint means!" She demanded.

Thirty minutes later and Anna was still just as pissed at me. Sam had smoothed talked his way out of explaining what it meant, promising an answer tomorrow, but Anna wasn't about to let me off the hook that easily. " You could tell me right now, you know that right?" She asked as I drove back to her house. " We could just get it all over with right now in the car."

I didn't dare look at her, unable to convince myself that I would be able to tell her no. " That wouldn't be a good idea." I tried to convince her, and myself.

" I'd rather hear it from you," she encouraged, " than from Sam. I mean if it's about us, then you should be the one to tell me anyway, right?"

Damn it. Why'd she have to make so much sense? " I want to tell you." I promised. " That's why I got so angry when he said I couldn't even pick you up tomorrow. I want to be there by your side when you find out."

" Then tell me now," she urged.

I pulled into her driveway; the lights were still on in the house. I reached over pulling her closer and kissed her cheek. " I'm a coward." I admitted. " Or I would."

She turned to face me, her hand grazing down my cheek. " I don't believe that."

" Then you think too much of me." I whispered back.

She looked me steadily in the eye for a second. " If imprinting makes me protective over you," she said thoughtfully, " does it make you something?"

I chuckled. " No."

Her face saddened. I tapped her on the nose and continued. " I was already crazy about you, so nothing changed for me."

Her eyes dropped to the floor. " Don't say that." She mumbled.

" I will say that." I said hugging her close to me.

She sighed into my shoulder. " You promise you will MAKE them tell tomorrow."

" Yes. I promise." I kissed her cheek.

" And if they don't?" She inquired.

" I will tell you myself." She looked at me doubting my words. " I swear."

She slowly nodded. " Okay, I guess I better go."

She gave me one last hug before climbing out of the car. I think I caught her off guard as I followed her up the steps. " What are doing?" She asked.

" It's only right that I walk my date to the door," I said smiling.

She pressed her lips into a hard line because she knew she couldn't deny it after having screamed it out for the world to hear. She stopped, rolling her eyes and turned her cheek to me. " Get it over with it," she giggled.

I grinned leaning forward and kissed her cheek one last time. I held it a little longer, enjoying my first good night kiss, and couldn't stop myself from adding a little tongue just to make it interesting. She threw a quick shot to my gut causing me to burst into laughter against her skin. " You're so evil," she hissed turning quickly to open the door.

She stuck her tongue out at me before slamming it in my face. " Love you, goodnight," I laughed at the door.

She mumbled something on the other side I couldn't hear, but I swear it sounded like, " you too."

I trotted back off the porch, my mood especially lighter but I couldn't help but think about tomorrow. Something felt off about the whole ordeal, it just felt wrong. I knew a bonfire had been the normal way for all of us to find out, even the imprints but it just didn't seem to fit for Anna and I. We were too different than all the others, but I would try to behave myself. I knew I was treading on thin water with Embry, and that meant I would have to make sacrifices on my part. I grumbled to myself as I pulled out of the driveway. I knew I was too selfish to make many more sacrifices.


	37. An Ever Changing World

Chapter 37: An Ever Changing World

I sat at my kitchen table twirling my spoon around in my milk in complete misery. I'd been awake since six o'clock fighting the urge to go straight to Anna's house and sneak in some quality time before she left for church. In all honesty it's probably what I would have done if Sam hadn't shown up at my house at six fifteen like he could predict the future or some shit.

" I know you think I'm being harsh on you." He said from across the table where he'd been sitting staring at me for the past two hours. " But I'm not. I'm only trying to keep you out of trouble."

I snorted. That would be a first. What happened to letting me run around and do whatever the hell I liked? What happened to those days? I wasn't used to having my freedoms restricted, especially when it came to girls.

" It wouldn't have hurt anyone." I spat throwing my spoon down into my milk, because I can throw a tantrum with the best of them. " My eyes are all better now and I would have made sure to leave before she left for church."

He sighed heavily running his hands through his hair, the sure sign I was screwed. " I know its difficult, Quil. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I couldn't resist being with Emily when I imprinted despite knowing how badly I was hurting Leah, and look what that has done to our family."

I sneered over at him because I hated when he was right. Even after finding out the truth about imprinting, Leah couldn't handle it because the damage had been done. She tried her best to cope and pretend everything was okay, but the pain eventually got to her and she left us without even a note. Eventually she called home letting her mom and Seth know she was okay and that she'd moved to Seattle. We hadn't seen Leah in months now and it was always a looming reminder of what could happen with Embry.

" What am I supposed to do?" I asked overwhelmed.

" The only thing we can do right now. Wait."

I jumped up from my seat clenching my hands on the kitchen table." That is ridiculous! How will that solve anything?" I growled.

" We have a bonfire tonight," Sam spat back at me. " Let's do this one thing at a time! What is the point of telling her that you imprinted if she can't first accept the fact that you're a wolf? Wait and let her adjust to one thing at a time."

" That doesn't stop Embry from putting his hands all over her," I hissed as my skin crawled just thinking about it. " And risking her life every fucking chance he gets."

Sam didn't bother to talk. He knew I'd already lost all ability to cope with reason and simply decided to wait out my rage. I was glad to oblige him. " Why don't you do something about that, all mighty fucking Alpha? Instead of coming to _my_ house and lecturing me on how I should stay away from my own damn imprint, why aren't you at his house? Why aren't you trying to convince him to stay away from her?"

He didn't speak. He merely sat there staring calmly at me while I heaved in air to fuel my rampage. I could slowly feel myself deflating. Once I was stable enough to grumpily shove my hands in my pockets he finally decided to comment.

" Is that what you want me to do?" He was casual but serious. " You want me to order Embry to stay away from her?"

" Yes." I barked out almost thrilled with the idea. However, Anna's face flashed in my mind. Anna's face was full of pain and grief at the fact that her boyfriend suddenly began avoiding her without cause or consideration for her feelings. " Fuck." I gritted my teeth knowing I could never cause her that kind of pain because of my own damn selfishness. " No, I don't want that."

" That's what I thought." He said smugly. " Now just do us all a favor and calm down."

" I'm calm!" I snapped clearly disproving myself.

He laughed as he stood up and pushed his chair back against the table. " Stay away from church Quil," he said sternly and with force. " And that's an order."

He didn't need to add that last part because I already felt the burden of compliance weigh down on me. However, it wasn't needed. I had no intention of showing up at church. I was selfish, but I wasn't crazy. I'm smart enough to avoid witnesses.

He tried to make up by giving me a friendly slap on the shoulder as I walked him to the door. " Patience." He reminded.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him out the door. I sat next to the window watching him leave because I wanted to make sure he was out of hearing range before I defied him. Technically, I wasn't disobeying his direct order, because I couldn't. On the other hand I was rebelling against his over all suggestion that I stay away from her, but that just wasn't an option. Waiting until tonight to see Anna, only to watch her snuggle up next to the bonfire with Embry the whole time, just wasn't going to work for me. Sam could kiss my ass. It took only ten minutes to make my way to her house.

-0-

My heart skipped several necessary beats, as I stood frozen in her backyard. I had tracked her scent through the empty house to find her favorite book laying on the step of the back porch. I'd missed her. She was already gone. I picked up the book to inspect it further and thought about picking up where I left off when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. My hope leaped up into my throat only to choke me. Out the back door walked Embry. " What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled baring his entire set of glossy sharp teeth at me.

" Looking for Anna," I replied innocently but my feet were already retreating. " But I guess I missed her."

He sauntered down the steps toward me with trembles already pulsing through his arms." You better start fucking missing her a lot." He shot back.

I half expected for that comment to throw me off the edge that I'd been climbing back up all morning, but I managed to keep my cool. My sudden concern for Anna's where abouts officially trumped a well awaited argument between us right now. The only thing I could think about is if Anna isn't with Embry, then where the fuck is she?

"Look I know you're pissed at me." I began but he instantly interrupted me.

" You put a hickey on MY girlfriend," he screamed. " That's low Quil, even for you!"

Even with the added emphasis on the possessive I still remained calm. " I know I'm a jerk Em." Even though Anna was my imprint, she was still technically his girlfriend. Fucking technicality. " And I know I will never be able to make this up to you." Embry was like a giant grumpy elephant that never forgets because its written on the stick shoved up his ass. " I just hope one day you'll at least be able to forgive me." Hopefully one day he'll find someone he loves as much as I do Anna and he'll understand.

My words had no effect at all only managing to increase his fury. "You fucking try and take away the one thing that gives me happiness in the world and just expect me to forgive you for it?"

He was pushing my buttons. He loves her, I'll give him that, but it's nothing in comparison to what I feel. If he wanted to compare, I could gladly transform and prove him wrong. However, that nagging urge I felt to find Anna kept cutting into my gut.

" Look this is a conversation we need to have some other time." Diplomatic but truthful. " Anna is at church waiting for you. Don't disappoint her, please?" My heart raced as I waited for him to confirm her location and then I could relax. Except I didn't relax because the look on Embry's face told me all I needed to know.

" Uhh, no actually for your information, Anna is not at church." He was annoyed and slightly panicked. "That's why I'm here looking for her. I just got distracted by some idiot trespassing on my territory."

Again with the freaking possessiveness. Concentrate, I told myself. " Anna's not at church?"

" No did you not just hear me say that?" He growled.

" Then where is she?" I spun around searching for her like she'd been standing behind me the whole time just waiting for me to turn around. Embry spoke, but I only caught a few words. She wasn't at church and she wasn't in the house. The book in my hand suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. It fell open in my hands turning to the page she had marked.

" I found this out here," I explained holding it out towards him, " and its still on page two hundred and forty-three just like last night."

" So?" He asked waiting for further explanation.

" So, that means she came out here to read but ended up not reading." I sat the book down and began trying to track her scent but it was so faint now I couldn't catch it. " She left her book here and went somewhere."

Embry was spinning now." Where could she have gone?"

That's when both our heads turned toward the trees. " No." He sounded desperate. "She knows better. She knows the forest is dangerous right now. She wouldn't do that."

"Do you even know Anna at all?" The girl thrived on danger. Why else would she continue to date his stupid ass after he hurt her so badly? " Of course she would have gone in the fucking woods."

" Why?" He yelled looking at the trees like it held the key to his death. "What reason would she have?"

It was obvious. " You." His face fell in disbelief, so I quickly explained myself. "Or well your fucking lucky charm eating alter ego that Anna loves but all of a sudden disappeared on her. I wouldn't doubt she didn't go in there looking for Chester."

In fact, now that I considered it I knew it was true.

" How do you know that for sure though?" He questioned.

" I don't but I know Anna is upset right now and Chester is her favorite person to talk to."

His face scrunched up in thought and I could see it finally click on his face. " Well shit." He bit his lip hard clenching his hands into fist. " What are we waiting for? We have to go find her!"

That was the smartest thing I'd heard him say in weeks. I instantly turned on my heels running straight through the trees with him right behind me. " We need to phase!" He yelled up to me already reaching for his shirt. " We need to find her scent!"

My entire body cringed as I realized I'd obviously not thought this search party plan out. There was no way in hell I could phase with Embry right now and keep my obsessive thoughts about Anna at bay. I was completely torn to pieces inside right now, my mind would be an open book to him. I couldn't risk our friendship and above all I couldn't risk getting him distracted from our goal. We had to find her and quickly.

" I'll phase." I prompted. " You stay human and start yelling for her, maybe she will hear you." It was stupid plan, and I knew it. Our sense of smell was far better than Anna's vision.

" Why can't be both phase?" He asked skeptically darting through the trees.

My brain was working over time as I tried to piece together a bullshit excuse." Because one of us needs to stay human incase we run up on her." I know he will defy that explanation, so I decided not to give him the opportunity. " And I'm faster. Now go that way. When I catch her scent I'll come find you."

Luckily for me he was too worried to doubt my reasoning for very long. He sped off in the opposite direction yelling her name. I quickly stripped down tying my shorts in the strap on my leg. My paws hit the dirt running as I sucked in air through my nose. My heart leaped in my chest as I caught wind of her scent. It was faint, but it was definitely Annabelle. I was so in tune to her smell now that I'm sure I could pick up anywhere. She'd been through here recently. I wanted to celebrate in this small hope, but I couldn't help but curse myself for not being there to stop her to begin with. I should have predicted this behavior and stopped it.

I shoved the anxiety to the back of my mind as I focused in on what mattered most and that was finding Anna now. I was searching frantically in the area surrounding me finding the path she'd taken through the thicket. I noticed she switched directions constantly, a clear sign that my sweetheart was lost. I ducked under branches and broke through thick patches of briars until her scent hit me head on. Finally! I had a real track to follow as I found the footprint of her shoes in the dirt. I raced on thinking of nothing but her face, picturing how relieved she'd be to see me. I imagined throwing my arms around her, kissing away her fears and my own. I got so caught up in thought of our reunion that I completely forgot about Embry. I leaned my head back letting out a loud howl to give off my position. I quickly phased back just as Embry burst through the trees to my right. I jerked my shorts up pointing east. " That way." I told him.

" You sure?" He asked but he was already headed in that direction.

" I'd know that scent anywhere," I panted catching up to him, " it's definitely her."

Embry was yelling her name as he sifted through the brush. I quickly passed him by unwilling to slow down just to wait on him. I knew we were getting close, I could smell her scent even in human form floating in the air. Then out of nowhere her figure appeared against the lush background. The white dress she wore was twirling around her as searched in all directions for Embry's screams. " I see her." I told him and I finally began to breathe again. At my voice she turned around. " Embry? Quil? Is that you?"

" Yes!" We both screamed as she stepped forward in our direction.

I was so happy that I could have cried. I never allowed myself to think about what could have happened to her, but seeing her now just reminded me of everything I could have lost. I raced forward to follow through on my vision of taking her up in my arms and easing her fear when Embry cut me off. He jumped in front of me grabbing Anna up in his arms.

Everything inside of me broke as pure horror slashed my body. Embry was touching her! He had her wrapped in his arms holding her to him. My brain stopped functioning as fear and anger overtook my mind. That selfish bastard putting her in harms way yet again!

" What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed madly at him while I jerked him off her pulling him back as far I could manage. I placed myself between him and Anna. If I had to die to save her I would.

He began to struggle in my arms as I took every opportune second to get him further away from her before he phased. I wanted to curse at him and beat his head against the ground as he resisted my movement. We both stumbled backwards still locked in each other's arms and I knew now there would be no hope for me. Time for action had officially passed and now all I could do was brace myself for the impact. I clenched my eyes shut thinking of Anna's face hoping she would remember me. My muscles tightened as I waited but all I felt was Embry's continuous struggle. " Quil!" He screamed as he pushed against me. " It's okay."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. It would be okay for him. He would phase and be perfectly fine while I was shattered in the midst. I guess things would really be okay then, at least for him. I'd be gone and with the imprint out of the picture he would be free to be with her. I tried to tell myself that is what Anna would want. She would want to be with him and for my part I would try to die happy believing that to be true.

" I don't freak out anymore!" He added finally managing to shove me off him.

I fell backwards watching him step back toward Anna and reattached his hold on her. My entire stomach wrenched itself together. " What?" I couldn't even comprehend his words as my own body began to vibrate in anger as he continuously touched his hand to her arm and removed it.

" I can touch her now." He explained repeating the gesture to my ultimate horror. " I won't hurt her."

My mind felt foggy as I stared at his hand gripped tightly over her forearm. " You can touch her?" I asked looking to Anna who looked completely calm in his presence.

Reality hit me. Embry could touch Anna. He could touch her without killing her when the touch was removed. Funny how relief felt much more like pain. " Are you fucking serious?"

He affirmed by leaning over and kissing Anna gently on the cheek. The action took me to my knees for many different reasons. My hand absently grabbed for my heart that felt as if it had been ripped into two distinct and conflicting ideologies. One half was happy and thankful that Anna was no longer risking her life just by being in his presence while the other knew that now nothing stood between them, now no reason existed to keep them from falling in love.

Except me.

" You okay bro?" He asked leaning down to see my face, which I'm sure, looked ghostly and plagued with misfortune. I nodded giving myself a second to gather my senses. I couldn't let my feelings show now. I concentrated on my relief knowing there would be plenty of time to die from a broken heart later.

" You scared the shit out of me." I confessed. I needed to vent some anger and figured this point was my best opportunity. " You didn't think that _maybe _it was important that you let me in on that tiny little fact?"

I looked up at him with a scolding and disapproving glare. " Sorry." He apologized. It was genuine. " I hadn't seen you since we figured it out."

I closed my eyes trying to calm the nausea building in my stomach. " It's okay." I told him. " I mean I should have known."

I imprinted on Anna. She was mine in the most literal sense of the concept, so it would only be natural that Embry would no longer have a reaction to her. Unfortunately, that did not apply to his feelings or his hormones. Just my kind of luck that permanently attaching my soul to the girl I love would allow her to finally leave me.

My attention and self-pity shifted as Anna sobbed against Embry's shoulder. Seems as if relief and confusion was getting the best of her as well.

" I've got you sweetie, don't worry okay?" Embry soothed stroking his hand down her back.

My teeth clenched when she leaned further into him. " I'm so sorry." She began crying causing my anger to turn into pain. " I didn't mean to get lost, I swear. I was just looking for Chester."

Normally I would flaunt my superiority to Embry, but with Anna willingly in his arms he was technically still winning. " It's okay." He kissed her again causing an involuntary twitch in my fist toward his face. " The important thing is we found you.

Anna turned to me frowning sadly. " I'm sorry Quil." She apologized as tears glistened on the rims of her beautiful green eyes. I waved my hand dismissing her apology. " Em is right. All that matters is you're okay." It was lie, but I wanted it to be true. " I just need a minute." To revaluate my life, or death, because at the moment I couldn't distinguish the difference as she accepted more of his affection.

" Are you okay?" He looked her up and down trying to find any sign of harm. He didn't know but I'd already done that five minutes ago. Slacker.

" Now I am." She sighed, but it was obvious that she was still shook up.

Embry began lecturing her in a firm but gentle tone warning her never to go in the forest without one of us ever again. I took the moment to gather myself taking in deep full breaths as the slight tremble running down the back of my arm stopped. I stood up stepping back away from the scene trying to keep my thoughts in the present and away from the future that I now feared. Stay in the now, I demanded. I opened my eyes taking in one last breath through my nose and out my mouth like Sam always suggested.

A chill ran up my spine as a foreign scent invaded my head space. I shook my head and stepped back once more looking out around me for the source. I took in another breath, deeper than before critically evaluating the results. It was sweet, deadly. My heart stuttered.

" Embry." My voice was faint, scared.

He made a noise but didn't offer to avert his attention from Anna. I said his name again, louder with more urgency. With my next breath I breathed in another gust of the scent that caused my hair to stand on end.

" What bro?" He asked acidly as he turned away from her.

" Do you not smell that?" I asked mimicking his aggravation. This shit was important.

" Smell what?" Confusion and annoyance thick in his tone.

I growled as I stalked over and forcefully removed Anna from his arms. " Quil what are you doing?" He frowned at me as I held her against my chest backing away. I had to admit it felt pretty damn good.

" Yes, Quil." Anna spoke weakly turning around in my arms. " What are you doing?"

I rested my face against her cheek but kept my attention on Embry. " Focus damn it." I scolded." Clear your head of Anna's scent and fucking smell the air around you."

He rolled his eyes like it was a fucking game. He took in a deep breath obviously still filled with Anna's scent. He automatically stepped back and tried again knowing I would have demanded it anyway. This time he caught it. I could see the contemplative thought of his face. " Do it again."

When he took in the breath this time, he was focused turning away from Anna to block her out. His shoulders flexed. " Oh fuck."

" Yes. Exactly." I spoke calmly for Anna's sake. " It's close."

Embry threw out a string of curses as he ran over to us. My arms wrapped tighter around Anna's waist. " We have to get her out of here." That had to be our first and only priority.

Embry was thinking fast as he kept constant vigilance around us. " Give Anna to me." He ordered. " Go get help. We'll be right behind you as fast as we can."

My body stiffened at the thought. " No. I'm not leaving her." I can't.

He grabbed Anna too, pulling her between us as if she was a toy we both wanted. " Yes, you are!" He screamed at me. " Go get help!"

" You go!" I rebelled. " I will stay with her."

" Quil!" Anger began to dance in his eyes. " Can you be fucking rational for one second? You are faster. I am stronger. We both know this! So, that means you go get help! I stay with Anna."

Anna looked up into my eyes worried. " Are we in danger?" She asked, not Embry but me. I whined knowing Embry was right. I was going to have to leave her with him. I had to leave my imprint in the vicinity of a vampire under the protection of someone else.

" You better fucking protect her." I hissed bitterly at him.

His grip on her firmed, as he looked me dead in the eye. " With my life."

It was settled. I hugged her one last time before giving her to him. " Get her out of here!" I yelled and in an instant was through the trees, clothes off and running for her life.

The scent soared through my nose as my claws dug into the dirt. Everything in me screamed to turn back like I was running into the current. I forged on reminding myself that the responsible thing would be to get back up. I would find my brothers and return in a blaze of fury taking out anything in my path. I let out a howl as I neared the edge of the forest. I phased back mid step pushing myself off the ground as I continued in a dead sprint. I jerked my shorts out of the strap on my leg and pulled them up just as I reached the front door of the church. I slung the door open causing it to bang loudly against the back of the wall. Every head in the house turned toward me staring like I'd just interrupted a sermon by busting through the door in my half naked glory. Sam instantly stood up frowning at me. I ignored it and every other disapproving eye in the building including my mother's. " Let's go!" I yelled at the pack members. " Code Red! Code Red!"

I frantically started jumping up and down pointing toward the door. The boys all jumped to their feet looking back and forth between Sam and I. I growled at their hesitance giving Sam a deathly stare. " Let's go!" I repeated with an icy edge turning around to exit the building.

I heard Sam give the order as the door shut behind me. I was back in the woods phasing as my brothers finally caught up. I had a slight moment of fear as I watched them phase knowing I might reveal my secret, but my mind instantly turned toward my objective. I had a vampire to kill. I felt our minds connect and registered their awareness of the scent and like hundreds of times before our minds began walking through the steps of necessary actions. Locate. Engage. Defeat.

I led the way through the trees as my brothers followed behind me in attack formation. Jacob fell in on my right as Seth guarded my left. Sam, Paul and Jared took the east to create a flank in case the vampire tried to escape across the boundary line. I knew we were getting close as the scent increased, but so did the pumping of my heart as I found Anna's scent in the mix.

I broke through some heavy brush and watched as my world crashed down around me. Anna was lying unconscious on the ground, dress ripped away from her shoulder. A few feet in front of her was Embry, now in wolf form, in the midst of battle with a blood-crazed vampire.

" Quil!" Sam mentally screamed in my head. " Get Anna and get out of here!"

My brothers surrounded the vampire as I rushed toward Anna. She was alive, I could see her chest moving slowly with labored breaths. I needed to get her back to Emily or any place other than here. I gently but quickly sunk my teeth into the fabric of her dress making sure to skim over her delicate skin and began to pull her away from the battle.

Minutes. Seconds. That is all I had to get Anna to safety and phase back before she could see me like this. I pulled harder making sure I didn't hurt her in the process. Just a little farther and we'd be far enough away to risk me phasing back. I tugged again and her eye lashes fluttered. I was wrong. I had no time. Anna's eyes burst open before I could even finish the thought glistening in shock and fear. It was official. The secret was out.


	38. With Her Eyes Wide Open

A/N: The time is drawing near... My poor Quil. I honestly might cry writing the next couple chapters.

Chapter 38: With Her Eyes Wide Open

Anna's screams ripped through my eardrums with such an intensity that I couldn't help but wince. It literally pained my heart to watch the fear in her eyes as she took in my form and glanced down at my teeth sunk into her dress. She rolled over onto her stomach in one swift uniform movement and began grabbing for anything along the forest floor to hinder me from dragging her off. A growl automatically sneaked through my teeth, which only made matters worse. I just wished that Anna could somehow read my thoughts. I am trying to save you! I wanted to scream the words at her but knew barks would do no good.

Instead I dug my paws deeper into the dirt and pulled harder against her will. With a loud, crisp rip the part of Anna's dress between my teeth detached itself. My momentum pulled me backwards and I stumbled over. Anna gave me one long last look before attempting to shove herself off the ground and make a run for it. I had to make sure that didn't happen. I quickly moved forward planning to make a grab at the other side of her dress, but found my path blocked by the heel of her foot heading directly toward my nose with a clearly malicious intention.

It hurt, I'm wolf enough to admit that and the whimper that escaped was genuine. In fact, the blow disoriented me to the point that Anna managed to shove herself to her feet and start running through the trees. Everything inside of me lit on fire as I watched her run from me and I knew what I had to do in order to gain her trust. I was almost a hundred percent positive I would regret it later, but it was the only thing I knew that would make her stop and she had to stop. I phased back as I ran after her slipping on my clothes as I went. It was really too easy to catch up to her even in human form, but she refused to slow down either way. I could feel blood begin to trickle down my nose. " Damn it Anna!" I hissed out the words as my hand swiped across my face. I winced again. She'd really put some force behind that kick. " That was my fucking nose. I mean, Shit! Come on."

At the sound of my following her through the trees her entire body froze. She faltered forward before landing awkwardly against a side of a tree. I could almost see the tremors leaking down her spine as she began to put two and two together. It was even more obvious by how slowly, and cautiously she turned to look over her shoulder at me, as if frightened as to what she might find behind her.

I thought, or rather I hoped that we might be in the clear when she realized it was only me, but I was wrong. Now it was for certain, the crazed denial in her eyes was unmistakable. Anna knew our secret. Her hands clenched in the air in front of her as a scream bellowed from her lungs, quickly followed by tears. I ran to her, not knowing what else to do and picked her up in my arms. " Calm down Anna." I wasted no time getting back to my task of getting her the hell out of the woods. " It's going to be okay, I promise."

My words fell on deaf ears and I knew I was loosing her fast. My own panic began to set in as a whole new set of fears began to plague my system. I'd been so worried this whole time about Anna accepting the imprint that I didn't even stop to consider that maybe we wouldn't even get that far. Maybe Sam had been right, and I was moving too fast. What if Anna didn't accept the very basic part of me, my wolf? I shoved my doubts into the farthest corner of my mind and focused on the here and now. Right now I still had a job to do and right now my only concern was Anna's well being. " I'll have you at Emily's in just a matter of minutes." I promised.

My words seemed to break something inside of her as her tears stopped and her breathing became erratic. I instantly sped up having seen this reaction before. Anna was heaving in air too quickly and her eyes were loosing focus. " Stay with me Anna." I begged her shamelessly for my own benefit. " Stay with me. We are almost home." It was too late; she'd lost consciousness again. I tried to rationalize it to myself, confident that it is what her body and mind needed in order to cope effectively, but I wasn't very convincing.

I squeezed her tight against my chest and found myself in Emily and Sam's backyard only minutes later. The girls were already waiting, because they knew where to go when under attack and I'm sure that's what they assumed by my charade at church. Emily met me at the door, swinging it open before I even made it up the steps. " Is she?" She asked weakly, but was unable to finish the question.

" She passed out." I explained quickly, squeezing her through the door. " But I suspect she has some injuries."

Rachel and Kim were waiting just inside, their expressions worried. " How many were there?" Kim asked following me through the house to the back bedroom.

" Only one. I'm positive the boys will be fine." I knew why she'd asked, and now that I had Anna the question didn't annoy me like it used to. Anna would have been my first concern too.

I laid her gently down on the bed resting her head against the pillow. Rachel and Kim stayed by the door while Emily and I began to examine her. " Anything broken?" Emily asked taking in her disheveled appearance.

" I don't know." I admitted. " Maybe?"

Anna's dress was now ripped halfway off her body revealing signs of deep scratches and cuts. " Grab some water." I yelled back at Rachel and then looked to Emily. " Help get her dress off so we can examine her."

Emily waited until the girls left to retrieve the water before commenting further. " Did any of the boys see?" She asked giving me a meaningful look, clearly stating that she was referring to my imprint on Anna.

I lifted Anna's shoulders off the bed and pulled down the straps of her dress. " I don't think so. Embry was holding off the vampire when I phased, and we were both pretty focused."

The rest of her dress fell apart into separate pieces in my hands. Emily began dabbing her dirty and battered skin with the washcloth as I began checking her arms and legs for any breaks. To my relief I found that there was nothing major wrong with her, only a minor wince at her ribcage. I took the cloth from Emily and finished the job myself, making sure to be extra careful over the cuts along her knee. When I was finished and satisfied that I'd done as much as I could, I slipped my shirt over my head looking over at Emily. " Help me get her dressed."

" I can find her some of my clothes." She offered.

" You can later, mine are good enough for now." I threw Emily the shirt and lifted Anna gently off the bed so I could pull it over her head and down her shoulders. Once she was dressed the girls joined us by the bed and all we could do is wait. Rachel kept giving me wary looks at she watched the way I fawned over Anna's every breath, but I was too focused to give it much thought.

Anna's breathing slowly picked back up as she randomly flexed her fingers and batted her eyelashes. It was all the inspiration I needed. I crawled onto the bed, my face right next to hers. " I think she is coming around."

"Yeah." Kim agreed looking over my shoulder. " I think she is waking up. Step back and giver her some room."

Even as Kim pulled against my shoulder, I didn't budge an inch. "Get back." Rachel scorned. " You're going to scare her."

Again, I ignored them. I didn't try and tell them how to comfort their imprints and by damn they wouldn't tell me how to comfort mine. Anna's eyes were open now, staring me dead in the eye. I watched as they focused in on my face, and then rounded with surprise. She reflexively jerked back, causing her hand to fly to her side. " Shit." She cursed, holding her ribs. " Fucking shit."

" I told you to move back." Rachel mumbled behind me. " Now look what you've done."

I threw Rachel a look that clearly stated how she could kiss my ass. " Anna." I let my hand slide down her shoulder. " Move back the way you were, sweetie. You're just going to make it hurt worse laying on it like that."

With her help, I eased her gently back into place. She continued to stare at me, as if she were completely baffled. " What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

I rolled my eyes. This was always her usual question, especially after waking up from unconsciousness. " You keep asking me that." I told her. " And I keep telling you, where the hell else would I be?"

She studied me again, thinking hard about something. " That damn doctor must really like you." She stated pointedly, if not a little annoyed.

My eyes knotted together as I tried to decipher her words. I found myself casually looking for blunt marks on her head. " What doctor Anna?" I asked.

She sighed as if I should have known the answer." The one that keeps putting me in the hospital and letting you climb all up in my bed."

I immediately relaxed as I felt a smile cross my face. " You're not in a hospital." I explained brushing my fingers down her cheek. " You're at Emily's house."

She looked as though she didn't believe me until she took the time to actually look around the room. She lifted herself up on her elbow in order to see past me at the girls behind my back. " I swear if I have to tell you to give her space one more time, I'm going to beat your ass," Rachel growled.

I'd like to see her try, especially if it meant trying to remove me away from Anna. I let my annoyance fade as I focused back on Anna. " How do you feel?" I asked pulling her eyes back to me. " Do you feel sick?"

She took a moment to assess herself and then shook her head no, but there was something else in her eyes. Fear. I watched as it suddenly took her over to the point she was trembling beneath my hands. " Where is he?" She almost screamed in panic. " Is he okay?"

Suddenly, I understood and I found myself cringing. I was concerned about my brother's well being, but it still bit me in half that it was always Anna's first concern. " Embry is fine." Kim answered for me, because it was obvious I couldn't come up with the words.

" But what happened?" She asked looking back to me. " How did I get here?"

Everyone looked at me then and I guess it was true that I was the only one with that specific information. However, I knew I couldn't just blurt out the fact that I drug her here with my teeth because I didn't want to shock her back into fainting again. I knew that Anna remembered what happened, and it would be easier if we just talked about it calmly. I leaned back giving her space to breath. " Well, sweetie." I began slowly giving her a moment to relax. " We were kind of hoping you would tell us what you saw happen."

She looked around the room at the girls, her eyes dropping to the bed. " I don't know." She whispered. " I can't remember."

It was lie, simple as that. She would never talk with other people in the room. " Could you give us a few minutes alone?" I asked turning to the girls.

I watched Rachel's mouth open, primed to object, but Emily interceded. " Rachel, Kim." She instructed. " Wait for me in the kitchen. I will join you in just a second."

I held Anna silently as the girls left and Emily turned to me. " Do you think you should wait for Sam?" She whispered.

" No. I should be the one to tell her." I looked over at Anna out of the corner of my eyes. " Besides, I think she knows more than she's telling us."

She flinched, an obvious sign of guilt. " If you need me, just yell." She ran her hand through Anna's squeezing it gently before leaving the room.

As the door short I rolled over in the bed to lie down next to her. I scooted over until my body was directly even with her. Her eyes narrowed at the proximity. " You're half naked." She pointed out leaning away from me.

" So are you," I shot back.

Her eyes immediately narrowed as they ran down her body taking in the fact that she wore nothing but my t-shirt. " Your dress was ripped." I quickly explained before I received a death glare. " I figured this was better than nothing." Although I would have preferred that, if I knew it would just be us here.

" I'm not wearing pants." She said through gritted teeth pulling my shirt further down her legs.

I nuzzled my nose into her neck smiling. " You never wear pants when you're in bed with me." I chuckled. " Haven't you figured that out by now?"

She snorted but I felt her body relax around me. I kissed the inside of her neck. " Please, tell me what happened out there today."

She hid her face from me. " Tell me where Embry is." She meant to avoid me altogether.

I braced myself around her before answering her question knowing she would try to use it as an excuse. " He's still out there with the rest of them."

" What?" She screamed trying to push her self up but I held her firmly in my arms. She struggled against me, but I refused to let her hurt herself trying to save him from something that was probably already dead. " But that girl! That girl is dangerous!"

" Was dangerous." I corrected, smoothing the hair back out of her face. " Em is a big boy. He protected you just like I knew he would. If I didn't have faith in that I would never have been able to leave you with him. Embry can handle one little egotistical…"

Her eyes widened as I trailed off in hopes of me continuing. " What?" She asked, waiting impatiently.

" How about you tell me what you saw and we'll go from there." I encouraged.

She immediately began shaking her head as her eyes fell back to the bed.

" Baby." I whispered tilting my forehead over until it fell gently against hers. " You think I'm going to think you're crazy, don't you?"

I could see the fear in her eyes. I was right. My precious Anna actually believed that I would think she'd gone insane. I rolled her over climbing back on top of her until my body pinned her against the bed. My hand cupped itself beneath her chin and pulled it up to meet my eyes. " I know what you saw." I told her slowly making sure she knew I meant business. " I just need to hear you say it."

She jerked her eyes away from me, hiding the doubt. It absolutely ripped a whole inside of me, thinking that she was afraid to tell me something. I wanted Anna to feel comfortable enough to tell me anything, even if she did think she was crazy. I didn't care, I wanted to know. " Fine." I told her flatly. We'll just do this the hard way. " You win. I guess you're just to have to sit here and list to my story then."

" What story?" She asked suddenly, looking back up to me.

" The one I had planned on telling you tonight at the bonfire." Actually now that I thought about it, I liked this arrangement better. I knew that if there would have been a bonfire, Embry would have tried to take over and I would have never been the one to tell her our secrets. I would have been shoved back somewhere in the shadows to watch as my imprint's world changed around her without the ability to do a damn thing about it. Doing it this way, with just the two of us here, insured that I could be the comfort that I knew Anna would need me to be. " I want you to listen to me." I told her calmly. " I don't want any interruptions and then we will see who thinks who is crazy."

She swallowed loudly, nodding her head. " Okay." She agreed.

Technically, I'd never told anyone the history of our tribe. I'd always been one to listen, having never had a reason to volunteer before now. I started out gently, explaining to Anna that I wanted to tell her about my heritage. I picked her up off the bed, bringing her around until she sat across my lap, leaning back against my chest. Her hands encircled my waist, as her body sunk into me. She felt almost completely relaxed against my own, causing me to loose focus. My hand rested on her naked thigh as I took a deep breath to clear my head.

I knew no other way, but to start at the very beginning. I told Anna the story of the spirit warriors as if she'd already heard it a thousand times. Then, just as I'd expected, her entire body tensed when I spoke the word wolf for the very first time. I paused momentarily, brushing my lips across her temple giving her a moment to calm her nerves. She hummed against me, her worries instantly gone. Once her finger began drawing circles on my chest, I decided it was safe to continue.

I took my time going into detail about the spirit warriors being able to transform into wolves. I became obsessively aware of every subtle change in Anna's behavior. I could feel her hand tremble ever so slightly, causing me to take it into mine and place it over my heart. She seemed to be concentrating on that, the rhythm of my heart, so I made easier for her. My body engulfed her in every way possible. My arms wrapped around her torso as her legs curled under mine. I took the opportunity to mention the cold ones, expecting an almost drastic reaction, but it didn't come. She seemed completely content with her head laid against my chest, her fingers repeating the pattern of beats against my chest. I couldn't believe that she didn't seem the least bit frightened, especially after seeing her reaction concerning the so called dangerous girl that I'd left Embry with. I stopped my story, giving her a moment in case her emotions were somehow delayed, but nothing changed. I leaned my head down pushing her face aside so I could whisper in her ear. " Now, I want you to be honest." I told her soothingly. " It's just me and you here. No one else." She sighed into my chest, closing her eyes. " Did any of that sound familiar to what you witnessed today?"

She bit her lip as I pressed my nose against her cheek, eliciting her eyes to look up at me. " Yes." She admitted, almost breathlessly. " Why would I have dreamed such a thing?"

" Oh, Anna." I whispered running my fingers over her lips that seemed to almost pout out towards me. " You're not crazy, baby. That wasn't a dream. That was real. You actually saw Embry turn into a wolf."

She shook her head, but I only firmed my grip. I had to make her understand. I had to find a way to make her believe me. " We are descendents of those warriors in our history. We are protectors of our land." My voice was urgent, desperate. " That girl you met today. That was one of the beings from the story. One of the cold ones."

A thousand different emotions, and questions ran through those brilliant green eyes, but she spoke none of them aloud. She only continued to stare at me, as if waiting for me to deny it. When I didn't, her eyes closed in defeat. " That's the secret." She whispered.

I nodded, affirming her worst fear. " That is our secret." I don't think I'd ever felt so vulnerable in my life. This simple fact could change every thing for me. " We are wolves, Anna. All of us." If she didn't accept this part of me, I didn't have a chance at anything else. " We're brothers. We are a pack." I could loose her, here and now, forever.

She looked at me almost expressionless, her hand gripped in mine, holding on for dear life. Before she could speak, or even gain a sense of awareness again, the door to the room squeaked open. " How's it going in here?" Emily whispered.

Anna didn't budge. " Okay." I stuttered. " I think." I looked up at Emily, letting the full extent of my fear seep through. " She knows."

Anna suddenly whipped around toward her letting her back fall against my chest. " You knew all along." She stated matter of factly. " About this wolf thing."

Emily smiled at her and then me. " Yes." She admitted opening the door the rest of the way to walk into the room. " I've known for a while. I heard the stories growing up, but it wasn't until I met Sam that I found out they were all true."

" The scars." She immediately asked. " _Our _scars are from…. the wolves?"

My heart ached as she pulled her hand from mine holding it out toward Emily, revealing the long line of intertwined scars across the top of her hand. She was scared, of course. I would have been if I was her, and I held the physical evidence of our ability dug into my skin. I would never be able to blame her for leaving because of that. I could never make myself ask her to stay.

" No. Not at all." Emily stated firmly, stepping toward her. " They would never hurt you. You know that. You've been with Embry in his wolf form. We were just standing too close when the change occurred."

Instead of the fear or even the anger that I expected, Anna merely cocked her head to the side, curious. " So, that's what would happen when Embry freaked out?"

Thank goodness for Emily, because I was about to have a panic attack. " They tend to change when their emotional state gets pushed too far one way or the other." She explained easily. "Embry just has the least amount of control over it."

" I know it's a lot to take in." I quickly added. My own nerves had not subsided yet.

She turned to me, almost smiling. " I'm okay." She assured me.

I couldn't help the amazement I felt. I don't think Anna would ever cease to surprise me. I bent down and gently kissed her cheek. She leaned in towards me letting her head fall onto my shoulder. Hope ceased me with every single calming breath she breathed and I refused to let it go. I looked up at a smiling Emily, so thankful for her being here to answer Anna's question in a way that brought her such peace about it. " Are they back yet?" I asked.

" I don't know." She answered walking toward us and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes fixated on Anna as a curious smiled formed on her face.

I wanted to stay right here with Anna enjoying how content she felt just be in my arms, but I knew I had to find the guys. Most importantly, I had to let them know that I told her the truth, the first of many, but like Sam had said, we needed to take one step at a time. " Anna." I whispered. " I will be right back, okay?" Her head tilted up to me. " I'm going to see if Embry is here yet. Emily will stay here with you. I'll only be a second."

She nodded brushing her nose against my bare chest. I kissed the top of her hair and unwound my body from around her. I gave her hand one last encouraging squeeze before slipping off the side of the bed and out the bedroom door.

I made it to the back door before I heard first high-pitched scream. I stopped mid-step, my body frozen in stride. Rachel and Kim jumped up from the table looking back to the bedroom frantically. Before I could turn I heard Emily yelling my name. " Quil!" She screamed. " Quil! Get your ass back in here!"

I turned on the spot and ran back toward the bedroom at high speed. I burst through the door to see Anna bent over with her head between her knees, her hands in her hair attempting to pull breath into her lungs as if she was choking. I wasted no time and flung myself toward her, wrapping my body around her just like before. She grabbed hold of me with such intensity and strength that I almost collapsed on top of her. " What happened?" I asked looking to Emily, but she looked as confused as I felt.

" You left." Anna squeaked tightening her grip.

I pushed her hair back from her face to find the pain that was there just seconds ago, vanished. " Don't leave me." She whispered. " Don't leave, please. I can't cope with it without you next to me."

" Okay." I promised. " I'm right here. I promise I won't go anywhere."

I would never go anywhere, especially now since she actually asked me to stay. In fact, I couldn't even begin to explain how happy it made me feel to be needed by her. I never knew how much I wanted that until now.

" I'll go wait for them." Emily whispered backing out of the room. " I'll let you know when they arrive."

Once we were alone I positioned Anna so I could see her face. " What happened?" I asked stroking her hair. " I thought you were fine."

" I am." She clarified. " As long as you're holding me."

I instantly held her tighter. " I need you." She dug her face into me. " I don't know why, I just do."

I could have died happy, right in that moment. " It's okay." I promised. " I know exactly what you mean." She had no idea exactly how much I needed her too.

" Tell me what scares you the most." As much I loved being needed, I wanted Anna to be happy. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

" What if that thing out there kills Embry like it did those boys in your story?" She asked softly.

" It won't." That was the damn truth. We'd been through much worse than one little estranged vampire, and survived. " So, stop worrying. Next?"

She thought hard for a moment, and I wondered if that had been her only concern. When she spoke it was with caution. " I'm worried about how this will change things."

The way she looked between the two of us, wrapped happily in each other's arms, did not go unnoticed. However, I chose to answer her question with a more general theme." It doesn't change anything really." I explained. " I mean we've been this way the whole time. The only difference is now you know about it. When we have to leave we can now tell you the real reason why, and when you complain about how warm I am, I can now say….well it's a wolf thing. That's really the only difference."

I tried to smile reassuringly at her, but her heart suddenly began to race. She closed her eyes and groaned. " Oh, I beg to differ."

My eyes rose in question, and curiosity. " What do you mean?"

Before she could answer, Emily reappeared in the doorway. " Quil." She announced. " They are back."

I looked back to Anna, and knew I would have to wait to get a real answer from her. So, I offered what I knew she really wanted. " Want to go see them?"

She slowly nodded, but at the same time her fingers gripped into my skin. " It'll be okay. I promise."

She slowly sat up but flinched as soon as her feet hit the floor grabbing her rib cage. " I'll carry you." It wasn't a question, and she didn't object. I picked her up, easily swinging her bare legs up in my arms.

" Pants." She realized too late.

I rolled my eyes. " Don't worry about fucking pants." I laughed. " My shirt covers your ass. I made sure of that." And I sure as hell wouldn't let her out of the house if it didn't.

Technically, I didn't want to share her with anyone just yet. But I had to admit I was a little excited to show her the wolves. I knew if she accepted my brothers that meant she accepted me too. She could say she was fine all she wanted, but I needed proof. I walked out side to the empty backyard and sat her gently down on the grass, but kept my arms around her waist. I could hear the entire pack waiting just inside the tree line, Embry's breathing was so loud and erratic that I almost laughed. Anna looked around the yard and I could feel her leaning further back into me. " I won't let go unless you tell me too." I promised. " But there is nothing to fear. Remember, nothing has changed."

Except everything, but that's counter productive at the moment. I gave Embry the go ahead, and he slowly stepped through trees with his head down ready to retreat at any moment. Anna moved in my arms, but it wasn't out of fear. She was surprised even now that it had actually been real. " Chester." She barely spoke, staring at the wolf.

I bent down placing my lips right next to her ear and smiled. " No baby. No Chester." I pointed at the wolf. " Embry."

Embry took one step forward, sat down and blinked his big wolfie eyes right at her. I knew this wasn't the first time Embry had to convince Anna he was safe. He'd somehow attained her trust before, and I was positive that he'd easily do it again. " Embry?" She asked.

The pieces were finally falling into place. All the speculation, and questions she'd had were now all but answered. You could tell she was thinking back, connecting everything that had happened until it all made perfect sense. The first appearance of Chester, Embry's long absence after the accident and Chester's sudden disappearance after Embry's return. It would all make sense to her now. I watched as she smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. I had to let her go, if only for a moment, I had to let her accept us. All of us, and that meant Embry too. " Go to him." I encouraged nudging her in his direction. He better appreciate this, because it would be the last time.

Embry whined again, his patience wearing thin. I almost scolded him for it, but I didn't want to scare Anna away. She stepped forward bending down to her knees. She looked at him for one long moment and then held out her hand towards him. Embry cautiously moved forward, but I gave him a warning glare anyway. He tipped the palm of her hand with his nose and then licked it freely. " Embry." She said again, her voice shaking.

She removed her hand, placing it on his head and began rubbing his ears. " It was you the whole time." She sounded completely amazed. " This is where you went away to. All those nights I missed you and wondered what you were doing, you were sitting next to me."

Tears leaked down her cheeks and I moved to grab her but Embry blocked me. He pounced forward and began licking her face. " Whoa! Easy Embry!" I shoved him away from her. " She is hurt, be gentle!"

I lifted Anna to her feet and dusted off my shirt and her legs as Embry gave me a disgruntled bark behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and instinctively pulled Anna closer to me. " Umm, Anna." I whispered not wanting to freak her out. " We need to back up."

" Why?" She asked looking around my shoulder.

" I think Embry wants to phase." In fact, I knew he did. He didn't like the way I held her in my arms. The annoyance he felt was easily readable of his face, even in wolf form.

" Phase?" Anna asked confused.

" He wants to turn back into himself." I explained while backing us a safe distance away from him.

" Oh." Her eyes instantly shot back to him as if she expected for it to happen almost instantly. I almost laughed, but then again I wished it were me. It was selfish but I wanted to be the first to show Anna everything, even this.

Rachel ran passed us and threw a pair of shorts at Embry's head. " Here." She said smiling at him. " I don't want to see your naked ass today."

Embry backed up even further away from us, and my eyes turned to Anna. I watched as she witnessed the miracle that is my life, happen for the first time. She gasped, her hand wrapping around my wrist. I glanced to see Embry's human form still on all fours on the ground. " You going to be okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, but she was still unsure of her self. I don't even think she was aware of the grip she had on my arm. " Go to him." I told her again.

I turned when she did and Embry was already holding his hands out for her. She stumbled forward looking at him curiously, and then suddenly she stopped. She spun around and I expected her to look for me, but instead her eyes turned back to the girls on the porch. Her mouth fell open and out of nowhere Anna suddenly busted out laughing. " The I fucked a wolf club!" She laughed at them. " Are you serious?"

I looked back to the girls, my eyes narrowing as they all joined in on Anna's laughter. Rachel and Kim ran off the porch toward her almost knocking her over as they wrapped her up in a huge hug. I looked back at Embry, who only rolled his eyes. Apparently I'd missed something. " The fact that it was the first thing you thought of only proves that you are so meant to be a member." Rachel laughed spinning Anna around in circles.

Embry suddenly cleared his throat causing the girls to finally release her. " Go get your wolf." Kim laughed pushing her toward Embry.

Luckily my scoff went unnoticed as I managed to keep my mouth shut. Anna's wolf was right here. I turned away unwilling to watch their reunion. My eyes directed to Emily, who had remained on the porch. She was sympathetic, I knew. " She loves you too." She mouthed, but it really didn't help at the moment. The whispered I love yous were too loud behind my back to deny. Emily suddenly smiled looking back over my shoulder at the trees. I turned to watch the other wolves emerge from the trees. I cleared my throat trying to ignore the kiss Embry placed on Anna's lips. " What do you want Quil?" Embry asked through clenched teeth.

" I want Anna to look behind you." I stated pointedly, and I also wanted him to stop touching her.

Anna turned around sucking in a breath as she took in the sight of five wolves walking toward her. I was already on the heels of my toes ready to run to her, but she surprised me once again. " I told you wolves ran in packs." She laughed at Embry stepping toward the other wolves. " I knew Chester couldn't be the only one."

She looked almost giddy as each of the guys sat down as if awaiting inspection. " Which one is which?" She asked walking down the line looking at each wolf in turn.

Emily finally walked out to join us, touching my arm as she passed. " Mine." She called out to Anna. " Is the black one."

Anna walked toward the large black wolf in the middle and smiled. " Hi Sam," she said studying him. " You're freaking huge, you know that?"

Sam gave an approving woof as Emily kissed the top of his head. Anna turned to the wolf right next to him and began comparing him to the rest of the pack. " Seth?" She asked. " You've got to be Seth."

Seth let out a bark, running toward her. A smile burst on her face as she affectionately rubbed his head. " He looks just like you Embry." She laughed. " Except you're bigger, and you have spots."

" Yeah." Embry agreed crossing his arms, a little sad the attention had diverted from him. " The kid still has some growing to do."

Seth suddenly leaned forward and licked Anna's face. " Hey!" I screamed realizing too late that Embry had yelled the exact same thing. He looked over at me, surprised. I smiled and then turned my attention to Seth.

" Watch it kid." I warned for the both of us. " Keep your tongue to yourself."

Seth gave me a toothy grin before licking her again. He barked out laughter when he saw me twitch. He would regret that later. Lucky for him Anna had moved on and was now evaluating the wolves sitting next to Kim and Rachel. " So I'm guessing this is Jared and Paul?" She asked.

The girls immediately started gushing about the boys. I took the moment to walk over to Embry nudging his elbow. " It's fucking amazing how well she is taking this." He said watching her as she cringed away from Jacob who was trying to sniff her shirt.

" You missed the best part." I smiled smugly remembering the way Anna clung to me. " I think this is the shock portion."

Just as Embry was about to speak I watched as Anna fell over squirming back and forth on the ground with Jake and Seth licking her face. " Damn it!" I yelled ignoring what ever it was that Embry was about to say. " She's hurt!"

I smacked them both causing them to back off enough for me to reach her. " I'm fine." Anna laughed, but she reached up for me anyway.

I pulled her into my arms, making sure to pull the back of her shirt down. " It's so amazing." She smiled wrapping her hand in mine.

I immediately began leading her back to the porch expecting that the boys would want to phase back. " You're amazing." I laughed at her.

She giggled and ran out in front of me to join the girls as they walked up the porch. " What the hell is she wearing?" An angry voice growled next to my ear.

I threw Embry a smile. " My shirt, of course."

" I saw her panties twice already." He informed me.

I not so playfully smacked his arm. " Ass. Who told you to look?"

" You're missing the whole point." He said through clenched teeth.

" You're a pervert. I already knew that part."

He practically roared at me as I dogged his returning blow. I grinned back at him. " Stop looking at her ass." I told him seriously. " Or we will really have an actual problem."

" She's my girlfriend." He hissed furiously, but I was already gone.

I trotted up the steps and broke up the girl talk session between Anna, Rachel and Kim. " Sorry." I lied, squeezing myself between Kim and Rachel's elbows. " We apparently have a situation that needs tending to. So, if I could borrow Anna for just a moment I promise to return her quickly."

" Where are we going?" She asked.

" Pants." I said simply.

Her eyes immediately lit up. " I'll be right back." She told the girls and practically jumped toward me.

I was dragging Anna through the door when I heard Sam's voice booming over the others. " Get her a jacket while your at it, she'll need it for the bonfire!"

" Bonfire?" Anna asked turning back, but I urged her forward. " We are still going to have a bonfire?"

The excitement was evident in her voice. " Have you ever seen us turn down a chance to eat?" I laughed motioning her toward the stairs.

" Will Sam tell the stories again?" She asked curiously.

" I'm sure he will, if you ask him to." I knew thats what she wanted.

She hopped up the next step, filled to the brim with enthusiasm. " I want to hear them again." She admitted. " I was a little over whelmed the first time. I want to make sure I remember all the details."

" You'll have plenty of time to learn all the details." I assured her. " Trust me."

When we reached the top of the stairs I jumped as Anna wrapped her arms around mine. " Will you promise to sit with me?" She asked softly. " You know, in case I loose it again."

" No worries." I promised, leading her down the hall. " There is no way in hell I'm leaving your side tonight." Embry could bitch and complain all he wanted, but this wolf wasn't going anywhere.

Anna bit her lip, smiling up at me. " Thanks." She whispered. " I really need you tonight."

I pushed the door to Emily's bedroom open and quickly pulled her inside. I shut the door and let her fall back against it. " I really need you all the time." I whispered into her hair.

" I'm being serious, Quil." She scolded, but she didn't move away.

" So am I." I chuckled.

With one stealth like move, Anna maneuvered herself out of my grasp. I turned to watch her walk off toward the bed grinning back at me. " Can we just find me some pants?" She smiled. " And not complicate things?"

She couldn't see, but I locked the door behind my back. " Me? Complicate something? Phst. I would never do such a thing."

Her hand reflexively propped up on her hip. " Oh, sorry." She said rolling her eyes. " I must have you mistaken with the other wolf who sneaks into my bed at night."

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at her. " You like it." I dared.

Her eyes narrowed, but her lips twisted into a smile. " Just get me some damn pants."

I walked over and sat down on the bed acting as if I were in no hurry. " I kind of like you better this way."

" Then why did you drag me up here?" She questioned.

I leaned back on the bed yawning. " Because Embry kept trying to sneak a peak at your panties."

" And you didn't?" She sat down next to me, leaning over to look at my face.

I smiled at the ceiling. " I already know what they look like, I mean you are wearing my shirt."

She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. " That sounded rather ungrateful." I smiled, rolling over to face her. " I could always ask for it back."

" And I could always kick you in the nose again." She replied.

I pursed my lips at her, my hand reflexively reaching for my nose. " That hurt you know."

It took only seconds for her smile to turn apologetic. " I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"

No. " Yes."

Her eyes welled up in a way that looked like she might cry. I reached over and touched her knee. " You could always kiss it and make it better."

" Quil." She sighed, but she didn't say no.

" It would make it feel better." I told her fully knowing she'd try and kick my ass as soon as she found out about my super healing abilities. However, I was willing to risk it for a kiss.

She looked skeptically at me. " Is that the real reason you tricked me into coming up here?"

" No." I admitted. " But I'm not going to lie and say it wouldn't have been a damn good idea."

She looked at me a moment studying my face. I pouted my lip out and turned my cheek to her waiting for my get-well kiss. She sighed heavily before bending down to me. Her lips brushed along my cheek stopping just at the edge of my nose. I held my breath in anticipation only to have it knocked out of me with Anna's fist into my gut. I rolled over groaning as she laughed in my ear. " I know how fast you heal." She informed me. " I can figure some things out for myself."

" I can see that." I grunted, pushing myself up.

She was standing in front me now, hands on both hips. She meant business. " I want pants." She stated firmly. " Now."

" Yeah. Yeah." I grumbled getting to my feet.

Before I reached the closet a loud thud sounded against the door. Anna spun around gasping, to watch as the doorknob began to shake violently. " Quil." Embry's voice rang out. " Open the door."

" Hang on." I yelled back. " Anna is changing clothes."

A growl erupted from behind the door as Anna gave me a pointed stare. I retrieved a pair of Emily's pants from the closet and held them out to her as if asking her to deny it. She jerked the pants from my hands and put them on. I didn't bother getting her a jacket, because I didn't plan on leaving her side tonight. I finally opened the door with Anna standing at my side. " Now we're ready." I said smiling at his frown.

He clenched his teeth as he stepped aside to let Anna walk out. " This is going to be a long night." He grumbled.

I stepped in front of him so I could follow right behind Anna. " For you." I smiled catching her hand. For me it was going to be my imprints first bonfire and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	39. Knowing Better and Doing Worse

A/N: Short and sweet. But I couldn't stop thinking about Quil. I'm sure you understand :)

Chapter 39: Knowing Better and Doing Worse

The fire crackled in Anna's eyes as she sat and listened to Sam retell the stories of our tribe. I sat next to her, just like I'd promised and loved every second of it. Embry kept looking over at me giving me the _back the fuck off _glare, but every time I would lean away, Anna would grab my arm and pull me back.

" I'm not going any where." I whispered looking up at Embry making sure he heard me.

" Good." She kept her eyes fixated on Sam, listening intensely.

Embry sulked for the remainder of the evening, and I wasn't at all surprised to see him practically drag Anna off toward his car while the rest of us worked to put out the fire. I turned to follow them, but Sam grabbed the back of my shirt. " What?" I asked, twisting away from him to get free.

" Let them go." He instructed.

" But…"

" Let them go." He repeated.

I waited looking back over my shoulder watching as they disappeared through the trees. " But…" I tried again only to have Sam roll his eyes at me.

" Quil, you have to be patient." Sam whispered. " Embry is struggling right now. I know you didn't notice tonight, because you were too focused on Anna, but Embry is beginning to realize that his relationship with her can't possibly work."

I gave him a skeptical look. " You're right. I definitely didn't see that."

" You should have seen Embry's face when it got to the part where I usually explain imprinting. He was scared to death, he almost fell over with relief when he realized that I wasn't going to go that far tonight."

I looked around the bonfire watching the other guys begin to pack up their things. I pulled Sam over to the side and dropped voice. " Why would Embry be scared?" I asked.

I tried to piece together what Sam had said but I was too distracted by Anna's absence to focus. However, all it took was one single name from Sam to make it all clear. " Leah." He whispered.

Everything suddenly clicked into place. Of course Embry would be scared for Anna to know about imprinting, because that meant she would know there was a chance it might happen to him one day. When Anna's finds out about imprinting she'll also find out about what really happened to Leah and why she left us. It all made sense now. Embry was afraid of loosing her. I wondered how Embry would react if he knew that he already had. " You were right." I told him. " It's better Anna learn everything one step at a time. I don't think she could have handled all that tonight." It would be difficult for I knew, learning that she could loose Embry, and she already had me. It was a little much, even for me.

" I'm always right." Sam chuckled turning around to go help the guys.

" Except when you're wrong." I shot back.

I caught a ride back home with Sam and Emily even though I had no intentions of staying there tonight. We were the last to leave following behind the others as we drove away from the beach toward my house. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. It had been a dreadfully long day and all I wanted to do was climb in Anna's bed and fall asleep next to her. After today, I think she would be okay with that. I snorted to myself knowing she'd probably make me promise on her life to behave myself or something just as silly.

My eyes shot open at the sound of giggling coming from the front seat. Emily's head was peaked around the seat staring back at me. " What?" I asked paranoid.

" You were thinking of her, weren't you?" She giggled again.

" Maybe." I said warily. " Why?"

" You were smiling." She informed me. " It's nice to see you smile like that, especially about a girl."

I laughed, rubbing my hand over my tired eyes. " You act like I've never done that before or something." And it was true, I hadn't.

Emily giggled again because she understood my joke. " You should have seen the two of you together today." She smiled.

" Uhh…. I did. I was there."

" No, silly." She said smacking my knee. " You should have seen it from my perspective. The way you two were looking at each other when I came back in the room. She is so in love with you."

I scoffed, crossing my arms. " Too bad she has no idea."

" She will." She patted my knee now, smiling at me. " Today was a big step in the right direction. I think she realized exactly how much she needs you. Trust me, Quil. Anna's pull toward you is just as strong as yours."

I closed my eyes again trying to force myself to relax. " I hope you're right." I told her. " I really hope you're right."

I heard a horn honk in the distance, but paid no attention until it rung out two more times. " What are those idiots doing?" Sam grunted.

I opened my eyes and leaned up in the seat. I could hear Paul and Rachel yelling out the side of their open windows. " Take it easy on him!" I distinctly heard Rachel call out.

I started to ask the exact same question as Sam, until the reason for their behavior was suddenly revealed. Sitting on the edge of the road, engine off was Embry's truck. It was visible for only a moment as we passed in the headlights of Sam's car. I immediately flipped around in my seat looking back through the window. " That mother fucking asshole!" I screamed. My fingers gripped into the seat so hard I felt it almost puncture through the thick exterior.

" Calm down." Sam ordered throwing a look back at me.

" Fuck you." I hissed. " It's not your imprint he's got back there."

" Quil." Emily squeaked. " You don't know that is what.."

" Yes, it is." I growled as I began digging in my pocket for my cell phone.

I pushed Embry's number on my speed dial, my hands vibrating as I listened to the rings. Exactly like I expected, it went straight to his voice mail. Sam or Emily didn't bother to say anything else while I dialed Anna's number. It rang three times before I heard the receiver pick up.

" What the fuck do you want?" Embry hissed at me.

" You've got twenty minutes to get Anna to her house, before I force my way out of this damn car and track you down. I'm not fucking joking either. I swear Embry Call, if you try and take Anna's virginity tonight…"

He cut me off, his own anger bursting through. " You know damn well I'm not going to take her virginity in my damn car."

I didn't believe him. " You better not even think about it. She deserves way better than that."

" I know she fucking deserves better than that." His voice began to rise with each word. "However, I don't really think YOU are one to tell me where or where not to have sex with MY girlfriend."

I lost it in that moment. My temper was officially gone. That little barrier in your brain that blocks out all the stupid shit you shouldn't do or say had officially been broken and I couldn't stop myself anymore. " She may be your girlfriend." I screamed into the phone like I was saying it to his face. " But she isn't your imprint!"

I slid forward loosing my balance as Sam stopped the car in the dead middle of the road. Emily was holding on for dear life, grabbing hold of the side of the car. Sam turned and glared as Embry screamed back at me.

" How…dare….you…throw…that in my face." I knew I'd struck the exact nerve in him that I'd been aiming for and Sam knew it too. " She's not your fucking imprint either!" I laughed, but Embry was too angry to even register it by this point. " And who the fuck are you to talk to me about imprints…. You've fucked half the state of Washington. So, really it's none of your damn business what Annabelle and I do."

Embry hung up on me at the exact same time Sam ripped the phone from my hands. " Get the fuck out of my car." He demanded. " Now."

I wasted no time obeying his direct order, because we both knew I was unstable. He moved the vehicle forward onto the edge of the road while I fell down on my knees and tried to control my anger. All I could think about was Embry's hands on Anna, the way mine had been that night in her room. I remembered how her breath hitched every time I touched her and the look on her face when I brought her to climax. I should be the only one able to do that to her.

I began screaming as a ripple of pain soared through my spine. Sam stood in front of me now, silent and waiting to see whether or not I won my battle with my temper. It wasn't looking good. The last words Embry had yelled at me rung through my head setting it on fire. " You've fucked half the state of Washington."

I screamed again, and I knew I was only seconds away from phasing. " Let it take you." Sam yelled. " Stop fighting it."

" No." I half groaned, half barked. " I will never let my temper control me."

My hands clenched into the dirt in front of me as I tried to force my body and mind into compliance. " You're going to hurt yourself." He screamed.

" But I will control myself." I growled.

Sam sighed in defeat. " Whatever, Quil. But either way, your ass isn't getting back in that car with Emily."

" I know that." I hissed, offended that he would he think that I would. " I'll walk home."

He groaned. " Yeah right. Sure enough I leave you alone, your ass would be headed straight back for that truck. I'm not an idiot Quil. We'll both walk home."

I gritted my teeth with annoyance. He was right, he knew me too well. I continued to work on my temper while he went to inform Emily of our new arrangement. It took over thirty minutes, but I managed to get myself under control. I informed Sam almost immediately that I was walking to Anna's house, because I figured I might as well get the fight over with now, but he didn't argue. " I figured that." He laughed. " But I'm staying until Embry leaves."

Again, he knew me too well. I shrugged trying to make it seem like I didn't care. We walked silently for almost two miles before he began laughing under his breath. I gave him a look, which only caused him to smile at me. " Sorry." He apologized. " I was just thinking how nice it is to walk in human form, because I'm really glad I can't hear your obsessive thoughts right now."

" Good for you." I snorted. I couldn't help but obsess.

" I know I'm wasting my breath." He sighed. " But, you should stop worrying. Embry cares more about Anna than he does pissing you off. He's not going to do anything."

" Yeah." I replied feeling a tremble shoot through my fingertips. " That was pretty much useless."

He eyed me warily. " You know it's true. So, why don't you tell me what is really bothering you."

" That is what is bothering me."

He waited a moment, considering his words. " I heard what Embry said to you." He whispered.

" Well he screamed it pretty damn loud." I was being a jerk, but what did he expect from me at the moment.

Sam was used to this behavior from me though, so he patiently waited for my second response. I could feel my stomach twist into knots just thinking about it, but I said it anyway. I deserved the pain. " I've fucked half the state of Washington." I said looking over at him.

Sam remained expressionless as we walked on. " Does Anna know that?"

I rolled my eyes. " If she didn't, she does now. She was in the car with him, remember?"

For the first time, Sam gave me an impatient look. Again, he waited for my second, less smart-ass response. " Yeah, Anna knows I'm experienced."

" Does she care?" He asked simply, but he didn't give me a chance to answer. " From what Emily said tonight, I don't think she gives a damn about it."

I huffed, annoyed with myself. " But that is Anna, she's crazy. Not giving a damn is what she does best. She loves people despite their faults. Embry ripped half her hand off phasing into a wolf and she's back there parked on the side of the road with him doing hell knows what."

I glared over at Sam. " I'm sure Anna will forgive me, but is that even the point? I can't take advantage of her grace. Just because she will forgive me, doesn't mean I can accept it."

" Yes, it does." He assured me, but I wasn't listening.

" Anna is too good for me. I've already done more than I should." Again, memories of that night in her room flashed into my mind. " I fucking bit her, for heavens sake."

" She loves you anyway." Sam sang as I rambled on.

" This whole time I knew I could imprint and I did all that shit anyway. Every time I even looked at another girl, I was disrespecting her on purpose. Even after I met her, and knew about my feelings for her I went out and had sex. It was awful sex, but I did it."

" She loves you anyway." Sam repeated.

I shot him a look. " Just because you got your happy ending…" I snapped.

" You're right." He interrupted. " I did get my happy ending. Emily loves me despite the fact I slept with Leah before I imprinted. I knew too, Quil. They told me about imprinting when I phased, and I continued to date Leah anyway. Then after I imprinted, I continued to screw shit up, just like you're doing, but Emily loved me anyway."

He'd stopped walking and was practically pleading with me now. " Emily was a virgin too, you know that. I didn't deserve to be her first, but she chose me. I know you feel guilty Quil, but Anna has a right to choose and if given the choice, she's going to choose you."

I couldn't imagine that, or even begin to comprehend it. Why would Anna ever choose me? I doubted Sam, but his words still made me smile. " You're just one really exceptionally lucky bastard." I told him.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. " So are you."

We made it to Anna's house before she arrived home, which only increased my agitation. Sam kept his word and stayed with me until she showed up almost forty minutes later. He phased and followed Embry home, while I climbed up into Anna's window. I was sitting on her bed waiting when she opened her bedroom door. This time she didn't even flinch when she saw me. " Hey." She whispered turning on the light. " I kind of figured I'd find you here."

" Is that okay?" I asked.

She smiled coming over to sit on the bed next to me. " Let me rephrase that." She leaned her head over on my shoulder. " I kind of hoped I'd find you here."

" You're a bad liar." I laughed pulling her into a hug. " But thanks. I really needed that."

I hugged her tightly as I could, grinning when she returned the intensity. " I know you were worried." She whispered.

She pulled away and fell back against her pillow. I shrugged making no attempt to deny it. " I had a good reason to worry."

Her lips pursed. " Did you really think Embry would do that?"

" Yes." I admitted. The truth hurts some times.

" Did you really think I would do that?"

This time it was me who stopped to think and I knew the answer was no, but only partially. " Not on the side of the road." I said choosing my wording carefully.

She didn't deny it and it hurt. " Both of you make my head hurt." She said pointedly closing her eyes and rubbing her fingers across her temple.

" You make my heart hurt." I replied laying down next to her. " That makes us even."

She sighed loudly, and I got the point. Saying shit like that wasn't helping. She turned and looked at me. " Are you staying the night?"

" Do you want me to?"

She rolled her eyes at my question. " If you are staying the night then I need to go change into some less warm clothes so I don't have any more heat induced dreams due to midnight wolf exposure."

" I'm staying." I said immediately.

" See, that wasn't so hard." She crawled over me and went to dig in her closet.

" You want me to stay." I said sitting up to take off my shirt. " Why is it so hard for you to admit that?"

She whipped around with a pair of shorts in her hands, and her eyes watched as my shirt fell to the floor next to her bed. She gulped down the air caught in her mouth before speaking. " I shouldn't have to admit that." She whispered. " It's implied."

My hand started fiddling with my belt as I hopped off the bed and locked the door to her room. " I forgot to bring shorts." I grinned. " Hope you don't mind me sleeping in just boxers or should I just consider that implied as well."

My pants hit the floor and she almost dropped the clothes in her hands. She reflexively licked her lips before straightening her shoulders and fleeing into the bathroom to change. I crawled into her bed and waited on her to return. She smiled at me before flipping off the lights and jumping in the bed. She immediately snuggled up into my chest. My lips found her neck, but she immediately began clicking her tongue in protest. " Good behavior was not implied." I chuckled.

" Good night, Quil." She giggled.

I sighed and kissed her cheek instead. " Good night, baby."


	40. The Wrong Side Of Right

A/N: Author currently unresponsive secondary to heart breakage while writing this chapter.

Chapter 40: The Wrong Side of Right

The week following the bonfire was torturous and heavenly all combined into my own euphoric hell. Embry spent the entire day with Anna while I ran my shift with Sam, and then I would spend every night in her bed, holding her while she slept. The arrangement worked, but that didn't mean I was happy about it. I usually spent my entire day worrying, constantly, about what Embry might be convincing her to do in my absence. To my relief, nothing happened. In fact, according to Seth, Embry barely made any attempt to touch Anna at all anymore. He'd experienced a memory of a hushed argument between the two – Anna was upset by the lack of affection he showed toward her now, but Embry was too worried about explaining imprinting to her to notice. Seth assured me that Embry was determined not to move their relationship forward until he told Anna the truth. I still worried, none the less, but I at least didn't feel like puking my guts up anymore.

Friday started out like every other day, I met Sam at his house at nine o'clock for our daily run. He made sure to keep a constant conversation going between the two of us in order to keep my mind focused away from Anna. I was grateful because worrying seemed to make the time pass by slower for some reason. By three o'clock I was finished, and ran home to shower and change. I knew Embry would take his sweet time leaving her house and I wanted to make sure we didn't overlap. By twenty after five I was running up the stairs to her room, only to be disappointed. It was empty.

I suddenly had a flashback, Anna wandering off into the woods alone again, causing my heart to jump into my throat. I darted for the door, already tracing her scent down the stairs. I was so focused that I didn't even notice Pastor Wright at the end of the stairwell and collided head first with him. He would have stumbled over, if I hadn't jumped forward and caught his arm, righting his balance. "In hurry?" He asked, straightening himself back up.

" Anna is gone." I was panicking, and it showed.

" Yes." He agreed, calmly. " I think she mentioned something about finding the girls as she ran out the door earlier."

I cursed myself. I hadn't even taken the time to notice that her car was missing from the driveway. " Girls." I repeated, my heart skipping back into a regular rhythm. " Right."

I threw him a quick wave as I darted out the front door. Thirty minutes later I finally found her Range Rover parked out side of Kim's house. In fact, all the girls were here and I suddenly wondered if I might be crashing some sort of slumber party. I shrugged to myself as I got out of the car because it definitely wouldn't be the first time I'd crashed a slumber party. I didn't bother knocking and walked straight in following Anna's scent down a hallway toward to Kim's room. I could hear the girls talking now, or at least Rachel and Kim. I stopped just short of the door, deciding to knock because I didn't want to get my ass kicked by walking in on anything I wasn't supposed to see. The girl's voices quickly halted, and there was a short silence. I guess they weren't expecting company. Finally, Kim spoke. " Come in."

I eagerly pushed the door open, scanning the room for Anna. I found her easily, sitting cross-legged on the floor between Kim and Rachel. Emily sat silently across the room with her arms over her chest. " You are hard to find today." I complained, because she could have at least left me a note.

Rachel immediately stood up blocking my access to the rest of the room. " Excuse me." She announced acidly. " We are in the middle of something here."

I rolled my eyes assuming that she didn't want me interrupting their girl talk, which was ridiculous because I already knew everything she'd ever done. Then, as usual, my eyes averted back to Anna. My eyes instantly narrowed and I suddenly realized why Rachel didn't want me here. " What have you done to her?" I growled.

The beautiful, precious face of my Annabelle was covered in thick, ostentatious make up while her long, curly hair was pulled into a funny looking knot at the nape of her neck. " None of your business." Rachel snapped at me. " Now, if you don't mind leaving, we would like to finish."

Finish? Like hell they would, but first I had to find out exactly what they were doing to her. I shot my glare toward Emily, who was now looking mildly concerned, hunched up in the corner. " What are they doing to her?" I demanded.

Rachel scoffed loudly, moving closer to get in my face." If your nosey ass must know, we are giving Anna a make over." She sounded very proud of herself. " She is going to break Embry's will power tonight on their date."

Date? I didn't know they had a date planned for tonight, but then my brain comprehended the rest of her words. " Break his will power?" I questioned, looking back at Anna who was now staring intently at the floor.

I watched as her hand slid up to her chest trying to cover the cleavage that the low-neck shirt she wore revealed. Her dark shaded eyes looked guiltily up at me, and my stomach dropped to my feet. I was amazed how quickly my pain turned to anger and found the perfect outlet. " The fuck you are." I screamed at Rachel, but then remembered my guilty ally sitting in the corner. I spun around to Emily, my teeth grinding in rage. " I can't believe you are taking part in this!"

She was supposed to be on my side and she was just sitting here letting this happen! " I have been trying to talk her out of it," Emily whispered, but it was too late, I was pissed.

I shoved my way passed Rachel bending down to grab Anna's hand. I pulled her up to her feet heading toward the door. " Me and you." I hissed slowly. " Need to talk."

I heard resistance behind me, but ignored it. This was between my imprint and me and the rest of them could just fuck off for all I cared. I led Anna all the way into the driveway before turning around to face her. My breathing had turned erratic, and I thought I was slowly loosing it. " What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked desperately as she continued to cross her arms over her chest, clearly uncomfortable in Rachel's clothes.

" I thought they made it kind of obvious." She whispered avoiding eye contact.

She bit her brightly, colored lip between her teeth, fidgeting, anxiously.

Adrenaline was surging through me as I stepped forward and took her chin in my hand. I had to make myself speak slowly in order to keep from screaming out the words." You can't have sex with him." I pulled her chin up, forcing her to see the pleading in my eyes. " You just can't."

She looked up when my voice broke on the last word. She studied me for a long moment, her eyes curious and expectant." Why?" She finally asked.

Because you're mine, but I couldn't force it through my lips. I was such a fucking coward.

" Why?" She asked again, her voice more persistent this time. "Why can't I have sex with my boyfriend? Why can't I have sex with Embry?"

My entire body cringed in upon itself at the thought sending a shrill twinge down my spine. Her lips pursed and I knew I'd screwed up. She stepped forward toward me. " Do you not want me to?" She inquired, but it sounded more like a fact than a question.

I wanted to scream the truth at her. No! I don't want you to have sex with Embry, I don't want you having sex with anyone but me, ever!

" It has nothing to do with me." I lied, horribly.

She waited, stubborn as usual, not accepting my bad excuse. In my insanity I threw a parcel of truth at her. " I don't deserve you." Embry's words were a constant echo in the back of my mind. " I'm the last person who deserves to be your first."

She wasn't pleased with that answer either. Her hands flew to her hips as a scowl formed across her face. " Then why are you so upset?" She countered.

I hated that she knew me so damn well. I turned away again, my own stubbornness leaking through. However, I knew if I didn't stop I would let my emotions get the best of me. I would go too far and reveal too much. I could hear her stalking up behind me, but I wasn't prepared for the angry punch she took at my shoulder. " Just admit it! Damn it!" She growled.

I turned around in shock as fire flashed in her eyes. I don't think I'd ever seen Anna this angry before and I'd done some pretty stupid shit.

" Fine." I said very cautiously. " Maybe, it has like ten percent to do with me but the other ninety percent is all you."

" And what does that ninety percent have to do with exactly?" Her sarcasm was thick.

I shrugged. Avoidance was my specialty.

Her body shook with fury, her tiny little fingers bawling up into fist." You drug me out of the damn house saying we needed to talk but now you won't tell me anything. LIKE USUAL!"

" The simple fact is I don't think you should have sex." I spat at her, trying to get back to the point. "Emily doesn't think you should have sex and even Embry doesn't think you should have sex." I could feel my rationality fading as my fear became more pronounced. " You're out voted! So, just stop with this seduction bullshit."

I knew it was a stupid thing to say as soon as the words left my mouth, but I just couldn't tell her the reason why she needed to stop. " Out voted!" She screamed. " I am the only person who gets to decide what I will do with my life." She poked me accusingly in the chest. " No one else! You got that!"

I sighed, unable to find the right words to say." Don't you understand?" My hands were in my hair, my frustration driving me insane. " I am trying to save you from yourself. I wish someone would have done it to me."

Again, I couldn't manage to keep my big mouth shut.

" Save me from myself?" She asked. " What the hell does that mean?"

Every ounce of my control crumbled against the soft pleading tone of her voice. If Anna wanted to know, I couldn't make myself lie to her again. I grabbed her, needing to feel her body in my hands and pinned her up against the door of my car. My fingers flexed around the tight, dark fabric of the jeans she wore trying to make a last ditch effort to stop myself. I failed.

" Every time I look at you, I feel fucking guilty." I leaned my body into her, I could feel her heartbeat racing frantically in her chest. " I feel guilty for every single stupid immature selfish act I have ever done and unfortunately for me that's a whole fucking lot." She felt so good beneath me, her own flush of hormones warming her skin. She was so damn perfect. Her lips trembled as my own grazed against her cheek, an easy sign of her innocence. The sweet, untouched innocence that I didn't need to ruin. " I know I don't deserve to be with you." Again my hands flexed around her backside as the truth ripped the last shred of my sanity apart. " I don't even deserve to hope." I was so in love with this woman. My every breath depended on hers. As much as my selfishness wanted refute my every word, Anna's happiness mattered more. I wasn't completely lying when I told her this just wasn't about me. "However, none of that shit matters. All I care about is that you never have to feel the way I do right now." Unworthy. Selfish. Dead. " I don't want you to regret your first time. After it's done you can't ever take it back."

I felt the soft, comforting touch of her fingertips on my cheek. " You regret your first time." She whispered.

She didn't quiet get the extent of my love for her yet. " I regret every time. I regret every touch, every kiss, I regret even acknowledging their existence." I caved and kissed her cheek letting the truth just rush out. " I just worry about you. I want your first time to be special. I want to make sure you're taken care of. I'm scared he'll hurt you or move to fast." I sighed into her neck remembering all the horrifying visions I'd conjured up this week. "It drives me crazy knowing I have no control over what happens to you."

Her thumb brushed sweetly over my skin." Is that because of the imprint?" She asked.

" Maybe? To be honest I felt that way before I imprinted on you." I'd always felt that about her, from the very first moment I met her those many years ago. " But then Embry couldn't touch you, so I didn't have worry about it."

" Did you imprinting on me cause Embry to be able to touch me?" She asked curiously.

I let out a unamused chuckle." Yep. Fate is an evil little bitch."

She pulled my chin down to look at her." Quil." She whispered. "I am seriously begging you. Please tell me everything about imprinting. I'm completely lost here. I feel like I'm walking around in my life blind folded."

I shushed her quietly. " I've told you already."

" That's a lie and you know it." Her teeth clamped together. " Why won't anyone tell me?"

" I've told you all you need to know." I tried to explain. " The other stuff doesn't matter."

" Screw you." She pushed me away turning around to stomp angrily toward the house.

" Anna, please?" I yelled after her. " What are you doing?"

She threw a menacing look over her shoulder at me. " Going to go fuck my boyfriend."

I grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her to a stop before she could ever turn back around. " You are not having sex." I hissed at her. " Especially, just to piss me off."

" No." She snapped back, purposely trying to hurt me. " I'm going to do it because I want to!"

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing better." You don't know what you fucking want." I told her flatly.

She jerked away from me, and I regretted being so harsh. I mean the way she felt was entirely my fault, and I was just making it worse. I spoke softer this time." I know you're feeling confused right now. I honestly don't want you to regret this."

" Tell me why I would regret him." She asked, but she really wanted to know why the hell she was so confused about it in the first place.

" Tell me why you think you won't." I countered back.

She crossed her arms, taking deep even breaths trying to calm her self down. " I love him." She said like she was justifying it to herself. " I honestly care about him."

I bit my tongue hoping to disguise how bad that made me feel. " I trust him." She finally continued, thoughtfully. " And…well… he is a virgin too."

My hand reflexively slipped away from Anna's arm. The feel of her skin was too much to bear. " And that's what you want." I heard myself say. " For your first time to be with Embry because he's a virgin too."

"Not just because of that." She stumbled out. " But that does make me feel more secure."

All this time I'd been trying to protect her from Embry because I thought due to his extreme inexperience that he would somehow hurt her in his haste, but Anna saw it as a positive factor. She liked the fact that Embry would have no expectation, or notice if she did something wrong or asked a question when she was uncertain because he would have to do the same. She wanted to share the experience, learning together through trial and error. She didn't want to be taught.

" You're right." I'm not good enough. "You are completely right. You'd feel much more comfortable with someone with the same experience level." You want to be with someone other than me.

"Quil." She breathed, and I could see her pained expression as she deciphered the look I was desperately trying to hide.

" Come on." I also didn't deserve her sympathy. " Lets go back in. Those idiots are going about this all fucking wrong."

" Quil." She repeated as I began pulling her back toward the house. " Stop and talk to me for a second."

" I told you that you were right." I explained opening the door. " There is nothing else to discuss."

Before she could speak I pushed the door to Kim's room open, picked her up and sat her down squarely between the girls. " If you're going to do this." I said speaking directly toward Rachel. " You're going to do it fucking right." I refused to let Anna's first time be anything less than exactly what she wanted. " Now take all this damn make up off her!"

" What?" Emily's shrill voice caught my ear. " You can't be serious, Quil."

I didn't turn around to face her, I couldn't. " It's what Annabelle wants." I whispered before turning back to Rachel. " Now take the damn makeup off her face."

Rachel grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her down into the floor next to her. She inspected her handy work checking to see if I'd somehow messed it up. " Why would I do that?" She asked.

Because you're an idiot. " Because no one knows Embry better than I do. I know what attracts him to Anna." It's the same thing that attracts me. " Now take the make up off. I want to be able to see her freckles."

Rachel groaned, but finally agreed reaching in her make up bag to dig something out. " Can I at least leave the lip gloss and mascara on?"

" As long as its strawberry." Because that is Anna's favorite. " And no. I don't want any of that stupid shit on her eyes." I warned.

I then turned my wrath on her little accomplice. " While your doing that Kim needs to go to Anna's house and get some different clothes."

" And what's wrong with what she's wearing," Rachel asked, offended.

" It's you." I pointed out. " It's not Anna." It was so obvious how uncomfortable she was wearing that stuff. " Go pick out one of those cute little dresses she wears to church and bring a damn sweater too."

" A sweater?" Rachel mocked scrunching up her nose. " Now you're just being ridiculous."

" No. I am not." I growled because I didn't want to fucking explain it. " If Anna flaunts her sexuality Embry will immediately put his guard up. If she shows up her regular beautiful self he'll eventually fucking break. Now go get her a dress."

" Look guys." Anna squeaked holding her hands up. " I don't think I want to go through with this anymore."

I looked down at her reassuringly. " It's what you want, Anna." I tried to smile. " It's okay."

She flinched as Rachel began rubbing her face with make up remover. " And what if I changed my mind?"

She flinched again in response to the pain of the scrubbing, Rachel was taking her frustration with me out on Anna. I dropped to my knees grabbing Rachel's hand. " I'll do that." I suggested baring my teeth at her. " Go with Kim to find the clothes."

She mimicked my annoyed expression before handing over the cloth. " I don't know who fucking died and made you president of my fucking club." She complained pushing herself up to her feet. She grabbed Kim and headed for the door. " We'll be back in a minute."

Once they were gone I turned back to Anna gently wiping the cloth over her redden cheek. " You haven't changed your mind." I said finally responding to her.

"I'm going to get something to drink and wait on the girls to get back." Emily whispered stepping silently out of the room.

I continued to remove the gunk Rachel had used to cover her face. It was satisfying watching it slowly reveal the beautiful skin I loved so much. " I changed my mind." She squeaked again.

I shook my head refusing to let her try and pretend to want something else just because she felt sorry for me. " Embry can give to you what you give to him. I can't do that." I knowingly made the wrong choice and now I had to suffer the conscience. " You want to loose your virginity to someone who can share the experience. So, you will."

She pushed my hand away from her face. " Embry is my boyfriend. Why do you make it sound like I'm cheating on you and you're just fine with looking the other way?"

" I know I'm not your boyfriend." Thank you for that reminder. I began working on the other cheek to distract myself. " I'm not that delusional. You're my imprint. I just care about these things."

" There is that stupid word again." She hissed. " Do you know how bad I want to punch you in the face right now?"

The look she gave me told me she wanted to punch me really badly. " Yes, but I also know you won't do it."

" You want to bet?" She growled.

I wanted to tell her so badly in hopes that if she knew maybe she would really change her mind and not just because she was afraid of hurting my feelings. However, I'd been selfish enough and I was putting a stop to that part of me right now.

"You ever wonder why we fight so much?" I asked.

She breathed out sharply through her nose." You're changing the subject."

" It's the passion." I continued. " We love each other pretty intensely."

She fell dramatically back against the floor covering her face with her hands. " You're killing me Quil." She whined." You are trying to freaking kill me."

I pulled her back up unwilling to let her break me. " No." I tried to explain. " I am just giving you what you want. It's what I fucking do." I positioned her so I could finish getting the last of the make up off. " Now hold still so I can get that shit off your eyes without poking you blind."

She sat there quietly, sulking. I finished quickly glad to see it all finally gone. I could feel my heart begin to race as I looked at her beautiful face. I bit my lip allowing myself just one touch. I needed to feel her skin, to memorize every inch of it. " What are you doing?" She asked, annoyed.

" Playing." I explained running my fingers across her cheek. "These three freckles are like a little path leading to your nose." I tapped each one in turn. " It's just about the cutest thing I have ever seen."

She grabbed my hand angrily and pulled it away from her face. She was still pissed at me. I understood that. I'd be pissed at me too. " Do you think I'm enjoying this?" I asked looking her in the eye. "This literally may end up being the worst day of my fucking life." With out a doubt it would be. "Could you at least amuse me by acting like what I'm doing for you makes you happy?"

I could see her face soften. How quickly her feelings could change for me. If I wasn't mistaken, I would think she really did understand how hard this was for me. That she almost felt guilty about it. She leaned in closer to me, her cheek resting against mine. Her hips shifted, her arms winding their way around my back. She pulled me toward her, hugging my tightly. My head began to swim, her body cool against my heat. My hand ached to touch her too. I wanted to return the embrace and persuade her into making something more. I could make her want me. I could make her ask me to be the one. She was my imprint, I could so easily convince her if I really tried.

I shoved myself away from her. I would never force her to choose me.

" Are you angry with me?" She asked breathless.

" No." I growled the words out and it wasn't because I was angry. "Its just you're all Annie Soul Train over there right now. I can't fucking believe you let Rachel talk you into wearing that."

She sighed, relieved. " She is kind of scary." She pointed out inspecting the shirt she was wearing. She tried to pull the neckline up with no success. " I think she could make you wear it if she really wanted to."

I started to take my shirt off, give it to her because I hated seeing her feel uncomfortable but I caught the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. " We're back." Emily announced through the crack in the door.

I motioned the girls in, each carrying an array of things. Rachel held up the dress for my inspection. I'd seen Anna wear it before. " So, does this innocent virgin attire meet your approval oh high and mighty sex king." Rachel rolled her eyes, swinging the light, blue sundress in front of my face.

" Perfect." I told her turning my attention to Kim who held a white tote bag in her arms. " What's that?"

She smiled triumphantly at me. " Under garments."

Rachel began bouncing with excitement. " Just so you know we totally invaded your privacy and went through your underwear drawer." She laughed. "We figured you'd thank us one day."

I could see the horrified look on Anna's face out of the corner of my eye. " Let me see." I instructed, taking the liberty to pull the bag out of Kim's hand but she jerked it back.

" I think we have this part under control," she snapped, " I think we know more about girls underwear than you."

I snorted. She might know more about girl's underwear, but I definitely knew more about Anna's panties. " I've seen what you two wear in Paul and Jared's mind. You are not submitting Anna to that kind of torture." I explained.

" Don't worry, its not like Anna owned anything like that anyway. We went with what little we had to choose from." Rachel added.

" Let me see." I instructed again. I wouldn't give up.

Kim finally caved and threw me the bag. Just as I was about to open it Anna's hand clamped down over it. " Look." She panted, nervously. " I don't necessarily want my panties being scrutinized."

" Stop it." I laughed, pushing her hand away. " You're acting like I've never…"

She raised her eyebrows at me, and I suddenly remembered we weren't alone. I glanced over at Emily, who threw me a warning look. " Like I've never seen girl's panties before." I finished lamely.

I took advantage of Anna's distraction and pulled the first pair of panties from the bag. It was a thong. A hot, pink thong, to be exact. It still had the tags on it, which told me that Anna had never worn it and probably didn't plan on it. " Definitely not." I said shoving the thong back into the bag.

" That is hot." Rachel countered, frustrated.

I was just about to my limit with Rachel's good ideas today. " You two do not understand boys at all." I groaned. "We are nothing more than overgrown children. Unwrapping the present is half the fun."

I pulled the next pair out as they made faces at me. In my hand was a pair of white, lacey boy shorts. Sexy, yet comfortable. That sounded more like Anna. " These will do." I conceded because if it were really up to me, I'd chosen a chastity belt. " Go get dressed."

Anna huffed, but took the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Emily cleared her throat behind me. " Quil." She whispered.

" Emily." I spat back. " We'll discuss it later."

" Later." She hissed. " Will be too late."

" I know what I'm doing."

" If you're trying to be an idiot, then yes I think you do!"

Rachel was about to open her mouth, I'm assuming to inquire about what the hell we were arguing about, but thankfully Anna emerged from the bathroom. She spun around one time, not as enthusiastic as usual. " Good enough?" She asked.

I assessed her quickly, and realized there was still something that bothered me. " One thing." I told her as I stood up. I walked over and pulled the clip out of her hair letting it fall loosely down around her shoulders. " Much better."

She smiled sweetly, thanking me in the only way she could. " Come on." I sighed. " I'll drive you and take your car home for you."

I grabbed her hand ready to lead her out the door when Rachel's hand fell on my shoulder. " Aren't you forgetting something Mr. Sexpert?" She teased." You know Embry Call doesn't own condoms."

" True." I frowned realizing what I was going to have to do. " I've got some in my car."

Damn, fucker would use my stupid condoms to have sex with my imprint!

" No need." Kim piped in running over to her desk. She pulled out a black box. " These are better than your condoms anyway." She laughed. " Especially, since it's little Embry's first time."

She handed the box to Anna who curiously began reading the label. " Extended pleasure…climax control lubrication."

The chuckle was purely reflexive as was my response. " Does little Jared have a problem?" I inquired.

She grinned widely at me. " What can I say?" She bragged. " I've got skills."

Everyone laughed and she suddenly thought better of her words. " And don't you dare tell him I told you!"

" Sure." I laughed. " I won't mention anything to him about his climax control problem."

" I'm serious." She threatened.

" Sure, sure." I agreed directing Anna toward the door.

I got in the car while Anna said her goodbyes to the girls. She hugged each of them, while they spouted out advice. A tear fell down Emily's cheek as she begged her to do what her heart told her. I shut the door wishing it were only that simple.

The drive to Embry's house, which should only take ten minutes, felt more like three hours. Anna twitched relentlessly in the seat next to me. I could feel her gaze on me, her hand clenching around the bottom edge of her dress. " Stop." My eyes didn't leave the road. I couldn't look at her. " You're going to make your self sick."

" I'm fine." She muttered.

" You can't lie to me about how you feel." Now her fingers were in her hair, twisting the ends around her fingers. " I know you are nervous." She was making me nervous. I could feel my stomach turning into knots.

" Is that another imprint thing?" She inquired, sarcastically.

"Yes." I looked at her then letting her know I was serious. I was very serious.

Her face fell and the light in her eyes turned dim. I took one hand off the wheel and held it out for her. She grabbed it eagerly. " He won't turn you down." My fingers intertwined between hers. "Embry can be an idiot sometimes but he's not a big enough idiot to say no to you, if that's what you're worried about."

She laughed an almost hysterical sound. " You do realize this is extremely awkward."

" Meaning?" I laughed, hysterically. We were both loosing it.

" You are taking me to go drop me off so I can seduce Embry into having sex with me." Again with the awkward laughing. It wasn't so funny anymore.

" That's because your saying it wrong." Because it is wrong, so horribly wrong. " I love you. My only concern is your health and happiness in life." Every time I heard myself say it, the more idiotic it sounded. " You clearly stated that this is what you want, so I'm making sure you get that. Its quiet simple."

The high pitched annoyed shrill that escaped her lips caught me off guard. She spun around in the seat until she faced me. " If you would just stop with all this stupid bull shit and tell me how you really feel I wouldn't do this!" She shook my hand angrily as she yelled. "All you have to do is tell me it bothers you."

We pulled into Embry's driveway and I let the car slowly roll to a stop. I sat there staring at the wheel for a moment giving myself just a second to imagine it. I could tell her. I could just break down and tell her. I love you. I imprinted on you. We are meant to be together. You're meant to be with me. I should be the one you try to seduce. Except, you would never have to because I always know exactly what you want.

She tugged on my hand, impatiently. It was now or never, right?

" It doesn't bother me, Anna." If felt like bile coming out of my mouth. " Not one single bit." I turned to look at her, to make her somehow believe my horrible lies. " I want you to go be with Embry. That's what I want."

I realize now that the way I feel about her lacks sanity. I love this beautiful, curly haired, green-eyed girl to the point of desperation. I would give her anything she wanted, be whatever she needed and if that meant I had to sacrifice my own heart then I would spend the night catching the pieces as it shattered around me. I'd let my dreams die, so she'd have the chance to fulfill hers.

She wasn't moving, or making any attempt to speak. She just sat there looking at me like the liar that I was. " Go." I insisted. I would never be able to lie to her twice. " Have fun."

She sighed, her breath catching in her throat, but she didn't speak. Her eyes dropped from mine as she scooted over and grabbed the handle for the door. She pulled the latch and stepped out letting the hand I still had grasped in mine hang in the air between us. She looked back at me, giving me one last chance that I didn't deserve and refused to take advantage of. I squeezed her hand, remembering the way in felt in mine. " See you tomorrow, Annabelle." I whispered letting her had drop between us.

I turned as quickly as I could and turned the ignition for the car. I stared straight ahead even though she looked at me. " Bye, Quil." She whispered back. The disappointment I heard in her voice ate me alive inside. I flinched when I heard her shut the door.

I watched her walk away. I watched as she left me. I knew she would succeed if seducing Embry was what she really wanted. I wasn't lying when I told her he wasn't stupid enough to ever tell her no. No man was that stupid. She would seduce him. He would say yes. And I would spend the night getting exactly what I deserved.


	41. Hell on First Beach

Chapter 41: Hell on First Beach

Tonight would be hell on earth, or First Beach if I wanted to be specific about my misery. I dropped Anna's car off at her house and then went straight to my mom's store. Lucky for me, my mom wasn't working. Jamie, a boy from my school was tending the counter for the evening. I walked straight in grabbing random bottles of liquor off the shelf as I made my way to the front of the store. I sat four bottles down on the counter top and pulled some money out of my wallet, slapping it down in front of the boy. He looked at me in wide-eyed disbelief. " You're not twenty-one." He whispered like it was a secret I didn't fucking know already.

" That's why you're not going to tell my mother about it." My voice was deep and ragged. I was three times the size the boy even though we were the same age, he wouldn't tell me no.

His hand slowly gathered the money as he nodded his head. " Good." I said picking the bottles back up. " Glad we understand each other."

I whipped around and vanished out the door. I made my way to the beach by the light of the moon. I pulled my car all the way out onto the sand leaving the head lights on with the soft sound of music coming from the radio. I climbed up on top of the hood, bottles in hand, giving a cheerful wave to the happy couples leaving the beach. They thought I was crazy, and they were right. I ripped the top off the first bottle, holding it up as a toast to them and their fucking happiness. Good for them. Lucky bastards.

I threw the bottle back letting the alcohol burn its way down my throat. After the first gulp I pulled it back noticing the label for the first time. Grey Goose. Vodka. It was going to be that kind of night.

I took another gulp, wincing as it hit my empty stomach. I leaned back against the windshield looking out at the waves crashing against the beach. " Why did you have to be so fucking stupid?" I cursed myself taking another drink. " Why did you have to ruin the only chance you had to be happy?"

Because I'm too much like my damn father. Too worried about my own fucking good time instead of the woman I'm supposed to love.

"Selfish." I hissed at myself. " Selfish. Inconsiderate. Just idiotic."

A quarter of the bottle was already gone, but that was the whole point. I didn't want to remember this night. I didn't want to even have to live through this night. I wanted to numb myself against the pain. I wanted to disable my ability to imagine Embry's hands on her body, the vulnerability her eyes would show and the sweet sound of her voice as she whispered his name.

My vision blurred, and it wasn't due to the alcohol. I didn't bother wiping the tears off my cheeks. In fact, the tears were the only minor relief I could manage at the moment. My present reminder of the regret I would always feel and have to bear within me. I pulled in a breath of air as my breathing slowly turned into silent sobbing. I took another drink, this time unwilling to pause between swallows, eager to loose myself to the haze.

" Quil." A voice spoke in the darkness. " Quil Ateara?"

I leaned up peering through the night at the approaching figure. The face looked blurry in the darkness despite my astounding visual acuity. The person approached slowly, blinded by the headlights of my car. I took another drink readily prepared to ignore them. I wasn't in the mood for company.

" What the hell are you doing?" The person asked and I recognized the voice to be of the female persuasion, which only increased my annoyance.

" Enjoying fucking life." I mumbled, sarcastically, because what the hell did it look like I was doing.

The figure walked through the light, their arms crossed over their chest. I didn't bother looking at the face because I didn't want to remember it. She knew me, and I knew that surely meant I knew her, probably in more ways than I should. My stomach cringed again as I leaned back against the windshield. Hindsight is such a bitch.

The unknown intruder scoffed as she took in the sight of me. " Disheveled, and drunk." She said half laughing. " Nice to know you haven't changed. Let me guess you just finished breaking some innocent little girl's heart?"

My blood erupted into an outright boil at her words. I would never break Annabelle's heart. Me sitting here, disheveled and drunk as I am is the proof that I would never hurt Anna. I would never do anything that would make Annabelle unhappy, which is why she is with Embry right now.

I didn't realize that I was growling until the girl took three steps back away from me, fear circling her eyes. " You don't know anything!" I barked. " You could never understand how I feel about her!" My voice broke as I spoke and I tried to quickly cover the pain it showed with another gulp of liquid. This time it went down as easy as water.

The girl slowly stepped back into my line of vision and I could see the comprehension on her face. " You're heartbroken." She whispered, shaking her head like she didn't believe it. " You actually fell in love with someone."

I threw her an evil glare expecting her laugh, but she showed nothing but sympathy. She rubbed her fingers across her temple as she sighed. " I also thought I would feel some kind of pleasure at watching you get what you deserve, but I don't. In fact, just looking at you makes my own heart ache. Quil, you're a mess."

" That's the whole point." I grumbled into the bottle.

The girl stepped forward again, her face highlighted by the light of the moon. I finally recognized her, Cheri, she was in my class at school. I suddenly felt mildly guilty for being so mean towards her because as it turns out, Cheri was one of the few girls at school I hadn't dated. Cheri had sat behind me every single day for every class since we were in grade school and she knew me too well to ever risk even being alone with me.

" Do I know her?" She inquired, softly.

I shook my head no, staring down at the bottle that was now almost empty. " Anna just moved here." Even saying her name out loud hurt, and I guzzled the last contents and threw the bottle aside.

" Anna." She repeated the name as if trying to place it somewhere. " Anna who just moved into town." She was deep in concentration now, and suddenly her eyes widened. " Oh Quil," she almost laughed. " You fell in love with the preacher's daughter?"

I slid off the edge of the hood in search of my other bottles. As soon as my feet hit the sand I stumbled twice before catching my balance. Cheri just continued to stare at me, her mouth open wide in shock. My hands blindly searched for the bottle and I could still feel her gaze on me behind my back. My fingers felt the cool glass casing and grasped it immediately pulling it safely against my chest. I didn't even bother to acknowledge Cheri as I climbed haphazardly back on the hood.

"You can go now." I told her as I popped open the bottle.

She didn't move and I didn't really care. Soon enough I wouldn't even realize she existed anymore. " I'm just going to ask you one simple question, and then I will leave you to your self destruction." She spoke gently and I knew from the sound of her voice she'd moved closer to me again. " Did you tell this Anna that you are in love with her?"

I peered over the bottle at her, glaring. " She knows that I love her."

" Did you say it?" She shot back. " Were you completely honest with her?"

" That's more than one question." I growled.

She scoffed, knowingly. " I didn't think so. You're such an idiot."

I slid down to the end of the hood, crouching toward her as if ready to attack. Anger fueled me again as my hand clenched tightly around the bottle. " It would have made no difference." I hissed. " You know me. You know what all I've done. She would still love him more than me anyway."

This time she did laugh, and continued to laugh until she had to cover her mouth to stop herself. Pulses of anger slid down my spine as I fought back the rage of my wolf. " Such an idiot." She giggled. " I thought you, of all people, would realize the effect you have on people. Most especially, girls."

She paused gauging my reaction but I was only confused. I had no idea what she was talking about. " You are smart." She whispered, stepping towards me until I had to lean away. " You're funny. You're loyal to your friends. And hell don't get me started about how darn cute you are even on days when you stumbled into class with half your hair still molded to the side of your pillow face."

My eyes clenched, my body moving further up the hood in defiance of her words. I took another drink, but she continued. " Every girl in that school knows your reputation Quil. How do you think you kept getting dates? They didn't care about your past. They were willing to risk a broken heart, because they wanted to be the one who claimed yours."

My head felt dizzy and the things she was saying blurred it even more. " Just go away." I repeated, taking another drink.

" Are you going to get off your drunk ass and tell her how you feel?" She scolded.

" It's too late." I sobbed laying face first down on the hood. " Even if I wanted to tell her now, it's too late."

" No. You're wrong." She encouraged. " Sit up. Come with me. I'll drive you home. I'll take you to find her."

The cold hood of my car was the only relief against the sobs that burst from my mouth. I could feel the numbness slowly creeping up me, the pain becoming dull in my chest. I could still hear Cheri screaming at me, but her voice sounded muted as if she was at the end of a very long tunnel. I lay there muttering the same words over and over as I watched my tears stream down the hood.

" It's too late."

-0-

Everything went black. The pain, regret and the inevitable truth combined with the numbing effect of the alcohol had left me in a state of nothingness as I lay spread eagle across the hood of my car. I awoke some time later to the feel of fingers clenched into my hair. They angrily pulled my face up from the hood. I screamed as I was being pushed over onto my back and slowly drug down the hood. I rolled off landing face first into the sand with a loud thud. I tried to push myself up, but my knees buckled beneath me sending my face back down into the sand.

I felt dizzy and disoriented and would have been happy to stay right there passed out in the sand. However, Sam Uley had other plans for me. He flipped me over again and I recognized his face for the first time. I groaned rubbing my hands against my eyes trying to regain some form of awareness. " Sam." I moaned. " Go away. Why can't people just leave me alone?"

The pain returned. He pulled me to my feet by my throat, shoving me back against the car. His face was only inches from mine now, growls ripping from his lips. " Leave you alone?" He hissed. " You'll be lucky if I don't kill your stupid little ass."

I stumbled over, grabbing the car for support, as Sam continued to rage behind me. " Are you trying to loose your imprint? Are you trying to make your mother look bad?"

I didn't dare answer because I knew I'd already accomplished both those things.

" Your mother called me." He jerked my shoulder forcing me to look at him. " Some girl told her you were at the beach and needed help. Luckily she called me. I would really hate for Stella to have to look at you right now."

I fell down to my knees unable to bring myself back to my feet. Sam pushed me back causing me to fall against the tire of my car. I didn't even register the pain. " What the hell are you doing, Quil?" He loomed over me, cursing my name. " Emily said you sent Anna off to Embry. She said you were encouraging her to sleep with him."

" He is better for her." I managed to mumble out.

A roar busted through my ears sending a shrill of fear down my spine. " Get your ass up." He demanded.

" Let me be." I pleaded back. I closed my eyes begging the night to take me again. I'd obviously come back too soon.

" I said get to your feet." This time it was an order. This time I couldn't deny him.

I reluctantly pulled myself up laying my body across the hood. Sam stood back giving me a moment to get myself under control. I didn't even know if that was possible. My body began to heave out sobs to the point that I thought I might loose my ability to breathe. Sam's hand fell on my shoulder, a comfort now rather than an antagonist.

" We all go through this Quil." His words were soft, filled with his own lingering doubt. " You see every day what I did to my sweet angel. You see the permanent reminder of my unworthiness across her face."

" She wanted him, though." I cried. " Anna wants to be with Embry."

His voice was right next to my ear now, his words speeding out urgently. " Only because you haven't given her the opportunity to choose you. Anna doesn't understand her feelings yet. So, of course, she is going to have doubts. She is in love with her boyfriend's best friend. Can you imagine how that must make her feel? She is too scared to admit it you. She runs to Embry because it's the easiest thing to do right now. She goes to him because you are not there when you need to be."

I shoved myself around, grimacing through my tears. " I am always there for her."

" She needed you today." Every word he spoke held the force of the Alpha behind it. " She needed you to tell her how you feel. She needed you to man up, get passed your damn insecurities and be her fucking imprint."

I stood up a little straighter, unable to resist the power he passed to me through his words. " You, Quil Ateara, are Annabelle's imprint. You are her perfect match. Not Embry. It doesn't matter what you've done, you are the one she should be with. You are the only one that can really give Anna what she needs. You are failing her by doubting yourself."

Though wobbly, I was standing straight up now. " It is too late." I said feebly.

Sam merely shook his head. " Emily is my wife." He smiled, patting my shoulder. " It's never too late."

My throat was so dry, I could barely speak. When I did speak the words were coarse and rough but true. " I love Anna."

" Trust me, I know." He threw me a playful smirk and grabbed my shoulder. He gave me one hard shove in the direction of my car. " Now get your stupid ass in the car. We are going to retrieve your imprint."

I collided face first into the glass windshield to Sam's complete enjoyment. I climbed into the passenger seat watching him get behind the wheel. He shook his head at me, sighing. " What?" I asked leaning my throbbing head against the seat.

" I was just remembering how excited I felt the day I found out that you'd phased." He chuckled turning around to back my car off the sand. " I was very naïve back then."

I grimaced at him, closing my eyes trying to regain a coherent though process. My hand instantly fell to my stomach as the visions of Anna and Embry started to refill my brain. My metabolism was burning off the effects too quickly. Nausea rolled inside me.

" Calm down." Sam ordered. " We'll find her soon."

My hand fumbled for the window release and I pulled myself up as it rolled down. Sam cringed next to me as I relieved my worries out the window. I groaned as I turned back around and Sam pulled out onto the road. " Better?" He inquired.

I feebly shook my head no. " This is going to be a long ride home."

-0-

I was still nauseous when we pulled into Sam's driveway. Embry's car was there, which meant Anna was there as well. My stomach started to turn as I thought about what might have already happened tonight. A grasp pitched around the back of neck shoving me toward the door. " Don't even let yourself think about it." He warned. " Now get out and lets go find her."

I pulled the lever on the door letting myself fall out of the car. Once I made it around to the front Sam grabbed me by the arm pulling me hastily up the porch. He seemed to be in a hurry and for the first time I realized that Embry's car wasn't the only one parked in the driveway. My entire family was here. " Something is going on." Sam said warily before pushing the door open to find the house completely empty. " Something bad is happening."

He drug me toward the back door and once outside we found everyone. They were all here in this one place for the first time in forever. Most noticeably was Anna, of course, because she stood next to Leah who'd obviously arrived days earlier than everyone had expected. Leah had taken a protective stance in front of Anna while clutching Seth angrily in her arms. Emily stood on Anna's other side with droplets of tears streaking down her cheek. Everyone else, including Embry, were standing in the middle of the yard facing them, all with worried expressions.

Sam was right. Something was happening and it didn't look good.

" Where is Sam?" Leah yelled, annoyed. She shook her little brother who was struggling against her in her arms.

" He's right here." He grunted, moving out into the open. " What the hell is going on here?"

I knew he was just as surprised as I was to see Leah standing there. She'd been gone for so long now. The sight of her with the rest of the family seemed almost odd. She shook Seth again who'd made another escape attempt making me finally take actual notice of the kid. He looked like hell, worse than even myself if I was guessing. He was scared and worried, but most importantly he was just different. Even in the dark I could see his black, rounded pupils dilated almost to the point of combustion. He stared at us through them, and my own heart began to bend as I realized what he'd done.

" Oh, shit." Sam gasped.

" Oh shit, indeed." Leah mocked.

I stood there dumbfounded. All I could think was please let it be Alexis. For the sake of our family's sanity please let it be his own girlfriend that he imprinted on. However, by the look of it, I assumed the worst.

" Who?" Sam asked.

" My friend that I so stupidly brought with me." Leah growled.

Shit. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who'd managed to screw shit up. Poor Seth, I couldn't even begin to imagine what he must feel. I know that I imprinted on my best friend's girl but that was better than your big sister's best friend, at least it is when said big sister is Leah Clearwater.

Leah threw Seth another angry glare but turned her fury back to Sam. " So, I need your fucking permission, oh-dumb-fucking-I-don't-know-how-to-learn-a-lesson Alpha to tell Alexis exactly why Seth here broke her heart tonight."

" Fuck Seth," Sam growled, " if I didn't have enough shit to deal with right now."

He shook me angrily, in the same way Leah had done Seth. We were both screwed.

" Look." Rachel interrupted, holding her hands in the air. " Kim and I will take Seth to sort this out with Lexi. Leah, you can go find your friend. I'm sure she is more than a little freaked out right now."

Leah thought it over and then shoved Seth in Rachel's direction. " Fine!" She agreed. " He's all yours."

My eyes shot back to Anna as Embry made a slow, cautious step toward her. I suddenly knew that this was far from being over. " Anna?" Embry whispered. " Are you okay?"

" She knows." Emily said to him and then looked up to me. " She knows everything."

My body stiffened and for the first time tonight the pain almost doubled me over. This was wrong. This was so very wrong. Anna should have never had to find out like this. I should have been the one to tell her. I should have been the one to explain it to her, to hold her until she grew strong enough to accept it.

She was angry. It was written across her face and depicted in her every movement. My sweet angel felt betrayed and rightfully so. Her vengeance first fell on Embry because he was the closet to her at the moment.

" Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed at him. Her sweet, gentle voice was cracking with every word. " Why didn't you tell me that if you imprinted you wouldn't give a shit about me anymore?"

Embry had nothing to say, because what could he say? We'd both withheld the truth from her, each for very different reasons and it was time we faced the consequences. His head dropped down in shame, unable to look her in the eye anymore. " I was going to tell you." He whispered, softly. " I've been trying to find the right time."

Her eyes flashed with anger so intense that I felt it vibrating inside me. " When?" She screamed, moving to stand inches from his face. " When was going to be the right time, Embry? After you fucked me?"

My knees buckled as Sam struggled to keep me up right. It was the anger that gave her away. The anger combined with regret, I knew the symptoms too well not to notice. It had happened. Anna has given herself to him and now after she found out the truth, she doubted that decision.

" You know better than that!" Embry argued.

" Do I?" She spat back. "I feel like I don't know anything because you've kept it from me!"

And with that she turned her icy stare to me. Now it was my turn. " And you…" She growled.

I removed myself from Sam's grasp and walked out in the yard to face her. I was no better than Embry, but yet I planned on taking my punishment like a man. I'd failed her too much not to give her the opportunity she deserved to tell me exactly how it all made her feel. She stepped forward linking her eyes to mine. She grimaced and I knew she could smell the alcohol on me. " Soul mate." Even her lips were shaking as she screamed the words at me. " SOUL MATE! That is the part you felt was not important enough that I knew about?" She punched me in the arm with all the force she could manage as she continued to scream. " Fucking irresistible, have no choice, SOUL MATE!"

My hand reflexively darted out toward her but she with drew herself from my reach. She continued to back up, tears streaking down her face as she tried to cover it up. Emily attempted to console her, but she wouldn't even let her near enough. " No." She yelled.  
" I can't believe you let me walk around completely clueless about this shit! Letting me make a freaking fool out of myself!"

She looked at me and then Embry, the shame and confusion so full in her eyes. She heaved out another sob before bolting toward the backdoor. " Anna!" I screamed, whipping around only to see Leah running through the door behind her.

I leaped forward fully planning to follow her but was stopped by a stern hand on my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as I turned to Embry. " Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He asked.

" To get my Anna." I said flatly, shoving his hand away. " Now let me go."

" I don't think so." He said, stepping in front of me. " If anyone is going after her it's me. Her boyfriend!"

My teeth snapped at him. " I don't have time for this shit right now, Embry." We would have time to figure out our problems later. Anna is what matters right now. " Let me go!"

"No." He shoved my shoulder pushing back. " You are going to stay the fuck away from my girl friend."

The power of my wolf was pulsing through me now and I couldn't stop it. If he used that fucking possessive word again, I would officially loose it and be damn happy about it. " You have no fucking idea what I have been through tonight." I tried my very best to stay rational, for Anna's sake, but he was making it so damn hard. " Right now is not the fucking time to mess with me. I'm going to get Anna, end of the fucking story."

I made one last attempt to pass by him, but he again blocked my way. " Anna is MY girlfriend." He hissed. " So, why don't you back the fuck off?"

The wolf roared inside of me. My body shook from head to toe as the scene around me blurred. All I could see was Embry and hear those damned words he'd spoken. It would be only a matter of seconds before I lost myself, but I knew I had to hang on just long enough to make my final fucking point.

"Quil!" Sam voiced echoed somewhere behind me. " Please, don't say it!"

I shoved Embry off me sending him stumbling backwards. " Annabelle," I screamed as loudly and pointedly as I could, " is MY imprint! So, why don't YOU back the fuck off?"

He bared his teeth at me at the same time we both fell to the ground, our claws digging angrily into the dirt. Unfortunately, it looked like Anna would have to wait. My brother and I had something that apparently had to be settled first.


	42. The Imprint Special

Chapter 42: The Imprint Special

We were lucky that Sam was so close by, because he laid down the order that stopped both us from making a mistake I'm sure at least one of us would have regretted later. Still, I tried my best to defy his order not to harm my brother as Embry continued to scream at me. "You are fucking lucky, you son of a bitch." He hissed at me.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Embry! You're my brother and I wouldn't do something that shitty to you on purpose! However, I can't go through what I experience tonight again!" I barked at him. "I let her go through with it because its what she wanted, but tonight will be the last damn time you touch what is mine."

He trembled from head to toe as he fought Sam's command. "She is not yours, stop saying that!"

"Anna is my imprint, Embry. That is just a simple fact of life now. Don't you feel it?"

He thought about it then, about her and what he'd experienced with her tonight. The image flooded my head like a sharpened razor, the sight of her body beneath him, the words of love she'd spoken to him just before he took her for the first time.

Anger ripped out of me as I thrashed my claws into the ground. "How dare you think about that in front of me!"

"How dare you pretend like you fucking own her now!" He shot back.

We were inches from each other now, Sam was still screaming orders at us. "Embry!" A different, more pleading voice yelled. "Quil! Stop this right now!"

Anna was back! She came back for me. My heart leaped into my throat. She pushed her way through Sam and Jacob coming inches away from Embry's gnashing teeth. "Stop it!" She ordered again, tears filling her eyes.

"See what you're doing to her?" Embry growled.

"Me?" I gasped. "You're the one who fucking over reacted and almost phased right in Sam's arms!"

Annabelle let out a scream of frustration and she turned around in circles looking at us. She finally stopped and faced me, running over to drop down on her knees. " Quil stop this," she pleaded, "stop this right now."

It was so incredibly hard to deny to her. "Quil, I can forgive you for lying to me," she continued. "Maybe not today, but one day I will. I, however, could never forgive you for hurting Embry. So, please stop!" Her lip quivered now, breaking any resolve I thought I had against her powers. "Do it for me? Do it for your imprint? Your….your…soul mate?"

I was instant putty in her hands, my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I replayed the words she'd said back in my head. "Only for you Anna!" I wanted to scream at her. "Oh god, please forgive me. I wanted to tell you because I need you forever! I would never hurt Embry, he's my brother. I'll always do whatever you want. I'm yours, even if you don't want me."

She must have read the answer in my eyes because she dropped down to wrap her arms around my neck and run her fingers through my fur. "Thank you, Quil." She whispered and I melted against her.

Love. Acceptance. Peace.

It was better than I could have ever imagined it, that is until my headspace was invaded by heartbreak and I knew instantly that it wasn't my own. Embry was in pain now; he'd surely felt the power of the imprint and knew I was right. I whined, alerting Anna to his misfortune. She reacted quickly. "Embry!" She crawled over to where he now lay on the ground. "I'm sorry for what I said to you," she assured him. "I know you didn't keep it from me just for sex. I know you love me. I love you too. We don't have to figure this all out tonight."

Embry's heart shattered as he forced himself back to his human form. Anna was bent next to him before he could even look up, her hands brushing his human tears from his face. "Anna." He croaked, his voice husky and ragged. "I love you more than anything in the entire world, and most of all, I never wanted you to regret being with me."

It was hard to watch, to listen to the sound of love in his voice, and honestly I wouldn't have been able to handle it if I hadn't also heard the heart ache. He was giving Anna his goodbye in the only way he knew how.

"I don't regret it," Anna sobbed. "I never will."

He pushed himself up to look her in the eye, and I slowly let myself changed back. "I will never regret you either, Anna." He fought the tears to no avail. "Never. I don't care if I fucking imprint. I'll never loose the memories of us together."

Sam shoved a pair of shorts in my hands and I quickly pulled them on. Everyone started to leave, to give them privacy, but I couldn't move. This had been what I always wanted, but I never thought about the pain it would cause to achieve it.

"I will never stop loving you," Embry told her. "You will always be my first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first love and my first…."

Sam pulled me into the house before I could hear the rest and I was thankful. I closed the door but continued to watch through the window. My imprint and my best friend were in pain and it was my fault. I could be happy some other day, right now I just wanted to grieve with them. My hand flirted with the knob to the door when Emily's hand caught my shoulder. I looked back at her knowing eyes and she frowned. "Take this to them," she instructed pushing clothes and a blanket into my arms. "And tell Anna I let her father know she is staying with me tonight." Then her eyes turned to steel. "Then you come back, and give them one last moment.

As much as I hated the thought of leaving them out there alone, I knew she was right. Even if Anna was my imprint and Embry was my best friend, I could only make their problems worse right now. I nodded to Emily, and slipped silently back into the yard to the sound of Anna crying.

I threw the pair of shorts at Embry's head to gain their attention, and to break the hold he had on her, because apparently I could still be a jealous prick. "If you're spending the night with my imprint," I called out. "Put on some damn shorts and keep her warm."

Embry looked up at me, baffled. "And Emily called her dad to let him know she's spending the night here, but I'd have her home before sunrise."

I leaned down and kissed Anna on the head before offering my hand to Embry. "Brothers?" I asked because I wanted to at least be a lovable prick.

He stared at me, and I offered my best puppy dog face to which he rolled his eyes. "For life." He assured me.

I smiled and blew Anna a kiss. "I love you both." I told them and turned to go back in the house without looking back. I would give them their moment, I told myself.

Emily greeted me at the door, and I followed her up stairs where she'd made me a bed in my usual room. I smiled as I remembered the last reason for staying here. "Am I on lock down again?" I asked teasingly.

"You?" She smiled. "No. However, he is a different story."

I looked back realizing I hadn't even noticed Seth laying on the bed curled up into a tiny ball. I had completely forgotten about him imprinting tonight, triggering the events that led to Anna finding out about me. "Is he okay?" I asked as he whimpered.

She shrugged. "You tell me? I've never been ordered to stay away from my imprint."

I recalled that gut wrenching feeling all too well. It was going to be a long night, for the both of us. "I'll take it from here," I assured her.

She nodded and closed the door behind her as she left. I walked over to the bed and gently nudged Seth. When he didn't move, I lifted him completely off the bed in order to scoot him over to make room for myself. He glared up at me. "Don't give me that look," I warned him. "I'm about to help you the only way anyone can right now."

His eyes rose as he turned over to look at me. "What do you mean?" He whimpered.

"When you can't be with your imprint, the next best thing is to talk about her. It always helped me to talk to my mom about Anna."

Seth cringed and I knew it was because talking about his imprint almost meant he'd have to talk about Lexi as well. "I know," I assured him, because I really did understand his pain. Lexi was Seth's Embry. "But I promise it will help."

I turned off the light and crawled in next to him. "Are you sure you aren't just trying to trick me into entertaining you so you don't have to think about Anna?" He inquired suspiciously.

"I didn't say we both wouldn't benefit from this," I muttered throwing an elbow to his ribs. "Now get talking."

He let out a soft sigh and started retelling the night's events. He'd only met the girl long enough to take one look and bolt, but somehow he managed to turn it into a two hour-long story. I was grateful as it lulled me into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up to sunlight in my eyes and an empty bed. I immediately panicked, mostly because I worried about where Anna might be right now, but also because Seth had managed to escape. I stumbled groggily out of bed and ran down stairs. I bolted into the kitchen coming to a sliding stop next to Emily at the stove. "He's gone!" I announced, and she looked blankly at me.

"Seth escaped!" I continued and she smiled as she realized the reason for my haste.

"I know," she chuckled. "Leah picked him up a few hours ago."

"Oh." I mouthed, frowning. "Why didn't you wake me?"

She turned offering me a freshly baked muffin. "Because Embry was leaving to take Anna home as well."

I gasped. "She's home now?"

"Yes," she sighed and grabbed my arm before I could take off. Damn, she knew me well.

"What?"

She couldn't help but laugh at my eagerness. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I thought you might want to take a minute and think about what you want your first impression to be like. I mean today will be the first time you see Anna after she found out you are the perfect guy for her."

I pursed my lips. Damn, she's always right too.

I eyed her and stepped back to sit down at the kitchen table. "Okay." I agreed finally. "Maybe you're right."

She snorted as I began to formulate a plan of attack. Two hours later, and with a little help from Emily and my mother, I stood on Anna's doorstep. I continued to stand there for another thirty minutes before I gathered up enough courage to actually knock. It took a moment before I heard any movement within the house, and butterflies burst into my stomach when I heard feet on the stairs. However, I wasn't prepared for the vision that opened the front door. Though, beautiful as ever, Anna looked so incredibly sad. Her eyes rounded at the sight of me, and I guessed it was because she was surprised to see me, especially since I was dressed like it could be our wedding day.

"Hello," I whispered, straightening my tie. "Are you Annabelle Wright?"

"Huh?" She asked rubbing her tired, swollen eyes. My fingers itched to soothe her, but I forced myself to follow through with my original plan.

I stepped closer, dropping my voice. "Are you Annabelle Wright?" I asked again.

She eyed my suspiciously. "Yeah," she muttered whisking her messy hair away from her eyes.

" Good." I smiled taking her hand in mine. " I'm Quil Ateara, your soul mate. Its nice to meet you."

A smile flirted at her lips, so I took the opportunity to push the flowers I'd brought her into her hands. "These are for you," I explained.

She pulled them up to her face taking in the scent. "Thanks." She squeaked. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did," I blurted out, but quickly caught myself. I reached up to brush her cheek. "I'm horrible at this kind of stuff Anna. You should know that from the beginning. You don't know but people have been pitying the poor girl who ended up as my imprint since the day we found out about them."

"Quil." She half laughed. " I did know that actually, but I'm your imprint. Isn't the whole point that I can't resist you no matter what kind of stupid shit you do?"

I couldn't stop the frown that came to my face. I knew how it worked, but I didn't want Anna to feel like she was being forced to be with me. Before I could speak she launched herself at me, causing me to stumble backwards before I could catch my balance. Her lips found mine and I gasped into her mouth. "I love you, Quil!" She blurted out, kissing me again. "I choose you, not because someone told me I'm supposed to, but because I want to. I want you. I want to be your imprint."

I gulped. I don't know what I expected, but it hadn't been that. "Say it again? Please?" I begged biting my lip.

The sound of her laughter thrilled me. "I choose you Quil," she smiled. "I want you forever."

I pulled her closer to me and groaned happily into her hair. "One more time?"

" How many times am I going to have to do this?" She giggled.

" The rest of your damn life." I laughed, because I would never get tired of it. "But I guess that's enough for now. I have other business to attend to."

" What kind of business?"

I stepped back to take a breath, because in the all the excitement I'd forgotten about the rest of my plan. Actually, I'd prepared more time to convince Anna to love me, but since that didn't seem to be a problem it was on to step two. "You should know this is the first time I have said these words, so remember that and take it easy on me. Also, remember that if you should deny me it will scar me for life and I will never recover."

Her eyes narrowed. "Go on."

I straightened my shoulders. " You should also remember you are stuck with me for life," I pointed out, "and I brought you flowers."

"Go on with it!" She laughed.

I nodded, sticking my hands in my pockets. "Annabelle, will you be my girlfriend?"

She swallowed hard, her lips parting slightly. I suddenly began to panic. "I brought you really pretty flowers!" I reminded her with a high pitched yelp.

She finally came out of her shock, and the smile was a little more mischievous than I expected. "What does that consist of exactly?" She grinned. "Being Quil Ateara's girlfriend?"

I gaped at her. "You are going to do this to me right now?"

Her smile only grew. I set my jaw. "It means I'm your fucking slave. Good enough?"

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin. "But what does a slave do?"

I considered myself to be a very hormonal inclined kind of guy, but lust never flashed through my body so quickly. I had Anna pinned against the side of house before I knew what even happened. I tried to back down easily. "I'll take you on ice cream runs anytime you want." I offered through gritted teeth.

"I like ice cream," she whispered against my neck.

"I'll sneak into your room every night and hold you until you fall asleep." I tried again.

"Interesting." She hummed.

This time I brought my lips down to her, pulling her face around. "You get to kiss me and do whatever the fuck else you want to me." I offered.

She closed the space between our lips. "Deal." She moaned into my mouth. "I'm your girlfriend."

The rest of the world turned around us, but I was stuck exactly in the spot where I belonged, in Anna's arms.

Life was finally good.


End file.
